La croisée des solitudes
by Meyan
Summary: John a 19 ans, il est rentré d'Afghanistan depuis 6 mois. Il est blessé et fait des cauchemars. Sa psy donne finalement son feu vert pour qu'il entre à l'université de médecine. Et il rencontre Sherlock. UA
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, ceci est ma toute première fic donc soyez indulgent ^^ Je tenterais de publier une fois par semaine (je dis bien tenterais xD) Laissez moi vos impressions et vos critiques (négatives ou positives) pour que je puisse m'améliorer ^^  
**_

_**Je me suis inspirée de la fic "Role Writer Game: School " publiée par Elizabeth Mary Holmes et écrite en duo avec Dieu-Chat . Cette fic m'a donnée envie d'écrire celle que vous vous apprêtez à lire mais je tiens à préciser que je m'en suis uniquement inspirée pour la situation de John ( le fait qu'il soit allé en Afghanistan très jeune et que ses parents soient morts) et que tout le reste vient de moi. (Est -ce vraiment une bonne chose ? je m'interroge XD)  
**_

_****__**Bonne lecture ... j'espère. **_

_**Évidement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et de la BBc. **_

_**Rating M je suppose mais honnêtement je sais pas trop xd  
**_

* * *

**-/-  
**

**Chapitre I :  
**

**Présentation**

**POV John**

_La boue qui s'infiltre jusqu'à l'os. Glacée. Le vent cinglant. Brûlant. _

_Et surtout le bruit. Le terrifiant bruit. _

_L'horreur est comme ça. Elle n'a rien de silencieuse. Elle est bruit. Bruit qui est bruits. _

_Les ordres claquent dans le tonnerre des coups de feu. Les balles sifflent. A moins que ce ne soit le vent ? Je ne sais plus. _

_Le monde est noir et rouge. Noir de boue. Et bien sûr rouge de sang. Le mien. Le sien. Le nôtre. _

_Ce sang qui coule. Coule. Coule. Et se mélange avec le noir, jusqu'à perdre son pourpre. Parce que la guerre est comme ça. Elle salit. _

_J'aimerai me boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les hurlements de peur, de douleur et de colère aussi. Il y a beaucoup de colère en nous tous. La colère est contagieuse tout comme l'adrénaline. Mais l'une et l'autre m'ont déserté depuis longtemps. Parce que j'ai dépassé les limites de la tolérance. Parce que les images imprimées sur ma rétine sont au delà des mots. Parce que mes oreilles n'entendront jamais plus comme avant. Parce que mes yeux ne regarderont jamais plus comme avant. _

_Je voudrais me boucher les yeux et les oreilles. Mais si je lâche mon arme, je meurs. Si je ferme les paupières, je meurs. _

_Je me relève, cours dans le noir. Mes chaussures dérapent dans la boue. Seul le flash des armes perce le voile d'obscurité qui empêche le jour de se lever. _

_Pied droit et genou gauche à terre. Œil dans le viseur. C'est à mon tour de donner la mort. _

_Le sergent aboie ses ordres. Je les exécute docilement. Pas le droit à l'erreur sinon je le paye de ma vie. _

_Sifflements encore. Mais plus près cette fois. Un bruit sourd et la terre qui tremble juste à côté de moi. _

_Je continue de tirer. _

_Le jour commence à arriver._

_J'esquive. Saute. Me baisse. Roule de côté. Cours. Tire. _

_Et puis plus rien. Le silence. C'est finit._

_Je reviens sur mes pas. Le soleil naissant éclaire faiblement la scène. L'attaque surprise a été un carnage pour tout le monde. _

_Je retourne là où j'ai entendu quelqu'un tomber à côté . _

_C'est Simon. Un de mes amis. Le ventre déchiqueté par une mitrailleuse apparemment. Il est encore en vie. Pas pour longtemps. Ses yeux vitreux regardent déjà vers l'ailleurs. Je prend sa main. _

_« Simon. Simon, c'est moi. »_

_« John ? » Quinte de toux._

_« Oui. Ne parle pas. Je suis là. » Je sers sa main plus fort. _

_« Je vais mourir. » Que de certitude que dans ces mots là. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je n'arrive pas à les arrêter._

_« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Bien sûr que tu vas t'en sortir. »_

_Nouvelle quinte de toux. Du sang s'échappe des lèvres du jeune homme à terre. Un sourire douloureux étire ses lèvres rougies._

_« Tu as toujours était un très mauvais menteur. »_

_Je ne réponds rien. Serrant un peu plus fort sa main, je m'agenouille dans le sang qui s'écoule de son abdomen. _

_« On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose. Forcément. » Je remarque alors que les intestins sont sur le point de prendre l'air. Je tremble. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Mais je reprends en litanie « Forcément. Forcément. Forcément. »_

_Mais Simon ne m'écoute plus depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il est mort. Le soleil qui brille doucement maintenant, offre à ses yeux la lumière qu'ils ont perdu pour toujours. Mais ce n'est qu'un prêt, un semblant. Derrière il n'y a que du vide. _

_Malgré la délicatesse de ce soleil matinal, j'ai très froid. J'ai très froid à l'intérieur._

-/-

Je me réveille en hurlant. Comme toujours. J'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains. De la sueur perle sur mes tempes. Simon. Une mort qui se superpose à tant d'autres. La mort a tellement de visages. Ils reviennent me hanter quand je ferme les yeux.

Je consulte mon réveil d'un coup d'œil. 5h30 du matin. Je soupire et passe une main lasse sur mon visage. Il est encore tôt, je dois me lever à 7h30 pour ne pas être en retard à la fac. Mes cours commencent à 8h.

Mes cours. Bizarre de dire ça. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de cours en tant que tels. Je me tourne sur le côté et me pelotonne dans ma couette, même si je ne me rendormirais pas, je le sais.

Le visage de mes parents dansent un instant dans la pénombre de ma chambre. Ils sont morts quand j'avais 14 ans. Cela fait 5 ans maintenant. Ma mère était médecin pour une association bénévole. Quand elle est partit en Afghanistan mon père l'a suivit et moi aussi bien sûr. Au début tout allait bien, elle s'occupait de blessés dans un hôpital afghan. (si l'on peut appeler ça un hôpital)

Mais un jour l'armée britannique attaqua la ville pour la soustraire au contrôle des talibans qui en avaient prit possession. L'hôpital ne fut pas épargné par les affrontements. Malheureusement quand les troupes anglaises débarquèrent sur les lieux, les corps de mes parents étaient déjà en train de refroidir sur le sol. Des partisans talibans avaient investi l'hôpital, ayant entendu parler de la femme médecin anglaise, ils voulaient « faire un exemple » en quelque sorte. Montrer qu'ils ne se soumettraient pas aux britannique. Et quand ils virent qu'elle s'était barricadée dans un bureau pour se protéger, ils pensèrent qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Que c'était effectivement sa faute si les autres anglais étaient aux portes de la ville. Faux, évidement, mais la colère et la peur font parfois faire de drôles de choses.

Ils réussirent à forcer la porte et quand ils trouvèrent l'anglaise et son mari -tout aussi anglais- qui était par pure malchance venu rendre visite à sa femme ce jour là, ils en furent ravis. Deux pour le prix d'un. Ils ne virent pas le jeune garçon caché sous le bureau en bois massif -une partie de bois prolongeant sur le devant la table à proprement parlée, j'étais à genoux on me voyais mais très peu, le bureau n'allant pas tout à fait jusqu'au sol. Et de toute façon les partisans talibans ne cherchèrent pas à examiner la pièce aussi ils ne prêtèrent pas attention au bureau. Une fois la « menace anglais » éliminée, ils étaient partis.

Me laissant seul avec les cadavres de mes parents.

C'est comme ça qu'à 14 ans, j'intégrais l'armée britannique, dans une sorte de programme spécial pour les adolescents. Exactement semblable au programme classique, simplement les recrues étaient plus jeunes. Et à la fin du programme, on nous mélangeaient aux autres soldats sur le terrain.

Ma haine envers les talibans se dissipa bien vite. Je pensais qu'elle serait toujours là mais elle partit tout simplement parce que la haine me rendait vide, en effet à quoi bon haïr les talibans ? Cela ne me rendra jamais mes parents et de plus ceux que je combattait n'étaient pas les mêmes personnes que ce jour là.

Je n'ai pas pardonné, comment pardonner une chose pareille ? Non. Mais j'ai dépassé la colère, libérant l'immense vague de tristesse qui se cachait dessous. Et à laquelle s'ajouta le poids de la guerre. Ma mère m'aida beaucoup pour cela. Pour dépasser la haine. Elle, qui était honnête, droite, juste et généreuse jusqu'à la fin. N'ayant pas hésiter à soigner toutes celles et ceux qui en avaient besoin, sans tenir compte du conflit britannico-afghan qui n'était qu'une broutille sans importance à ses yeux. Soulager la souffrance, voilà ce qu'elle faisait. Je me devais d'être digne d'une telle mère.

J'ai passé 5 ans en Afghanistan en tant que soldat, jusqu'à ce qu'une blessure me fasse rapatrier en Grande Bretagne. Ma terre natale. La seule famille qu'il me restait était mon oncle et ma tante paternels, ainsi que la petite sœur Harriet qui était rentrée là bas dès la mort de nos parents contrairement à moi. – elle n'avait que 9 ans à l'époque. Elle a habité chez mon oncle et ma tante et a quitté la maison dès ses 16 ans en se faisant émanciper.

Maryline et Bill Watson me reçurent chez eux, prirent soin de moi. Cela fait 6 mois maintenant que je suis revenu, en juin. Ma blessure à la jambe n'est plus qu'un souvenir sur ma chair, mais ma jambe me fait toujours mal ainsi que mon épaule. Psychosomatique selon Miss Rose Wane (ma psy). Je dois aller chez cette psy une fois par semaine. Je fais des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits, me réveillant immanquablement en hurlant. Au début mon oncle et ma tante accouraient, échevelés, essoufflés et paniqués. Puis passé les 10 premières fois, je suppose qu'ils s'habituèrent.

J'ai pris des cours par correspondances pendant mon service militaire mais c'est principalement à cause de Rose que je n'ai pas repris d'études plus tôt, ma psy pensait que je n'étais pas prêt à aller à l'université, moralement parlant. C'est d'ailleurs à cause d'elle si je squatte encore chez mon oncle et ma tante à mon âge.

Qu'est ce que je le déteste cette bonne femme.

J'ai 19 ans et je sais ce que je veux être. Je veux devenir médecin.

Et aujourd'hui donc, 5h30 du matin, je vais entrer enfin à l'université comme les gens de mon âge, en vertu de mes très bons résultats à mes cours par correspondance L'University college London (UCL pour les intimes) où j'étudierais...la médecine ! (tada!). Par chance la maison de Bill et Maryline ne se trouve qu'à à peine 10 minutes de transport et 20 minutes à pieds du quartier de Bloomsbury (le quartier où se trouve le campus universitaire)

Mais voilà, perdu dans mes pensées je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourner. Je me lève et m'habille simplement : jean bleu clair et sweat noir sous lequel se cache un t-hirt moins sombre. J'enfile mon manteau, il fait plutôt froid, nous sommes en novembre.

Petit déjeuner expédié, et il est déjà temps de partir.

* * *

Serrant dans ma main le papier délivré par l'accueil de l'université sur lequel est imprimé mon emploi du temps, je me rends à la salle où j'ai apparemment cours de biologie. Une fois devant la dite porte, je suis légèrement anxieux je l'avoue. Je ne me suis pas retrouvé dans une salle de classe depuis longtemps. J'inspire un bon coup. J'ai fais l'Afghanistan bon sang ! Je ne vais pas me laisser intimider par quelques étudiants !

Je toque.

La porte s'ouvre sur une femme grande et sèche, au visage sévère et aux cheveux bruns frisés. Madame Joyce.

« Ah oui. On m'a prévenu. Entrez donc. »

Je m'exécute docilement en claudicant et je me retrouve face à la classe. Les visages qui sont tous tournés vers moi.

Je me secoue mentalement. L'Afghanistan, John ! L'Afghanistan ! Je me détends un peu. J'affiche un sourire que je souhaite avenant et me présente succinctement.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle John Watson. »

Que dire de plus ? Quelques personnes me répondent d'un signe de tête.

Nouveau sourire et je file me trouver une place. Les quatre premières rangées de tables sont complètes mais il n'y a qu'une seule personne assise à la cinquième rangée, coté fenêtre. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé être en dessous de la fenêtre. Mais je suppose que si je m'assis ailleurs je passerais pour un type asociale. Alors je pose mes fesses sur la chaise voisine de l'occupant de la cinquième rangée. Un garçon pâle, mince, assez grand je dirais mais comme il est assis... Ses cheveux bruns sont bouclés. Il se tourne vers moi un court instant au moment où je m'assois. Je suis aussitôt frappé par la couleur étonnante de ses yeux clairs. Mais le contact visuel est trop rapide, je n'ai même pas le temps de déterminer vraiment la couleur de ce regard. Bleu ? Gris ?

Je laisse filer quelques minutes le temps de déballer ma trousse et mon bloc de notes pendant que le cours reprend.

Je chuchote à mon voisin un timide « Je m'appelle John » avec la désagréable sensation de passer pour un parfait idiot vu que je l'ai déjà dit trois minutes auparavant.

Il me jette un deuxième coup d'œil éclair.

« Sherlock ». Sa voix est grave et profonde.

Pas bavard dites donc, la conversation s'arrête là. Je prends des notes et je finis pas remarquer que mon voisin de table n'en prend quasiment pas, ou très peu.

« Tu n'écris pas ? » Lui demandais-je aussi discrètement que possible, curieux malgré moi.

Il ne me répond que cinq minutes plus tard (je suis en face de la pendule).

« Pas besoin. La plupart des choses qu'elle dit je les connais déjà. »

Surpris, je le regarde, attendant la suite.

« J'ai lu les livres au programme » Fait-il en haussant les épaules.

J'en reste abasourdi. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'ennuie profondément. Il baille une ou deux fois même. Pourtant quand Mme Joyce lui pose des questions il répond sans aucune difficulté, comme s'il avait suivit le cours avec toute son attention.

Perplexe, je ne dis plus rien jusqu'à la pause de 10 minutes entre les 3heures du cours.

Pendant la pause je me fais aussitôt abordé par des curieux. Je leur sers une histoire plausible de changement de licence pour expliquer mon arrivée tardive en novembre, comme ça ils ne me pausent pas plus de questions gênantes sur moi. Ils reprennent leur conversation où je m'intègre autant que je peux. Lançant deux trois blagues qui les firent rires. Fier de moi, je balaye le couloir du regard et remarque que mon voisin de table est tout seul dans un coin a quelques mètres.

Je pose la question à une certaine Amy.

« Pourquoi est-il tout seul? »

Elle suit mon regard et hausse les épaules.

« Oh c'est un type bizarre. J'ai pas trop l'impression qu'il veuille s'intégrer. Il est très intelligent mais il est absolument odieux, tu vas voir. »

« Hey ! Sherlock ! »

L'intéressé se retourne.

« Tu nous montres ton « truc » ? »

Il soupire : « je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas un « truc ». C'est de la déduction, je me contente d'observer. »

Amy secoue la tête. « Oui oui. Bon, que peux tu dire sur voyons...Anna. » Elle désigne une blonde dans le groupe.

Sherlock se rapproche de nous et observe attentivement la blonde.

« Anna tu aimes les belles choses et tu es soucieuse de ton apparence. Vêtements coûteux, sac de luxe, maquillage de marque, manucure récente et j'en passe. Fille superficielle, coquette. Ah et inconstante aussi : tu trompes Mike avec Will. » Devant l'air stupéfait (et coupable) d'Anna il s'explique. « Tu as l'odeur de son déodorant sur tes vêtements qui sont un peu de travers, il a des marques de ton rouge à lèvres sur le col et les commissures des lèvres. Tu échanges des regards insistants avec Will, tu parais gênée en présence de Mike et tu esquives son contact donc - »

Il se tient la joue droite où une marque rouge s'étale déjà sur sa peau pâle mais son visage reste totalement inexpressif. Anna, furieuse, tourne les talons et s'en va comme une furie tandis que Mike et Will - je les reconnais sans peine car l'un est tout blanc, l'autre tout rouge- se démolissent du regard.

Pour ma part, je ne peux retenir mon admiration.

« Waouh ! C'était...c'était...impressionnant ! Absolument génial !»

Le dit Sherlock se tourne vers moi, il a l'air surpris. Ah non, je dois avoir rêver son visage est aussi impassible que le marbre. Je me fais des films maintenant, ça va de moins en moins bien dans ma tête on dirait.

-/-

* * *

**Une petite review ? ^o^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir) le chapitre 2 en ligne ! La fic se fait principalement du point de vue de John mais de temps en temps un petit made in Sherlock fera son apparition ^^ J'ai peur que la fin fasse un peu cucul mais je croise les doigts parce que j'aime pas le cucultisme xd Ah et petite précision également, n'étant pas anglaise je ne suis pas spécialiste du système scolaire britannique supérieur donc autant pour moi pour les incohérences que vous pourrez trouver (et que vous trouverez certainement xd) Merci pour vos reviews ! Et bonne lecture ...j'espère**

MissGossipAddict : Wow merci beaucoup pour ta review élogieuse *o*J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant (espoir espoir xd)

love NCIS: J'avoue ne pas trop cerner exactement de quoi tu parles avec " ressembler à d'autres du même genre" mais j'espère que je ne tomberais dedans, je compte sur toi pour m'avertir si c'est le cas à un moment ou un autre ;) A tout hasard je vais donc essayer de répondre. Je ne vais pas changer le caractère de John et Sherlock (enfin j'essaierais xd), et je ne compte pas faire apparaitre beaucoup d'autres persos de la série à part 2 autres (dont je tairais les noms pour l'instant mouhahaha avec Mycroft en plus mais lui c'est normal qu'il soit là xd) pasque je trouve que c'est assez incohérent si on les voit tous. Je ne vais pas non plus pousser John et Sherlock dans les bras l'un de l'autre dès le chapitre 3, je veux que les choses se fassent progressivement. Pareil, pour raison de vraisemblance. Et euhh voilà xd Et merci pour ta reviewwww ^^

Ryokushokumaru: merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**-/-****  
**

**Chapitre II**

**Faire connaissance ?**

**POV Sherlock**

Je suis plongé dans une fascinante étude des reflets de lumière provoqués par ma règle tout en notant quelques bribes de phrases de Joyce en mode automatique quand on frappe à la porte. Ravi de cette distraction inattendue et bienvenue je reporte aussitôt mon attention sur la porte qui s'ouvre.

Ma joie retombe aussitôt. Génial. Un autre idiot de plus dans la salle. Youpi.

Le nouveau venu est assez petit, les cheveux blonds coupés courts, les yeux gris bleu, la peau assez bronzée. Il boîte de la jambe droite. Je lis le stress dans toutes les lignes de son corps. Comme le veut la _convenance_- notez avec quel dégoût je prononce ce mot- il se présente.

Banal.

Mais dès qu'il parle les lignes de tensions disparaissent. Ses mains s'ouvrent et un sourit apparaît sur son visage. Il a l'air de plutôt bien gérer le stress donc.

Sans intérêt.

Il s'assit évidement à côté de moi. Mais pourquoi je vous le demande. Ai-je fais le moindre signe d'invitation ? Non. Alors pourquoi se met-il là, il y a plein de places libres ailleurs. Agacé, je pince les lèvres. Je lui dirais bien de dégager de mon espace et d'aller polluer un autre air mais je me retiens in extremis. D'une petite voix, il me redit son prénom dans l'évidente envie de faire la conversation. Faire la conversation. Définition d'échange ridiculement long de propos sans intérêts, inutiles et dont tous le monde se fiche. Tout ce que je déteste.

Je lui retourne cependant mon prénom avec froideur dans l'espoir qu'il me laisse en paix. Espoir mort né. Il me parle de mes pages annotées très brièvement.

Il a l'air curieux ce garçon.

Je lui répond vaguement mais il a l'air surpris. Un autre être stupide incapable de retenir ce qu'il lit une seule fois. Heureusement il se tait jusqu'à la pause. Merci bon sang.

Je me retrouve seul une fois que la sonnerie retentit. Comme d'habitude. A quelques mètres le groupe qu'à rejoint le nouveau papote tranquillement. J'écoute distraitement. Watson subit l'habituel interrogatoire en règles de celui-qui- arrive-en-cours-d'année. Il est en train de parler d'un changement de licence quelconque pour se justifier.

Ennuyeux.

Et là, je remarque qu'il ment. Ses yeux partent sur la droite. Il cille légèrement aussi.

Intéressant...quoi que pas sûr.

Une fille m'aborde (Sophie ? Cindy ? Mary ? Aucune importance) et me demande de faire une démonstration de ma brillante intelligence.

Je reçois une baffe. Je ne comprend pas. Je ne dis que la pure vérité, pourtant.

Autour de moi, les visages sont apeurés ou en colère. Cela se passe toujours de cette manière de toute façon. Bande de navets décérèbrés. Vous êtes à vomir à vous vautrer dans votre médiocrité.

« Waouh ! C'était...c'était...impressionnant ! Absolument génial !»

Je me tourne dans la direction de ce commentaire élogieux. Et très inattendu soit dit en passant.

C'est Watson. Ses yeux bleus acier brillent d'admiration. Il ne me regarde pas comme les autres. Il me regarde avec admiration. Pas de dégoût. Pas de peur. Admiration.

Bizarre mais...intéressant. Très intéressant.

Quelque chose de tiède s'allume dans mon ventre et dans ma poitrine aussi. Quelque chose d'inconnu. Quelque chose d'agréable. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Alors je ne réagis pas. Et de toute façon c'est la fin de la pause.

* * *

Je suis assis à une table du restaurant universitaire. Seul. Je mange vaguement le contenu de mon plateau. Pas le choix, si je ne mange pas un minimum, Mycroft me harcela pendant des jours. Et je préfère encore manger que me coltiner sa présence, cela va sans dire. Il me surveille d'une manière ou d'une autre, je le sais. Très agaçant.

Un bruit mat me fais lever la tête. Un garçon ….ah oui, Watson je crois, pose son plateau en face du mien et prend possession d'une chaise.

…...

…...

…...

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

Apparemment imperméable à mes ondes hautement négatives, il me sourit.

Je le fixe, le détaille. Pourquoi veut-il ma compagnie ? S'il voulait juste s'asseoir il y a plein d'autres places libres. Il me retourne un regard acajou paisible.

…...Acajou …... ?

Il me semble que ses yeux étaient bleus tout à l'heure. Ma mémoire ne me fait jamais défaut pourtant.

Ils étaient bleus j'en suis sur.

Il prend conscience que je le regarde fixement.

« Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

Je me concentre, ses yeux, ses yeux. Oui ! Ils sont bleus-gris mais il y a un cercle noisette autour de l'iris. Variations selon l'éclairage donc.

Satisfait, je daigne lui répondre.

« Non, rien. »

Je me remets à chipoter dans mon assiette. Il se penche d'un coup vers moi, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ce que tu as dis sur Anna c'était tout simplement fabuleux. Oui. Fabuleux » Il imprime un hochement de tête décidé pour appuyer son propos.

« Simples déductions basiques. Mais...merci. » Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi j'ai dis ça. J'ai dis « merci ». Ce qui arrive très rarement. Ce doit être à cause de cette curieuse chaleur qui est revenue prendre possession de ma poitrine. Techniquement je sais bien qu'aucune chaleur n'est censée faire ça. Mais je la sens. Elle est là.

« Mais les autres n'ont pas trop apprécié, je crois » Poursuit-il. Bravo Watson bel euphémisme.

« Ils ne t'aiment pas trop non plus, pas vrai ? »

Piqué au vif dans ma fierté je me sens dans l'obligation de répliquer, ton agacé à l'appui.

«C'est plutôt MOI qui ne les aime pas -je relève le nez avec toute la suffisance dont je suis capable- Normal. Je suis un sociopathe. »

Watson reste interdit un instant. Puis contre toute (mon) attente il éclate de rire.

« Sociopathe ? Rien que ça ? Non, mais sérieusement ?! Qui se qualifie de sociopathe ?! »

Il pouffe toujours. Mais je finis pas comprendre pourquoi son rire sonne différemment de ceux qui m'ont déjà étaient adressés : il ne rit pas de moi, il ne rit pas contre moi. Il rit avec moi.

Il m'invite à rire avec lui.

Je me contente d'un petit sourire en coin pour l'accompagner. Je ne suis pas très habitué à ce genre de réactions.

…...Bon d'accord. Pas du tout habitué.

Cet éclat semble avoir atténuer la tension. La mienne en tout cas. Je me sens un peu mieux je crois. Un peu.

**POV John**

Yes ! Victoire ! J'ai enfin réussit à faire afficher un sourire sur ce visage froid.

La conversation se lance. Enfin conversation...c'est surtout moi qui parle en fait. Mais je ne parle pas trop de moi. Évidement. Je parle surtout de tout et de rien.

J'arrive à lui tirer quelques informations aussi. Il est en double licence : chimie et biologie.

Et j'ai enfin pu déterminer la couleur de ses yeux étonnamment clairs : vert et gris. Bon d'accord, ça il ne me l'a pas dit mais bon.

Il est aussi intéressant que ce que j'avais pensé. Plus même. Il semble avoir de séreux ennuis avec les relations humaines, il se proclame sociopathe tout de même. Mais ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi j'ai des problèmes.

Et puis, je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression -non pas qu'il peut me comprendre- mais qu'il peut disons accepter. Pas me comprendre mais comprendre.

J'ai envie d'essayer de lui ouvrir la porte.

Il est extrêmement intelligent. Je n'ai jamais vu personne comme lui. Il m'en donne confirmation d'ailleurs quand il me dit de sa voix basse :

« Pour en revenir à Anna, je suis sur que tu peux faire pareil si tu te concentres. C'est très facile. Il suffit de _voir_. »

De _voir_. C est pour ça que j'ai un peu peur aussi. S'il peut _voir_ les autres, il sera sans doute capable de me _voir_ moi. J'ai peur de ça mais ça m'attire aussi. Car s'il peut voir peut être pourra-t-il être le premier à comprendre.

Pas maintenant en tout cas. Il me propose un jeu que j'accepte avec joie : deviner qui sont les autres étudiants attablés. Jeu auquel il m'écrase impitoyablement de son intelligence mais ce n'est pas comme je m'attendais au résultat inverse.

L'heure de la reprise est pour bientôt. Dommage. Je m'amusais bien.

Sherlock et moi avons établis une sorte d'accord muet. Nous nous attendons pour déjeuner et parfois à la sortie si nos emplois du temps concordent. Je m'assis à côté de lui à nos quelques cours et conférences en commun.

Très vite d'ailleurs, Sherlock commence à parler, désormais nos conversations se font presque à part égal. Presque, car il adore parler comme je le découvre vite. J'aime bien être avec lui, ça a quelque chose de vivifiant. Comme plonger son visage dans l'eau fraîche d'une rivière.

Mais j'ai toujours ce sentiment de peur à l'idée qu'il puisse me _voir. _Voir le mauvais moi, celui qui se cache sous le masque que je met en place chaque matin.

Pourquoi je me sens si proche de lui alors que je ne connais que depuis une semaine et demie ? C'est parce qu'il est quelqu'un de vrai. Et au fond il est très seul, un peu comme moi.

**POV Sherlock**

Je sais qu'il y a un truc que Watson ne me dit pas.

Plusieurs fois j'ai surpris un de ses regards qui convergeant vers la fenêtre. Je suis toujours côté fenêtre donc je vois ces regards. La noirceur qui les habitent. Leurs profonde noirceur.

Dans ces moments là -qui ne durent jamais bien longtemps, une poignée de secondes ou une triplette de minutes tout au plus – John semble complément éteint, déconnecté de la réalité.

Il pense que je ne m'en rends pas compte mais c'est faux.

Intérieurement, je surnomme cette obscurité la Grande Dévoreuse. Parce qu'elle engloutit toute la vie et toute la lumière ne laissant qu'un trou béant de néant.

Quand Watson tourne la tête vers la fenêtre avec ces yeux là, je ne dis rien.

Je sais juste que la Grande Dévoreuse lui tient compagnie.

Je veux savoir ce qu'il cache. Je veux savoir. Je dois savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai _toujours_ besoin de savoir. J'ai _toujours_ besoin de savoir _pourquoi_. La curiosité, la compréhension des choses. Il faut que je dissèque. Que je _sache_.

Mais je vais devoir le découvrir par moi même. John ne m'en parlerais sûrement pas.

Je dois mettre en place des mesures. Parce que voilà, le fait est clair. Watson est de loin la personne la plus intéressante de cette université. Car j'ai du mal à le cerner. John, si banal, si normal. Pourtant il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a le noir aussi.

C'est pourquoi, ce soir je vais le suivre quand il rentrera chez lui. Je sais qu'il aime rentrer à pieds. Peut être que sans personne pour le voir, il laissera tomber un coin du masque. Enfin, je dis ça...mais ça se trouve ce ne sont que de tristes et sordides petits malheurs d'étudiant.

Je le suis tout de même. La curiosité est dans ma nature. Je suis un génie après tout.

Je marche à distance. Calquant mon pas sur le sien. Sa claudication est légèrement plus accentuée que d'habitude. Fin de journée sans doute.

Soudain il s'arrête, se penche en avant et pour finir s'agenouille. Au beau milieu d'un trottoir. Que fait-il ?

Je me rapproche à pas de loup. Me cache derrière un pan de mur. Il marmonne indistinctement.

Je me rapproche encore, avec prudence. Une phrase encore que je ne comprend pas. Un bref glapissement lui répond.

…...glapissement... ?

John se décale enfin et je peux voir ce qui l'accapare de ma cachette. Et à cette distance, j'entends ce qu'il dit cette fois. Un chiot le regarde de ses grands yeux marrons. Il est sale, maigre et même à cette distance je peux voir qu'une de ses pattes avant est blessée. Il a l'air d'avoir plusieurs écorchures également.

John approche sa main doucement. Le chiot recule et grogne l'air proprement terrifié. Il jappe si fort que Watson retire sa main. Alors il lui parle d'une voix basse et rassurante.

« On t'a fait du mal pas vrai ? C'est un humain qui t'as fait ça ? Ton maître peut être ? » Dit-il en désignant la patte. Il continue sur le même ton pendant une trentaine de seconde.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens s'obstinent donc tant à parler à leurs animaux de compagnie, comme si un chat ou chien pouvait comprendre quoi que ce soit. Et encore moins répondre. Ridicule.

Pourtant, le chiot ne grogne plus. Il a toujours les oreilles en arrière mais il a cessé de grogner.

Encouragé -j'imagine- John poursuit mais en parlant si bas cette fois que je dois tendre l'oreille.

« Je vois. Toi aussi tu as été cassé. » Ce n'est pas une question. Je donnerais cher à cet instant pour voir l'expression sur le visage du blondinet, mais il me tourne toujours le dos.

C'est alors que le petit chien a une réaction surprenante. Ses oreilles se redressent et il vient timidement donner un coup de truffe sur la main de John. Celui ci rit un bref instant et fouille dans son sac et à la recherche d'un reste de son déjeuné de midi. Il le donne à l'animal qui glapit de nouveau -de joie cette fois- et finit par venir lui lécher la main.

Alors, Waston prend le chiot dans ses bras (en faisant très attention à ne pas brusquer le chien ni à appuyer sur sa patte) et continue sa route.

Pour ma part je m'arrête là. J'en ai assez vu pour ce soir je crois. J'ai déjà pas mal d'éléments à réfléchir. La première chose qu'il me vient à l'esprit cependant, juste avant de quitter mon recoin de mur est que John est quelqu'un de gentil. Oh je le savais déjà, mais j'en ai la confirmation. Parce que moi, je ne me serais par arrêter pour cet animal, c'est certain.

_-/-_

* * *

**Une petite review ? pleaaaaase**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Merci pour vos reviews mes poussins ^^ et particulièrement à MissGossipAddict : tu t'es surpassée et tu m'as fait très plaisir avec ta magnifique review *w* ****et étant moi même une adepte des pavés je ne peux décemment pas écrire des chapitres courts ;)**

**Bonne lecture j'espère**** ! ****  
**

* * *

**-/-  
**

**Chapitre III**

**Entretiens**

**POV John**

Rose Wane. La petite trentaine. Profession: psychologue.

Elle est assise dans son fauteuil habituel. Ses longues jambes fuselées parées d'un collant noir. Aujourd'hui elle est vêtue d'un chemisier vert anis qui souligne particulièrement ses formes généreuses ainsi que d'une jupe noire. Ses longs cheveux roux ruissellent sur ses épaules et ses yeux verts me fixent.

J'entre dans le cabinet et prends place sur une chaise. J'ai cessé de prêter attention aux charmes de mon interlocutrice depuis longtemps. Je sais trop qu'elle genre de personne elle est.

Elle décroise ses jambes, replace une mèche ondulée d'un geste nonchalant et me sourit de ses lèvres laquées de rouge. L'envie de m'enfuir en courant me taraude durement mais je tiens bon. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

« Bonjour John. »

« Bonjour. »

Toute son hypocrisie sature déjà la pièce.

« Alors, de quoi allons nous discuter aujourd'hui, hum ?

Je hausse les épaules, indifférent. C'est une sorte de jeu entre nous. Dès le début de nos séances elle a vite compris que je ne parlerais pas de l'Afghanistan. Mais elle ne désespère pas, alors elle pose cette question, comme pour me laisser le choix.

Je m'applique donc à lui parler de choses sans réelle importance.

Une fois, une seule, lors de la toute première séance, je lui ai dis que mes contacts avec les gens-les civils- de mon âge étaient pour ainsi dire inexistants et elle a réussit à convaincre mon oncle et ma tante que je devais réapprendre à me comporter en société avant d'aller à l'université et que je n'étais pas capable de m'occuper de moi même. C'est à elle que je dois mon inactivité de 6 mois et c'est aussi à elle que je dois d'habiter encore chez mon oncle et ma tante et de ne pas avoir un appartement à moi.

Autant dire que j'ai amèrement regretté mon aveu. Surtout qu'elle répète à tout bout de champs « tu sais que tu peux tout me dire John » ou « Je ne suis pas là pour te juger ni pour te punir ou quoi que ce soit, alors parle moi sans détour » et tout autre variante de ce style.

Bref. Je la déteste. Elle et sa fausse pitié/compassion écœurante. Elle et son hypocrisie.

Elle me sort ensuit sa deuxième question rituelle.

« Tu fais toujours des cauchemars, John ? »

Ma réponse ne tarde pas, elle claque sèchement. « Oui. » Sujet clôt.

Elle comprend à mon attitude fermée que je ne développerais pas. Comme d'habitude.

Rose n'insiste pas -elle s'est rapidement aperçue que je pouvais être têtu comme un troupeau de mules- et redresse plutôt les lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez fin d'un air concentré.

« Bien. Tu es à l'université depuis bientôt deux semaines c'est cela ? »

J'acquiesce. Non mais sans blague. Comme si elle ne le savait pas parfaitement.

« Je voudrais que tu me parles de tes amis. Tu t'ai fais des amis n'est ce pas ? »

Je soupire, tentant d'ignorer le lourd sous entendu.

« Oui. »

Je lui parle donc des amis que je commence à me faire, ne pouvant pas y échapper.

D'abord Matthew, blagueur, sarcastique.

Amy, bavarde, sûre d'elle, un peu agaçante, une grande passionnée de chocolat.

Samuel, intelligent, gentil mais ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds pour autant.

Et Laura, un peu timide, douce, jolie, drôle.

Tous en cours avec moi.

Et Sherlock, le génie pur jus avec qui j'avais quelques cours communs.

Je ne m'en aperçois qu'à la fin de l'heure mais en réalité j'ai plus parlé de Sherlock et de Laura que des trois autres. Surtout de Sherlock en fait. Mais il y a de quoi aussi.

Rose m'en fait d'ailleurs la remarque et aussi dite, je ne dis plus rien à propos de Sherlock et change de sujet sur Sam qui adore le sport. Mais ce changement de sujet ne trompe personne et surtout pas Miss Wane. J'imagine qu'elle va me diagnostiquer un quelconque trouble comportemental. Mais non. Elle sourit légèrement.

« Il me semble que tu viens de trouver un ami. »

Et sur ces mots, étonnamment gentils et dépourvus de toutes traces d'hypocrisie -pour une fois- elle me dit au revoir …... et à jeudi prochain.

* * *

_Le lendemain_

Je suis sur le chemin pour aller à l'université. Encore une fois j'ai préféré marcher. Marcher m'aide à réfléchir, faire du tri dans mes pensées. Et ce matin, cadeau bonus, je suis un peu en avance.

Soudain, une berline noire étincelante aux vitres teintées s'arrête à côté de moi. Je décide aussitôt de prendre les jambes à mon cou. Parce que ce n'est pas du tout suspect ce genre de comportement, non pas du tout. Mais le chauffeur du véhicule ne me laisse pas tranquille et me bloque le passage après une accélération rugissante et un freinage parfait à quelques mètres de mon nez.

Je commence à m'échauffer et me prépare à balancer ces quatre vérités à ce chauffard détraqué mais avant que je ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche, une vitre côté passager se baisse.

« John Watson ».

Pas question. Affirmation.

Je recule d'un pas.

Mauvais. Mon instinct se met en alerte rouge. L'adrénaline bondit dans mes veines.

Mauvais.

Mauvais.

Je recule d'un autre pas. Prêt à courir (autant que je peux avec ma patte folle).

Un homme en costume sombre sort de la berline. Il paraît assez jeune, un peu moins de la trentaine sans doute. Il possède des cheveux châtains coupés courts aux reflets roux et des joues légèrement rondes. Et chose bizarre, il a une...canne à la main.

Ses yeux sont braqués sur moi, j'ai la désagréable sensation d'être passé au scanner. Une seule autre personne me donne régulièrement cette impression mais elle n'est pas à proximité.

« John Watson. » Répète-il.

Avec le sentiment de creuser ma propre tombe en express je hoche la tête. Car encore une fois il l'air trop sûr de lui pour que ce soit une simple question.

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Je m'appelle Mycroft. Je suppose qu'il ne vous a pas parlé de moi ? »

« Il ? »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, il ne vous a donc pas parlé de moi. Non pas que cela me surprenne. Sherlock a toujours était regrettablement distant avec moi. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Vous connaissez Sherlock ? »

Il hausse les sourcils.

« Bien sûr. Je suis son frère. »

«Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait un frère et vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup physiquement. »

Répliquais-je encore plus soupçonneux, mais il ne me dis pas grand chose sur lui de toute façon. Pour ça j'imagine que nous formons un remarquable duo tout les deux.

Le dit Mycroft soupire avec résignation.

« Je n'en doute pas. Je pense que lui même accepte mal ce lien de parenté. Il est d'une telle rancœur vis à vis de notre famille. »

Je me rends compte que ne je n'ai pas posé la première question qui aurait dû me venir à l'esprit.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

Le visage de l'homme en costume s'assombrit progressivement et ses yeux sont durs comme des silex.

« Comme Sherlock ne nous donne jamais de nouvelles sauf en le forçant et seulement après une longue bataille inutile, je le surveille. Et depuis deux semaines il est souvent en votre compagnie Monsieur Watson. C'est pourquoi je veux vous mettre en garde. Il n'est pas exactement quelqu'un de facile et serviable et même si son intelligence est exceptionnelle, questions relations humaines il est fragile. Mais c'est mon petit frère et je l'aime malgré tout ce qu'il peut en penser. J'ai déjà fais l'erreur une fois de le laisser juger par lui même ses amis et je ne la referais plus. Si vous lui faites du mal d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, je vous le ferez payer. Suis-je bien clair, Monsieur Watson ? »

Je hoche la tête, les dents sont serrées sous la menace. Un frère qui protège son cadet je comprends mais je n'apprécie pas du tout le sous entendu selon lequel je pourrais faire du mal à Sherlock.

Satisfait, Mycroft s'autorise un petit sourire et poursuit sur sa lancée.

« Pour répondre à votre question, je me renseigne sur les …fréquentations de mon frère. Je me suis donc renseigné sur vous. Je sais tout ce qu'il a savoir. »

Je serre les poings cette fois, retenant à grande peine mon envie d'en faire usage, la mâchoire tendue sous la colère, le teint blême.

« Vous...vous vous êtes renseigné sur moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire une chose pareille c'est- » Il me coupe aussitôt.

« C'est nécessaire. »

Devant son ton calme et maîtrisé je craque. On dirait qu'il s'en fiche totalement.

« Nécessaire ? Vous vous fichez de moi !? C'est MA vie privée, vous n'avez aucun droit dessus ! » Je lui attrape le col. Il se laisse faire (je ne vois pas le petit signe de main en direction de la berline pour retenir sa garde personnelle de me sauter dessus), toujours aussi calme tandis que je rive mon regard brillant de fureur dans le sien. Je lui murmure d'une voix dangereusement basse « Si vous dîtes ce que vous savez à Sherlock ou à qui que ce soit je vous garantis que c'est moi qui vous le ferez payer. C'est clair, Monsieur Holmes ?

Je relâche son col qu'il remet en place avec une moue agacée.

« Oh je ne comptais pas le lui dire ne vous inquiétez pas. Ni à lui ni à un autre. Mais vous devriez être fier de ce que vous avez fait, surtout à votre âge. »

Je ne dis rien, me contente de le fusiller des yeux.

« Et vous vous êtes renseigné comment ? »

« Oh je suis au gouvernement .» Petit geste nonchalante de la main comme pour minimiser ses propos. Je réalise avec horreur que je viens d'attaquer et de menacer un membre du gouvernement. Et que je suis toujours en vie pour le dire. Mon dieu.

« N'oubliez pas de faire attention à Sherlock. »

A son expression je comprends que l'entretien -ou devrais-je plutôt dire l'échange de menaces (même s'il a bien dû rire en entendant les miennes)- est finit.

Je tourne donc les talons quand sa voix me rappelle, un peu plus douce qu'auparavant.

« Ah, John. Encore une dernière petite question. Ma canne... vous la trouvez comment ? »

Ai-je bien entendu ? Sa canne ? C'est une blague ?!

Interloqué je me retiens de sortir un « hein ?! » in extremis.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Ma canne. Vous l'aimez ? Voyez vous, elle est très pratique pour cacher une arme de façon discrète et je trouve qu'elle a une certaine classe. Qu'en dîtes vous ? »

Je prends un instant pour me rassembler. Non non je ne rêve je suis bien en train de discuter canne avec un membre du gouvernement. Mais il faut que je trouve quelque chose qui ne soit pas trop stupide à dire, histoire de ne pas passer pour un complet imbécile du début à la fin.

« Euhhh » Bon d'accord c'est pas gagné. Je me racle la gorge. « La canne est pratique pour cacher une arme, oui, mais ce n'est pas très discret. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

Non sérieusement, il ne voit pas que la canne est passée de mode depuis un ou deux siècles ?!

« Eh bien de nos jours les seuls qui ont des cannes sont les personnes âgées, les blessés ou les anciens militaires. Pas les gens de votre âge. Donc elle se remarque. »

« Humm. Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, en effet. »

Mais sous quel angle il les avaient vu alors ?! Olala mais sur qui je suis tombé. Finalement qu'il soit le frère de Sherlock n'est pas si surprenant.

« Je vous suggère le …parapluie ! - Jamais je ne remerciais assez la jeune passante qui marche en face avec son parapluie rose à moutons blancs à la main pendant que je cherche désespérément l'inspiration- c'est euhhh discret (hum hum), la forme ressemble à une canne donc on peut cacher la même arme dedans et en plus comme il pleut assez souvent à Londres ça passera plus inaperçu. »

Mycroft a les yeux qui brillent.

« Excellent ! Excellent ! » Pendant un instant j'ai l'impression qu'il va me serrer dans ses bras tant il trépigne comme un gamin. Il se reprend -ouf- et me gratifie d'un petit sourire.

« Merci, John. »

Sur ce il remonte dans la voiture et me plante sur le trottoir encore abasourdi par cette conversation surréaliste alors qu'il n'est même pas huit heures du matin.

Évidement j'arrive en retard. De cinq minutes seulement. J'écope juste d'un regard vaguement outragé du professeur quand j'entre dans l'amphithéâtre. (La porte grince horriblement. ) Je m'assis à côté de Sherlock.

« Tu as courus. »

« Oui merci tout va bien aujourd'hui et bonjour à toi aussi, Sherlock. »

Un petit sourire en coin file rapidement sur ses lèvres puis il reporte son attention sur le cours qui pour une fois semble retenir son intérêt.

* * *

« Tu sembles bien pensif John. Après dix neuf ans d'un profond coma, ton cerveau revendique enfin son droit à la parole ? »

Je passe au dessus de la réflexion mettant en doute mes capacités cérébrales. C'est monnaie courante avec lui et il ne se rend pas trop compte de combien cela peut être blessant. Mais c'est vrai que nous sommes tous stupides comparés à un génie.

Je cesse de chipoter dans mon assiette et enfourne un bout de pomme de terre dans ma bouche.

« Non. Ça va. »

« Oh. Je me disais aussi. Je pensais que tu étais enfin devenu intelligent. » Fit-il, légèrement déçu et amusé à la fois.

Je roule des yeux.

Il semble encore plus amusé. Ses yeux gris pétillent. Il croise les mains sous son menton, les coudes posés sur la table.

« Non sérieusement. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu n'es jamais en retard. »

Je pose ma fourchette. Devrais-je lui dire ? J'imagine que oui, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier s'il a vraiment un frère.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un ce matin. »

Petit temps de réaction. Ses yeux sont légèrement plissés.« …...Oh. Je vois...Elle était jolie ? »

« Elle ? Mais de quoi tu...Ah. » Je rougis en me rendant compte du double sens involontaire de ma phrase.

« Non. Non. »

Sherlock hausse un sourcil surpris.

« Elle ne l'était pas ? »

« Hein ? Mais non ! Je veux dire que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un que tu connais. Il prétend être ton frère. »

En pleine action de déglutition de pomme de terre, Sherlock s'étrangle et s'étouffe, faisant se retourner une fille de la table d'en face. Je tends un verre d'eau à Sherlock qu'il avale cul sec. Les yeux larmoyants il reprend la parole dune toute petite voix.

« Mycroft ?... Il était comment ? »

Il se racle la gorge et reprend un verre d'eau.

« Les cheveux châtains- roux, assez grand un peu plus de la trentaine - »

Il me coupe, sa voix a retrouvé son timbre habituel.

« Un peu rondouillard avec un costume et une canne ? »

« Ouaip. »

Soudain il se penche en avant, le regard dur.

« Il voulait te parler de quoi ? »

Je ne peux pas lui dire l'entière vérité. Sinon il aura des soupçons sur moi. S'il n'en a pas déjà.

« On a parlé de...canne ! Enfin je lui ai conseillé de la remplacer par un parapluie et il a eu l'air d'aimer l'idée.

« …...Rien d'autre ? »

« Non. Rien. Je t'assure. »

Il me scanne un moment, me mettant mal à l'aise. Finalement il détourne la tête et entame un autre sujet de conversation.

Ouuuuuuf.

**Pov Sherlock**

Cet enfoiré de Mycroft !

Je pêche mon portable dans une poche et écris sous la table tout en écoutant John parler. Il va m'entendre ce pseudo frère !

**« Mycrooooooooooooft ! »**

La réponse arrive dix minutes plus tard.

**« Oui mon chou ? MH. »**

**« De quoi as tu parlé avec John ! »**

**« Les nouvelles vont vites, je vois. Oh rien de spécial. De choses et d'autres. Grâce à lui j'ai changé ma canne contre un parapluie. Je suis sûr que tu aimerais. MH»**

**« J'en doute fortement. Mais ce sera sans doute mieux que ton hideuse antiquité. »**

**« Ma canne avait beaucoup de charme ! MH. »**

**« Rien à cirer. »**

**« Tu me désoles mon cher frère. MH. »**

**« Tant mieux. Je suis très doué dans ce sport. D'ailleurs en parlant de sport...ton régime ?»**

**« C'est un coup bas. Mais ça va parfaitement bien merci. MH. »**

**« De quoi as tu parlé avec John. »**

**« De rien je te dis. MH. »**

**« Pas à moi. Tu ne te déplacerais pas pour si peu. Et John est un mauvais menteur. »**

**« Crois moi tu serais surpris. MH. »**

**« ? »**

**« Rien d'important. Je veux juste savoir qui sont les gens que mon petit frère chéri fréquente. MH. »**

La colère monte. Il n'a pas osé ? Il n'a pas osé ? Ce vil cloporte dodu.

« Sherlock ? Tu m'écoutes ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien... »

« Si John ça va. Mal à la tête c'est tout. »

**« Tu lui as dit ? »**

Pas de réponse.

**« Tu lui as dit ? »**

Pas de réponse.

**« TU LUI AS DIT ?!»**

**« MYCROFT !»**

**« Je l'ai laissé échappé. MH. »**

**« En passant. MH. »**

**« Il n'a sans doute pas trop compris. J'ai dit quelque chose comme : 'J'ai déjà fait l'erreur une fois de le laisser juger par lui même ses amis et je ne la referais plus.' Rien de compromettant je t'assure. MH. »**

**« Sherlock ? MH. »**

**« Sherlock ? MH. ****»**

**« Je suis désolé. Mais n'oublie pas les conséquences de ton erreur de jugement. N'oublie pas où tout ça t'as mené. MH. »**

**« Je suis désolé mais je t'assure qu'il n'a pas dû vraiment comprendre. MH. »**

**« SHERLOCK ? MH. »**

Le portable sonne dans le vide. Je l'ai remis dans ma poche depuis longtemps. Je suis tellement furieux que je vais exploser.

La sonnerie. Je dois aller en classe. Bon sang le premier qui me parle va souffrir. Peu importe qui c'est. A la moindre réflexion il se prendra une irruption volcanique en plein dans le mile.

Les gens m'évitent encore plus que d'ordinaire. Même pas fichu d'être de bons punching-ball. Alors je lance regards noirs et réflexions odieuses au premier inconscient qui passe dans un rayon de moins de deux mètres. Je sème le chaos psychologique sur mon passage me frayant un passage avec l'acide de ma voix.

Je ne décolère pas de la journée.

Et le lendemain c'est pire. Mycroft ne répond plus à mes textos incendiaires depuis douze heures. La culpabilité à ses limites je suppose. Foutu Mycroft.

Il ne faut pas que John me voit dans cet état. Il fera le rapprochement avec la conversation de la veille. Enfin peut être pas. Il n'est pas si intelligent. Mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache.

Ma fierté en prendrait un coup. Et je ne veux pas perdre son admiration.

Midi arrive. Toujours en colère noire.

J'envoie donc un texto à John. Aussi court que possible. Pas envie de faire de phrases complètes.

**« Mange pas. SH »**

Après deux heures de pur calvaire aussi bien intellectuel qu'auditif, je suis libéré d'un enfer pour un autre. L'enfer de Mr Pendle pour celui de Mrs Joyce. Mais cet autre enfer sera un peu mieux puisque je serais avec John.

Il faut que je trouve un exutoire à cette colère sinon je vais exploser. Je suis une bombe humaine. A la moindre secousse …...

* * *

**Voilà finito ^^ une review ? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le chapitre suivant avec l'explosion de la bombe Sherlock tous à couvert ^^  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews, oui les choses avancent lentement mais surement et c'est fait pour ;)  
**

**Bonne lecture... j'espère  
**

**Ryokushokumaru: ****J'avoue que j'ai été toute contente d'avoir trouvé l'idée du parapluie xd et oui ils cachent tous les deux quelque chose mais**** pour Sherlock ce n'est pas bien compliqué à deviner ;)****  
**

**Youckou: ****rohhhh mais tout le monde aime notre Mycroft****transatlantique**** ^^ (je dirais bien transmanchique mais je crains que ça ne se dise pas ;p) c'est juste qu'un Sherlock énervé est aussi dangereux pour les autres que pour lui même xd**** Contente que ma fic te plaise pour l'instant ****  
**

* * *

**-/-  
**

**Chapitre IV**

**Colère et détente dans la conversation**

**POV John**

Ce midi, Sherlock ne mange pas avec moi. Du moins c'est que je comprends en lisant le message sur mon portable.

**« Mange pas. SH »**

Que je traduis par **« Je ne mange pas avec toi ce midi »**à moins que ce ne soit **« Je ne mange pas »** tout court. C'est la première fois, d'habitude on se retrouve toujours pour le midi. Il doit avoir quelque chose à faire. Je ne le verrais donc pas de la journée puisque nous n'avons pas de cours en communs aujourd'hui.

Je reste donc avec Sam, Matt, Amy et Laura pour le déjeuner. Qui font tous une mine faussement étonnés en me voyant m'installer à leur table et non pas aller à celle d'à côté comme à chaque fois. Une fois n'est pas coutume. Et d'ailleurs je les remercie de ne pas broncher quand je reste avec Sherlock. Ils n'ont pas très envie de le fréquenter je crois, et c'est réciproque, mais ils acceptent que je sois ami avec lui.

Enfin, évidement je n'échappe pas aux petits commentaires, mais rien de méchant juste de la bonne veille provocation gentillette.

Matthew me lance une petite remarque acide qui se transforme -comme souvent- en un de ces longs discours qu'il affectionne :

« Tiens, monsieur John Watson redescend avec les simples mortels. Dieu l'a -t-il donc si pitoyablement abandonné que le voilà de retour parmi la basse populace que nous sommes. Oh mais que vois-je, serait-ce donc un miracle ? Ou alors...Aieuhhh ! Amy mon épaule! »

Amy sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Désolé mon vieux mais là ça devenait critique. Tu t'enfonçais dans ta vanne pourrie. »

« Mais je ne te permets pas voyons, je suis le Dieu des vannes géniales. »

Amy soupire avec humour.

« Tiens donc. Je croyais que c'était pas toi, le Dieu. »

« Mais non, aucun sens de la nuance. Dieu des vannes géniales pas Dieu tout court. Tsssss. Personne ne comprend mon art. Appelez moi DVG pour la peine» Il se drape dans sa fausse dignité.

J'éclate de rire devant tant de mauvaise foi. C'est du Matthew tout craché.

Lui et Amy se chamaillent gentiment jusqu'à la fin du repas, pendant que Samuel et moi assistons au tournoi avec amusement. Laura reste un peu en retrait pour une fois.

« Désolé Matt, ou plutôt DVG, quatre points pour Amy. Domaaaage »

« John t'es trop sévère comme juge, au moins Sam lui - »

Je le coupe en pouffant.

« Sam ? C'est juste Amy qui a plus de répondant que toi mon vieux, tu te rouilles.» Je lui donne une petite claque sur l'épaule au passage.

J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec mes quatre lascars, avec eux j'arrive à oublier que je ne suis pas tout à fait comme les autres.

Je me sens bien. Je me sens normal. C'est bien aussi d'être normal.

La pause se termine dans la bonne humeur générale.

**« C'était sympa que tu sois avec nous à table. Faudrait que tu viennes plus souvent. =) Laura. »**

**« Oui c'est vrai. Que veux-tu il faut bien quelqu'un pour aider Sam à départager Matt et Amy ^^ John »**

J'esquive délibérément la demande de Laura, je sais, mais j'aime aussi passer du temps avec Sherlock.

Alors ma manière de jongler me conviens bien. Je ne sais pas si elle a relevé ma dérobade. En tout cas elle n'en fait pas mention dans sa réponse.

**« C'est clair. Ces deux là nous devons les mettre en couple avant la fin de l'année ! Laura. »**

**« Sinon ils vont s'entre tuer. Quoique ça ne sera pas pire s'ils sortent ensemble en fait ? John. »**

**« Si ça risque. Mais ce sera plus drôle. Laura. »**

**« Tu penses que c'est Amy ou Matt qui tiendra les rênes ? John. »**

**« La lutte pour le pouvoir risque d'être incessante. Laura. »**

Je tente de maîtriser mon pouffement mais difficile. Sam, assis à côté de moi me lance un regard interrogateur alors je lui montre l'échange que je viens d'avoir avec Laura. Samuel éprouve à son tour toutes les peines du monde à camoufler son envie de rire. Il faut dire que l'image est cocasse. Mon dieu je n'ose imaginer ce que donnera le couple Amy/Matt.

Beaucoup de trucs cassés et de hurlements certainement. Les OVNIs vont voler un peu partout sur leur passage en cas de dispute, je pense. Je ne demande qu'une seule chose. Ne pas être dans les parages à ces moments là.

_**«**_** S'ils arrivent à se supporter plus d'une semaine en couple, je vous annoncerais officiellement que la fin du monde est proche. John. »**

**« Sans aucun doute. Avec chutes de projectiles ménagers en perspectives. Laura. »**

Elle a eut la même idée que moi à ce que je vois, mais notre conversation s'arrête là car le prof commence à nous jeter des regards insistants à Sam et moi. Oups. Profil bas.

* * *

Exposé.

Nous devons faire un exposé en biologie qui comptera pour cinquante pour-cent de la note de passage de fin d'année. Samuel et Matthew se mettent en binôme et Laura et Amy font de même. Pour ma part mon binôme n'est autre que Sherlock. Ce dernier n'a d'ailleurs pas du tout l'air emballé par cet exposé. Il laisse tomber sa tête dans ses bras avec une profonde lassitude et me lance un regard si dépité et si noir qu'il m'arrache un sourire en coin. Sourire qui disparaît bien vite.

« Monsieur Holmes ! Cessez de vous vautrer sur votre table comme un mollusque ! » Je sursaute en entendant Marina Joyce appuyer son commentaire par un coup retentissant sur la table du mollusque en question. Elle poursuit sa tirade en élevant la voix sous les yeux surpris de la classe.

« Votre comportement commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez toujours les meilleurs notes que vous pouvez vous conduire de cette façon honteuse. Vous n'êtes pas à la maison de retraite ici ! Vous êtes dans MON cours ! »

Comme au ralentit, Sherlock relève la tête et tourne son regard ombrageux sur Joyce, qui ne se démonte pas. Ce que j'admire profondément chez elle au passage.

Il laisse échapper un ricanement en répondant d'une voix terriblement tranchante :

« Cours ? Vous êtes appelez ça un cours ? C'est vous qui devriez avoir honte. Vous ne faîtes que recopier des pages d'ouvrages de références et de sites internet spécialisés mot pour mot. »

Sur ce, le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés, sort une liasse de feuilles imprimées de son sac et la tend à Marina Joyce.

« Mot pour mot. »

Celle ci se redresse de toute sa hauteur.

« Quand bien même. Vous me devez le respect. »

Toujours avec une ironique mordante comme le fil d'un rasoir, la réponse fuse aussitôt.

« Vous devez aussi le respect à votre mari. »

Mrs Joyce pâlit. Mais Sherlock continue sur sa lancée sans se rendre compte du mal qu'il est en train de faire. Ou en s'en foutant totalement.

Une lueur mauvaise palpite dans ses yeux en fusion. Tellement polaires qu'ils irradient.

« Allons. Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je veux parler. Vos enfants sont au courant ? » Poursuit-il, une touche de fausse innocence dans la voix rendue encore plus terrible par la froideur de son visage.

La femme contrôle difficilement le tremblement des ses mains. Sherlock continue toujours, horriblement grinçant.

« Votre maladie ne vous donne pas le droit de tromp - »

« Sortez ! » Elle hurle de toute la force de ses poumons.

Sherlock se lève. Ramasse ses affaires et part. Mais juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte, Joyce le retient encore un instant.

« Oh et ne croyez pas que cela vous dispense de votre exposé. »

La porte claque rageusement.

Personne n'ose plus faire le moindre bruit. Mrs Joyce se contente de tenir debout. Droite.

Elle poursuit son cours comme si de rien n'était, seule sa voix chevrotante la trahit. Le silence de mort qui plane dans la salle depuis le départ de Sherlock perdure jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Quand je sors de la salle, comme prévu Sherlock n'est pas dans le couloir. Il est partit.

Je m'en vais à mon tour.

-/-

Une fois la classe vide, Mrs Joyce s'enferme. Les larmes retenues depuis une heure et demie coulent librement sur ses joues. Sherlock Holmes. Ce petit arrogant.

Oh les autres professeurs lui avaient dit de se méfier de ce garçon si intelligent. Beaucoup _trop _intelligent en vérité.

On lui avait dit de ne pas l'énerver. De ne pas le réprimander. Mais voilà, elle prend sur elle depuis la rentrée et elle en a marre. Elle l'a réprimandé. Et le retour de flammes a été douloureux. Il a déballé sa vie. Sa maladie, l_'ennemie_ de sa vie. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et il a parlé du fait qu'elle trompe son mari.

Le tout en pleine classe. Jamais elle n'aura le courage de refaire face à ses étudiants. Jamais. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il croit son mari sait qu'elle a un amant. Et il l'accepte, à défaut de comprendre- parce qu'il sait qu'elle va mourir et qu'elle a besoin de ça pour s'échapper du quotidien. Ce quotient si pesant.

Mais Sherlock...comment a-t-il sut ? Comment ? On lui avait dit pour ça aussi. Mais quelqu'un d'intelligent à ce point c'est...effrayant.

Oui. Effrayant. Ce garçon est effrayant.

-/-

Le lendemain, cours magistral juste avant la débauche. Une tête bouclée s'assit sur le siège à côté de moi.

« John. »

«''lock» Si je lui accorde cet unique mot (et encore quand je dis mot...) en revanche, je ne lui accorde pas un regard. Il tente de me parler plusieurs fois mais finit par se taire en voyant que je lui réponds par monosyllabes. Je lui ai servis le même scénario pendant le repas de midi.

Quand l'amphithéâtre se vide de ses étudiants, je le vois qui attend que je sorte. Je prends un malin plaisir à ranger mes affaires le plus lentement possible. Dès que je termine, il m'attrape par le bras et me traîne dehors.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a John ? Tu agis bizarrement. »

Je me sens comme passé au scanner par ses yeux gris-vert.

« Tu es en colère. »

« En colère moi ? Mais pas du tout ! Enfin Sherlock ! Évidement que je suis en colère! On ne traite pas les gens comme des jouets, merde ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis parfois ?! »

« Oh. Tu parles de Mrs Joyce. »

J'explose tout à fait devant son air absolument placide.

« Oui. Je parle de Mrs Joyce, oui. Tu déballe sa vie en publique devant tout le monde ! Oh mais quel tact Sherlock. Le roi des relations humaines, vraiment. Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as dit ou quoi ? Des putains de mots que tu as utilisé ? On n'humilie pas les gens comme ça ! Tu as dis devant toute la salle qu'en plus d'avoir une maladie, elle trompe son mari ! Parce que c'est ça que tu allais dire avant qu'elle ne te jette à la porte, pas vrai ?»

« Oui c'est tout à fait que j'allais dire. Et tu devrais crier encore plus fort je crois que ceux du fond n'ont pas entendu tous les détails. »

Je suis tellement énervé que j'en perds mes moyens. Mes poings me démangent. Oh qu'est ce je rêve de lui écraser ma main sur la joue. Il ne mérite que ça.

« Je...tu... La vie privée ça te dit quelque chose ? Non bien sûr tu t'en fous ! »

Sherlock hausse un sourcil.

« Mais, ça ne t'as pas dérangé pour Anna et pour les autres. »

« La situation et le contenu de tes propos n'avaient rien à voir ! Tu...vraiment tu …. Rahhhh tu m'énerves ! »

Dans une rage folle je le plante là et me carapate aussi vite que je peux sous peine de le le frapper incessamment- sous- peu-dans-la-seconde.

Il me rattrape sans mal avec ses longues jambes et se poste devant moi, m'empêchant d'avancer.

Foutue blessure de guerre à la con.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves autant ? »

« Pourquoi je...pourquoi je... Tu lui as dis ces horreurs, pour quoi ? Pour un exposé que tu as la flemme de faire ! Un exposé Sherlock ! C'est complètement disproportionné !»

Nous restons comme ça, face à face pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Je reprends lentement mon souffle. La colère retombe remplacée par de le détermination. Ah ça non tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis mon petit Sherlock !

« Tu feras cet exposé que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est clair ? Demain c'est samedi. Alors on se rejoint pour décider d'un sujet. Et tu n'as pas le choix ! »

J'affronte sans me démonter ses yeux arctiques avec toute la détermination dont je suis capable. Un bloc de volonté. Voilà ce que je suis en cet instant. Bloc de métal.

Il soupire. Capitule.

« D'accord. Où ? »

Ah oui, le lieu. Hors de question que ce soit chez moi. Maryline et Bill seront là. Et il est parfaitement capable de les manipuler à son grès.

« Chez toi. Je viens comment ? »

**POV Sherlock**

DRINNNG DRINNNG.

Ce doit être John. Je fonce lui ouvrir. Qu'il ne change pas d'avis et reparte.

Ma terrible colère contre Mycroft s'est volatilisée tout de suite après avoir claqué la porte du cours de Joyce.

Un excellent défouloir que cette femme. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi John la défend. C'est une enseignante médiocre. Elle n'a pas d'importance. Mais cela avait l'air de tenir à cœur au blondinet.

Alors...et j'ai détesté être ignoré par John.

Derrière le battant c'est un John au visage fermé qui m'attend. Pas aussi fermé que la veille cependant. Encourageant. Je l'invite à entrer d'un geste.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il entre dans mon 2 pièces. Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas rangé au cordeau non plus mais bon …..

Je me prépare au John en béton armé de hier mais je surprends une esquisse de sourire. Peut être que je vais réussir à le faire plier cette fois.

.

.

.

« Je te pensais plutôt du genre maniaque du rangement. Une tornade est passée par par ici récemment? » Demande-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

Vaguement vexé, je m'empresse de ramasser deux papiers et un livre laissés par terre.

Une goutte dans l'amas de feuilles et de bouquins divers et variés qui encombrent les lieux, aussi bien les meubles que le sol.

Je pose mon trophée avec précaution sur la table basse qui croule déjà sous deux tours de Pise.

Hem hem. Oui bon.

« Oui John, je suis bordélique. J'admets cette terrible vérité, je ne sais si la Reine me pardonnera un jour.»

Je lève les yeux au ciel pour appuyer cet aveu qui -je n'en doute pas - va certainement ébranler les tréfonds même de la société britannique.

Un franc sourire apparaît sur le visage de John cette fois.

Il n'a plus l'air de trop m'en-vouloir. Devant ce constat, mes épaules se relâchent et je m'aperçois que je retenais ma respiration.

Moi tendu ? Peuh. Ridicule. Je deviens ridicule.

Mais quelque part, dans coin très très reculé de mon esprit, un coin minuscule, je suis content que John me pardonne. Je n'ai vraiment pas aimé sa froideur de la veille. Et j'ai eu peur. Peur de revenir en arrière, en ce temps pas si lointain (quelques semaines) où j'étais seul dans mon monde.

Mais tout ça je ne me l'avouerais jamais.

Voyant la curiosité de John, je lui fais visiter. Ce qui ne prend qu'une poignée de minutes. La grande pièce principale avec coin cuisine et coin salon-table basse-sofa-télé. Et je lui montre ma chambre.

Rien d'extraordinaire dans le mobilier : lit, table de nuit, placard, étagère, bureau. Le tout dans mon bazar habituel de livres, papiers, stradivarius et une expérience qui finit de fumer cachée sous le lit en champs de bataille de draps et d'oreillers.

John effleure le violon du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur d'abîmer un objet si beau et s'intéresse ensuite aux murs de la chambre entièrement tapissés d'articles de presse tous abondamment annotés de mon écriture.

Les enquêtes intéressantes parues dans les journaux. Certaines sont barrées d'une croix rouge, celles que j'ai résolues avant la police et celles (que j'ai bien sûr résolues avant) où la police trouve péniblement la solution des semaines/mois/années après.

Soyons honnête. Les affaires résolues par la police sont rares. Et la police ne trouve jamais avant moi.

Et puis il y a les articles toujours annotés mais sans croix rouge.

Ce sont les cas où je n'ai pas encore trouvé la réponse, mais je trouverais c'est certain. Évidement, ils sont largement minoritaires aux cas résolus. Je me demande même pourquoi j'apporte cette précision totalement inutile, cela va sans dire.

John parcourt en diagonales quelques articles encore irrésolus. L'histoire de l'anarchiste et de l'huître *****, la disparation du diamant étoilé, l'affaire du psychopathe aux melons exportés, l'histoire du meurtrier fétichiste des petites cuillères ou encore l'affaire des chaussures de Carl Powers ******.

« Waouh ! Tu...tu essayes de résoudre toutes ces enquêtes ? »

« Comme tu vois j'en ai déjà résolues un certains nombre mais il y a quelques résistances. Pas pour longtemps. »

L'air ébahit, il parcourt les murs, l'admiration plein la voix et plein les yeux.

Sensation agréable. Comme à chaque fois qu'il me fait un compliment. Il se reprend finalement et va s'asseoir sur le sofa en sortant une feuille.

Il déroule la liste des sujets imposés pour l'exposé.

Ennuyeux. Ennuyeux. Ennuyeux.

« …..Sherlock... tu veux bien cesser de tout qualifier d'« ennuyeux » s'il te plaît? Ça fait trois fois que je lis la liste. »

« Mais c'est parce que TOUS les sujets sont ennuyeux ! »

Il roule des yeux.

« Quoi ? Je peux dire « sans intérêt » si le mot ennuyeux te gênes à ce p...- »

Il roule des yeux.

Je soupire. Et prends un ton plaintif.

« Mais c'est vrai, un primaire pourrait faire ces sujets ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Mets-y un peu de tien sinon on est encore là pour Noël. »

Après deux heures et demi d'âpres négociations et plusieurs tentatives de ma part pour faire disparaître la fameuse liste sans laisser de traces (j'ai tenté de la déchirer au cours d'un « tour de magie », de la noyer dans l'évier, dans les Wc, de la faire cuire au micro ondes, de la lancer par la fenêtre, de la trouer à l'acide, de la cacher sous le canapé, dans le canapé, dans le frigo, j'ai même courus dans tout l'appartement avec la liste à la main pour distancer John -notamment autour de la table basse- mais il a toujours réussit à la sauver au dernier moment et s'est même poster devant la porte pour m'empêcher de sortir avec. Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait subit alors. Dommage. Tsssssss. )

Bref après deux heures et demi de négociations donc, John réussit à me faire accepter un sujet.

Tout aussi nul, sans intérêt et ennuyeux que les autres je le précise bien mais nous sommes tout les deux fatigués par cette lutte -surtout lui- alors je cède dans ma grande bonté d'âme.

.

.

.

Bonté d'âme ? Moi ? Argument irrecevable. Gentillesse ? Encore pire !

.

.

.

Alors disons que je cède dans ma grandeur d'âme.

Voilà qui est mieux.

(Au passage, je suis fier de constater qu'après toutes les tentatives de sévices qu'elle a subit la fameuse liste est en piètre état. Non mais. On ne défie pas Sherlock Holmes sans en payer les conséquences. Même un bout de papier gribouillé d'immondices.)

Après ce « commun accord » disons -même s'il est plus d'accord que moi- John reste encore un peu.

Nous bavardons. Il déplore en autre l'état et le contenu de mon frigo. (Quelques petites expériences de rien du tout dans le bac à légumes franchement pas de quoi en faire un fromage).

Et puis il part sur un joyeux « à lundi ! ».

J'aime passer du temps avec John. Oh, bien sûr son intellect n'a rien à voir avec la brillance du mien mais les moments en sa compagnie sont agréables. Drôles. Chaleureux.

Il n'est pas envahissant ou collant. Proche mais pas trop non plus. Proche juste ce qu'il faut. La juste distance. La juste place.

J'imagine mal comment je tenais le coup avant qu'il n'arrive. La solitude presque absolue que je recherchais me semble tellement froide et vide maintenant. Je ne savais pas qu'elle l'était. Et je ne savais qu'elle me pesait au fond.

Non. Je ne savais pas.

* * *

***** _une petite référence à l'excellente trilogie Bartiméus de Jonathan Stroud, que je conseille vivement à toutes celles et ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu (et qui s'est agrandit d'un quatrième tome cette année ***w* )**_

**** **_inutile de vous faire un dessin je suppose ? XD_

_ah et toutes les autres « affaires » évoquées ne sont que pure invention de ma part comme vous vous en êtes sans doute rendu compte tant mon manque d'inspiration était grand xD_

* * *

**Une petite review ? :D**_  
_

**A la fin du chapitre suivant quelques ennuis se profileront**_ ^^  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews :D****  
****Il se passe pas mal de choses pour la suite dans ce chapitre. J'ai beaucoup hésité à le couper car il est (trop ?) chargé mais finalement ... Je ne l'ai pas fais  
**

**Bonne lecture ...j'espère  
**

* * *

**-/-****  
**

**Chapitre V**

**Les ennuis ont besoin d'un commencement et les mauvais rêves d'une continuation...**

**POV John**

Je me réveille en sursaut, les draps collés à ma peau par la sueur. Je m'extirpe du lit. Il est six heures du matin. Tiens j'ai gagné une heure par rapport à d'habitude. Généralement mes cauchemars me réveillent vers cinq heures, voir plus tôt. Trois ou quatre heures du matin parfois, comme les nuits précédentes de cette semaine.

Plutôt content au final donc, je file sous la douche. L'eau chaude me fait toujours un bien fou.

J'appuie ma tête contre la parois froide de la douche, frissonnant un contraste de température.

Ma respiration erratique se régularise. Le battements désordonnés de mon cœur s'apaisent tandis que le jet brûlant me masse le dos. J'aime cette eau là. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être lavé après. D'être propre.

Je me savonne rapidement, m'attardant le moins possible sur la surface abîmée de mon épaule. La cicatrice est absolument hideuse. Elle est énorme en plus. On dirait que j'ai un mini cratère incrusté dans la peau. Hideuse vraiment. J'en ai d'autres bien sûr. D'autres cicatrices physiques je veux dire. Les visibles ne sont pas les pires cependant. Loin de là.

La salle de bain est envahit de bouée blanche. Le miroir tout aussi embué est incapable de renvoyer mon image et c'est sans doute mieux comme ça. Il y a des choses qui ne sont pas bonnes à voir.

* * *

J'ai une heure et demie à tuer avant de déjeuner. J'attends Sherlock à la bibliothèque.

Mais les fauteuils moelleux signent ma perte. Après les très mauvaises nuits précédentes je ne résiste pas à la torpeur qui m'envahit doucement. Le magazine que je tente de lire tombe à terre et je sombre dans les limbes sans même m'en rendre compte.

**POV Sherlock**

Quand je débarque à la bibliothèque j'aperçois aussitôt John en pleine sieste, affalé sur un fauteuil, la tête en arrière. La revue quelconque qu'il lisait gît sur le sol comme un navire renversé. Je me poste sur le siège voisin.

Il doit vraiment être fatigué pour dormir ici. Les légères ombres sous son regard se sont accentuées cette semaine. J'ai compris depuis longtemps qu'il a des troubles du sommeil, mais je veux savoir pourquoi. Ça, je ne sais toujours pas. Et ça m'énerve.

Le visage de John, ainsi détendu paraît plus jeune. Plus enfantin peut être.

Son bras tressaille brusquement. Son visage se crispe Et soudainement c'est tout son corps qui se tortille sur le fauteuil. Un faible gémissement lui échappe. Puis un deuxième.

Je devrais le réveiller. Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

Au moment où je pose ma main sur son bras pour le secouer, il se met à hurler et se contorsionne avec violence comme pour échapper à mon contact.

Le cri résonne dans toute la bibliothèque. Mais c'est l'heure creuse, seules quelques personnes sont présentes.

Cette fois, j'attrape ses épaules et le secoue un peu. Mais il rêve de quoi bon sang ? C'est si horrible ?

« John. Tu m'entends, réveilles toi! »

Pas de réponse.

Je recommence.

« John réveilles toi. »

Mmmmm pas l'air de marcher.

Le deuxième hurlement qu'il pousse me fait sursauter. Personne n'a vu ça ? Bon parfait.

« John. » Toujours pas de réactions.

Bon là je commence à perdre patience.

Je le secoue comme un prunier cette fois.

« HE JOHN ! »

J'aurais dû faire ça dès le départ semble-t-il.

**POV John**

_Un autre affrontement. Un petit raid cette fois. La chaleur m'écrase de sa chape de plomb._

_Je commande mon unité de soldats. Des soldats issus du programme spécial. _

_La terre sableuse s'infiltre partout mais pas le temps de se déconcentrer. L'assaut est lancé. Ils sont moins nombreux mais ils ont placé des mines. _

_Une explosion me projette en avant. Je m'écrase sur le sol plusieurs mètres plus loin. La crosse de ma mitrailleuse me rentre dans la hanche. Je crache la terre et le sable qui sont entrés dans ma bouche. Je ne dois pas rester fixe. Faut que je bouge. Je me relève et me cache derrière un pan de mur écroulé où se dissimulent déjà cinq autres de mes hommes. _

_Quelques directives et nous sommes repartis, tous ensemble en formation groupée. _

_Des tireurs sont embusqués un peu partout dans les ruines de la ville. Difficile de les repérer. Ils connaissent bien le terrain en plus. Mais pas de découragement. _

_Il faut faire ce qui doit être fait. _

_Embuscade. Quatre contre nous cinq. L'affrontement se termine en notre faveur. Autrement dit, les ennemis sont morts. _

_Un cinquième taliban surgit. Je ne le vois pas._

_« John! Derrière !»_

_Juste le temps de me retourner. _

_Impact. Épaule Gauche. _

_Je tombe en arrière sous la force du choc. _

_La douleur est là tout de suite. Elle brouille mon cerveau. Bouillonne dans mon bras. Langue de feu dans ma chair. Je porte ma main droite à mon épaule par automatisme. Couverte de sang. D'ailleurs je le sens. Mon sang. Qui roule sur ma peau, imbibe mes vêtements. _

_Avec les dernières forces qu'il me reste et la dernière parcelle opérationnelle de mon esprit, je jette un coup d'œil. _

_J'ai un ...trou. Un putain de trou dans l'épaule. Juste à côté du gilet par balle. Bien sûr. _

_« Hé John ! John ! Reste avec nous ! »_

_Une main tapote ma joue. _

_La douleur me fait perdre le fil. Je n'entends plus que des bribes._

_« La balle a presque traversée... » _

_« oui mais elle est encore dedans... »_

_« pas ressortie de l'autre côté... »_

_« Faut enlever la balle et les tissus collés à la plaie. »_

« John ! Tu m'entends, réveilles toi ! »

_« John ! Serre les dents ça va faire mal. »_

_Je grogne tandis qu'ils arrachent sans douceur les vêtements incrustés dans la blessure._

« John réveilles toi ! »

_Un de mes soldats verse du désinfectant et se prépare à triturer la plaie malgré le sang qui s'échappe. Il essaye d'enlever la balle. _

_Je hurle. Me débats. Mon corps bouge tout seul. Il veut échapper à cette torture. _

_« Arrête de bouger faut nettoyer ça . »_

_« Tenez-le les gars. J'enlève la balle »_

« John. »

« HE JOHN ! »

J'ouvre les yeux et pousse un glapissement de surprise.

Sherlock est beaucoup trop près. Une expression concentrée sur le visage.

Je me recule par pur réflexe. Je plisse les yeux. Je fais le point. Je suis à la bibliothèque. Pas en Afghanistan. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Le souvenir est encore trop vivant dans mon esprit.

Mon cœur et ma respiration sont toujours affolés mais ça va passer. Je ferme les yeux avec force.

Sherlock est là. Angleterre pas Afghanistan. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

Inspire. Souffle. Inspire. Souffle. Souuuuffle.

J'ouvre les paupières.

Sherlock me regarde d'un air pensif. Très pensif. Même assoiffé. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment moi qu'il observe. C'est la main que j'ai posé sur mon épaule gauche. Ou plutôt que « posé » le terme « agrippé » serait plus juste. Aussitôt je desserre les doigts et fait migrer ma main droite sur ma cuisse.

« John. Tu fais souvent des cauchemars comme ça, pas vrai ? »

Je détourne les yeux.

« Des cauchemars ? Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

Oui, je sais. Pas convainquant le moins du monde.

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Toute la bibliothèque t'a entendu hurler. Et même sans ça, je sais parfaitement voir quand quelqu'un fait un cauchemar sous mon nez » Il lève les yeux au ciel. « Et je rajouterais que les cernes sous tes yeux sont suffisamment parlantes. Elles se sont accentuées en plus. Et pitié inutile de prétendre que tu es insomniaque. »

« Mais j'ai des difficultés à dormir voilà. Et ça arrive à tout le monde de faire de mauvais rêves. T'en fais jamais toi ? »

« Ne détournes pas la conversation. »

« Je ne détourne rien du tout. Tiens, regarde ! J'ai toujours voulu lire ce livre ! Paraît qu'il est génial ! »

« …... »

**POV Sherlock**

Non vraiment, John m'énerve. Après cette désolante tentative de diversion, je le laisse mariner dans son jus.

Emmagasiner des informations. Attendre. Détourner l'attention. Pour mieux attaquer après.

Après le repas, nous avons une heure de libre avant la reprise. Nous nous installons dans une salle vide. Je compte bien attaquer le sujet... jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres amis de John. Ils sont trois. Un garçon et deux filles. Le quatrième est malade apparemment.

Le trio s'installe à côté de John et une discussion animée démarre aussitôt. Je ne participe pas. Pas besoin. Pas envie. Et je suis frustré par mon interrogatoire avorté.

J'observe.

Un drôle de pincement me saisis cependant. Il rit beaucoup. Il rayonne de la même chaleur que quand il est avec moi. C'est... perturbant. Je me sens un peu mal d'être exclu de cette conversation, de ce groupe. Parce que cette chaleur, ainsi détournée de moi, me laisse une sensation de froid, de manque. Comme cette impression purement physique que l'on ressent quand la peau se trouve brusquement privée d'une source de chaleur.

Perturbant.

Et perturbant d'être perturber.

Mais ce sentiment disparaît vite tandis que je m'enfonce dans les profondeurs de mon cerveau. État second. Mer calme et turbulente à la fois où je suis coupé du monde. Où je me coupe du monde.

Je me concentre sur le problème du jour. John. Le paradoxe John.

Comment peut-il être à la fois si normal et si...étrange ?

Maintenant, rayonnant, souriant, plaisantant.

Et il y a une heure, hurlant à s'en casser la voix, se débattant à cause d'un cauchemar. J'ai vu son regard hanté quand il s'est réveillé. C'est le même que durant ses instants « d'absence » mais la terreur en plus cette fois.

Une terreur clairement reconnaissable dans ses hurlements et dans son expression faciale. Dans sa tension. Dans l'accélération de son rythme respiratoire (et cardiaque, mais celui là je ne suis pas allé vérifier.)

Et dés son réveil, sa main droite qui vient couvrir son épaule gauche. Mouvement réflexe. Mouvement convulsif. Les doigts tellement serrés que les jointures en étaient blanchies.

Quelque chose à protéger. Ou à cacher.

Élément purement fictif issu du rêve ? Ou élément bien réel ?

Si dernière hypothèse : tatouage ? Cicatrice ? Brûlure ? Autre chose ?

Et puis sans oublier sa claudication.

Accident de la route ?

Pas assez d'éléments pour infirmer ou affirmer.

Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas comment il fonctionne. Comment peut-il sourire avec autant de lumière alors qu'il a tellement d'ombre ?

En fait oui. C'est ça le problème. John n'entre pas dans les schémas que je me suis définis. Les schémas que j'ai crée pour classer les gens.

« Hé hé tu es avec nous, Sherlock ? »

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Elle est chaude, presque trop, même à travers le tissu.

Je reviens à la réalité et rencontre le sourire un peu désolé de John.

Je hoche simplement la tête. Encore un peu ailleurs. Pas totalement revenu.

Une tête blonde se poste soudain derrière l'épaule de John. C'est une des deux filles. Laura je crois.

Elle plie son bras sur l'épaule gauche de John et pose sa tête dessus.

Je ne loupe pas le bref tressaillement qui agite les lèvres de John.

Douleur.

Validé, il y a bien quelque chose de concret avec cette épaule gauche. Blessure quelconque sans doute. J'ignore encore sa nature exact bien sûr.

Laura m'adresse un petit sourire, la tête toujours perchée sur l'épaule de John. John qui a les pommettes légèrement rouges.

Une violente vague de colère et de dégoût me saisis à la gorge.

J'ai une furieuse envie de la déloger de là avec un « dégage » bien senti. Je vais mettre mon idée en pratique, ouvrant la bouche pour assassiner verbalement cette fille, quand je me rends compte que je n'agis pas _logiquement. _Je ne me comporte de manière totalement_ irrationnelle. _

Je referme la bouche. Relâche le poignet que je m'apprête à lever.

Laura me regarde bizarrement.

John n'a rien vu de tout ça. Il a la tête tournée et parle avec le garçon, Samuel. Il finit par reporter son attention sur la fille et moi.

Laura me dévisage toujours avec insistance. Je lui rends un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux. Elle me toise un instant comme pour affirmer sa supériorité. Oui elle me _toise. _Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

Personne ne me toise. Personne. Et surtout pas _elle_.

J'ouvre de nouveau la bouche pour la clouer sur le pilori de ma fierté quand John m'interromps avant même que je n'ai prononcé le moindre mot. Il se défait du bras de Laura et imite une quinte de toux très convaincante à l'exception près qu'elle dit « tais toi ».

Il roule des yeux. Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Il doit commencer à repérer les moments où je m'apprête à lancer des insanités aux gens. J'imagine qu'il doit avoir un peu d'entraînement. A force.

John me traîne en dehors de la salle prétextant devoir aller à la bibliothèque. Sitôt dépassé le coin du couloir il s'arrête, relâche la pression sur mon biceps. Il affiche un air sérieux.

« Sherlock. A l'avenir j'appréciais vraiment_ beaucoup _que tu évites d'insulter mes amis. »

Je ne réponds pas.

« Mes autres amis je veux dire. »

Je ne réponds pas.

Je sais que je pourrais pas tenir cette promesse. Surtout avec cette fille. Elle m'horripile beaucoup trop. Mais je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Les sentiments et moi...

**POV John**

Un Sherlock perdu dans ses pensées est capable d'avancer à grande vitesse. C'est comme ça que je me trouve distancé par ses jambes ridiculement longues. Tellement dans son propre monde que malgré mes appels répétés, il ne revient pas sur terre et je perds bientôt de vue sa tête bouclée dans le dédale des couloirs.

Je peste intérieurement contre ma taille -un peu plus petite que la moyenne il faut bien le dire- et contre ma jambe récalcitrante.

Je finis par m'arrêter dans un couloir pour sortir mon tireur afin de vérifier une information pour le cours suivant.

Mes feuilles à la main , je me remets en marche en pilote automatique.

Collision.

Mon trieur s'écrase sur le sol.

« Pardon, je suis désolé. »

Un deuxième trieur à rejoint le mien.

« Pas de mal. »

Un garçon de mon âge ou à peu près me sourit.

Nous nous penchons de concert pour récupérer nos propriétés respectives étalées sur le sol. Je farfouille pour rassembler le tas de feuilles qui s'en est échappée.

L'autre garçon tourne les talons et s'en va.

« John ! »

Je me retourne. Sachant parfaitement qui est celui qui m'appelle. Sa voix grave est absolument identifiable.

Sherlock arrive vers moi à grandes enjambées pressées. Arrivé à ma hauteur je peux voir que ses sourcils sont froncés.

« Enfin je te trouves! Tu étais passé où ? »

J'éclate de rire. J'aurais tout entendu.

« Tu m'as distancé avec tes grandes cannes. On croirait que tu es poursuivis par une meute de chiens enragés parfois. »

Il hausse les épaules et commence à discourir sur les « merveilleuses aptitudes des champignons non comestibles ».

Je le laisse discourir tranquillement tandis que nous recommençons à arpenter les corridors. Sauf que cette fois, il prend garde à conserver une allure que j'arrive à suivre.

-/-

Nous ne le voyons pas car nous sommes parti dans le sens inverse mais le garçon que j'ai bousculé n'est pas allé plus loin que le coude du couloir.

Il sourit.

Pas le même sourire que précédemment cependant.

C'est un sourire arrogant.

Un sourire satisfait.

-/-

_Le lendemain._

Je grommelle toute la matinée. Si bien que Sherlock, excédé, finit par me demander pourquoi je boude durant le déjeuné.

« Je ne boude pas. »

Regard appuyé de Sherlock.

Je reprends.

« Je ne boude pas. Je suis contrarié. »

« Pour ? »

« Hier j'ai bousculé un mec dans le couloir, nos trieurs sont tombés par terre et-

Mon interlocuteur me coupe en plein milieux.

« Ennuyeux. Laisse moi deviner...vos tireurs sont identiques, donc échange de trieurs et tu te retrouves avec le mauvais. Ennuyeux. »

« Non. En fait ils ne sont pas identiques. Mais en tombant des feuilles se sont éparpillées et j'ai embarqué quelques unes des siennes sans faire exprès. »

« C'est à peine mieux. »

« Je sais. »

« Et encore...à peine mieux...c'est trop gentil. En fait c'est aussi stupidement prévisible et convenu que l'échange des trieurs identiques. »

« Je sais. »

Nous échangeons un regard qui s'éternise. Et nous éclatons de rire en même temps. Cette histoire est proprement pathétique. Puis Sherlock reprend la parole.

« Il t'en faut peu pour bouder. »

« Je te l'ai dis. Je ne boude pas. Je suis contrarié ! Et puis d'abord tu te fiches de qui là ? De nous deux c'est toi le plus gamin ! »

Malheureusement le sourire sur mes lèvres démolit entièrement mon véhément discours de cinq phrases. Et c'est sans doute pour ça que Sherlock ne relève pas le mot « gamin ». La dernière fois que je l'ai qualifié avec ce terme précis il a fait la tête pendant trois jours et pour le coup il avait vraiment une attitude de GAMIN.

Notre conversation continue tranquillement quand un PAF sonore nous fait sursauter sur nos chaises.

C'est le garçon de la veille, le fameux mec au trieur, qui m'observe avec un grand sourire ayant abattu le trieur susnommé sur notre table d'un coup sec.

Sherlock laisse échapper un hoquet surprit.

Je me tourne vers lui : surpris de son hoquet surprit. Mais son visage est redevenu un mur d'impassibilité.

« John Watson c'est cela ? »

Je refixe mon attention envers cet interlocuteur qui connaît mon nom.

« Oui ? »

« Moi c'est Sebastian. On s'est bousculé dans le couloir hier et certaines de nos feuilles de cours ce sont mélangées. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai... mais comment ...»

Il s'assoit et me coupe.

« Ton nom ? Attends deux petites secondes. Ah voilà. »

Il brandit une copie double sur laquelle il y a mon nom ainsi qu'un gros quatorze écrit à l'encre rouge.

« Quand je me suis aperçu de l'échange je me suis renseigné et...me voilà ! »

Sebastian affiche toujours un grand sourire.

J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Sherlock en train de lire les appréciations de ma copie à distance.

Je rougis légèrement. Je me souviens parfaitement de la manière dont je me suis fais démonter dans les règles de l'art par cette appréciation.

Certains professeurs sont comme ça. A parler uniquement de ce qui ne va pas et jamais de ce qui est bien.

J'attrape précipitamment la copie et la range dans mon sac.

Sherlock affiche une moue un peu déçue que j'ignore royalement.

J'engage la conversation avec le nouveau venu.

Sherlock ne participe pas du tout. Il évite même de regarder Sebastian.

Peut être un de ses accès d'asociabilité qui le reprend ?

Il est bien sympathique en tout cas. Sebastian. Il sourit tout le temps et plaisante sur tout.

**POV Sherlock **

_Il _est là. Sebastian.

Ne pas le regarder. Ne pas le regarder. C'est donc _lui _que John a bousculé. Tout ça doit faire partie d'un plan. Un plan pour se venger.

Ne pas le regarder. Ne pas le regarder.

John entame la discussion. Sebastian entame le jeu.

Ne _le_ vois-tu pas ? Ne vois-tu pas ce qui se cache derrière ce sourire ? Ne vois-tu pas derrière le masque ?

Ça crève les yeux pourtant. Ça crève tellement les yeux.

Ne vois-tu pas, John ? Ne vois-tu pas ?

Es-tu aveugle, John ? Es-tu aveugle ?

Ne pas regarder Sebastian malgré la colère qui bout dans mes veines.

Ne pas l'étrangler. Lui qui vient me provoquer. Ne pas l'étrangler.

Je sais ce qu'il veut. Se venger. Mais je ne le laisserais pas faire.

Et je compte bien mettre carte sur table. Il faut que John s'éloigne.

J'attends.

J'attends.

Ah. Enfin. John veut aller aux toilettes. Parfait.

Dès qu'il part je tourne un regard furieux vers Sebastian.

« Laisse John en dehors de ta petite guéguerre personnelle. Il n'a rien à voir avec ça. »

Mon interlocuteur sourit. Ce sourire que je déteste tant. Avec les canines légèrement proéminentes. Ce sourire d'hypocrite.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je faisais juste connaissance avec John. Un de tes_ amis_ apparemment? »

_Plus pour longtemps._ Le sous entendu est clair. De même que la lourde allusion à _avant._

Je vais répliquer quand il se lève et s'en va.

Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. _Seb. _

Pour le moment j'ai quelque chose d'autre à faire mais je ne t'oublie certainement pas et si tu crois que je vais tranquillement te laisser faire... Quel que soit ce que tu comptes faire.

John revient et me tire des pensées qui tourbillonnent frénétiquement dans ma tête.

« Sebastian est partit ? Tu vas bien Sherlock ? »

« Oui oui. »

Petite pause. Puis je reprends.

« Tu devrais éviter de le fréquenter. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu le connais ? »

Il parle si vite que j'ai juste le temps de caser une réponse avant qu'il n'enchaîne.

« On peut dire ça oui. »

« Et puis, je te signale qu'on m'a dit exactement la même chose à ton sujet. Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi : on peut dire ça ? »

« Rien d'important. Et puis ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Ce que l'on dit à mon sujet. »

« C'est n'importe quoi, oui. »

Impasse de la discussion. Je ne changerais pas d'avis et lui non plus.

Un changement de sujet s'impose.

Et il faut que je vérifie quelque chose.

« Tu viens chez moi pour cet « exposé » ce soir ? » Je prononce le mot exposé avec tout le dégoût que cette chose insipide m'inspire.

« Non désolé. J'ai déjà quelque chose. »

Ahaha bingo. Je continue, l'air de rien.

« Tu fais quelque chose de particulier le jeudi ? Tu déclines toujours les invitations le jeudi. »

J'observe avec intérêt son visage se décomposer.

Il y a donc bien quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas que je sache. Et que j'ai donc très envie de savoir.

Il se noie dans un bredouillement incompréhensible.

Dans ma grande magnanimité je lui offre une bouée de sauvetage.

« Activité extra scolaire ? »

Il saute dessus et attrape la bouée à pleines mains.

« Oui ! C'est exactement ça ! »

Nous quittons la table. Je prends soin de cacher à John le sourire victorieux qui éclaire mon visage. Ce soir une petite filature s'impose.

* * *

**Une review peut être ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le chapitre 6, un peu plus long que les autres ^^ en espérant que vous aimerez :D  
**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

**Tentatives d'intimidation et discussion avortée**

**POV Sherlock**

Il marche devant clopin clopant, comme à son habitude.

Je prends soin de rester bien quelques mètres en arrière pour ne pas qu'il ne me remarque.

Il y a foule, je me dissimule aisément parmi tous les badauds, gardant les yeux fixes sur le dos de John.

« Hé regardes où tu vas ! »

Je ne prends même pas la peine de me retourner.

J'entends l'homme jurer.

Mais je vais trop vite pour sa bedaine de buveur de bière.

Avec tout ça j'ai faillis perdre John. Mais le voilà de nouveau.

La foule se scinde en deux. Une partie s'engouffre dans le métro -moi y compris- tandis que l'autre continue de déambuler dans les rues. La foule tourner en rond sans fin. Elle va marcher exactement là où elle a marché la veille et marchera le lendemain. Une autre façon de tourner en rond. De ne pas avancer. De stagner. De fouler encore et toujours ses propres pas. Et quand ce ne sont pas ses propres pas il faut imiter ceux des autres.

Je hais le quotidien dans lequel cette foule se complet. Des idiots.

Il suffit de voir leurs yeux vides. Leurs teints gris. Leurs costumes gris. Tout est gris chez eux. Tout est vide. Tout est éteint. Il n'y pas la moindre parcelle de lumière.

De stupides pantins mécaniques que l'on remonte chaque nuit. Avec ces horribles yeux fixes des poupées de porcelaine.

Même leurs conversations sont automatiques. Mêmes questions. Mêmes réponses. Toujours.

Autant argumenter avec une cuillère à café sur les mérites des graines de tournesol.

Je manque de me noyer parmi eux, submergé par cette vague de personnes qui suintent l'ennui comme elles respirent. Je réussi cependant à m'agripper à une barre de métal avant que la machinerie ne démarre.

Je tente de ne pas penser aux milliers de bactéries et de microbes présents sur ce tube métallique.

Je suis cependant obligé de la tenir comme si ma vie en dépendait- ce qui n'est peut être pas tout à fait faux. Et je refuse de mourir étouffé dans un métro- pour ne pas être emporté par la marée humaine qui me presse et m'écrase de toute part.

Une des heures de pointe.

Je m'efforce de pas prêter attention à l'odeur rance de transpiration qui emplit l'espace confiné du wagon, malgré l'hiver.

Ni aux grincements des strapontins en pastiques.

Ni aux hurlements stridents d'un bébé.

Ni aux élucubrations d'un ivrogne.

Ni au sons des basses qui filtrent au travers d' écouteurs.

Ni aux caquètements et gloussements dignes de gallinacés d'un groupe de filles.

Ni à l'haleine chargé de mon voisin.

Ni au papy qui frappe tout le monde à tords et à travers avec sa canne.

Ni à la fille qui se dispute au téléphone avec son copain, faisant profiter tout le monde d'insultes aussi diverses et variées que fleuries grâce à d'excellentes cordes vocales.

Je repousse impitoyablement toutes ces perturbations extérieures hautement irritantes. Je clôture mon esprit et rejette tout en bloc. M'isoler jusqu'à ce que je puisse de nouveau m'entendre penser. Heureusement il y a une tête couleur sable, un cran en dessous des autres, qui est là, non loin devant moi. Je ne perds pas du regard ma bouée de sauvetage. Mon phare.

Après un temps infiniment long, John se dirige vers une des portes.

Soupirant de soulagement, je m'extirpe péniblement des deux valises entre lesquels je suis aplatis.

Je me fraye un passage à coups de coude distribués avec une folle et allègre générosité tout à fait inédite chez moi.

Le wagon freine brusquement et je me retrouve à basculer en avant. Je me rattrape in extremis à un strapontin et me précipite vers la porte.

De l'air ! De l'air !

Je débarque sur le trottoir avec un soulagement tel que John aurait pu me filer entre les doigts si je ne l'avais pas vu du coin de l'oeil prendre la première à gauche. Histoire de ne pas me faire bêtement distancer, j'accélère le rythme de mes enjambées. Je le rattrape sans peine.

Je reste en retrait en me dissimulant derrière des coins de murs.

Il s'arrête devant un porche sur lequel sont fixées six plaques. En me rapprochant, je vois qu'il y a trois médecins généralistes, deux psychologues et un kinésithérapeute.

Je penche plus pour les psychologues, vu ses troubles du sommeil. Quoique le kiné est possible aussi, avec sa jambe.

Mais John a honte d'aller à ses rendez vous. Ou du moins il ne veut pas cela se sache. Donc psychologue.

Il y en a deux. Le tout est de savoir lequel.

John appuie sur la sonnette et entre quand la lourde porte se déverrouille en un grésillement. La porte est lente à se refermer à cause de son poids.

J'arrête le battant du pied.

Un flash d'appareil photo me surprend. Rien de plus qu'un touriste avec un casquette I love London vissée sur la tête.

Je m'engouffre dans l'entrée sans y prêter plus d'attention, ce cabinet est situé non loin du centre où les touristes affluent en masse.

John n'est déjà plus dans mon champs de vision. J'ai le choix entre un couloir et un escalier.

L'escalier grince un peu, comme si quelqu'un montait. John sans doute. Je choisis donc l'escalier.

Premier étage. Un médecin.

Deuxième étage. Le deuxième médecin et le kiné.

Troisième étage. Les deux psychologues. Et c'est là que les choses se compliquent. Les portes sont toutes closes. Heureusement j'ai prévu ma botte secrète.

Une technique simple comme le monde et qui a déjà fait ses preuves. La technique du verre.

Je positionne mon instrument d'espionnage contre le mur de la première porte.

S'il n'est pas trop épais cela devrait marcher. Normalement non : ce n'est pas un mur porteur, juste une simple cloison.

Les ondes qui se répercutent dans le verre me font parvenir une voix grave et lente. Le psychologue.

Une femme lui répond.

Pas de John la dedans.

Il reste toujours l'autre salle.

Je place mon amplificateur de vibrations.

Une voix douce et féminine. Le prénom sur la plaque professionnelle : Rose.

« Tu fais toujours des cauchemars ? »

« Oui ». Je n'ai jamais entendu la voix de John se faire si tranchante.

« Tu ne veux pas en parler je suppose ?»

« Non. »

« Comme toujours. »

« Comme toujours. »

« Pourtant il le faudra bien. Tu le sais. Si tu veux guérir. »

Un rire amer me parviens. C'est vraiment le rire de John ? Tellement grinçant. Tellement cynique.

Un frisson dévale mon échine. Où sont passées la chaleur et la joie ?

Je déteste ce rire. Ce n'est pas John. Non ça ne peut pas être John. Il n'est pas comme ça. Pas celui que je connais.

Enfin le son sans vie s'arrête.

« Vous pensez vraiment que l'on peut guérir de ce genre de choses ? Mais allez-y ! Allez-y ! Je vous en prie. Et quand vous reviendrez après plusieurs années d'enfer brûlant je vous servirais votre petit speech cliché. »

« Ne sois pas comme ça, John. L'ironie cynique ne te va vraiment pas. Et c'est peut être un discours rabattu encore et encore mais c'est la seule méthode. Même dans ta situation. Et je devrais dire, surtout dans ta situation. »

«Ma situation, comme vous dîtes, n'as rien d'ordinaire pas vrai ? »

« Raison de plus. »

Un soupire. Celui de John sans doute.

« Je n'ai peut être pas envie de vous parler à vous. »

« Dans ce cas, écris. Où raconte tout a cet ami dont tu m'a parlé il y a quelques semaines. Il avait un nom peu courant. Tu avais l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier non ? »

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. C'est moi cet ami. J'en suis sûr.

La réponse fuse aussitôt, presque agressive malgré le ton plein de douceur. Sa voix tremble. A-til les larmes aux yeux ?

« Et si j'en parle où si j'écris, tout cela va-t-il disparaître ? Est ce que je ne ferais plus de cauchemars ? Est que j'aurais l'illusion d'avoir une vie normale ? Est que mon épaule sera comme avant ? Non. La réponse est non. Bien sûr que non. Ce sera encore là. Toujours. »

« Oui. Mais tes souvenirs ne seront plus aussi omniprésents. Tu dois t'ouvrir au lieu de de caparaçonner dans ton armure. Tu dois raconter. Il n'est rien de plus délicat qu'une armure. Une armure n'est rien de plus que l'expression de la fragilité. Pourquoi se cacher derrière s'il on n'a rien à protéger ? »

« Oh. Tiens. Une bien belle phrase. Vous l'avez ressorti à combien d'autres clients ? Pardon. Patients ? »

« Toujours méfiant. Toujours sur la défensive. »

« Allons pitié. Ce genre de trucs, ça sent le par cœur. Ça sent l'ultra réchauffé. »

« Mais c'est la vérité John. Ton oncle et ta tante se font du souci pour toi. Ils ne veulent que ton bien. »

« Vous croyez que je le sais pas ? Mais vous. Vous vous ne voulez pas mon bien. Vous voulez juste être payée. Et donc il vous faut des résultats !»

« Je vais devoir parler à ta famille de ce comportement. On dirait que tu fais une rechute. Tu ne voudrais pas quitter l'université n'est ce pas ?

Des pas se rapprochent de la porte. Je décolle en vitesse mon verre de la cloison Où me cacher ? Pas les escaliers, je serais trop visible. Une idée. Une idée. Ah là. Une immense plante verte en pot qui dévore tout un coin de mur. Un ficus.

Je me faufile derrière les feuilles touffues et me retrouve contorsionné dans une position tout à fait inconfortable et parfaitement ridicule qui plus est. J'espère que John ne sera pas très attentif car ma cachette est loin d'être parfaite.

Justement j'ai à peine le temps de me fondre dans le ficus que le voilà qui surgit du cabinet.

Son visage est rouge et ses yeux lancent des éclairs de fureur.

Je l'entends marmonner un « putain d'hypocrite » et un « chantage à la con » quand il passe devant moi, sans me voir.

Merci cher ficus, ami végétal. Dans l'état où il est je ne donne pas cher de ma peau s'il s'aperçoit que je l'ai suivis.

Très intéressante conversation. Très. Si John n'étais pas si jeune je dirais qu'il est ancien militaire. Tout concordent. Les cauchemars. La jambe. L'épaule. Les séances chez la psy. Le ton qu'il avait. Les mots utilisés. Oui cela fait vraiment ancien militaire. Mais, tout au plus il n'a pu faire qu'un an. Cela ne colle pas avec sa phrase : « Vous pensez vraiment que l'on peut guérir de ce genre de choses ? Mais allez-y ! Allez-y ! Je vous en prie. Et quand vous reviendrez après plusieurs années d'enfer brûlant je vous servirais votre petit speech cliché. »

Tout correspond pourtant. L'enfer. Brûlant. Soit : guerre dans un pays chaud. Afghanistan ou Irak. John à la peau hâlée. Les cheveux coupés courts. Le maintien droit. Les séquelles physiques et psychologiques. Typiquement militaire.

Ce qui ne va pas c'est le temps. La durée. Plusieurs années. Ça ne colle pas. Juste cet élément là. Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ?

Je dois en avoir le cœur net et battre le fer pendant qu'il est chaud.

Je me dépêtre de mon ficus et pianote sur mon portable. Quelques recherches sur miss Rose Wane. Ensuite j'ouvre la porte du cabinet.

Une femme rousse est assise derrière son bureau. Robe sanguine. Lèvres cerise. Doigts manucurés et vernis d'écarlate.

Bureau verre et acier ouvert sur une immense fenêtre.

La pièce en elle même est assez spacieuse.

Parquet ciré.

Diplômes.

Copies de tableaux abstrait et surréalistes.

Miro. Picasso. Kandinsky. Dali. Klee.

Bibliothèques pleine d'ouvrages de psychanalyse. Freud bien sûr mais aussi Françoise Dolto, Lacan, Carl-Gustav Jung et quelques autres grands noms.

Rien de surprenant en soi, au vu des liens entre la psychanalyse et la peinture. La peinture permettant d'extérioriser l'inconscient et de le laisser s'exprimer. (en particulier les mouvements abstraits et surréalistes).

Tout ici respire le luxe et le désir d'impressionner. Tout est étudié pour.

Les références culturelles qui foisonnent. L'agacement de la pièce conçue pour écraser le visiteur : la haute et étroite fenêtre qui produit un contre jour, les murs couverts soit d'étagères soit de tableaux soit de diplômes. Et le fauteuil dans lequel j'ai pris place est non seulement plus bas que celui de mon interlocutrice mais en plus il est tellement moelleux que je menace de disparaître à tout jamais avalé par son velours prune.

Ma tête se retrouve au même niveau que mes genoux.

La psychologue m'offre son plus beau sourire commercial.

Elle est exactement comme je l'espérais. Et visiblement encore un peu en colère contre John m'indique le plis agacé de sa bouche.

« Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous. Vous êtes ? »

« Non. Effectivement. Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous. Peu importe qui je suis. L'important est de savoir ce que je peux faire pour vous. »

Je croise les jambes, les mains jointes sous le menton.

La rousse hausse un sourcil moqueur.

« Ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi ? Vous avez quoi ? Dix neuf-vingt ans ? »

Petit geste dédaigneux de ma part.

« L'âge n'est aucune espèce d'importance. Vous êtes une femme plutôt intelligente. Vous devez savoir reconnaître une bonne opportunité quand elle se présente. »

On enrobe le tout de flatteries et on attend que le poisson morde à l'hameçon.

« Une bonne opportunité de ? »

Mordu.

« De gagner un peu d'argent. Vous aimez l'argent. Ne dîtes pas le contraire, toute cette pièce et toute votre personne clame cet amour des belles choses haut et fort. Dernier smartphone sortit. Bureau aménagé avec goût. Copies de tableaux dont les originaux doivent chacun valoir leur poids en or. Manucures régulières. Passages récurrents chez le coiffeur. Maquillage et vêlements coûteux. Sans parler de votre parfum. Le mythique Opium d'Yves Saint Laurent n'est ce pas ? La nouvelle version cependant, plus sensuelle et légère, nouvelle mais qui conserve l'esprit de l'original. Et luxueuse bien sûr. Ce qui en dit long sur vous. Tout comme votre profession. La psychologie. Un parfait terrain pour vous. Très bien rémunéré. Une femme vénale et manipulatrice. Voilà qui vous êtes. »

Au lieu d'exclamations d'outrage comme je m'y attendais, la voilà qui sourit, parfaitement décontractée. Le masque de la gentille et jolie psychologue se fissure et tombe. Et je la vois derrière.

Pas si gentille que cela.

« Impressionnant. Et parfaitement exact. L'argent est le maître du monde. Il n'y a rien que l'on ne puisse faire avec de l'argent. Mais j'aime aussi mon métier. »

« Dîtes plutôt que vous aimez manipuler et être payer pour cela. »

« Que voulez vous en échange jeune homme ? Et je doute que toutes vos économies ne suffisent. Je l'ai dis. J'aime mon métier.»

Dieu que je n'aime pas le sourire carnassier de cette femme.

« Je veux des informations. »

« Je ne donne pas d'informations sur mes patients. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Même quand le patient a été assez difficile ? Je parle de John Watson. Vous êtes encore agacé contre lui non ? J'ai ...entendu des éclats de voix à travers la porte. »

Pas tout à fait un mensonge, puisque j'ai effectivement entendu à travers la porte.

« Je ne donne pas d'informations sur mes patients. »

« Mmm. Dans ce cas si je donne des informations sur vous. Vous n'aurez rien contre ? »

Le sourire carnassier est dans mon camps cette fois. Je vais la broyer dans les règles.

« Que voulez vous dire ? » Elle tente de rester calme mais ses mains se tordent avec nervosité sous le bureau.

« Trois des certificats accrochés à vos murs sont faux. Vous n'avez fait d'études dans aucun de ses établissements. Vous n'apparaissez dans aucune de leurs promotions. Vous avez fait un parcours classique. Dans l'Université de Surrey à Guilford. »

« Et alors je suis très compétente dans mon métier, même sans études prestigieuses. »

«Vous ne voulez pas que je ruine votre réputation . Si? »

Elle pince les lèvres.

« Non. »

« Les informations sur John Watson alors. Je veux son dossier. »

« Et pour ma euhh...rémunération participative ? »

« Trop tard. Il fallait coopérer avant, Rose. Vous avez refusé. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même. Alors ? »

Je tends une main impérieuse vers Rose.

Bien sûr elle ne sait pas que je ne lui aurais pas donné le moindre sou de toute façon. Le chantage était prévu dès ma découverte sur sa petite fraude.

« En fait il n'y a rien de particulier dans son dossier. Il comporte des informations confidentielles qui ne doivent pas être couchée à l'écrit que ce soit sur papier ou sur disque dur. Mais j'ai été mise dans la confidence. Ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Mais je ne connais que les grandes lignes.»

« Expliquez vous. »

Et elle me raconte que John a fait partie d'un programme militaire spécial en Afghanistan après la mort de ses parents.

Elle ne sait pas plus de détails. Mais je sais qui en aura.

La dernière pièce du puzzle se met enfin en place. Exit le problème de la cohérence temporelle.

A la fin je me lève pour prendre congé, quand je m'arrête juste avant de partir.

« Ah et laissez moi vous dire une dernière chose, Rose Wane. Vous êtes une idiote. Si le gouvernement vous a tout dit sur John, ne croyez pas une seule seconde qu'il n'ait pas fait de recherches sur vous au préalable. Il sait déjà pour votre petite fraude et il vous a gardé quand même. Et s'il vous a gardé c'est qu'il vous trouve compétente. Il vous aurait donc protégée du déshonneur. Puisqu'en vous accusant vous, c'est aussi lui que l'on accuse. Et s'il ne l'aurait pas fait, vous auriez pu le faire chanter. De plus c'est le genre de choses où plus le nombre de personnes au courant est réduit mieux c'est. Il n'aurait pas prit le risque de donner l'information à une autre personne. Donc. Vous êtes stupide. Bonne journée.»

Sitôt sortit du cabinet de Rose Wane je sors mon portable et tapote furieusement sur l'écran tactile.

**« C'est quoi ce programme militaire spécial ? Et inutile de prétendre l'ignorance, te connaissant, tu as du faire des recherches sur John dès le premier jour. SH. »**

**« Bonjour à toi aussi . Ravi de te parler petit frère. Je vais bien merci. Tu as parlé à John ? MH.»**

**« Ah mais sans doute que non, te connaissant. Tu t'en es pris à sa psy ? MH. »**

Je souris légèrement.

**«Une idiote. SH»**

J''imagine d'ici Mycroft en train de soupirer.

**« Ce programme a été conçu pour qu'un très petit nombre d'adolescents trié sur le volet selon des critères un peu particuliers, puissent s'investir pour leur pays. Tous des volontaires. MH.»**

**« Comment ce genre de choses peuvent se produire dans notre pays. A notre époque. C'est n'importe quoi ! »**

**« Tu t'énerves pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi même ? C'est un miracle de ta part. J'apprécie John de plus en plus décidément. Il se passe parfois des choses en temps de guerre. Des choses …..a ne pas mettre entre toutes les oreilles ni sous tous les regards. Évidement ces informations sont ultra confidentielles. MH. »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Et choisis de ne pas relever. Ni le début du texto ni la fin.

**«La psy sait juste que John a participé au programme et qu'il a perdu ses parents. C'est tout. Infos supplémentaires ? SH. »**

**« Hors de question. Tu demanderas à John. Si tu ne lui dis pas maintenant que tu es au courant il pourrait ne pas te pardonner. Plus vite tu le lui diras, mieux ce sera. Et tu auras tous les détails que tu veux. MH. »**

**« Tu t'es acheté une conscience depuis quand ? Donne moi ces infos ! »**

**« Non. Demande à John. C'est mieux pour toi. MH. »**

Pfff. Grand frère inutile.

Je résiste à la tentation de lancer mon portable contre un mur pour finalement le ranger dans ma poche d'un geste rageur.

**« Sherlock ? MH. »**

…...

**« Sherlock ? MH. »**

…...

**« Tu boudes? MH. »**

* * *

Toute la nuit je m'agite dans mon lit. Impossible de trouver une position confortable.

Peut être que je devrais écouter Mycroft ?

Oui mais même si je lui dis... John est assez accro au principe de la vie privée. Mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir suivis.

Si je ne l'avais pas fais je n'aurais sans doute jamais su.

Je comprends maintenant ses failles à peine visibles. Les craquelures entraperçues.

La douleur qui s'agite sous la surface et menace de déborder.

C'est sans doute cela qui m'a attiré vers lui au début. D'abord et surtout sa chaleureuse humanité. Et puis ensuite mon intérêt s'est renforcé par la part d'ombre qui se cache dessous. Mais il a tellement plus de lumière que d'ombre. Comment fait-il pour avoir cette force ?

Je ne regrette pas...mais si John ne me pardonne pas ?

Et surtout comme lui dire ? Comment lui dire sans qu'il ne se fâche ?

Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour exprimer les choses de manière diplomate et délicate.

Comment je dois faire ? Quels mots ? Et surtout qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Avec cette question qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête.

Dois-je lui dire que je sais?

Dois-je lui dire que je sais?

Dois-je lui dire ?

Dois-je lui dire ?

Elle tourne. Tourne. Tourne. Sans répit.

**POV John**

Nous sortons d'un cours, je papote tranquillement avec mes quatre comparses quand une voix traînante m'interpelle.

« Hé Watson ! »

Un grand garçon dégingandé est adossé contre un mur.

Il est dans mon groupe de TD, Anderson il me semble.

Je me dirige vers lui, que peut-il bien me vouloir ?

On ne s'est jamais adressé le moindre mot.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis venu t'avertir. Tu sais, tout le monde te trouves pathétique. »

Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je pense que les autres se fichent pas mal de moi. Et de ce que je fais. »

« En fait tu leur fais pitié. Tu nous fais tous pitié. Le petit larbin du génie asocial. T'en as pas marre de trottiner derrière lui ? Dis moi, il te paye combien pour faire semblant d'être son ami ? A moins qu'il ne te paye même pas ? »

Sur l'instant je suis tellement soufflé par cette attaque directe -alors que je n'ai jamais rien fais à Anderson encore une fois – que je ne réagis pas malgré la colère qui commence à bouillir.

Il me prend pour quoi ? Une pute ?

« Conseil d'ami, arrête de te ridiculiser. »

Anderson met à profit mon hésitation à lui casser la gueule pour s'en aller tranquillement, et le sourire qui étire ses lèvres pâles n'a rien d'amical.

-/-

Anderson repart en tripotant sur son portable.

**« Ça y est j'ai commencé avec Watson. Anderson. »**

**« Parfait. Continue à le brancher. Il va forcément finir par laisser tomber Sherlock. Maintenant ou un peu plus tard. Mais il le fera. SW. »**

**« Tu as les photos de chez la psy ? SW.» **

**«Évidement. Très bonne idée le coup du touriste. Il ne m'a pas remarqué. Anderson. »**

**« On garde les photos en réserve si le reste ne suffit pas. SW. »**

-/-

Je rejoins Amy, Matt, Sam et Laura encore un peu surpris par cette attaque gratuite.

« Il te voulait quoi, Anderson ? » Me demande Amy.

« Rien. Des conneries. »

Ma voix claque peut être un peu plus sèchement que ce que je n'aurais voulu.

Elle me sourit avec douceur.

« Amy ? Tu es d'accord, je n'ai jamais rien dis ou fais à Anderson ? »

« Bien sûr que non, c'est la première fois que vous vous parlez en plus non ? »

« Ouais. Et là il se met à m'insulter. Sérieux. »

C'est au tour de Laura de prendre la parole.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, John. Anderson est un imbécile.»

Je soupire discrètement. Pourquoi je sens que cette histoire ne va pas s'arrêter là ?

* * *

Le déjeuner menace de se passer dans un complet silence. Les phases que je prononce viennent se heurter au mur Sherlock. Il ne dit rien. Pas normal. Lui qui adore parler. Il paraît pensif. Hésitant. Et inquiet ? Soucieux ?

« Tu vas bien Sherlock ? »

Je n'ai droit qu'à un vague grognement imprécis en guise de réponse.

Je finis par arrêter les frais après quatre autres réponses de ce style.

Je soupire et me remets à manger, résigné à endurer ce silence pour une durée indéterminée.

Je me rends cependant compte que Sherlock n'arrête pas de m'adresser des coups d'œil furtifs.

Après cinq bonnes minutes d'espionnage, je pose bruyamment ma fourchette sur la table.

« Sherlock. Tu sais que tu peux me le dire si quelque chose te tracasses. Quoi que ce soit. »

Il relève brusquement la tête de son assiette. Et croise mon regard comme pour la première fois de la journée.

Il se mordille la lèvre avec hésitation. Ses yeux de chat me scannent avec une intensité qui me mets mal à l'aise.

Finalement il hoche simplement la tête et retourne chipoter dans son assiette.

Dépité je fais de même. L'atmosphère est morose.

Je médite sur cette étrange attitude.

J'ai l'impression qu'il a trouvé quelque chose d'important. Il a cette même expression particulière que quand il vient de résoudre un problème. Avec de l'hésitation et du doute en plus.

Ses questions de la veille sur mon emploi du temps du jeudi me traversent l'esprit avec angoisse. Il n'aurait pas pu deviner quand même ? Non. Non.

Même lui n'aurait pas pu, en sachant juste que j'ai un rendez-vous tous les jeudis.

Et mon comportement n'a pas changé par rapport à d'habitude.

J'essaye de me rassurer. Je me fais sans doute des idées. Oui c'est forcément ça.

Du coup c'est moi cette fois, qui n'arrête pas jeter des regards furtifs à Sherlock.

A quoi pense-t-il ? Je donnerais très cher pour le savoir.

Durant un instant, il s'apprête de nouveau à parler. Mais son regard se pose sur mes mains et détaille mon visage. Il ferme la bouche sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot. Et serre les lèvres.

Ma nervosité doit vraiment transparaître beaucoup plus que ce je ne crois.

Je refoule mon inquiétude. Je dois être un peu paranoïaque.

Je lui souris dans l'espoir de le dérider un peu mais le seule effet notable de mon sourire est qu'il resserre ses lèvres d'un cran tout en se renfrognant un peu plus.

Raté.

« …..J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »

Ah enfin une réaction. Il est surprit.

« Quoi ? Non, non, pas du tout. Tu n'as rien fais de mal. »

Je ne réussi pas à lui arracher plus de paroles cependant.

Je me contente donc juste de cette mini victoire.

Deux heures plus tard, nous venons d'essuyer un cours magistral.

Toujours aussi mutique, Sherlock n'a pas bronché du tout, même s'il n'a pas suivit le cours le moins du monde.

Il a toujours cette attitude bizarre, à me regarder furtivement, par intermittence.

Stressant.

C'est pourquoi dès que je vois une tête connue je fonce dessus.

J'aperçois Sebastian dans la foule d'étudiants. Je me précipite sur lui avec soulagement.

Pitié délivrez moi de ce pesant silence morbide !

Nous échangeons à peine quelques mots, il est pressé par son cours suivant (et moi aussi d'ailleurs) mais il promet de passer me voir demain.

D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, il est dans quelle licence ? Faudra que je lui demande.

Quand Sebastian s'en va, l'attitude de Sherlock est pire encore.

Il est passablement énervé. Et oh, miracle, il m'adresse la parole cette fois.

Mais avec tant de morgue qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu se taire.

« Tu le vois encore ? Je te l'ai déjà dis pourtant. Ce type n'est pas fréquentable ! Quand vas-tu comprendre ça ! Ah mon dieu John tu es tellement bouché ! C'est exaspérant ! »

Irrité je réplique aussitôt.

« Au moins _lui,_ il est sympa, de bonne humeur, drôle, il n'est pas bizarrement lunatique avec un caractère de chien et il n'a pas fait vœux de silence ad vitam eternam ! »

Sherlock n'ajoute rien et moi non plus. Nous nous drapons dans nos dignités respectives.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, dans la soirée que je finis par lui envoyer un sms de réconciliation.

Simple et court. Mais suffisant.

**« Désolé je ne le pensais pas. John. »**

La réponse arrive environ dix minutes plus tard.

**« Je sais. SH.»**

Bon pour les excuses de Sherlock on repassera mais de sa part c'est déjà pas mal.

**« Bonne nuit. A demain. John. »**

**« Oui. Bonne nuit. SH. »**

* * *

**Et voilà ^^ un petit commentaire ?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà le septième chapitre avec un jour de retard ^^ Pour ma défense j'ai de petits soucis internet et en raison d'une semaine bien chargée je n'ai pas eu beaucoup accès à mon ordinateur. Mais ce chapitre ci est plus long que les précédents grâce à une envolée imprévue sur la "collection" évoquée dans le titre ^^  
**

**Merci à une amie, ma sauveuse, qui m'a gentiment prêté son pc (et surtout sa connexion internet) pour que je puisse poster ce chapitre. Sinon il aurait attendu jusqu'à samedi prochain. Gloire à toi XD  
**

**Bref. Trêve de bavardages inutiles et bonne lecture...j'espère.  
**

**Et une fois de plus merci pour vos reviews c'est très motivant :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

**Mises en garde, coups de sang et collection**

Je suis un peu en avance aujourd'hui. Je m'adosse au mur devant la salle. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées si bien que je fais pas attention aux personnes qui passent. Ni à celles qui s'arrêtent sous mon nez. Mais je redescends sur terre quand une main me tapote sur l'épaule.

Pas une main amicale.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que la première personne que je vois de si bon matin soit Anderson ?

Anderson qui me regarde avec son air mauvais.

Je me renfrogne, attendant qu'il me lance une de ses petites remarques de vipère dans le goût de la veille. Et effectivement, il continue dans la même veine.

« Alors, comment va le petit toutou ce matin ? Pas trop perdu sans son maimaitre ? »

« Le petit toutou t'emmerdes Anderson. Vires de là tu pollues mon atmosphère. »

« Ohhhh mais c'est qu'il se rebelle Wawa ! Je vais mourir de peur ! »

Un gars baraqué et deux filles derrière lui se mettent à pouffer.

Je m'astreins au calme. Et demande d'une voix maîtrisée :

« Wawa ? »

Anderson se met alors à aboyer sous les rires de ses amis.

« Wa wa wa watson ! »

Je me relève avec la ferme résolution de lui passer l'envie de m'insulter. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que je suis déjà debout et que je le pousse contre le mur avec force, mon avant bras en travers de sa gorge. Pour l'intimider par la force puisqu'il est beaucoup plus grand que moi.

Il me regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu as intérêt à arrêter. Je ne t'ai jamais rien fais, mais ça peut s'arranger. »

Contre tout attente, le voilà qui rit. Ou plutôt qui tousse.

Je relâche d'un cran la pression sur son cou.

« Tu n'as qu'à faire que je veux et j'arrêterais. »

Je sais pas parfaitement ce qu'il veut, pas compliqué vu la teneur des insultes.

Je le lâche, lentement.

« Tu me dégoûtes. Comme si j'allais laisser tomber un ami pour quelques remarques désagréables de cons comme toi. »

De quoi se mêle-t-il ? Comme si j'allais laisser tomber Sherlock.

« Et puis je suis ami avec qui je veux, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regardes. »

« Ah mais justement. Ça me regarde totalement. »

L'arrivée du professeur interrompt notre ...conversation avant qu'elle ne dégénère de nouveau.

Ce qui n'empêche pas Anderson de me lancer quelques piques mesquines pendant le cours.

Très rapidement le groupe de TD se divise en trois.

Il y a celles et ceux qui sont du côté Anderson et compagnie (la majorité en plus)

Celles et ceux qui sont du mien ( cela se résume à Matt, Sam, Laura, Amy et deux ou trois autres)

Et celles et ceux qui s'en fichent/ n'ont pas d'opinion /ne veulent pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

Tout le monde veut se faire bien voir par le groupe « dominant », la famille d'Anderson est assez riche et influente à ce que l'on dit.

Je me fais assez facilement aux injures qui pleuvent dès qu'Anderson est dans un rayon de moins d'un kilomètre. Question d'habitude. Et puis l'adversité, je connais.

Au bout d'un moment je n'entends même plus ses blagues spirituelles sur Blanche neige et les sept nains entre autres (inutile de détailler la distribution des rôles, je crois ), ni ses injures toutes très recherchées (il apparaît avoir une nette préférence pour les surnoms racistes de type « l'handicapé », « modèle réduit » etc .)

C'est assez épuisant de garder son calme.

Heureusement que j'ai toujours mes quatre fidèles soutiens.

Je ne céderais pas. Je suis têtu.

Je déteste Anderson. Je ne lui ferais jamais ce plaisir. Et « étrangement », il ne dit plus rien quand Sherlock est dans les parages. Ben voyons.

Je vais pouvoir souffler un peu. J'ai un cours magistral tout à l'heure. Avec Sherlock donc.

Je prends place sur un banc, soupirant de soulagement du peu de répit qu'il m'est accordé.

Si j'avais su que l'université serait un tel parcours du combattant, je ne serais pas...non. Je ne peux pas dire ça. Si je l'avais su, je serais venu quand même. C'est comme ça.

Et puis quoi ? Une semaine de campagne d''intimidation ne peut pas ruiner les autres semaines qui ce sont déroulées avant. Les meilleures de ma vie sans aucun doute.

Sherlock arrive et s'assoit à son tour en ouvrant son manteau mais sans l'enlever.

Il fait assez froid dans l'amphi. Nous sommes début décembre.

On voit la chemise violette qu'il porte en dessous. Même moi, je sais qu'il est beau, d'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que pas mal de filles le couvent des yeux depuis un certain temps déjà.

Mais soit il ne s'en rend pas compte, soit il s'en fiche éperdument. Je ne saurais dire quelle explication est la bonne.

En tout cas, le fait est là. Notre table est cernée par un groupe de filles. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Du tout.

Il me salue.

Nous discutons un peu, mais la conversation s'arrête vite.

J'apprécie ce calme.

Son attitude étrange de la semaine dernière s'est rapidement envolée, il ne m'a rien expliqué à ce sujet et n'y a pas fait allusion depuis.

A la fin du cours, je pars la mort dans l'âme.

Et la tempête de sottise nommée Anderson me rattrape dès la sortie.

Sauf que Sherlock est avec moi, normalement il attend toujours que Sherlock ne soit pas là.

J'ai donc l'espoir que ce crétin ferme son clapet pour une fois.

« Hé le boiteux ! »

Je continue à marcher, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Sherlock.

« John ? »

« Oh, c'est rien laisse tomber. »

Et c'est quand je pense avoir clôt le sujet qu'Anderson se met à aboyer. Très distinctement. Pour ensuite déblatérer de sa voix criarde :

« Wawa ne part pas si vite, voyons ! Si je lance une balle tu la rapportes dans combien de temps ? »

Je m'arrête et fermant les yeux, brièvement.

Sherlock tourne les talons d'un air décidé.

Je l'attrape par le bras au passage.

« Laisse le. Ça sert à rien. »

Son visage est dur. Tranchant. Il est en colère.

« Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? Il t'insulte là ! »

« M'en fiche je te dis ! »

« Pas moi ! »

Surpris par ce trait sentimental de la part de Sherlock je desserre légèrement ma prise sur son bras, il en profite pour se dégager d'un geste brusque et foncer sur un Anderson subitement moins bavard.

Sherlcok le foudroie littéralement. Un moyen efficace pour faire taire les pipelettes que ce regard terriblement polaire fixé sur vous.

Anderson n'en mène pas très large. Il semble encore plus exsangue que d'ordinaire.

« Anderson c'est ça? »

« ….. »

« Je conclue que cette fascinante réponse est un oui ? »

« O...- »

Sherock le coupe aussitôt, en levant une main impérieuse.

« Non. Surtout pas. Il vaux mieux éviter de faire de deux choses en même temps quand on a des neurones dégénérés à ce point. Parler et penser. C'est trop pour toi. »

« ….- »

« Tttt ! Et même penser, c'est un bien grand mot. Tu sais écrire ton propre nom sans faute d'orthographe ou moins ? »

« Mai...- »

« Stop ! Tu vas faire sauter tout le bâtiment avec l'odeur putride qui s'échappe de ta bouche. L'odeur de ton cerveau en décomposition ? »

« ….. »

« Faut-il que je répète plus lentement ou tu as bien tout saisis? »

« Je...je »

« Je vois. Tu en es encore à l'apprentissage de la parole. C'est biiiien. D'ici quelques années tu pourras même faire une phrase complexe ! John on s'en va. »

Devant cette cuisante absence de répondant, Sherlock tourne les talons, m'entraînant derrière lui puisque Anderson ne semble pas prêt à répliquer tout de suite.

Mais le naturel revient vite au galop, et la surprise passée, il reprend le dessous. Surtout quand ce naturel dirige un carrosse tiré par quatre chevaux. Stupidité. Balourdise. Bêtise. Et Imbécillité.

Un quatuor gagnant.

« Moi au moins, je ne suis pas un détraqué que tout le monde fuit comme la peste. Je n'ai pas besoin de supplier pour avoir des amis ! Surtout aussi ...affligeants que celui là. Mais bon. J'imagine qu'il ne restait plus que _ça_ en magasin. » Dit-il en me désignant.

Sherlock s'arrête. Se retourne. Blême. Un afflux de sang colore ses joues.

Il se dirige à nouveau vers lui, les mains serrées. Il ne va pas …. ?

« Supplier ? _Moi_ ? C'est _toi_ qui vas me supplier ! » Dit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Anderson ignore l'avertissement.

« Un papy livré sans sa canne. J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas voulu le reprendre au service après vente ? »

Au prix d'un immense effort, je jugule la colère qui contracte mes entrailles pour articuler une phrase à mon ami.

« Laisse. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Ce crétin. »

« Oui oui. Écoute ton bouffon pour une fois, le taré despotique. »

Le. Taré.

A mon tour de blêmir. Anderson s'en rend compte.

« Quoi, John ? Ça te choques ? J'en ai plein d'autres comme ça : désaxé, fêlé, barge déséquilibré, dérangé, anormal. Lequel tu préfères ?

Cette fois la colère déborde. La goutte de trop. Après toutes ses horreurs que j'ai tenté d'ignorer. Il peut m'insulter moi. Je m'en fiche. J'ai connu tellement pire. Je ne suis pas à ça près.

Mais...Sherlock ? Non.

Non.

« Ça...tu vas le regretter » Dis-je.

Je ne tente même plus de la contenir, cette colère. Trop longtemps qu'elle attend d'exploser.

Ma main. Dans sa tronche.

Je lui envois une gauche magistrale dans une des pommettes. Il n'a pas le temps de l'esquiver ou de la bloquer.

Un glapissement d'une grande dignité lui échappe.

Il s'en va sans même demander son reste, en tenant sa joue rougie, un peu de sang perle à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Très satisfaisant.

Je secoue légèrement ma main, qui me fait un peu mal quand même, en pliant et dépliant les doigts.

« Bon sang. C'est fou comme ça soulage ! Une semaine que ça me démangeait ! »

Sherlock sourit.

« Je comprends, cet Anderson est le parfait spécimen du chaînon manquant entre l'homme et le cafard. Jolie gauche. Et très rapide. Tu me rappelleras de ne pas te mettre en colère. »

Je souris à mon tour. Quand Sherlock reprend.

« Une semaine ? Ça dure depuis une semaine et tu ne m'as rien dis ? Et tu l'as laissé faire ? Sans protester ? »

« Ça aurait donné du crédit à sa stupidité non ? »

« La vraie raison ? »

« Je pensais qu'il se lasserait tout seul. »

« Mouais... »

« Et je n'aime pas trop euhh...étaler mes problèmes. »

« C'est certain. » Marmonne-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

«... Je suis désolé. »

« Pour ? »

« Ce qu'il a dit à ton sujet. »

Sherlock hausse les épaules. Mais au fond, il est blessé. Je le sais. Comment peut-il ne pas l'être.

Il ne le montre pas. Son masque d'impassibilité est solidement en place.

Mais quelque part, je le sens. Je le sais. Peut être parce que je commence à le connaître maintenant.

« J'ai l'habitude. Ce n'est pas le premier. »

« A te traiter de taré ...d'anormal ? »

« Ouais. C'est déjà arrivé. »

Je reste silencieux.

Parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Parce que j'imagine la souffrance que cela peut causer. Et que j'ai mal pour lui.

Je cherche quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Je ne trouve pas.

Je me tourne vers lui et dis avec toute la force de conviction dont je suis capable.

« Ce sont des idiots ! »

Maladroit peut être. Sans doute. Mais je ne suis pas très doué pour les grands discours lyriques.

Et je crois qu'il a bien reçu mon message.

En preuve le léger sourire en coin qui s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

**POV Sherlock**

Nous sommes attablés dans une salle vide.

Le portable de John vibre.

En lisant le texto, petit sourire.

Il répond aussitôt.

Deuxième texto.

Deuxième réponse.

Troisième.

Quatrième.

[...]

Septième.

[…]

Dixième.

M''agace.

« Qui a le droit de te harceler par sms ? »

A part moi bien sûr. Mais ça je ne le dis pas.

« Laura. »

!

« Elle arrive. »

!

« Soit poli. S'il te plaît. »

Je grogne.

Il est hors de question que je sois poli. Surtout avec elle.

Je ne saurais dire précisément pourquoi, mais cette blonde est absolument horripilante.

En tout points.

Elle est insipide. Sans charme particulier. Et sans charmes tout court.

Mais elle arrive déjà.

Juchée sur des talons de huit centimètres qui lui font des chevilles branlantes, la voilà qui avance, tout sourire avec son décolleté qui ne laisse planer aucun doute sur le volume ridiculement petit qu'occupe sa poitrine.

Ses cheveux blonds – châtains à la base mais décolorés- retombe en boucles sur ses épaules et j'imagine que John qualifierait son maquillage de discret, même si pour moi, avec ou sans maquillage elle fait pétasse.

Aussitôt arrivée, les hostilités sont ouvertes. Nous nous saluons d'un regard noir, tandis qu'elle gratifie John d'un sourire étincelant.

Je prête aucune attention au dialogue qui s'en suit.

Je comate dans un ennui profond.

Dieu que la conversation de cette fille est plate. Toujours égale à elle même au moins.

A un moment je capte néanmoins un nom.

Je reporte mon attention sur les deux pipelettes.

« Je t'ai vu avec Sebastian Wickles ! Tu le connais ? Il est étudiant en économie et il est assez connu à la fac. »

Elle minaude.

« Oui pourquoi ? C'est -il me coule un regard de biais, sachant que ce qu'il va dire ne va pas me plaire du tout- un ami. »

Non ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Pas. Du. Tout.

Ulcéré je laisse échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Tu sais, sa famille a pas mal d'influence. Tout le monde rêve d'être dans ses petits papiers ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de personne qui lui tourne autour ! Il y a de quoi faut dire. Pas mal fichu du tout, intelligent et riche ! Le jackpot !»

Nouveau reniflement de ma part.

John emprunte un ton d'excuse :

« Sherlock ne l'aime pas. »

« Sherlok n'aime personne. » Répond Laura.

« Sauf John bien entendu. » Se reprend-t-elle.

Suis-je le seul à entendre l'ironie de sa voix ? Apparemment oui. John est passé au dessus. Très haut.

Je me trouve dans l'obligation de répliquer.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à_ apprécier _John, n'est ce pas Laura ? »

Elle sourit et fait mine d'ignorer mon allusion.

« Oui. Il a beaucoup d'amis. Contrairement à t...- »

« Aha -nous coupe John- je sais que vous ne vous aimez pas beaucoup tout les deux, mais si vous pouviez arrêter une minute de vous écharper ça me ferait _vraiment_ des vacances. »

Je tourne la tête avec humeur.

« Fallait pas qu'elle vienne. Point barre. Et inutile de me faire les gros yeux, John. Elle m'énerve. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves. Elle est totalement sans intérêt, très moyennement intelligente, pas vraiment jolie. Et plate comme une planche. Ne le prends pas mal Laura. »

J'ajoute un sourire -forcé- pour la forme.

Elle se lève avec indignation de sa chaise, telle une gosse de riche qui découvre une immonde punaise sur son fauteuil.

« John ! Non mais vraiment je le vois pas ce que _tu _lui trouves. Il est tellement...insupportable, sans aucune gentillesse, sans cœur et...- »

« Stoooooop ! On se calme. Et surtout, surtout, on se _tait_. »

Je note que John ne m'a pas coupé _moi. _

« Voilà c'est exactement ç- »

« Sherlock ! Je parle pour toi aussi ! »

(…...sans commentaire...)

Reprenant d'une voix calme, John nous pousse pratiquement hors de la salle, arguant que nous allons être en retard pour le prochain cours. Ce qui n'est pas faux selon ma montre.

Nous laissons John marcher devant tandis que nous nous foudroyons du regard à l'arrière.

Sur le chemin, Laura me souffle à voix basse, pour John n'entende pas :

« Tu es vraiment aveugle à ce point ? »

Je lui adresse un regard interrogatif.

« Tu es jaloux. »

« Jaloux ? Ridicule. »

« Si. Tu es jaloux de moi. »

« De toi ? Encore plus stupide ! »

« Bien sûr que si. Tu es jaloux parce que John s'intéresse à moi. »

Je veux faire disparaître ce sourire supérieur. Maintenant.

« Dis plutôt que tu t'intéresses à John. Tu as un petit ami il me semble pourtant ? C'est du joli. »

Voyant qu'elle ne répond pas, j'embraye sur la suite.

« Oh allez ! C'est tellement évident ! Tu te recoiffes à chaque fois qu'il est là, tu le suis des yeux partout, tu évites les contacts avec ton petit ami en sa présence. Tu l'aguiches en permanence comme avec ce décolleté qu'entre parenthèses tu ferais mieux d'éviter. Tu fixes sa bouche à intervalles réguliers. La liste est longue. Je continue ? »

« …..Si tu veux savoir, je ne suis pas la seule à observer sa bouche. Sherlock. »

Retour de cet insupportable sourire condescendant.

Pour une fois je reste quelques secondes sans répondre.

Puis finalement.

« C'est n'importe quoi. »

« Aha ! On a perdu sa répartie monsieur-je-suis-le-génie-au-dessus-de-tout-le-monde ? Ce doit-être difficile à admettre pas vrai ? Je suis sûre que ne t'en étais même pas rendu compte, handicapé des sentiments comme tu es. Mais moi je les ai vu. Tes réactions quand je suis avec lui. Appelle ça l'intuition féminine si tu veux. Et je vais te dire une bonne chose. Tu n'as aucune chance. Parce que je suis une fille. Et que je lui plais. »

Sur ce elle file avec assurance rejoindre John qui marche toujours devant et n'a donc rien entendu de notre échange à mi voix.

La réplique que je m'apprêtais à lui lancer reste bloquée dans ma gorge.

Mon cerveau entre en ébullition.

Cette fille raconte n'importe quoi.

N'importe quoi.

Je me répète là non ?

N'empêche que j'ai raison. Elle raconte n'importe.

Elle se sent énervée que John ne cède pas à ses avance sous prétexte qu'elle a déjà un petit ami. Alors elle assoit sa position pour se rassurer. Sa position en tant que représentante du sexe féminin. C'est elle qui est jalouse ne vérité. Parce que je passe plus de temps qu'elle en compagnie de John. Donc elle me voit comme une menace. Elle fait passer sa frustration sur moi.

Je pense.

Je crois.

Je suppose.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Entre la couette qui pèse sur ma poitrine.

Entre l'oreiller qui n'est jamais bien positionné sous ma nuque.

Entre la chaleur du lit.

Entre la froideur de la chambre.

Non en vérité ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêche de dormir. Pas vraiment.

C'est mon cerveau qui m'empêche de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Encore et toujours lui.

Moi.

Et c'est aussi la faute de John et surtout celle de Laura. Qui m'a fichu ses idioties dans la tête.

Il est vrai que John a prit beaucoup plus d'importance que ce que je n'avais prévu.

Il est devenu mon seul et unique ami.

La seule personne qui me supporte. Car je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais bien que je suis difficile. Et il me comprend aussi. Un peu mieux que les autres.

Je me repasse en boucle le film de mes actions des derniers jours. Cette fois particulièrement, lors de l'accrochage avec Anderson. La veille.

Je me suis senti tellement en colère quand cette punaise d'Anderson l'a insulté et qu'il n'a pas réagit. Comme si cela ne lui faisait rien ! Sur le moment j'ai mis cet énervement sur le compte des multiples qualificatifs dont Anderson m'avaient également désigné. Mais en y réfléchissant, j'étais déjà énervé avant. Dès la première phrase de ce cloporte en vérité.

La prochaine fois que je le vois celui là ce n'est pas de la part de John qu'il recevra une bonne trempe...

Et puis il y a aussi quand j'ai filé John chez sa psy. Ce que j'ai ressenti après. Ce remord qui ma torturé des nuits et des jours durant. Avant que je ne réussisse à le faire taire.

Très inhabituel chez moi, la culpabilité. Quasiment inédite en fait.

Oui, il est certain que je tiens beaucoup à lui. Et que je pense souvent à lui. Ce n'est pas une personne que j'arrive facilement à décoder.

Mais de là à dire que...

Que...

.

.

.

Non. C'est impossible. Je me connais. C'est complétement idiot. Et inconcevable.

Je ne réussis à trouver le sommeil que sur le coup des quatre heures du matin. Pas très grave, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de repos pour que mon cerveau soit capable d'utiliser toutes ses capacités.

**POV John**

C'est l'après midi, je n'ai pas encore terminé mes cours mais j'ai oublié quelque chose chez moi dont je vais avoir besoin, du coup je fais l'aller-retour puisque je n'habite pas très loin. Et comme j'ai deux heures de libre avant le dernier cours (un magistral) de la journée, autant en profiter.

Je suis donc à pieds, comme souvent. Comme ce que je préfère.

Soudain, une berline noire aux vitres teintées s'arrête à ma hauteur.

…...Encore ?

Ne me dîtes pas que c'est le grand frère ?

Une vitre s'abaisse. Un homme que je ne connais pas m'adresse alors la parole.

« Vous êtes attendu, Monsieur Watson. Veuillez monter dans la voiture s'il vous plaît. »

Ce qui serait assez du style de Mycroft selon moi. Mais je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois.

J'hésite quelques secondes, mais ….je monte. Je prends le risque que ce ne soit pas Mycroft.

Après un quart d'heure de trajet, la voiture s'arrête devant un bâtiment gigantesque. Un des sièges du gouvernement ?

Pas un bâtiment dernier cri en verre et acier, plutôt le genre historique. Vielles pierres et sculptures.

Cela fait très officiel tout ça.

Le chauffeur me fait entrer avec « Il est avec moi » au portier, ce qui semble régler la question qui se profilait sur ses lèvres.

Si l'extérieur est complètement de style ancien, l'intérieur en revanche est une sorte de mélange.

Des sculptures de marbre blanc et rose et des meubles en bois marquetés côtoient des écrans plats dernière génération ou encore des caméras à fibres optiques.

L'ancien est ici délicatement fusionné avec la modernité. Non pas en confrontation frontale mais par petites touches de haute technologie, de ci de là qui rappellent que nous sommes au 21ème siècle tout en préservant l'historicité grave et majestueuse des lieux.

Le chauffeur me conduit au quatrième étage à travers un dédale de couloirs. Je serais bien incapable de me repérer sans lui je dois l'admettre, malgré mon bon sens de l'orientation.

Finalement, il s'arrête au détour d'un corridor et toque à une porte blindée.

Les portes de cet étage le sont toutes. Ou du moins celles devant lesquelles je suis passé.

Peut être que toutes les portes ce bâtiment le sont ? Si je suis là où je pense être, sans doute.

La porte s'ouvre sur Mycroft.

Gagné !

Il m'invite à entrer et congédie le conducteur. (J'apprends au passage que le chauffeur s'appelle Cédric.)

Je m'assois sur un siège ultra moelleux.

Mycroft croise les mains sur son bureau -et quel bureau !

Je me racle la gorge, très mal à l'aise dans ce décor pompeux mais je tente de garder un air poli.

« Alors euhhh...c'est...votre bureau ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Des travaux doivent s'effectuer dans le mien, j'emprunte donc celui ci en attendant. Mais je n'aime pas la décoration. Un peu trop lourde à mon goût. En vérité je ne suis même pas dans ce bâtiment en temps normal. Toutefois, je dois bien reconnaître que ce bureau possède un remarquable dressing.»

« Ah. »

Que dire ? Que dire ? Ah oui.

« Pour quelle raison je suis ici ? »

Mais il semble ne pas m'avoir entendu. Au contraire. Il se lève, et m'invite à faire de même. Il se dirige vers le fond de la pièce et ouvre...la penderie ou plutôt le dressing, une véritable pièce à lui tout seul. Moi qui pensais que cela n'existait que dans les films.

Et bien sûr, je vous le donne en mille, il est principalement rempli de...parapluies. (Avec une dizaines de costumes tout de même !)

Véritablement surexcité, Mycroft commence à me faire l'inventaire de sa monumentale collection. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de parapluies de ma vie.

« Alors, mon cher John, tout ceci n'est possible que grâce à vous ! Vous qui m'avez fait découvrir les joies de ce magnifique dérivé de la canne. N'est ce pas splendide ? »

« Euhh si si. Très. »

Par Jésus, Bouddha et Allah -auxquels je ne crois absolument pas- et tous les autres auxquels je ne crois pas davantage. Pitié. Sortez moi de là. Je veux partir. Que quelqu'un m'entende !

Mais il n'y a personne de disponible. J'ai dû tomber sur messagerie. Ou alors les lignes sont en saturation. Les traîtres. Même Satan s'est barré en vacances. Mais où sont les stagiaires quand ont a besoin d'eux ? Partis aussi ? Pffffff.

« Et attention, ce n'est qu'une partie de ma collection ! L'autre est chez moi. Je vous inviterais sans doute un jour, donc pas de déception !»

Non. Aucune intervention divine ou diabolique ne me sauvera.

J'affronte donc mon pénible destin. Stoïque.

« Alors, nous allons commencer par ici. Magnifique parapluie noir acier qui porte biens sa couleur puisqu'en effet il est renforcé de plaques d'aciers. Mais l'armature en titane est si astucieusement conçue que l'objet reste léger et maniable. »

« …...Très joli. »

« Oui le design a fait l'objet de beaucoup d'attention. Alors le suivant est très spécial lui aussi c'est un... »

J'écope donc du parapluie par balles en kevlar mais qui reste passe partout avec sa belle couleur gris perle. Puis vient le parapluie entièrement ignifugé, très classe, entièrement banc.

Ensuite tout une déclinaison sur plusieurs couleurs du même modèle avec une lame rétractable intégrée dans le manche.

Après c'est le tour du parapluie GPS.

Du parapluie avec mini caméras (waterproof évidement).

Du parapluie qui ouvre le portail et la porte du garage à distance

Du « parapluie senteur » contenant des diffuseurs de parfums soit en continu soit par pression, au choix. Et bonus, les parfums sont interchangeables et modifiables à l'envie. (Apparemment la senteur du moment est « tarte au fraise et chocolat ».)

Du parapluie à fléchettes paralysantes intégrées dans les baleines.

Du parapluie progressif ( même fonctionnement que les verres de lunettes qui foncent ou qui s'éclaircissent selon la luminosité ).

Du parapluie arc en ciel qui décompose la lumière ou moyen de minuscules fragments de prismes.

Du parapluie chauffant.

Du parapluie réfrigérant.

Du parapluie anti-émeute.

Du parapluie qui permet de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Etc. Etc. Etc.

La plupart des parapluies sont déclinées selon une gamme de couleurs très variée : noir onyx, noir corbeau, noir encre de chine, noir de nuit, noir charbon, noir chocolat, noir acier [...] gris perle, gris anthracite, gris mercure, gris acier [...] ou encore bleu foncé, bleu marine, bleu saphir [...] etc.

En gros il y a trois sortes de parapluies. Les noirs (la grosse majorité) . Les bleus foncés. Et les gris. Il y a aussi quelque blancs et quelques transparents, mais très peu. Et même quelques violets.

Je passerais sur les cinq parapluies « spéciaux » (uniquement pour les...hum...soirées) : un bleu canard, un orange pétant, un rouge écarlate, un jaune vif et un vert pomme.

Pas de rose malheureusement et pas de motifs compromettants. J'ai cherché. Dommage. J'aurais eu une image mentale très efficace en cas de dépression.

« C'est véritablement digne de James Bond! Mais...Vous n'avez pas de parapluies...normaux ? »

« Oh vous me flattez, John ! Si si bien sûr. Ils sont par là. »

Mais pourquoi ai-je posé cette question ? Pourquoi ? »

Finalement au bout d'une bonne heure, et plusieurs commentaires du type « Allons, John ne prenez pas cet air renfrogné ! Il y en encore plein ! », Mycroft finit par redescendre sur terre, se rappelant soudain qu'il m'avait fait venir pour une tout autre raison.

Son visage s'assombrit et redevient grave et sérieux. Ses yeux cessèrent de briller comme ceux d'un enfant le jour de Noël et ses pommettes quittèrent l'habit rouge de l'excitation. Bref, il reprit une attitude adulte, alors qu'il y a peine deux minutes il s'extasiait devant le parapluie-ventilateur.

Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, jamais je n'aurais cru que l'ainé Holmes avait ce côté si enfantin.

« Pour en revenir aux raisons de votre présence, je voulais vous mettre en garde. »

Je maîtrise le « encore » qui menace de s'échapper de ma gorge et me contente d'un :

« A quel sujet ? »

« Sebastian Wickles. »

« Ah. C'est Sherlock qui vous l'a demandé ? »

« En fait non. Mais je sais qu'il recherche beaucoup votre compagnie ces derniers temps. Et vraiment je tiens à vous avertir. Il n'est pas recommandable. Vraiment pas. »

Sur ces paroles, ses mains se resserrent sur le cuir de son bureau tandis qu'un pli angoissé creuse son front.

« Et je dois vous croire sur parole ? »

« Oui. Surtout éloignez vous de lui. Pour votre bien. Et pour celui de Sherlock. »

« Ils se connaissent pas vrai ? »

« Oui. Ils étaient dans le même lycée. Mais je ne dirais rien de plus. Restez loin de Sebastian. C'est tout.»

Mycroft me fait ensuite comprendre que l'entretien est terminé.

Quand je débarque dans l'amphi, rouge et essoufflé, je suis pile à l'heure.

Et surtout je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis.

« John ? Tu as l'air bizarre ? »

« C'est... c'est..c'est ton frère. Il a fait venir une grande voiture noire pour m'amener et ….et...il y avait cet immense dressing dans ce bureau qui n'était pas le sien à cause de la déco. La conversation n'était pas logique, il y avait les parapluies piégés de James Bond partout partout une montagne de parapluies, le parfumé, le teaser, le le le - »

Sherlock me saisit par les épaules.

« John. Calme toi. Tu as le cerveau embrouillé. Respire. Respire. Mycroft t'as montré sa collection de parapluies c'est ça ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« C'est terrifiant pas vrai ? »

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête.

« Il m'a aussi dit ne plus approcher Sebastian. »

Sherlock écarquille les yeux, ravit.

« Vraiment ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Si Mycroft confirme ce que je ne cesse de te répéter c'est qu'il y a forcément du vrai la dedans.»

Je détourne les yeux. Je sais qu'il a raison.

« Ouais. J'imagine. »

Il en ronronne presque.

« Donc ? »

« Oui oui ça va j'ai compris ! »

« Il t'as dit autre chose ? »

« Non non rien en particulier. Juste de ne plus le fréquenter. »

Sherlock affiche un sourire victorieux digne du chat de Cheshire.

Moi, je passe le reste de la journée à ruminer.

* * *

**Voilà terminé pour le chapitre 7 ^^ au prochain John va souffrir un peu (mouhahahahaha)**

**Une petite review ?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Le chapitre 8 !**** Plus court que mes pavés précédents mea culpa ^^ Toujours des problèmes d'internet mais je survis. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle ce chapitre est plus court : pas le temps de l'étoffer avant de partir demain matin, sinon ça aurait été le week end prochain xd Promis le prochain sera plus long ^^****  
**

**Bonne lecture j'espère !  
**

**Et merci pour vos reviews !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

**Mauvaise surprise et jeu de coups.  
**

**POV Sherlock**

Depuis que John a flanquée une bonne dérouillée à ce crétin d'Anderson, celui ci ne dit plus rien. Ne fait plus rien. Plus d'insultes ni d'allusions, selon moi, John aurait du lui mettre son poing dans la gueule bien plus tôt mais bon. C'est John. Il est trop gentil parfois. Non pas que cela soit une mauvaise chose.

Anderson étant out, il reste encore Sebastian. Je n'arrive pas à le convaincre de le laisser tomber. Et si je vais demander à Sebastian d'arrêter, nul doute qu'il se fera un pur plaisir de continuer et sans doute même qu'il passera à la vitesse supérieure.

Ou...il est possible que Anderson et Sebastian soient de mèche. Deux personnes en même temps, beaucoup pour que cela ne soit pas une coïncidence. Si c'est le cas, Anderson reviendra à la charge, même s'il s'est calmé pour le moment. Mais je n'ai pas de preuves.

A surveiller. Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois empêcher Sebastian de continuer son petit manège autour de John.

D'ailleurs...John est en retard.

Il déboule in extremis dans l'amphi. Les vêtements un peu débraillés d'avoir couru comme un dératé (couru comme il a pu surtout) les pommettes rouges, les cheveux en bataille.

Il s'arrête devant moi, se penche en avant, les mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

Il relève finalement la tête.

Ses yeux bleus cerclés de marron sont hagards. Perdus.

Que lui est-il arrivé ?

« John ? tu as l'air bizarre ? »

« C'est... c'est..c'est ton frère. Il a fait venir une grande voiture noire pour m'amener et ….et...il y avait cet immense dressing dans ce bureau qui n'était pas le sien à cause de la déco. La conversation n'était pas logique, il y avait les parapluies piégés de James Bond partout partout une montagne de parapluies, le parfumé, le teaser, le le le - »

OK. Il est complètement halluciné. La collection de Mycroft fait souvent cet effet là sur les gens qui ne sont pas avertis. Il faut presque une préparation psychologique pour entrer dans le fameux dressing.

Je pose mes mains sur les épaules de John -piles à la bonne hauteur- pour qu'il recentre son attention sur moi.

« John. Calme toi. Tu as le cerveau embrouillé. Respire. Respire. Mycroft t'as montré sa collection de parapluies c'est ça ? »

Il acquiesce, amorphe.

« C'est terrifiant pas vrai ? »

Il acquiesce, férocement.

Je dissimule un sourire amusé à sa réaction.

« Il m'a aussi dit ne plus approcher Sebastian. »

« Vraiment ? »

Ohhhhh c'est noël ! Parfait. Pour une fois que Mycroft me sert à quelque chose d'utile. Autant pousser l'avantage jusqu'au bout.

« Si Mycroft confirme ce que je ne cesse de te répéter c'est qu'il y a forcément du vrai la dedans.»

« Ouais. J'imagine. »

« Donc ? »

« Oui oui ça va j'ai compris ! »

« Il t'as dit autre chose ? »

« Non non rien en particulier. Juste de ne plus le fréquenter. »

J'exulte. Je ne prends même pas la peine de cacher le sourire victorieux qui s'étale sur mon visage. Et aussitôt je saisis mon portable. Une petite vérification s'impose tout de même.

* * *

**« Pas de détails ? SH. »**

**« Non. Je tiens toujours ma parole, petit frère. MH. »**

**« Pas toujours. SH. »**

**« ? MH. »**

**« Oh. Tu veux parler de ton dixième anniversaire ? MH. »**

**« Ne remues pas la couteau dans la plaie. SH. »**

**« Mais je t'assure qu'il n'y avait plus de kit du petit chimiste ! Tu vas me le ressortir tous les ans ? MH. »**

**« OUI ! »**

**« Mais cet atelier de bougies parfumées était très bien. MH. »**

**« C'est pour filles ! »**

**« Ah? Tu es sûr ? MH. »**

**« …... »**

**« J'ai bien aimé moi. MH. »**

**« …... Tu l'as essayé ? SH. »**

**« Oui ? Pourquoi ? C'est très créatif. MH. »**

**« …... »**

**« Bon je reconnais que je m'y suis pris un peu tard, mais il ne restait plus que ça et « le kit mosaïque dauphin » et « mon premier kit de couture ». MH.**

**« …... » **

**« Sherlock ? »**

**« …...frère indigne... »**

* * *

Les yeux par la fenêtre, je regarde la course des nuages. La voix de la prof me paraît si étouffée. Comme dans du coton. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris ces gens qui comparent les nuages à du coton.

Ils n'ont rien de solide. Micro gouttelettes d'eau en suspension. Cristaux de glace parfois. Résidus chimiques et minéraux. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

C'est comme ce jeu stupide. Ce jeu qui consiste à donner une forme aux nuages. Stupide.

Illusion d'optique. Rien de plus. Et rien de moins. Quelque chose qui n'existe pas.

Et qui dépend de multiples facteurs aléatoires : force, vitesse et direction du vent, la lumière, la nature du nuage, la taille, la température de l'air, le taux d'humidité, le taux de condensation de la vapeur d'eau, le nombre et la répartition de ses particules et sans parler de...

De...

.

.

.

.

Bon. C'est absolument sans intérêt. Mais je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas regarder à droite. Et pour ne pas en avoir la tentation, autant regarder à l'opposé.

Ou encore mieux. Autant s'extraire de la pièce. Mentalement.

Ce que je fais. Tente de faire. Par la fenêtre.

Pas brillant si j'en viens à penser de ne pas y penser. Exactement ce que je viens de faire.

D'un autre côté, je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de penser.

Et c'est à cause de cette blondasse. Blondasse dont je vois la nuque devant moi d'ailleurs.

Pas le rang juste devant. Heureusement. Je n'ai pas à supporter sa proximité. Dieu merci.

J'en profite pour fusiller sa queue de cheval du regard.

Mais je ne vois donc que l'arrière de son crâne. Dommage. C'est gaspiller un très bon regard noir.

Cette idiote qui m'a fichu des trucs débiles dans la tête.

Faut pas que je regarde à droite.

Parce qu'à droite il y a...Jo...

Non stop. Je n'y pense plus, je n'y pense plus.

Je me reporte sur la fenêtre.

Une main tapote doucement mon épaule...droite.

Je ne réagis pas. Ou plutôt, je me force à ne pas réagir.

Le tapotement recommence. Un peu plus insistant.

Puis un chuchotement.

« Sherlock ? »

Je fais mine de l'ignorer de nouveau.

Ignorer. Ignorer. Du latin Ignorare, synonyme de mépriser, rejeter, méconnaître.

« Sherlock ! »

Je suis en glace, rien ne peut me toucher, rien ne peut percer ma carapace, rien ne peut me forcer à -

« Sherlock ! Oh ! » avec le tapotement en plus cette fois.

Harceler. Verbe transitif. Dix neuf synonymes. agacer, assaillir, asticoter, enquiquiner, importuner, malmener ….-

« Oh ! Sherlock bon sang ! » Il me secoue l'épaule comme un prunier.

Excédé, je me tourne d'instinct vers la droite.

Vers John.

« Quoi ! »

« Rien. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça rien ?! »

« Tu étais dans les nuages. »

S'il savait à quel point c'était vrai...

Je lui jette un regard mauvais et les mots de cette Laura crient dans ma tête. Depuis qu'elle les a prononcé ils sont là, à tourner. Ils ne le devraient pas, pourtant. Mais ils ne m'écoutent pas quand je leurs dis de me laisser tranquille, d'aller se faire voir et d'aller saturer le cerveau de quelqu'un d'autre.

Fichu Laura. Fichu Démoniaque Laura.

Je soupire.

Il faut bien que je dise quelque chose.

« Je réfléchis. »

Un sourire entendu sur les lèvres de John apparaît.

Les mots de Laura reviennent.

Ses lèvres...Je m'aperçois que je les regardent fixement depuis plus de quinze secondes déjà.

Changement de trajectoire visuelle aussi sec.

Un soupir fatigué me parvient. D'en haut. Je lève les yeux...vers Mlle Larsing qui nous observe moi et John, les traits pincés. Elle est juste au dessus de notre table, ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avons entendu arriver, ni entendu qu'elle à cesser de dispenser son cours depuis bien dix secondes.

Comment ne m'en suis-je pas rendu compte ? Étais-je absorbé à ce point ?

Dix secondes. Une éternité.

Quinze secondes...encore pire.

« Vous allez bien tout les deux ? Je ne vous dérange pas trop ?»

Contrarié contre moi même je ne prête aucune attention aux mots qui sortent de sa bouche ridée mais John me donne un coup de pied sous la table, je laisse échapper un grognement étouffé de surprise et de douleur.

Il me fait les gros yeux. Je suis censé dire quelque chose ? Vraiment ?

Bon très bien. Puisqu'il le faut.

« Non non pas du tout. Vous pouvez continuer tranquillement votre ...cours. »

Les sourcils de Mlle Larsing bondissent littéralement à son front.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Je reçois un nouveau coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de John.

Je lui lance un regard agacé.

Quoi je ne devais rien dire finalement ?

« Monsieur Holmes, vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

Le visage de Mlle Larsing et de John se crispent de concert.

Encore raté ?

La voix de la prof est si courroucée qu'elle en siffle presque.

« Vous voulez une tasse de thé tant que vous y êtes ? »

« Non ça ira. »

Je grimace légèrement en sentant un énième coup de pied sur la peau désormais sensible de mon tibia.

Je rajoute un « merci ».

C'est ça que John voulait ?

« Sortez. »

« Bon très bien. Mais, cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, cela en vaut-il vraiment la peine ? »

J'évite le coup de pied cette fois.

« Sortez ! »

Elle semble sur le point d'étouffer.

« Bon très bien. Puisque vous aimez les choses inutiles. »

Je me lève, les mains dans les poches et me traîne vers la porte avec toute la vitesse et la grâce dont je suis capable.

Une fois la porte passée, je m'adosse au mur. Attendant que les autres sortent dans …trois minutes et vingt secondes.

Ah enfin.

Cinq minutes et quarante secondes. Larsing les a sciemment retenu ? Non. Pas assez intelligente. John arrive vers moi a grandes enjambées.

«Parfois je me demande vraiment si tu ne le fais pas exprès. »

« De ? »

« D'être aussi insupportable. »

« Je crois c'est une de mes nombreuses qualités naturelles. »

John se départi de son air malicieux.

« Tu aurais quand même pu être un peu plus poli. »

« Ah. C'est pour ça que tu m'as démolis la jambe à coups de pied ? Tu aurais quand même pu être un peu plus clair. Et j'ai été très poli, je te signale.»

Il lève les yeux au plafond, mi exaspéré mi amusé.

« Tu parles de ton merci ? »

Tout fier de moi je claironne un « oui évidement...- »

John soupire pendant que je poursuis ma phrase.

« -...mais ça n' a pas très bien fonctionné. Comment ça se fait ? Vous êtes vraiment bizarre. »

« Vous ? Tu ne t'inclus pas dans la catégorie. »

Je fais une moue dédaigneuse.

« Bien sûr que non. Tellement évident, John. Moi je suis dans la catégorie de gens qui savent penser.»

« Merci pour nous. »

« Rohh ne le prends pas mal tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Et puis on me bassine toujours pour que je dise « merci » et pour une fois que je prononce ce mot, il n'a aucun effet. Une belle arnaque. »

« Tout dépend de quand et de comment on le dit ! »

« Mais c'était parfait, justement. »

« Avec ton ton condescendant et ironique ? Je ne crois pas non. »

J'élude le problème d'un geste de la main.

« Détail. »

« Détail ? Mais comment veux tu ne pas te faire rembarrer si tu ne connais pas le minimum syndical de politesse ? »

« Ça ne te dérange pas toi. »

« Oui mais moi, je ne suis pas les autres. »

« Ça me suffit. »

Je vais poursuivre un peu mais Laura passe devant nous à ce moment là. Elle semble vouloir s'incruster mais je fais barrage avec le mur de glace de mon regard.

Elle tourne les talons.

La glace gagne toujours.

Je gagne toujours.

* * *

**POV John**

Bon voici le moment que je redoute.

Mais j'ai fais une promesse.

Je plaque un sourire avenant sur mon visage quand Sebastian s'assoit à côté de moi.

Sherlock est à la table juste derrière, j'ai réussi à le convaincre que ce serait plus facile s'il n'est pas juste à côté.

Mais il a quand même tenu être dans le secteur. Pour vérifier si je fais bien ce que j'ai promis.

Je déglutis et je me lance, tachant d'avoir un air naturel et décontracté.

« Salut Seb. »

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée sur la manière dont je vais lui faire comprendre. L'inspiration viendra peut être en parlant. Pourvu qu'elle vienne.

« Ça va John ? Quoi de neuf ? »

« Ouais impec. Rien de spécial. »

« Sherlock n'est pas avec toi ? C'est rare. »

« Oui. Il a un truc à faire à la bibliothèque. »

Mensonge éhonté mais la table de Sherlock est caché par une avancée de mur, Sebastian ne le voit donc pas.

« Je vois. C'est bien. L'ambiance est un peu lourde quand il est là, tu ne trouves pas ? » Il exploit un ton léger mais la critique est flagrante.

Je m'excuse presque.

« C'est que ne vous aimez pas trop, je sais. »

« Pas du tout même »

Intéressé, je me penche légèrement en avant.

« Pour quelle raison au fait ? »

« Oh. Longue histoire. Et rien d'inintéressant en plus. »

Sebastian et la désinvolture. Une grande histoire. Je passe donc outre.

La conversation se poursuit pendant un moment, je n'arrive pas à aborder le sujet.

Et finalement il repart sans que je ne lui ai dis quoi que ce soit.

Sitôt qu'il disparaît, Sherlock se matérialise sur la chaise qu'il vient de quitter.

Son regard ténébreux me fixe froidement.

J'ouvre la bouche avant qu'il ne commence à parler.

« Je sais ! Je sais ! J'ai merdé ! »

Je m'attend à un véhément discours tonitruant et cassant comme il en a le secret, mais non. Quand il parle, après quelques secondes de blanc, sa voix grave résonne de frustration et de déception.

« Sans blague. »

Je pose ma tête entre mes bras. Frottant convulsivement mes cheveux entre mes doigts.

« Rahhhhh mais j'y arrive pas ! Je lui dis comment moi ? Hein ? »

« Sais pas. Mais plus tu attends, moins c'est bon. »

« Pffff ! Il va me faire quoi si je lui dit pas tout de suite franchement. C'est pas un monstre, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser. »

Sherlock hausse un sourcil.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé cela. Ce n'est pas un monstre. C'est un être humain. »

Je relève ironiquement.

« C'est marrant, pourquoi est-ce que « monstre » et « humain » sonne de la même manière dans ta bouche ? »

« C'est presque la même chose parfois. Mais je ne traiterais jamais quelqu'un de monstre.»

Je me rends alors compte de ma grosse boulette et m'insulte mentalement de tous les noms que je connaisse.

« Désolé. Je ne pensais pas à...je ne pensais pas. »

Il ne répond pas. C'est étrange comme parfois son visage peut devenir tellement ...comment dire ? Adulte ? On dirait presque le visage de quelqu'un d'autre. Avec toute cette gravité dans le regard. Ce regard que seuls possèdent les enfants grandi trop vite. Je dois avoir le même moi aussi. Car, de manière différente, nous avons grandi tout les deux bien trop vite.

Mais chez Sherlock, c'est assez particulier à observer. ( Et je ne peux pas m'observer moi même ) C'est simplement que ses yeux ne font pas son âge. En fait.

Parfois il est comme ça. Tel un vieux sage à la longue barbe blanche. Et parfois c'est un vrai gamin.

Et il n'y a pas de manuel pour savoir sur quel pied danser.

Je me frotte le visage d'une main. Je retombe sur le sujet de mes inquiétudes du moment.

« Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. »

« Peut être qu'il ne faut pas dire quoique ce soit ? »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« Si tu ne le vois plus, automatiquement vous serez moins proches non ?»

« Mmmmm pas si bête. Ça peut, peut être, marcher. Je vais tenter le coup. »

* * *

« John ! John! »

Sebastian. Merde.

J'accélère le mouvement.

« Désolé, Seb je suis pressé. Pas le temps. »

* * *

« Hé John, tu manges avec moi ce midi ? »

« Non, pas cette fois, j'ai prévu de manger avec Amy et Matt. »

« Une autre fois alors ? Demain ? »

« Ouais c'est ça. Demain. »

* * *

« Alors tu viens ? »

« Désolé, révisions de dernière minute. Contrôle surprise. »

« Ah dommage. Bon courage. »

« Ouais. Merci. »

* * *

« Tu viens avec nous ? On se fait une sortie ce soir ! »

« Non recherches à faire désolé. »

* * *

« Désolé. »

* * *

« Non »

* * *

« Pas aujourd'hui. »

* * *

« Désolé »

* * *

« Encore pas possible. »

* * *

« Suis très pris cette semaine. » […...]

* * *

-/-

Sebastian ouvre son portable.

**« John m'évite. Puisque les insultes ont échouées, on passe à la phase deux. SW.»**

**« Génial. Enfin. Anderson. »**

**« Il se doute que quelque chose ? Anderson. »**

**« Mais non, je suis si sympathique que je me colle une allergie. C'est Sherlock qui a du réussir à le convaincre. SW. »**

**« Ah. D'accord. Anderson. »**

**« Dis ?Anderson. »**

**« Oui ? SW. »**

**« Avant les photos. Je peux m'amuser un peu ? Anderson.»**

Sébastian sourit, imaginant tout à fait ce à quoi Anderson pense.

**« Bien sûr. Fais-toi plaisir. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. SW.»**

**« Oui. Il y a un certain coup de poing que je n'ai pas apprécié. Anderson. »**

**«Tu es une vraie teigne Andy ^^Tu en veux combien ? SW. »**

**« Je sais ^^ Quatre ? Anderson. »**

**« OK. Pas de problème. Mais avant je vais mettre un peu de foutoir dans sa tête. Ça facilitera l'opération photos. Et laisse le en état quand même. SW. »**

-/-

* * *

Je me rends à un mon cours suivant quand on me choppe le bras.

Je me retourne.

Sebastian.

Merde. Encore. Il n'a toujours pas compris depuis le temps ?

« John. Est-ce que tu m'évites ? »

Il ne me lâche pas. Ses yeux sont accusateurs.

Autant y allait franc jeu. Je vais lui ressortir la seule excuse bidon que j'ai trouvée, on verra si ça marche et s'il me croit.

« Oui. Tu vois, toi et moi on vient pas du même monde, et on a pas grand chose en commun en fait. »

Son air déçu me fais de la peine. Mais j'ai promis. Et les frères Holmes sont très sérieux à ce sujet.

« Je suis désolé. Seb. »

« Je vois, tu es comme toutes ces personnes. »

« Ces personnes ? »

« Oui, celles qui se comportent en fonction de l'argent des autres. »

« Ecoute, je- »

« Non ! Je ne veux rien à voir avec les gens comme toi. »

« Mais - »

« Je suis sur que c'est Sherlock qui t'as convaincu en plus. Cette crevure. »

« Sherlock n'est pa- »

« Oh désolé. Pardon d'avoir insulté ton graaaaand ami. Je...je pensais que je comptais un peu pour toi. Moi aussi. »

Ah bon sang. Je vais craquer. Sebastian en a les larmes aux yeux. Ça me fais mal.

« Tu sais, John. -poursuit-il, la vois un peu tremblante- pour une fois, je pensais avoir trouvé un vrai ami. Tu vois. Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas motivé par l'influence ou la fortune de ma famille. Quelqu'un qui m'apprécie pour moi. »

« Attends ! Je suis vraiment déso- »

« Ne dis surtout pas que tu es désolé. S'il te plaît. Tu n'es pas désolé. »

« Bien sur que si ! »

Je m'insurge. Veux faire marche arrière. Effacer ce que je lui ai dis. Le mal que je viens de lui faire.

Il soupire.

« Bien sûr que non. Tu ne l'es pas. Sinon...tu ne te serais même pas posé la question de rester ami ou pas avec moi. Mais c'est à cause de Sherlock. Il me déteste et il a réussi à te monter contre moi. »

« C'est faux ! Je le connais ! Il n'est pas comme ça. Pas du tout ! »

Sebastian laisse échapper un éclat de rire bref. Sa voix se fait dure.

« Mais qu'en sais-tu, John. Qu'en sais-tu. Tu le connais depuis le début de l'année ? Moi, je le connais depuis le début du lycée. Je te laisse avec ta conscience. Et ne viens plus jamais me parler. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. »

Il me plante là.

Je suis beaucoup moins sûr d'avoir fais le bon choix tout d'un coup. Sebastian avait l'air tellement sincère. Est-il vraiment si mauvais pour que Sherlock et Mycroft me disent de ne plus le fréquenter ? Mais. D'un autre côté, je ne peux absolument pas croire ce qu'il vient de dire sur Sherlock.

-/-

Sebastian essuie les fausses larmes qui brillent dans ses yeux et va rejoindre Anderson, tout sourire.

« Wahou, Seb. Tu pourrais presque devenir acteur. »

« Je sais. Je suis génial. Voilà qui va faire gamberger ce pauvre John quelque temps. »

« Ça va le fragiliser juste ce qu'il faut. Bon je file. Tu comptes faire mumuse quand au juste ?»

« Demain à la fin des cours. Je pense. »

-/-

* * *

_Le lendemain_

J'ai passé toute la journée à réfléchir.

Ma discussion avec Sherlock ne m'a pas trop aidé.

Quand je lui ai raconté pour Sebastian il m'a juste dit, mot pour mot :

« Ne prêtes pas attention à ce qu'il dit. C'est lui qui veut te monter contre moi. Et il est doué pour jouer la comédie, donc ne te tortures pas avec ça inutilement. Il appuie sur tes cordes sensibles. Tu es trop gentil et il joue là dessus. »

Mais c'est vrai que j'ai plus tendance à me ranger du côté de Sherlock, et puis avec Mycroft cela fait deux avis contre Sebastian.

Bref c'est en remuant toutes ces pensées assez emmêlées que je quitte la fac, à pieds.

Je dois rejoindre Sherlock chez lui pour continuer notre exposé.

Quand soudain, deux mains s'abattent sur mes épaules. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que je reçois des coups de genoux dans le dos.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, on me traîne dans un coin un peu à l'écart de la rue passante où je marchais quelques secondes auparavant.

On me lâche en me poussant violemment en avant. Je trébuche mais réussis à me stabiliser sur mes jambes.

Je me tourne vers mon agresseur.

Vers mes quatre agresseurs.

Merde.

Grands. Costaux. Cheveux courts. Vêtements sobres et sombres. Pas de prises éventuelles.

Je suis en désavantage total. Et ils m'encerclent en plus.

Ils font au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix chacun et sont bâtis comme des armoires.

Je pose mon sac à terre, pour qu'il ne m'encombre pas.

Allez mon vieux. Pas le choix. Quand faut y aller...

Mais pas le temps de faire un pas, qu'on me saisis de nouveau les épaules par derrière.

Ça commence à bien faire !

J'expédie mon coude dans les côtes de mon assaillant. Sous la douleur il relâche un peu sa prise et j'en profite pour lui exploser le nez de mon autre coude. Il tombe à terre, tenant son nez sanglant entre ses mains d'où s'écoulent un flot rouge. Mais le deuxième est déjà sur moi.

Il m'écrase contre un mur d'un coup de poing que je n'ai pas le temps d'éviter. En revanche je lui ouvre copieusement l'arcade. Il essuie le sang qui tombe dans ses yeux.

Je saisis sa tête entre mes mains, presque avec douceur. Puis je claque avec force mon genou contre sa mâchoire.

Une fois. Ouverture des lèvres.

Deux fois. Fragilisation des dents.

Trois fois. Dents qui commencent à se casser.

Quatre fo-

Le troisième homme monte au créneau et me pousse en arrière, je tombe au sol. Il me relève sans problème et m'assène une droite au creux du ventre qui me coupe le souffle.

Un poing me cueille en plein dans la mâchoire. Je crache le sang qui emplit ma bouche et me rue sur mon adversaire.

Mes phalanges sont bien ouvertes à force de frapper. Blocs de douleur. Mais je continue. Le quatrième tacle ma mauvaise jambe. La psy a raison de dire que c'est psychosomatique. Elle ne me fait plus mal.

Mais je commence à fatiguer. Surtout que les trois autres reviennent à la charge.

Je m'écarte. Le souffle court. Ils sont haletants eux aussi. Mais ils sont quatre. Je suis tout seul et je n'ai rien pour me défendre en dehors de mes poings dans cette ruelle vide.

Ayant un peu repris ma respiration je me remets en garde. Je fonce dans le tas.

Pendant quelques instants éphémères, j'ai l'impression de voler. Bras et jambes qui voltigent.

Je danse entre les lignes de forces. Encaissant ce que je ne peux pas éviter. Donnant autant que je peux.

Mais ces quelques minuscules instants passés, la pluie de coups reprend ses droits. Et je fatigue.

Un contre quatre c'est beaucoup. C'est trop.

Une main grande comme un battoir saisit ma gorge et la broie entre ses doigts. Je gesticule. Je frappe. En vain. Je ne rencontre que le vide. La main me tape la tête contre un mur. Un voile noir commence à obscurcir ma vue.

Je cesse de me débattre.

La main relâche alors la pression et me laisse choir sur le sol.

Ma bouche essaie désespérément d'aspirer l'air. Et réussi finalement, par à-coups douloureux.

Respire. Respire.

Mais ce n'est pas terminé.

Quand le passage à tabac s'arrête enfin, je suis à deux doigts de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Avec tout ce qu'il me reste de force et de volonté, je me traîne jusqu'à mon sac de cours, que personne n'a touché. Il est toujours là où je l'ai laissé.

D'une main ensanglantée et fébrile, je fouille dans la poche extérieure.

Mon portable.

Je fais défiler la liste de contacts. Ma tante et mon oncle ? Certainement pas.

Il n'y a qu'une personne à qui je peux demander ça. Sherlock.

Il m'a laissé 28 messages et 12 appels en absences.

Il décroche tout de suite.

« John ? Bon sang qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu t'es perdu ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? »

Trop de questions en une fois. Je n'arrive à faire le tri. Je ne retiens que l'inquiétude qui filtre derrière son agacement manifeste.

« Sherlock. »

Je ne parviens pas à en dire plus.

Ma voix est tellement éraillée et tellement rauque que même moi je ne la reconnais pas. On dirait une veille crécelle rouillée.

« John?! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi ta voix est comme ça ? »

L'inquiétude est bien distincte cette fois.

« Viens. »

Ma gorge est remplie de papier de verre.

« Où ? Tu es où ? »

« Une petite rue qui coupe celle qui va à la fac. »

Je réussis à formuler une phrase complète mais entrecoupée d'une toux de fumeur intensif depuis quarante ans.

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Je lâche mon portable et j'attends.

Je me bats contre Morphée. Au moment où je sombre définitivement j'entends des bruits de cavalcade et une voix basse que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Une voix basse qui lâche un chapelet de jurons sonores.

Et je perds le fil. Après, plus rien. C'est le néant.

* * *

**Un commentaire ?** **Impressions, critiques négatives et positives je prends tout ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà le chapitre 9...en retard je sais ^^ Et oui je plaide coupable pour le petit accès sadique qui m'a fait couper à cet endroit le chapitre précédent, mais que voulez vous. Il faut bien je mette un petit mini brin de suspens.  
**

**PS: les tueurs à gage qui m'ont été envoyés, sont à la cave, gentiment saucissonnés à l'image des pauvres victimes des bas de contention et des corsets.  
**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère.  
**

**Note de l'auteure: je me suis aperçue que j'avais oublié de mettre ma petite référence à la fin, erreur corrigée.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre IX**

**Petit début de rapprochement**

**POV Sherlock**

John doit passer chez lui avant de venir à mon appart.

Estimation du trajet environ vingt minutes à pieds. Quarante donc, pour l'aller-retour.

Et quinze minutes supplémentaires jusqu'à chez moi.

Donc. Approximativement cinquante cinq minutes.

Cinquante cinq minutes d'attente. Plutôt long. Mais si je m'occupe ça passera vite.

Au départ je lui envois quelques sms, pour passer le temps, tout en lisant un bouquin.

Il me répond rapidement. Normal.

Les minutes passent. Passent.

Je me poste devant ma télé, zappant de chaînes en chaînes. Rien d'intéressant.

Je vais vérifier l'avancement de ma dernière expérience en cours. La température est stable, les haricots rouges sont à leur stade normal de décomposition, je monte la chaleur d'un cran.

Il ne répond plus à mes textos mais il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Dans dix minutes.

Je joue un morceau de violon, devant la fenêtre. Pas de John en vue.

J'en joue un second, le massacrant allègrement cette fois. Toujours pas de John.

Il veut l'abandonner ou quoi cet exposé ? J'en serais ravie, mais qu'il prévienne au moins.

Je tourne en rond, pose deux ou trois papiers sur la table pour faire bonne figure.

Mon portable vibre, je me précipite dessus, faisant tomber au passage les papiers précédemment « rangés ».

Mycroft. Dépité je ne lis même pas son message et lance mon portable sur le sofa où je le rejoins aussitôt de la même manière.

Je lis en diagonale les papiers qui s'étalent sur la table basse, farfouille pour trouver quelques détails que je connais parfaitement mais bon. Voulant attraper une autre feuille, ma main percute une des tour de Pise qui trône en plein milieu. Tout s'écroule évidement. Mais pas sur moi.

Pas grave, un peu plus un peu moins de bazar par terre...et puis c'est si ennuyeux de ranger.

Treizième texto sans réponse.

Je tente deux fois d'appeler John mais je tombe sur messagerie. Ça devient anormal.

Je me lance dans une campagne de harcèlement, laissant des messages de plus en plus acerbes.

Six appels manqués.

Dix minutes encore plus tard, il n'est toujours pas là et pas de réponse. Pourtant le dernier message que je viens de lui envoyer incite pleinement à la réplique.

Cinq minutes de plus.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ! Cet idiot ! Il vient ou quoi ! Je tourne, tourne et retourne dans mon appartement en fulminant et rouspétant.

Deux tentatives d'appels échouent encore sur la boite vocal. J'en viens à insulter la voix synthétique.

Alors que je m'apprête à composer mon énième sms vengeur (le vingt-neuvième ), mon portable vibre de nouveau.

C'est John. Enfin.

Je décroche immédiatement.

« John ? Bon sang qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu t'es perdu ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? »

Je laisse mon agacement pendre le dessus.

Il en met du temps à répondre ! Alors que je m'apprête à déverser toute mon irritation, j'entends un raclement de gorge.

Puis :

« Sherlock. »

Une voix râpeuse, rugueuse.

Douloureuse.

Méconnaissable.

L'irritation se volatilise aussitôt. Une angoisse sourde commence à pulser.

« John?! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi ta voix est comme ça ? »

« Viens »

Je suis déjà sur le pied de guerre, mon manteau enfilé en instantané tout en gardant le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

« Où ? Tu es où ? »

J'espère que ce n'est pas grave. J'espère que j'arriverais à temps. Il le faut.

Réponds ! Réponds ! Vite ! Tu es où bon sang, tu es où ?!

« Une petite rue qui coupe celle qui va à la fac. »

Sa voix est (encore plus) déchirée par une toux qui ne me dit rien de bon.

« J'arrive tout de suite . »

A moins qu'il ne soit subitement atteint d'une sévère bronchite...on dirait qu'il s'est fait étrangler.

Non.

N'y penses pas. N'y penses pas et cours.

J'aime courir. Je me sens vivant quand je cours.

Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois il n'y a que l'urgence qui talonne mes pas.

J'alterne course et marche rapide. Histoire de ne pas arriver essoufflé et bon à rien.

Je débouche enfin sur la rue qui mène (entre autre) à l'Université.

J'accélère. Rapide coup d'œil à chaque rue et ruelle transversale.

Vide.

Vide.

Vide.

Voiture qui se gare.

Vide.

Clochard.

Vide.

Poubelles renversées.

Vide.

Vi...à non. Il y a un sac. Un sac que j'ai vu de nombreuses fois. Le sac de John.

Je m'approche au pas de course, le souffle court. Où est-il ?

Et puis, derrière un renfoncement de mur, juste à côté du sac renversé, je le vois.

John. Peut être. Étendu en travers. De dos.

Plus je approche plus l'angoisse oppresse ma poitrine.

Je contourne la forme allongée à terre. Pour voir son visage.

Malgré moi, une exclamation m'échappe.

Suivit d'un flot de jurons fleuris que j'ignorais avoir enregistrés dans ma banque de données.

C'est John. John avec le visage tuméfié et …..-

Stop.

Stop.

On se calme. Garder la tête froide. Ce qui ne pose pas de problème habituellement. Mais là...

Bloquer. Je dois bloquer. Mettre de la distance.

Voilà. Le bouillonnement frénétique de l'inquiétude s'apaise dans mon ventre et dans mon cerveau.

Plus tard l'inquiétude. Tu seras stressé, inquiet, angoissé si tu veux. Mais plus tard. Plus tard.

Tout revient clair et ordonné dans ma tête.

Comme détaché de moi même, de la réalité, je m'accroupis et j'observe les dommages sur le corps présenté devant moi.

Lèvres fendues. Pommette gauche tuméfiée.

Du sang dans les cheveux : possible trauma crânien ou hémorragie cérébrale. Selon impact.

Phalanges complètement écorchées.

Sang sur le genoux gauche, pas le sien.

Pas d'autres plaies ouvertes en dehors de coupures superficielles.

Je palpe rapidement les côtes à travers le tissu, pas cassées à priori. Mais peut être fêlées.

Formation de bleus sur les régions visibles de la peau.

Possible hémorragie interne. Selon impacts.

Je sors mon portable et appelle les urgences d'une voix parfaitement calme et posée.

Et c'est alors que j'autorise l'angoisse à revenir.

Seulement maintenant.

Je m'assois aux côtés de John, toujours expédié dans les limbes. J'écarte précautionneusement les pans du col de sa veste, pour voir ce que j'ai soigneusement évité tout à l'heure.

De grandes marques bleuâtres, de part et d'autre de la gorge, enserrent la peau dorée.

Mon ventre, déjà mis à rude épreuve, se serre un peu plus.

Le combat qui y règne se déchaîne : colère et peur. L'une aussi brûlante que l'autre est glacée.

Mais aussi dévastatrice l'une que l'autre.

Je ne peux rien faire. Rien faire d'autre qu'attendre sagement l'ambulance qui met tellement de temps à arriver. Tellement de temps.

L'impuissance me tue. L'inactivité me tue. Le manque de contrôle me tue.

J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'empêcher de penser au fait que mon meilleur -et seul- ami est étendu par terre, le corps massacré, et que je ne peux absolument rien faire.

A part attendre.

Je farfouille dans le portable de John, je trouve les numéros de sa tante et de son oncle dans le répertoire. J'en compose un, le fixe de la maison, sur mon propre téléphone.

Ça décroche au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

« ….Allo ? » Une voix féminine. Maryline Watson j'imagine.

« Bonjour, Mme Watson. Je m'appelle Sherlock, je suis un ami de John. »

« Ah oui. Il nous as parlé de vous. Qu'y a-t-il ? Rien de grave j'espère? »

Avec mon meilleur ton de menteur je tente de la convaincre, souriant même, puisqu'il paraît que l'on peut entendre le sourire dans la voix.

« Un problème ? Non non pas du tout. John vous avertirez si c'était le cas. En fait je voulais simplement vous prévenir que j'invitais John à rester chez moi toute cette semaine. Ça ne vous dérange pas ? Il aurait lui même passé ce coup de téléphone mais il vient de s'endormir devant le film que l'on regardait. »

Mensonge éhonté. Heureusement qu'elle n'a aucun moyen de le deviner.

« Pendant une semaine ? Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui oui, pas de problème. C'est moi qui lui ai proposé. J'ai mon propre appartement. »

« Ah. Si John est d'accord, j'imagine que je ne peux pas refuser, n'est ce pas. »

Oui, le sourire s'entend dans la voix. Celui de Maryline Watson en tout cas.

Elle reprend, soucieuse cette fois.

« Mais...tu sais...John fait pas mal de cauchemars la nuit, cela risque de te gêner. »

« Non non. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il me l'a dit déjà. »

« Vraiment ? » Elle semble agréablement surprise.

« Oui. Absolument. Et puis je dors assez mal la nuit en temps normal donc ça ne me gêne pas. »

« Vraiment ? Bon. Dans ce cas...c'est d'accord. Et Sherlock... ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis très contente que John ce soit trouvé un ami. Il est tellement secret, il nous dit si peu de choses. Si tu es là pour lui...c'est vraiment... bien. Merci. »

…...

« Je... . De rien. Au revoir Mme Watson. »

« Au revoir Sherlock. »

Oui. Définitivement oui. Les sourires s'entendent dans la voix. Celui de Maryline Watson était particulièrement large à l'instant.

Je n'arrive pas à me détendre mais, la gentillesse de la tante de John...c'est de famille apparemment. C'est quelque chose d'agréable.

Je m'assois en tailleur à même le sol.

Je sais qu'il ne faut jamais bouger un blessé...sauf sous certaines conditions. Je relève sa tête en la posant sur mes genoux croisés. Pour l'aider à respirer. Je me penche, ma joue effleure presque sa bouche.

Je sens le frémissement léger, presque imperceptible mais néanmoins présent, de son souffle sur ma peau. Un tantinet plus fort maintenant que je maintiens sa tête surélevée.

De son côté, ma main droite débarrasse un de ses poignets du tissu qui le rouvre. Je cherche le pouls. Inutile puisque la poitrine de John se soulève. Inutile. Mais je le fais quand même.

Rasséréné, par la pulsation rassurante qui bat sous mes doigts, je laisse ma main sur son poignet.

L'ambulance qui arrive finalement me trouve ainsi. La tête de John sur mes genoux, ma main sur la sienne, observant sa poitrine qui monte et qui descend de manière régulière.

De manière rassurante.

Je me concentre sur ce mouvement si semblable à la mer, ce mouvement de vie, pour tenir à distance l'angoisse. L'angoisse, cette créature ombrageuse qui rôde sous le lit des enfants et rampe dans l'esprit des plus grands. Ce monstre de la nuit qui me laboure le ventre avec l'insistance d'un démarcheur à domicile.

Je monte d'ans l'ambulance. John, toujours inconscient, est installé sur un brancard, tandis que les urgentistes l'examinent.

* * *

Je me tortille sur mon siège. Pas tellement inconfortable mais je suis assis depuis longtemps dessus.

J'entends que John se réveille. Il vient de subir une batterie d'examens. Scanner cérébral, radio, IRM etc.

Il va bientôt émerger de son anesthésie. Mais pas encore tout de suite.

Je me surprends à somnoler. Un timide rayon de soleil poudroit par la fenêtre. Dehors le froid est glacial malgré le ciel dégagé, tandis que dans la chambre de l'hôpital il règne une douce chaleur.

Je me lève, les muscles raidis, et j'approche du lit. Je m'accroupis près de la tête du lit.

Le visage de John est tellement détendu. Une expression qui est si rare chez lui. Je m'en rends compte. Il n'est jamais totalement décontracté. Sauf quand il dort d'un sommeil sans cauchemars.

Je ne sais si c'est la fatigue ou le soulagement, mais ma main bouge toute seule, un doigt longiligne trace sa voie sur la seule joue halée intacte.

Tout doucement.

Léger comme une plume.

Continuant son chemin éphémère sur la peau chaude.

Je suis plongé d'une sorte d'état second. Mon corps agit indépendamment de mon cerveau.

Biologiquement impossible. Mais jamais mon cerveau n'ordonnerait une chose pareille.

Devant l'absence de réaction du principal intéressé, la main devient plus téméraire. Elle s'attaque à l'autre pommette, contournant la zone abîmée par un bleu, suivant la courbure de la mâchoire.

Et puis, elle s'arrête. Hésite.

John ne réagis toujours pas.

Galvanisée, elle repart, mais plus lentement. Toute en délicatesse elle caresse le contour des lèvres. Elle survole vaporeusement le coin gauche tuméfié et fendu.

Mais elle est curieuse cette main, puisque cette main c'est la mienne. Alors elle y revient et explore.

Elle frôle la pulpe des lèvres, cette fois. Aérienne comme songe. Surprise par la texture veloutée.

Mes yeux suivent. Hypnotisés. Non par ma propre main, mais par ces lèvres à la peau étonnement tendre.

J'en dessine la forme des yeux. De mon index courbé.

Et puis ce n'est pas suffisant.

Il y a cette envie qui ne part pas. Qui se fait insistante.

Curiosité. Curiosité dévorante.

Sans m'en rendre compte, ou presque, je me penche en avant et effleure ses lèvres de miennes.

Un contact fugace. Peureux.

Rien de plus qu'un effleurement éthéré.

Pas désagréable du tout.

Je surprends soudain un tressaillement sur les paupières de John.

Je me jette en arrière et me précipite sur la chaise que j'ai quittée.

Il ouvre un œil. Le referme. Ouvre l'autre. Le referme aussi. Finalement il ouvre les deux d'un coup et les plissent aussitôt, agressé par la lumière.

Je mets à profit ses instants d'éblouissement pour retourner le livre que j'ai attrapé à l'envers dans la précipitation.

Quand il s'habitue, il me voit nonchalamment assis, tenant un épais volume à la main, tellement absorbé dans ma lecture que je ne l'ai pas vu se réveiller.

Finalement je fais mine de remarquer son réveil en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus mon ouvrage.

« Oh. Bonjour John. »

« 'lut. Quelle heure ? »

Sa voix est encore rappeuse comme du papier de verre, et visiblement douloureuse à extirper de la gorge. Il a besoin des infos essentielles. Je fais donc dans le concis.

« Quinze heure trente. Samedi. Hôpital. »

Il hoche la tête.

« Merci. »

J'ai envie de dire « J'ai eu peur » mais les mots restent bloqués quelque part entre mon palais et mon larynx. A la place je demande :

« Ça va ? »

Je lui arrache un sourire. Douloureux lui aussi, vu la légère contracture aux commissures.

« Connu pire. »

Je me doute. Mais lui ne s'en doute pas. Que je m'en doute.

Je passe aux questions qui fâchent.

« Qui t'as fais ça ? »

« Sais pas exactement. Quatre grands costaux. Tu me passes l'eau ? »

Je lui donne le verre d'eau qui avale comme un assoiffé.

« Quel genre ? »

« Sais pas trop. Bêtes. »

« Ce qui réduit considérablement le nombre de suspects, je fais avec un air moqueur, Vêtements ? »

« Sombres. Cheveux courts. »

« Signes particuliers ? »

« Y en a un qui a le nez de travers. Et un autre à qui j'ai péter les dents. »

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Non. »

« Pas de noms ? Réfléchis bien. »

Il se concentre. Se remémore la scène.

« Il y en a un qui s'appelle...Gary ou ...Bary. Je crois que j'ai entendu ça. »

Je cache ma déception sous un air impassible. Pas beaucoup d'indices. Mais je les trouverais. Ces fils de pute.

Un des médecins entre alors, blouse blanche et moumoute au vent. Il consulte le bloc à l'arrière du lit.

« Bonjour John. Enfin réveillé je vois. J'ai ici les résultats des examens que vous avez passé. »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Vous n'avez rien de spécial à part de bonnes contusions, quelques écorchures et une plaie à la tête. Vous êtes un chanceux. Même vos côtes sont intactes. Mais je vais tout de même vous garder en observation jusqu'à demain matin. Sait-on jamais. Bonne journée messieurs.»

Et hop, il repart comme il est venu. Je reprends la conversation où elle s'est arrêtée.

« Ah et ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai dis à ta tante que tu restais chez moi une semaine. Le temps que tu sois un peu plus...présentable. »

Un soupir de soulagement intense lui échappe.

« Tu as réussi à la convaincre ? »

« ? Oui ? Rien de difficile. Elle acceptée facilement. »

Il fait les yeux ronds.

« Woooo. Faudra que tu me révèles ta technique secrète. »

* * *

« Laissez moi rentrer ! »

« Puisque je vous dis que les visites commencent dans vingt minutes ! »

« Et moi je ne cesse de vous répéter que je veux entrer _maintenant _! »

« Vingt. Minutes. »

« Main-tenant. »

« Vous n'en avez pas marre de me harceler à chaque fois que vous venez ? »

« Vous n'avez qu'à changer de poste ou faire ce que je vous dis ! Alors dégagez le passage ! »

« Revenez dans vingt minutes. »

« Je comprends pourquoi il vous ont engagé. Vous faîtes un perroquet très agaçant dans le genre disque rayé. »

« Ahhhh je vais craquer ! »

« Et puis qui peut avoir l'idée de porter des crocs jaune canari, sérieusement ? Et vous vous faites des manucures alors que vous êtes infirmière ? On va a reléguée ici c'est ça. C'était soit être le sergent instructeur des visites soit trier les dossiers ?»

« Ahh je craque ! »

« Enfin. Mais craquez, craquez. Grand bien vous fasse. Et si vous craquez, ayez l'obligeance de craquer _ailleurs_ que je puisse _entrer_ dans cette _foutue_ chambre ! »

« Pour la millième fois. Dans vingt minutes. »

« Maintenant. Il ne reste plus que quinze minutes. Allez, quinze minutes. Vous pouvez bien me laisser entrer pour quinze minutes.»

« Hors de question ! Attendez l'horaire d'ouverture.»

« N'importe quoi. Laissez moi entrer. »

« Mais vous êtes insupportable ! »

« Et vous vous êtes bouchée ! »

Une silhouette familière appairait dans un coin de couloir.

John qui se traîne tel un papy de quatre fois vingt ans.

« Sherlock. Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix. D'ailleurs, fit-il en roulant des yeux, tout l'étage a dut vous entendre. Tu fais encore pleurer les infirmières ? »

« C'est la faute de cette gourdasse là. Elle voulait pas me laisser rentrer. Le vide entre ses deux oreilles est encore plus abyssales que ce que je ne croyais. Comment ça encore ? »

« Depuis deux jours que je suis là, tu n'arrêtes pas. Excusez le. » dit-il en s'adressant à infirmière. Elle fait la moue et part finalement.

« Allez John, qu'est ce que tu attends ? On y va. »

« Hein ? »

« Chez moi. »

« ? »

« Hier le docteur à dit : je vous garde observation jusqu'à demain matin. Voilà. Demain matin c'est maintenant. »

« Il n'est que sept heures trente ! »

« Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Tu vas bien. Tout va bien, alors bouges toi, on s'en va.»

« Quoi ? Mais hé attends ! Part pas si vite ! Je peux pas marcher rapidement moi ! »

Je m'arrête, le temps qu'il me rejoigne. Effectivement il possède actuellement la célérité d'un céleri scélérat déguisé en soupière.

« Y a le feu au lac ? »

« Tu ne veux pas partir vite de là ? »

« Si bien sûr. »

« Bon. Où est le problème alors ? J'aime pas les hôpitaux. Ça pue la mort et le désinfectant. Et en plus il faut attendre tout le temps. Pas le droit de bouger ni de rien faire d'intéressant. Tellement ennuyeux. Alors on y va ?

« D'accord. Je vais cherchez mes affaires. »

« Je reste là. Dépêche toi. »

Je jurais qu'un petit sourire vient de pointer sur ses lèvres.

A propos...

J'avoue que je suis perdu. Je ne comprends pas la motivation de mon comportement de la veille.

Pourquoi diable ai-je fais ça ?

Réaction sans doute imputable au soulagement de savoir que John allait bien.

Oui. L'inquiétude m'a détraqué le cerveau. Mais ça va mieux maintenant.

* * *

**POV John.**

_Mon père me tient par la main. Il court presque dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, et me traîne derrière lui. Il ignore les regards qui s'accrochent à son dos._

_Il arrive enfin devant le bureau de ma mère. Il entre sans frapper. La panique voudrait hurler dans sa voix, mais il la contient encore._

_« Dehors c'est l'enfer. On ne peut pas rester ici. »_

_Ma mère soupire._

_« Je sais mais on ne peut pas partir non plus. »_

_« Que veux-tu qu'on fasse alors ? Ces fanatiques vont venir nous chercher.»_

_« Pourquoi tu es venu. Je t'avais dis de rester à la maison. De surtout rester à la maison. »_

_Mon père saisit la main de sa femme dans la sienne._

_« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser. Jamais je ne pourrais. Tu le sais bien. »_

_Douleur et tendresse se dispute le règne sur le visage doux de ma mère. _

_« Et John ? Il ne peut pas rester là. »_

_« Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas réussis à le laisser à la maison. Tu sais comme il peut être têtu. »_

_Un sourire tendre apparaît en même temps sur les lèvres des deux parents._

_Puis la détermination prend le pas._

_« Tu as raison. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici tout de suite. »_

_La porte s'ouvre et une femme entre en catastrophe._

_« Je suis venu vous prévenir. Vous ne pouvez plus sortir. Les talibans sont dans l'hôpital. Je...je suis..désolée. J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu pour venir. Mais ils ont entendu parler de vous. Ils arrivent. »_

_La dernière phrase semble raisonner comme un tambour dans le silence qui vient d'abattre sa chape de plombs sur la pièce. « Ils arrivent. » « Ils arrivent. » « Ils arrivent. »_

_Les épaules basses, mes parents remercient la dame , qui repart aussitôt._

_Contrairement à ce que l'on croit, beaucoup de bruits habitent le silence. _

_Le bruit de mon cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Le tic tac incessant de la pendule._

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

_Les regards qui hurlent à défaut des mots. _

_Et la force reprend le dessus. Cette force extraordinaire qui fait de ma mère la femme qu'elle est._

_Cette force qui brûle dans ses yeux et irradie tout autour de son feu salvateur. _

_« Il faut qu'on se barricade. »_

_Nous bloquons la porte avec tout ce qui nous tombe sous la main. Étagère. Chaises. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de meubles dans la pièce. _

_Pourtant, elle ne veut pas qu'on touche au bureau. _

_Ils échangent un regard. Un regard grave. Je n'en saisis pas le sens. Pas tout de suite du moins. _

_Nous avons à peine terminé, que des bruits sourds ce font entendre contre la porte._

_L'étagère vacille. Tremble. Les coups redoublent avec acharnement._

_Mes parents se tournent vers moi. Le visage serein. Souriant._

_« John. Tu dois te cacher sous le bureau. Et tu ne dois pas faire le moindre bruit. Tu promets ? »_

_Je comprends. Le bureau. Ils savaient que la porte ne tiendrait pas. Que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Ils savaient. _

_« Tu promets ? S'il te plaît. Promets. »_

_La gorge nouée je murmure un oui à peine audible._

_« C'est bien. C'est bien mon fils. Vas-y.»_

_Ils m'embrassent à tour de rôle. Me serrent fort dans leurs bras._

_Les « je t'aime » volent de partout. _

_Dans leurs yeux. Dans les miens. _

_Dans leurs mots. Dans les miens. _

_Dans leur sourire. Dans mes larmes. _

_Ma mère prononce encore une phrase._

_La dernière._

_« Tu es courageux, John. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça va aller...Après. Ça va aller.»_

_Ils me poussent sous le bureau. Ils se prennent ensuite la main et se postent en face de la porte qui s'ouvre. Mon père dépose en baiser sur leurs mains jointes et murmure une ultime preuve d'amour._

_Je ne vois plus que le dos de mes parents à travers un interstice dans le bois._

_L'étagère vibre de plus en plus fort. Et tombe. _

_Et la pièce se remplit brusquement d'un trop plein de bruits. Cris et insultes. _

_Les talibans ne me voit pas. Ne cherche pas à me voir._

_J'entends des cliquetis secs. _

_Une exclamation. _

_Deux détonations. _

_Je plaque les deux mains sur ma bouche._

_Mes parents s'écrasent sur le sol. Le dos coloré d'une tâche rouge qui s'étend toujours plus. _

_Sous mon bureau je pleurs sans un son jusqu'au départ des talibans et de leurs bottes qui claquent. _

_Alors seulement je sors de ma cachette._

_Et reste à genoux sur le sol blanc. _

_Le sol blanc qui se fait dévorer par deux flaques écarlates._

_Tout seul._

_J'ai quatorze ans. Et je suis tout seul._

_Et la pendule qui continue sans s'arrêter un seul instant. Cette odieuse pendule qui sature le silence. Comment peut elle encore tourner ?_

_Tic. _

_Tac. _

_Tic. _

_Tac. _

* * *

Je me réveille en hurlant. Aussitôt je me redresse sur les coudes en soufflant profondément.

Soudain une lumière s'allume et je vois Sherlock qui arrive, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux rougis.

Ah oui. C'est vrai. Je suis chez lui. Sur son canapé.

Je me sens rougir. Non seulement il m'invite chez lui pour éviter que ma famille ne pose de questions gênantes mais en plus je le remercie en criant à -je consulte l'heure- à quatre heures du matin.

« Désolé. »

Je souffle, contrit.

Avec un grognement que je ne saurais interpréter à cette heure ci, il m'attrape par le poignet jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Allonges toi là et dors. »

Aimable comme une porte de prison.

Ne comprenant pas trop le pourquoi du comment j'obéis néanmoins et m'allonge sur un coin de son lit deux places.

Contrarier un Sherlock mal réveillé, de mauvaise humeur et qui plus est à quatre heures du matin n'est pas une excellente stratégie de survie.

Il se glisse dans le lit à son tour et atteint la lumière.

Je me tourne vers l'extérieur du lit. Dos à lui.

Je sais pertinemment que je ne trouverais pas le sommeil mais bon.

Soudain j'entends un soupir exaspéré et je sens son corps chaud se serrer contre le mien. Il enroule ses deux bras autour de mes épaules.

« Mmmais mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ? »

« Manœuvre de compression. Tu vas te sentir inconfortable au début mais après tu vas te détendre. »

« Manœuvre de quoi ? Ça sort d'où ce truc ?»

« De compression. Utilisée pour les autistes, notamment pour ceux atteints du syndrome d'Asperger. *Je sers. »

Et effectivement il sert. Manœuvre de compression. Ça porte bien son nom. Il m'écrase la cage thoracique des épaules à la taille.

« Et maintenant. Dors. »

Aimable. Encore une fois.

Au départ je ne ressens que la douleur cuisante provoquée par mes bleus. Ensuite la sensation inconfortable d'être « compressé ». Puis mes muscles se relâchent progressivement et le sommeil arrive.

La chaleur de Sherlock dans mon dos aidant sans doute, je me sens parfaitement bien.

Sherlock s'est déjà endormi, sans relâcher la pression (comment fait-il?), son souffle régulier me chatouille l'oreille.

Je sombre à mon tour, bercé et enveloppé d'un cocon de chaleur.

Aucun autre cauchemar ne vient troubler ma nuit. Ou ce qu'il en reste.

**POV Sherlock**

Je me réveille paresseusement. Pour une fois j'ai presque envie de me rendormir. Ce qui n'arrive jamais. Mais là, il fait tellement bon dans le lit.

Je combats néanmoins la langueur nuisible qui a envahit mes muscles.

Parce que dormir est déjà en soi une perte de temps. Alors se rendormir...

En ouvrant les yeux, je manque de m'étouffer.

Il se trouve que j'ai le visage carrément enfouit dans l'épaule de John, tandis que lui à placer le sien dans mon cou.

Durant la nuit nous nous sommes donc tournés inconsciemment face à face. Réflexe typique : s'approcher de la source de chaleur. Normal. Oui. Normal.

Mes mains sont toujours enroulées autour de sa taille. Sauf. Sauf que les mains de John se sont déplacées autour de la mienne.

.

.

.

C'est donc pour cela que j'avais chaud.

.

.

.

J'espère que John ne va pas se réveiller.

.

.

.

Ce serait assez gênant.

Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil. Il va sonner dans dix minutes. Ce sale traître.

Je vais devoir m'extirper avant.

Je commence a dénouer mes mains en douceur. En douceur.

Mission accomplie.

Le plus dur, démêler mes jambes sans le sortir de son sommeil.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de tortillements indignes je réussi à me libérer.

Ne suis-je pas génial ?

Je me rends vers la table, attendant gentiment que le réveil déverse son boucan dans les oreilles John.

Je guette. Cela ne devrait plus trop tarder maintenant...

Une fanfare version trompettes-clairenettes-et-tambours se met à brailler dans ma chambre.

Par dessus le vacarme j'entends un glapissement agressé et un bam sonore.

Je m'élance vers ma chambre.

Je trouve John étendu sur le sol, la couette enroulée autour des jambes. Sans doute a-t-il sursauté, en pleine panique, s'est pris les pieds dans la couette en se levant brusquement et ensuite...la chute.

Je camoufle un sourire en l'aidant à se lever.

Sourire qui fond comme neige au soleil quand j'aperçois les marques imprimées en violacé sur sa gorge.

.

.

.

Je vais devoir lui prêter une écharpe.

Il sirote son thé. J'ai bu le mien depuis longtemps.

Mes pensées vagabondes. Et elles s'attardent toujours sur les détails.

Je ne me reconnais plus en ce moment je fais des choses très inhabituelles. Céder à des impulsions est justement tout le contraire de mon comportement hebdomadaire.

Comme par exemple en ce moment même. J'ai beau me répéter que j'ai les yeux dans le vague, n'empêche qu'ils sont braqués sur la tasse de thé de John. Enfin sa tasse au sens large...

Je détourne le regard. Mais je dois bien m'avouer que quand je repense à ce moment dans la chambre d'hôpital, j'ai envie de réitérer l'expérience.

Mais il est temps de partir nous allons être en retard, et vu la vitesse à laquelle marche John en ce moment...

Sans compter qu'une petite conversation avec Anderson s'impose, j'ai deux trois choses à vérifier.

Mais quand je dis conversation je m'égare. Sans doute devrais-je plutôt parler de "monologue brillant interrompu aléatoirement par les propos vaseux d'un bouffon aussi élaboré que la fange dont il tire ses grognements bestiaux. Le tout saupoudré d'insultes de part et d'autre." Sauf que le temps du saupoudrage est terminé, pour ma part.

Il est temps...quelle est l'expression déjà ? Ah oui. De "tailler dans le vif."

* * *

*** Le syndrome d'Asperger est une forme d'autisme caractérisée entre autre par une maladresse physique, une utilisation atypique du langage, un manque de communication non verbale, une diminution de l'empathie avec leurs pairs. Le psychologue Howard Buten et son équipe s'inspirant de la "machine à câlins" (squeezing Machine) ont développé un type de massage à quatre mains à base de compressions : d'abord les orteils puis la plante des pieds, les talons, les chevilles, les mollets, les cuisses. Puis le torse-dos, épaules et taille en exerçant une forte pression sur la cage thoracique des épaules à la taille, ce qui permettrait de détendre les muscles. Selon moi, Sherlock n'est pas atteint de ce syndrome dans cette fic (avant que vous ne me faisiez la remarque) mais il aurait très bien pu être soupçonné de l'avoir par contre, ce qui explique sa connaissance du massage par compression. **

**Une petite review ? (je n'ai assommé personne avec mes explications à rallonge ?)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir ^^ Le chapitre 10 est posté !****  
**

**Bon je ne suis pas très satisfaite de la fin de ce chapitre mais...tant pis xd  
**

**J'espère que la lecture n'en sera si désagréable.  
**

**Un énorme merci aux reviews qui réchauffent mon petit cœur d'auteure ! Vous êtes géniaux !  
**

**(Laya tu es une petite chanceuse ^^ à la base il y a un petit passage avec une certaine porte qui n'était pas prévu du tout mais l'inspiration étant imprévisible... xd)  
**

**Bonne lecture... j'espère.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre X**

**Cocktails de sensations, avant la tempête.  
**

**POV Sherlock**

Je me sens l'âme d'un démon. Dans le sillage de mes pas la nébuleuse débordante de la colère étend ses tentacules sombres.

La plupart des personnes s'écartent sur mon passage.

Devant mon visage changé en forteresse de glace noire.

Le claquement rapide de mes chaussures frappe le rythme de mon impérieux besoin d'aller faire un lot d'Anderson et Sebastian.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont venus à l'Université. La corrélation est évidente, confirmation de ce que pensais.

Mais il me reste une carte à jouer.

Je déboule dans un couloir et m'arrête devant un petit groupe mixte.

Les amis et amies d'Anderson.

Oui, surprenant que certaines personnes arrivent à apprécier sa personnalité d'insecte nuisible. Mais c'est plutôt l'argent qu'ils apprécient.

Je repère une fille aux cheveux châtains. Me semble que je l'ai déjà vu avec Anderson. Sa petite amie je crois. Je reconnais son air chèvre et tremblotant de mollusque aseptisé.

Je m'ancre dans le sol, devant elle. Les conversations s'arrêtent.

Sentant mon regard qui lui poignarde le dos, elle dirige enfin son attention sur moi.

Je lui sers mon regard le plus ombrageux. J'articule soigneusement.

« Où. Est. Il ? »

« Quiiii ? » La question fait son chemin dans le plan de marécageux de sa tête. « Ahhh Andersounours? C'est toi Sherlock alors ? S'il m'avait dit que tu serais aussi canon ! Je peux te prendre en photo ? Et avoir ton numéro ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Dis oui steuplait steuplaiiiiit !»

Elle sort son portable et se prépare à mon accord en trépignant comme une gamine de trois ans.

Je souris.

« Bien sûr. »

Je lui prends le portable des mains. En évitant tout contact avec sa peau.

Sans me départir de mon sourire je cherche le numéro d'Anderson (ou plutôt d'Andersnounours) dans son répertoire et le grave dans ma mémoire.

Ensuite je fracasse furieusement le portable par terre.

Pas ému le moins du monde par son air horrifié, le sourire affiché sur mon visage glisse, remplacé par la colère froide qui irradie dans ma poitrine.

Je réitère ma question.

« Où. Est. Il. »

Elle se tord les mains. Ne sait pas comment réagir. Je l'aide un peu en hurlant un bon coup.

« OU ! »

Elle pâlit, trop paralysée pour piper mot.

Je le secoue par les épaules. De plus en plus fort.

« Où est Anderson ? Mais tu vas répondre ! »

Cette méthode ne donnant pas grand chose non plus, j'approche mes lèvres de son oreille et murmure, avec une cruelle douceur, les choses qu'elle ne veut pas entendre. L'infidélité d'Anderson. Le fait qu'elle n'a pas d'amis etc. (il suffit de constater que personne ne vient la défendre actuellement).

Ses épaules tressautent. Elle pleure.

J'ai gagné.

Finalement entre deux pleurs elle réussit à articuler une adresse.

Satisfait je la laisse dans cet état, écrabouillant un peu plus en partant les restes de son portable.

* * *

Je sonne.

Huit fois.

Pas de réponse.

Il va ouvrir cette porte, même si je dois la défoncer à coups de pieds !

Une demi heure plus tard, mon pied droit n'est plus qu'une masse douloureuse.

La porte de bois est marbrée d'éraflures mais c'est tout.

Anderson n'est pas là, je dois me rendre à l'évidence.

De rage je démolis sa boite aux lettres et je déforme sa poubelle à force de coups.

Puis je pars.

John doit être rentré à mon appartement depuis longtemps mais je ne veux pas y aller tout de suite. Pas dans mon état actuel.

Il me faut une heure pour refouler et contenir ma colère. L'enfermer dans un coffre fort et jeter la clé dans la Tamise qui agite ses eaux grises.

-/-

Anderson s'affale sur un canapé, satisfait de louper des cours pour une « bonne » raison.

« Ton appartement est encore plus grand que le mien ! »

Sebastian sourit.

« C'est ça d'avoir un père plein aux as que veux-tu ! »

Il prend une gorgée du verre posé sur la table en verre.

« Hé mes parents ont aussi du fric ! »

« Pas autant. »

« Ouais, c'est sûr. »

« Bon. Anderson. Le sujet qui nous intéresse. Vu que tu as _un peu_ exagéré avec John. On va laisser quelques jours de répit à nos deux petits. Le temps que John soit moins horrible à regarder. »

Anderson, dépité, soupire.

« Hé oui mon vieux, je t'avais dis de faire attention mais tu ne m'as écouté. »

« Je suis un passionné moi. »

« Il ne t'as vu au moins ? »

« Non, j'étais caché derrière un mur. »

« De toute façon, Sherlock devait se douter de quelque chose avant. »

« Mais si je ne suis pas là non plus ? Ses soupçons vont être confirmés. »

« Pas le choix. S'il n'y a que moi d'absent à la fac il s'en prendrait à toi direct. Et puis j'ai besoin de toi pour la suite des festivités. Donc tu vas rester chez moi un peu qu'on organise la suite. D'ici deux trois jours, ce sera bon. »

« Pas de problème. J'aime ton canapé. Pur cuir ? »

« Bien sûr. Pour qui me prends-tu ? »

Après un instant de réflexion, Sebastian reprend.

« Et puis, plus les jours passent. Plus la trahison sera grande. Comme on dit : Plus on monte haut, plus la chute est brutale. »

-/-

* * *

**POV Sherlock**

J'avais dit que tout allait bien. Que ce qui était arrivé à l'hôpital n'était rien. Juste une erreur de parcours.

Mais c'est faux.

L'envie inexplicable de ce jour là est revenue. Elle me taraude de plus en plus.

Comme en cet instant.

Nous sommes tout deux assis sur le sofa et nous regardons un film que John voulait voir. Un navet dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom.

Lassé par mes commentaires soit disant incessants sur le scénario affligeant de platitude et téléphoné au possible dont j'ai tout deviné dès les premières minutes, John m'a finalement intimé l'ordre, je cite :« de la fermer sinon je te force à ranger ton bordel infernal, jusqu'à ce que ménage s'en suive s'il le faut.». Et je me suis tu devant la terrible menace.

Je me suis bien vite désintéressé du navet en mouvement donc, mais en silence.

Au lieu de d'affirmer que nous regardons le film, il serait donc plus juste de dire que John regarde le film et que je regarde John.

Je ne me lasse pas d'observer son visage se colorer d'émotions. Un visage tellement différent du mien. Tellement plus expressif. Tellement plus chaleureux. Tellement plus vivant à bien des titres.

Et cette bouche aux lèvres rosées.

Je meurs d'envie de recommencer.

De recommencer à me l'accaparer.

Je ne tiens plus.

Je me lève brusquement.

« Hé, Sherlock ? Tu vas où ? »

Je ne réponds pas.

Comment je peux laisser mon contrôle se briser à ce point ?

Ou plutôt, comment peut-il briser ce contrôle savamment étudié et entretenu depuis des années ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ai-je envie de l'embrasser ? J'ai déjà expérimenté les plaisirs charnels une ou deux fois. Pas par _sentiment_ bien sûr. Par curiosité. J'ai d'ailleurs découvert que les hommes sont plus ma tasse de thé que les femmes. Mais de sentiments point, juste la chair.

Et les baisers m'ont toujours apparut assez désagréables. Un échange de salive entrecoupé par les assauts de deux langues spongieuses. Répugnant.

Alors pourquoi les lèvres de John m'attirent ?

Illogique.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas que John me suit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une main sur mon épaule.

« Sherlock ? »

Je me retourne vers lui, surpris.

Trop près. Il est trop près.

Immanquablement mes yeux tombent sur sa bouche.

John recule devant notre proximité, mal à l'aise.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui », je réponds en un souffle.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Tu me regardes bizarrement. »

« Non, non rien. » Un filet de souffle.

John recule encore d'un pas, puis d'un autre, assez peu rassuré par ma réponse de toute évidence.

Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de sa bouche, qui forme une moue inquiète en cet instant.

Non. Non. Un sursaut de mon intellect reprend le dessus.

Je passe une main sur mes yeux brièvement.

Puis je souris vaguement.

« Tu as mis pause au moins ? »

Soupçonneux devant cette piètre tentative de plaisanterie il hausse des épaules dubitatives.

« Oui. Mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas. »

« …...Bon on va rester planté dans ce couloir encore longtemps ? »

De retour de sur le canapé. Je dois empêcher mes doigts de pianoter sur l'accoudoir. Et pire je dois empêcher mon regard de dévier sur la droite. Il en meurt d'envie. J'en meurs d'envie.

« Sherlock ? »

« Hmm ? »

Mais il fait exprès de me parler ou quoi ! Il veut que je craque !

Il me pose une question absurde sur l'héroïne du film et je lui donne une réponse encore plus absurde que la question posée en alignant des mots vides de sens.

Finalement il attrape la télécommande et met pause.

Il se tourne vers moi (de biais puisque nous sommes assis)

« Bon. Qu'est qu'il y a ? »

« …...remets lecture. »

« Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle ! »

« Remets lecture. »

« Non. »

« Play. »

« Non. »

Je lève les yeux ciel et je parie qu'il fait pareil de son côté.

J'entends un soupir fatigué et il exerce brusquement une forte pression sur mon épaule, provoquant un mouvement de pivot involontaire de ma part.

Je me retrouve donc face à lui, bien qu'à moitié affalé entre nous deux.

« Voilà c'est mieux. »

Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

« On regarde les gens quand on leur parle. »

Je renifle avec mépris tout en me redressant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe alors ? »

« Mais rien. »

« Mais si. J'ai demandé : «Tu penses que le sniper va tuer la mère ou la fille en premier. Et tu as dis : le sniper défonce le pantalon de l'ours avec une salopette en forme de fusil. »

Un sourie éclaire son visage. Et il éclate de rire. De petits éclats lumineux se promènent dans ses yeux.

Petites chatoyances qui pétillent.

Je suis retourné sous l'emprise hypnotique de cette bouche qui chante la joie.

Je n'ai pas la force de détourner le regard. Je n'arrive pas à me contenir.

Non pas cette fois.

Pas cette fois.

C'est trop tard.

Trop tard.

J'en meurs d'envie.

Le rire vient à de peine de s'éteindre et de mourir que mon corps s'est rapproché de la source de sa naissance.

Incapable de faire autrement.

Mon visage se rapproche. Lentement.

John ne bouge pas.

Interloqué.

Surpris.

Mais il ne bronche pas.

Ne dit pas non.

Alors délicatement mes lèvres caressent les siennes, avec hésitation.

Celles de John ne bougent pas. Alors j'insiste doucement.

Je sais que je ne suis pas doué à ça. Et pour cause. Les deux seules expériences que j'ai eu m'ont bien dégoûté des baisers.

Mais là, rien de désagréable.

Juste des lèvres souples et chaudes sous les miennes, qui commencent à s'animer.

Je sais que j'ai gagné.

Si John avait voulu il aurait sans peine put me faire dégager à coups de poings.

**POV John**

J'explose de rire devant l'absurdité confondante de sa réponse.

Soudain, j'ai à peine finis de me remettre de mon fou rire que je m'aperçois que son visage s'est rapproché.

Avec ses yeux brillants comme deux supernovas de mercure.

Et son visage se rapproche.

Se rapproche.

Se rapproche.

Je ne réagis pas. Comme paralysé. Comme la souris paralysée devant les fascinants yeux du serpent.

Et puis. Il est là. Si près.

Et puis il m'embrasse.

Au départ je suis juste incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Sherlock.

M'embrasse.

Je.

Suis.

Choqué.

Seules des bribes d'informations parviennent à se frayer un passage dans mon cerveau abasourdi.

Les lèvres de Sherlock sont douces.

Douces par leur texture.

Douces par leur insistance.

Étonnamment douces. Pour ces deux raisons.

Ça tourne dans ma tête. Toutes ces pensées qui me disent de repousser Sherlock.

Et puis finalement, j'oublie.

J'oublie que je me fais embrasser par un homme. Par mon meilleur ami. Par Sherlock. Par celui qui se définit comme un sociopathe.

Ou pourrait-on dire qu'il n'y a plus que Sherlock qui existe.

En cet instant, le monde est sensation.

Ne reste que la sensation.

Cette unique sensation de contact.

Il mordille mes lèvres, sollicite le droit de poursuivre.

Et je cède.

Il apparait que Sherlock ne possède pas en grande expérience en la matière vu ses hésitations.

Pas vraiment surprenant en fait.

Je prends le dessus sur lui.

Je ne m'en rends même pas compte.

Perdu comme je suis. Enivré comme je suis.

L'odeur. Le goût.

Ses doigts qui se promènent sur ma nuque.

Les miens qui s'enroulent dans les soyeuses mèches brunes.

Nos corps qui se rapprochent tout seuls.

Et puis surtout le point de contact de nos bouches.

Mon cerveau est parti en vacances dans un pays lointain, aussi je ne pense pas. J'agis.

Au départ, effleurements timides. Qui se cherchent. Qui se trouvent. Qui se découvrent.

Puis les tâtonnements curieux de Sherlock ce font plus assurés au fur et à mesure que je lui montre l'art du ballet des lèvres. Ou plutôt qu'un ballet, un tango. Rythmé et sensuel.

Il m'allonge sur le sofa, couvrant mon propre corps du sien. Je ne pense pas à mes bleus et autres écorchures. Je ne les sens plus.

Et puis ma langue, joueuse, vient chatouiller le contour de sa lèvre supérieure et entre pour proposer le jeu du chat et de la souris à sa consœur novice qui accepte avec enthousiasme.

Surpris par la sensation de nos langues qui se touchent Sherlock frissonne. Il imite mes mouvements en les reproduisant à la perfection. Et même plus. Il explore consciencieusement ma bouche. Très consciencieusement.

Il réussit à m'arracher un gémissement.

(Je jure que je n'avouerais jamais cela même sous la torture)

Galvanisé, il accélère la danse qui devient sarabande effrénée.

En représailles je passe mes dents sur sa langue, un nouveau frisson lui échappe.

La température monte en flèche.

Et je sens mon jean qui se serre.

Il est vraiment doué en fait.

Beaucoup trop.

Jamais un baiser ne m'a semblé aussi puissant.

Nos lèvres ne se séparent que pour reprendre une brève inspiration avant de reprendre le jeu.

Mon souffle qui s'égare entre ses lèvres pour ne jamais me revenir.

Son souffle qui dessine des arabesques translucides à l'orée des miennes.

Ma bouche qui à son contact semble entrer en fusion.

Je perds le fil de la réalité.

Mon monde ne se résume plus qu'à cela. Plus qu'à lui. Plus qu'à ce corps qui se presse avidement contre le mien.

Le baiser se fait assoiffé. Oui c'est cela. Nous sommes deux assoiffés. Assoiffés de tellement de choses. Et assoiffés de l'autre en cet instant.

Je me décolle un bref instant de Sherlock quand j'entends la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

En un grondement mécontent Sherlock, reprend ses droits en plaquant ses lèvres pleines sur ma bouche d'un air affamé en un baiser langoureux et brûlant.

Je n'entends même pas mes propres soupirs de contentement. Le sang dans mes oreilles bat à la cadence explosive de mon cœur.

Dieu que c'est bon.

Je suis en train de balader le bout de ma langue sur le coin d'un sourire quand un immense fracas manque de me faire décéder sur le champ d'une fulgurante crise cardiaque.

Une explosion pour être plus précis.

L'instinct qui imprègne mes muscles fait bouger mon corps de soldat tout seul avec la rapidité que seule confère l'habitude. En mode automatique, je nous projette hors du canapé et nous fait rouler derrière.

Quand la fumée qui envahit le salon se dissipe un peu j'aperçois une silhouette longue et familière qui se découpe dans l'entrée. Ou plutôt dans l'embrasure de l'entrée.

La porte vient d'être littéralement arrachée de ses gonds.

Et Mycroft débarque de son pas tranquille et assuré, comme s'il venait rendre une visite de courtoisie prévue de longue date et non de faire exploser une porte de huit bons centimètres d'épaisseur.

Seules les tâches noires qui maculent son bas de pantalon et sa coiffure quelque peu échevelée d'une manière étrangement aérodynamique trahissent cet état de fait.

Il agite un mouchoir devant son nez d'un air affecté, pour dissiper les dernières fumerolles de l'explosion.

« Comment ? Sherlock tu es toujours en vie ? Il ne se passe rien de grave ? »

Sherlock, le visage pincé réplique d'une voix courroucée et grondante comme un éboulement de falaise :

« Qui t'as dis qu'il y avait le moindre problème ?! Pire ! Qui t'as autorisé à entrer ! »

« Tu ne répondais ni à ton portable ni à la sonnerie de la porte. Oh, John vous êtes là aussi ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Désolé Sherlock, je ne pensais pas…déranger. »

A son temps d'hésitation je sens une désagréable rougeur se répandre sur mes joues. Mycroft dirige son attention vers moi, faisant fit du regard incendiaire de son petit frère.

Mycroft m'accorde un grand sourire et brandit son parapluie avec enthousiasme.

Un petit rire satisfait s'échappe de sa gorge.

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappe de la mienne. Je soupçonne fortement ce qu'il va suivre.

« Héhéhé, le nouveau prototype de mes laboratoires est presque au point. Admirez John. Titane et fil de soie d'araignée. Saviez-vous, mon cher, que la soie de ces petites bestioles peut supporter jusqu'à plus de quarante cinq tonnes par centimètre carré, soit soixante-cinq kilos pour un fil de un à deux millimètres ? Elle peut même arrêter les balles. Et le tout avec une densité six fois inférieure à celles des meilleurs aciers, tout en étant beaucoup plus souple et légère. Résistance extrême, souplesse, mobilité et légèreté. Et insensible au feu grâce à un traitement sur la soie. Ce parapluie est génial ! Magnifique en tous points même, et surtout niveau design ! Gris anthracite décliné en gris perle. Et avec ! Et avec! Et aveeeec…..ce petit bouton qui commande le lancement de mini explosifs à têtes chercheuses. Merveilleux n'est ce pas ?»

Maintenant qu'il en parle je vois effectivement une petite fumée suspecte en provenance de la pointe de l'appareil.

Mon dieu. Que c'est terrible. Ça recommence.

« Oui très. Splendide. »

« N'est ce pas ! N'est ce pas ! Ohhhh j'étais sûr qu'il vous plairait celui là ! Fin. Élégant. Il donne envie d'avoir des ennemis juste pour le plaisir de les faire exploser. Ah, comment ai-je fais pour vivre avant de découvrir les parapluies ! Car non je ne vivais pas. Je ne faisais qu'exister. Les cannes ne peuvent rivaliser devant un tel chef d'œuvre de technique et design. C'est de l'art tout simplement. De l'art à l'état d'objet, un mélange exquis de raffinement et d'art brut et de - »

Un raclement de gorge interrompt Mycroft en pleine envolée lyrique.

Il se tourne vers Sherlock qui, s'il essaie de le cacher, à quand même l'œil qui brille d'une petite lueur amusée.

« Non, avoue que tu mourrais juste d'envie d'essayer ton cher joujou et que tu as sauté sur l'occasion. Dans tous les sens du terme.»

« Je plaide coupable ! Mais j'étais aussi inquiet pour toi.»

« Mais oui c'est ça. Bon, comme tu l'as si bien dis, tu déranges. Donc si tu veux bien t'exporter tout seul jusqu'à la sortie et remplacer la porte avant de partir. »

« Oh oui. La porte. Navré. »

Mais il ne semble pas navré le moins du monde. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi heureux que lui d'expérimenter un nouveau jouet. D'ailleurs je note qu'il observe la manière dont la porte s'est fait arrachée de ses gonds. Il dessine même un croquis sur un petit carnet.

Et je confirme qu'il n'a aucun talent artistique. En matière de croquis en tout cas. On dirait qu'il vient de dessiner une crêpe clignotante.

Je suppose, mais c'est une grande supposition, que la crêpe représente la porte et que les sortes de clignotements sont l'explosion.

Il y a même fait figurer le canapé (selon moi un morse avachi de forme vaguement rectangulaire) et nos têtes à Sherlock et moi, dépassant du pseudo canapé. Ma tête ressemble à celle d'un poisson globe croisé d'un nain stupéfait et celle de Sherlock, un détonant mélange de serpillère et de lutin hargneux.

A moins que ce ne soit un dessin abstrait tout simplement.

Toujours est-il que je manque de m'étrangler (de rire) en voyant cette horreur.

Mycroft passe néanmoins un appel sur son portable pour la pauvre victime collatérale de ses essais parapluitistes, j'ai nommé...la porte!

« Voilà les réparateurs de porte arrivent dans un quart d'heure. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je me sauve, j'ai quelques informations encombrantes à détruire des archives. Bonne journée. »

Il s'en va comme il est venu, faisant tourner le dangereux parapluie entre ses doigts.

Et, comme lors de sa venue fracassante, je reste bouche bée quelques secondes devant l'ovni Mycroft.

Un grand silence plane dans la pièce après le départ du grand frère.

Sans un mot, nous venons nous asseoir d'un même mouvement sur le canapé qui trône au milieu du salon poussiéreux, tandis que la porte d'entrée gît comme un navire échoué.

Il ne se passe rien.

Il ne se passe rien, pourtant mes joues se colorent progressivement d'embarras au fur et à mesure que je réalise ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Restons calme et faisons une liste.

Oui c'est très bien les listes.

C'est clair et précis une liste.

Vive les listes.

Donc.

1) Sherlock, le sociopathe auto proclamé vient de m'embrasser.

2) J'ai adoré.

3) Je ne suis pas gay, pourtant.

4) Et le pire du pire : Mycroft nous a surpris en plein milieu.

5) Je vais mourir de honte.

6) Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire, maintenant-que-nous-sommes-assis-seuls-sur-ce- canapé.

7) Je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire, maintenant-que nous-sommes-assis -seuls-sur-ce -canapé.

8) Merde.

9) Merde.

10) Merde.

Bon. Ok. Je déteste les listes finalement.

Je soupire en me tassant sur un accoudoir.

Je jette de petits coups d'œil alternatifs vers Sherlock, qui à l'air parfaitement calme et détendu, ses longues jambes nonchalamment croisées. Il presque l'air de s'ennuyer même.

Il ne m'adresse pas un regard.

Pas un seul frisson sous l'armure.

Suis-je le seul à être embarrassé, perturbé, gêné et plein d'autre trucs en -é ?

Apparemment.

A vrai dire j'ai même du mal à concilier la différence spectaculaire entre le Sherlock en mode « mur de glace » et le Sherlock version « baiser passionné ». Je me demande même si je n'ai pas inventé le dernier d'ailleurs, finalement.

La pièce est si silencieuse maintenant. Froide, depuis que l'hiver est invité à entrer par la porte en congé maladie.

Et Sherlock, imperturbable.

Comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Je me retiens de porter un doigt sur mes lèvres par réflexe. J'y sens encore le goût de Sherlock.

Les réparateurs arrivent dans combien de temps ? Seulement cinq minutes de passées ?

Je suis convaincu que l'explosion a déréglé la pendule !

POV Sherlock

J' ai encore fait quelque chose d'irréfléchi. Deuxième fois.

Sauf que cette fois John était conscient. Et consentant.

Enfin je crois. Il a aimé...je pense.

J'espère.

Moi oui.

Comment ce baiser là peut être si différent des deux autres « échanges baveux ».

Le jour et la nuit.

Je crois que mes pupilles sont encore dilatées.

Je coule quelques regards vers John. Il est rouge comme une pivoine.

Ses lèvres sont gonflées, encore pourpres. L'idée que c'est moi qui les ai mises dans cet état de grâce me procure une sorte de fierté.

Mon rythme cardiaque ralentit progressivement et se stabilise.

Extérieurement, je suis parfaitement calme. Mon masque impassible est de nouveau en place.

Mais à l'intérieur ça bouillonne.

Tourbillon de sensations. Que je ne sais pas comment classer.

Ou au contraire que je sais exactement comme classer.

Mais que je ne veux pas classer comme je sais que je le devrais.

Je repousse tout ça dans un coin, mise en attente.

Je verrais ça plus tard.

Tout ce que je sais, tout ce que je savoir, tout ce que je veux reconnaître, c'est qu'embrasser John n'a rien de dégoûtant, rien de repoussant. C'est foutrement agréable et j'en redemande sans hésitation.

D'ailleurs s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi je recommencerais bien, là- maintenant-tout-de-suite.

Mais John a l'air un peu perdu. Je ferais bien d'attendre un peu, qu'il fasse du tri.

Parce que cette fois ci, le coup de poing je le sens bien m'échoir en pleine figure avec zèle et vélocité version réflexe de défense un peu agressif.

Et j'aimerais éviter.

Si possible.

Je passe la pointe de ma langue sur mes lèvres où réside encore le goût de John piqué de la saveur un peu métallique de sang. L'égratignure au coin de sa bouche.

Je lui jette de fréquents regards de biais pour surveiller l'évolution de ses émotions.

Mais, lui ne me jette pas un seul coup d'œil.

Ou alors nous nous observons en alternance.

Après ce qu'il me semble être une éternité de silence, un groupe d'hommes débarque pour remplacer la porte sauvagement explosée par mon propre frère qui vire sérieusement mère poule psychopathe.

Au moins c'est lui qui règle la note. Et de toute façon si ce n'était pas le cas je lui enverrais quand même la facture. Non mais.

Au moins la porte est remplacée en quatrième vitesse.

Quand les ouvriers partent le silence retrouve son trône de maître des lieux.

Un soupir sur ma gauche parvient à mes oreilles.

Le canapé se creuse légèrement.

Froissement de vêtements.

Puis, la voix mal assurée de John.

« Je vais faire du thé. Tu en veux ? »

« Oui. »

Il se détale littéralement jusqu'au coin cuisine tel un lapin prit en chasse.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Cette atmosphère tendue n'est pas ce que je veux.

Je dois arranger ça. Je ne veux pas qu'on me reprenne ce que je viens de découvrir.

John revient sur ces entre-faits avec deux tasses fumantes.

Je positionne mes deux mains autour de la porcelaine chaude.

Humant l'odeur du thé avec plaisir. Oui, ce thé sent vraiment bon.

Je ferme les yeux, la chaleur parfumée caresse mes narines.

Volutes de vapeur qui dansent. Qui dansent les arômes en courbes évanescentes et changeantes, comme d'autres dansent le rêve. Ou dansent le vent.

Je déguste ce thé lentement. Par petite gorgées. Équilibre parfaitement dosé des saveurs. Balance presque idéale.

La dernière goutte consciencieusement absorbée entre mes lèvres, je sais que la tasse va conserver encore pendant quelques temps la chaleur du breuvage qui l'habitait.

C'est ce genre de boisson qui réchauffe de l'intérieur.

Comme toute boisson chaude transmet sa chaleur à son récipient.

Je pose lentement la tasse sur la table.

J'attrape la télécommande au passage, je me tourne de biais et pose ma tête sur les genoux d'un John surpris et étend mes jambes de toute leur longueur.

Je ne sais pas parler. Parler pour des choses gentilles, s'entend.

Alors voilà. Le baiser. Et le thé.

John ne bronche pas.

J'actionne la télécommande et fais semblant de m'intéresser à un téléfilm policier tout à fait navrant.

John finit par se détendre.

Au bout d'exactement quarante minutes, il pose une main tiède dans mes cheveux et enroulent mes boucles entre ses doigts.

Je ne me dégage pas.

En fait c'est agréable.

Et par ce simple geste il me signifie son acceptation.

Après cela, l'atmosphère de l'appartement se réchauffe sensiblement.

**POV John**

Cela fait quatre jours que j'habite chez Sherlock.

Après le premier baiser d'autres suivent. Chacun différent du précédent.

J'aime beaucoup trop ses baisers d'ailleurs. J'accepte de les aimer.

Au départ j'ai peur d'être subitement devenu gay mais en fait, il s'avère que c'est seulement lui.

Et nous n'allons pas plus loin que les baisers, aussi fougueux peuvent-ils être parfois.

Je n'accepte pas à ce point là. Je ne suis pas prêt pour la suite et je crois que lui non plus. Enfin je ne sais pas vraiment.

C'est une sorte d'accord tacite.

Sherlock fait toujours les manœuvres de compression, je n'ai pas eu de cauchemars depuis trois nuits bénites. Et je m'endors bien plus vite.

Mes blessures sont déjà un peu moins moches à voir mais j'ai toujours aussi mal par contre. Ça ne passera pas tout de suite.

Notre relation n'a pas vraiment changé en fait. A part ces baisers qui me font perdre la tête.

Et cela amuse beaucoup Sherlock qui semble mettre un point d'honneur à vouloir me déconcentrer aux plus mauvais moments. Mais uniquement dans la protection de son appartement.

Ce soir, le quatrième, je suis tranquillement en train de discuter avec Sherlock quand mon téléphone vibre.

Un texto.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur.

Sebastian.

Notre dernière …conversation ne s'est pas très bien passée.

J'hésite, je tapote mon téléphone.

Et j'ouvre le message.

Tout ce qu'il a de plus concis.

Il n'y a guère que Sherlock capable de faire pire.

**« Il faut absolument qu'on parle. A la sortie des cours devant les grandes portes ? SW.»**

**« D'accord. JW.»**

J'espère que c'est une tentative de réconciliation.

* * *

**Et voilà terminé pour le chapitre 10 !**

**Avec la confrontation qui s'annonce enfin !  
**

**Commentaires, impressions, remarques, critiques...faites vous plaisir !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Et voilà le onzième chapitre. Pas très joyeux (voir pas du tout) comme vous pouvez vous en douter mais bon...j'assume. Il fallait bien que ce moment arrive à un moment ou un autre. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même ^^**

**Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup aux reviews qu'elles soient anonymes ou non elles me font toutes sacrement plaisir ^^**

* * *

Chapitre XI

La chanson de la pluie.

**POV John**

**« Il faut absolument qu'on parle. A la sortie des cours devant les grandes portes ? SW.»**

A l'heure prévue je cherche Sebastian du regard parmi la cohue. Je cherche. Je cherche. M'aurait-il posé un lapin ? J'en ai bien l'impression.

Au moment où je m'apprête à partir, dépité, une main se pose sur mon épaule.

En me retournant, je vois que Sebastian est enfin là. Avec un sourire.

Je lui en retourne un, mais le mien est aussi timide que les rayons du soleil qui pointent dans ce ciel d'hiver surplombant le monde en cet instant.

J'ai encore notre dernière…..conversation en tête. Pourtant il me parle avec chaleur, comme s'il l'avait oublié. Ou m'avait pardonné.

« Coucou, John. Je voulais te voir pour me faire pardonner de la dernière fois. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, je m'en excuse. »

Donc c'est moi qui dois lui pardonner en définitif ? Mais mais mais …c'est ma faute pourtant.

« Non c'est moi l'imbécile. Je suis déso-»

« Tttt. N'en dis pas plus, n'en dis pas plus. Tu ne vas pas gâcher mes excuses tout de même. » Fait-il, clin d'œil à l'appui. »

Mon sourire est plus franc cette fois.

« Allez. Je t'amène chez moi. »

* * *

Quand j'entre chez Sebastian, dans son appartement, je ne peux retentir une exclamation de surprise et d'admiration.

Il faut dire que c'est un appartement grand luxe meublé avec classe et sobriété dans les tons beige, rouge et marron. Rangé au cordeau en plus. Pas comme un certain autre appartement que je squatte actuellement.

Un peu trop impersonnel à mon goût mais je reconnais sans difficulté aucune qu'il est magnifique, tout de bois, de verre et d'acier.

Assez mal à l'aise dans ce décor où je me sens aussi déplacé qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine ou qu'un vermisseau sur un service à vaisselle en or je n'ose toucher à rien.

Je savais que sa famille avait de l'argent mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle différence entre lui et moi.

Sebsatian m'invite à prendre place sur son gigantesque canapé de cuir rouge, une lueur amusée dans l'œil. Lui-même s'assoit en face de moi en croisant les jambes.

« Je te sers à boire peut être ? »

J'hésite à refuser, je me sens suffisamment dérangeant ici comme cela. Mais refuser ne serait pas très poli.

« Un verre d'eau ça ira très bien. Merci. »

Je me tortille sur le canapé pendant qu'il est à la cuisine. Perdu dans l'immensité sanglante de son sofa , très confortable au demeurant. Dieu je regrette presque d'être venu.

Il revient rapidement et pose le verre sur la table avant de reprendre place devant moi.

« Alors tu le trouves comment mon appart ? Cool hein ? »

« Oui très. Il est vraiment très classe. »

« Merci. Aménagé selon mon propre goût. Je tenais beaucoup à m'y sentir bien. Et j'aime les belles choses. »

« Je vois ça. Tu as très bien choisis. »

Je l'envie beaucoup de se sentir à l'aise.

« Je te remercie. Mais dis-moi. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? Ton visage...»

« Ah. Oui. Je me suis fait agresser. »

« Mais ça va ? Tu n'as rien eu de grave ? »

« Pas vraiment. Surtout des bons bleus bien douloureux et quelques écorchures. »

Il se met soudain à pianoter sur son téléphone. Il s'en excuse.

« Désolé, quelques amis doivent venir mais je te rassure, ça ne durera pas longtemps, je dois juste leur rendre quelque chose. Ça ne te dérange pas ? Mais raconte-moi tout. »

Je fais non de la tête. Et je lui raconte toute l'histoire, ponctuée par ses commentaires scandalisés.

J'ai à peine terminé quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Sebastian lance un « Entrez ! » retentissant, puis reprend à mon attention, d'une voix normal cette fois :

« Et ces quatre types ? Tu sais qui ils étaient ? »

Je soupire.

« Pas du tout, mais j'en ai bien amoché un. C'est déjà une petite consola-»

Le reste de ma phrase s'étrangle dans ma gorge.

Quatre hommes viennent d'entrer.

Quatre.

L'un possède un nez tordu.

Et un autre me sourit de toutes ses dents. Dents d'un blanc éclatant très peu naturel.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

Je me lève aussitôt, abasourdi.

« Sebastian ! Ce sont eux ! J'appelle la police ! »

Il semble bizarrement apathique.

« Eux ? »

« Oui ! Ceux qui m'ont agressé ! »

Il croise les mains sur ses jambes, plus détendu que jamais.

« Je sais. »

« Tu. Sais ? »

L'information fait son chemin. Vous savez, cette impression de sentir une pierre sombrer au creux de son estomac.

« Absolument. Mais je t'en prie, restes assis, John. Tout le monde n'est pas encore là.»

Il fait un signe de tête, me désignant.

« Gil ! Je sais que tu n'attends que ça. »

Celui à qui j'ai explosé les dents, s'avance vers moi avec un grand sourire goguenard dévoilant un peu plus son dentier. Pointu le dentier.

Le dénommé Gil s'assit lourdement à côté de moi et pose une main de la largeur d'une pelle sur mon épaule. Sa voix gronde comme une avalanche dans sa carcasse de deux mètres de haut.

« Salut p'tit contrat. Si tu essayes de t'carapater j'te promets que tu n' t'en tiras pas avec quelques bleus cette fois. »

Je le foudroie du regard. Il réplique sur un ton joyeux.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, p'tit contrat. » Il accentue la pression sur mon épaule –la mauvaise évidement- jusqu'à m'arracher un léger gémissement.

« Alors on reste sagement assis. Sinon je te démembre morceaux par morceaux et je t'assure que ce sera avec un immense plaisir. J'ai un petit compte à régler avec toi, tu te souviens ? Au fait tu aimes mon dentier ? J'en ai aussi un autre avec du colorant rouge à l'intérieur *. »

Je préfère ne rien lui répondre, les mots « vas te faire foutre connard » menacent dangereusement de s'échapper de mes lèvres. Ce ne serait pas très raisonnable.

A la place je m'adresse à Sebastian.

« Donc c'est toi. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai rien fais. Je pensais que nous étions amis. »

Sébastian pouffe de rire.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresse. Toi tu es juste….le moyen. Je me fiche éperdument de toi. Mais techniquement le passage à tabac n'est pas exactement de mon fait.»

« Pas exactement ? Tu te fiches de moi ! »

« Non non vraiment je t'assure. Andy avait envie de faire mumuse. »

Andy ? Et puis la réponse arrive d'un coup dans mon esprit.

« Oh. Anderson aussi ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Et puis je réalise l'ampleur de tout ça. Ça dépasse largement le passage à tabac. Toutes les insultes d'Anderson, ses provocations, ses coups bas. Toutes les emmerdes que j'ai eues. Tout.

Sebastian jubile

« Ohhh je vois que tu as enfin compris. Et Sherlock n'a pas arrêté de te mettre en garde en plus. C'était tellement comique ! »

« Comique ?! »

Je me lève à moitié dans l'évidente attention d'aller refaire le portrait de cet enfoiré manipulateur quand une poigne de fer me cloue sur le canapé.

Gil soupire.

« Tststst. »

Nouveau regard noir de ma part. Nouvelle écrasement de mon épaule de sa part.

Je vais avoir les doigts de ce type imprimés sur la peau.

Agressif par la voix puisque je ne peux pas l'être par mes gestes je m'adresse à Sebastian.

« Si moi je ne compte pas ? Tu veux qui ? Sherlock ? »

« Précisément oui. Il ne devrait plus trop tarder maintenant. »

J'éclate de rire.

« Ça m'étonnerais, il n'a absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouve. Il ne sait pas que tu m'as envoyé un texto de « réconciliation » hier soir. »

« Ah mais, nous savons tous les deux comment il peut être débrouillard n'est-ce pas. Il va te trouver. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu ne bois pas ton verre d'eau ? Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné. »

« Ben tiens. Je vais te croire. Et j'ai un tout autre usage en tête pour ce verre. Te l'éclater dans la tronche par exemple. »

Sebastian sourit d'un air poli. L'air de dire qu'il fait semblant de me croire.

Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir était aussi naïf. Aussi bête.

Sherlock m'a prévenu.

Mycroft m'a prévenu.

Mais non voilà, je suis John Watson l'homme le plus têtu de la Grande Bretagne.

Pourvu que Sherlock ne vienne pas. Il ne faut pas qu'il vienne.

Surtout pas.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit une deuxième fois.

« Ah. Les voilà. »

Tellement satisfait. Tellement sûr de lui. Dieu que je rêve de lui faire ravaler son petit air supérieur.

Pas Sherlock. Pas Sherlock.

La porte s'ouvre. Anderson débarque et l'espoir meurt comme une bougie que l'on souffle quand deux yeux verts-gris se rivent dans les miens. Je sens mes épaules qui s'affaissent brusquement.

« Sherlock. Tu n'es qu'un idiot. »

« Pas autant que toi, John. »

« Je sais. » Malgré la situation il arrive à m'arracher une ombre de sourire.

* * *

**POV Sherlock**

Je tourne en rond à la sortie de la fac.

Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

Après un quart d'heure je rentre chez moi, espérant sans y croire une seule seconde, qu'il est déjà rentré.

L'appartement est plongé dans le noir quand j'arrive. L'espoir retombe comme un soufflet.

L'espoir. Quel mauvais carburant. Si traître. Voilà pourquoi je déteste l'espoir.

Mes textos sont laissés sans réponse.

Cette situation me rappelle désagréablement …...

Non cette fois pas question.

Je me jette sur mon portable vérifiant une dernière fois si John ne m'a répondu.

Ultime appel qui sonne dans le vide.

Ok.. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Je me répugne à le faire mais pas le choix.

Je compose un numéro.

Une sonnerie.

Deux.

Trois.

« Allô ? »

Ahhhhh rien que sa voix. Brrrrr. J'ai furieusement envie de raccrocher sur le champ. Je confère à ma voix cette frustration. Ironie tranchante.

Comme la situation. Moi qui l'appelle. Qui l'appelle _lui. _

Ironie. Tranchante.

« Anderson ? »

« …...Ah. C'est pas trop tôt. J'ai faillis attendre.»

Toutes mes bonnes résolutions volent en éclats. Anderson provoque chez moi une sorte de réaction épidermique de dégoût même pas téléphone. Fascinant.

« Ah ta gueule Andersounours. »

« Wooo on peut dire que tu es doué pour demander de l'aide aux gens dis donc. »

« Je sais. On me le répète sur tous les tons. Mais de l'aide ? A qui crois-tu t'adresser, _Andersounours _? La pauvre Mandy a cafté je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Que ce soit à toi ou à Seb. »

« Bingo. »

« Bon. John. Il est où ? Chez Sebastian ?»

« Ouaip. »

« Évidement. Et tu dois m'y conduire bien sûr ? »

« Ouaip. »

Je soupire, me passe une main sur les yeux.

« Il y aurait moyen que tu produises des phrases construites au lieu de ces borborygmes vaguement significatifs ? »

« Nop. »

« Mon pauvre Anderson. Je crois que la niaiserie fait partie de ton capital génétique. A quel endroit exactement vais-je devoir rejoindre ta sordide petite personne ? »

* * *

Me voilà dans une voiture avec ce crétin, ce bouffon, ce sinistre résidu subdivisé de stupidité humaine d'Anderson.

L'angoisse commence à poindre son petit museau aiguisé de poignard dans mon ventre.

Si Sebastian tente encore de faire quelque chose à John …..je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai vais lui faire mais il ne s'en relèvera pas aussitôt. Parole de Holmes.

Je tâche de garder un silence parfait pendant le trajet, enregistrant les lieux et les rues.

Mais j'entends les pensées qui roulent, vacillent et s'écroulent lamentablement dans la tête de ce petit cloporte.

Très contrariant. Je vois ce qu'il « pense » inscrit en lettres majuscules sur son visage spongieux.

J'entends même le cri d'agonie des pauvres rouages rouillés de ses méninges qui s'effritent et tombent en morceaux, comme la saleté et la poussière qu'ils ont toujours étaient. Et dont ils ont toujours étaient recouverts.

Très contrariant.

Ce hurlement de mort absolu -ou de non existence- est insupportable.

La mort de l'intelligence _est_ la mort absolue.

Voilà pourquoi les gens dans le coma sont maintenus en vie.

La mort de l'esprit c'est la mort. La vraie.

Mais que dire s'il n'y a rien eu dès le départ ? Les gens normaux possèdent encore quelques étincelles d'intelligence. Pas souvent mais parfois.

Anderson... lui. Il n'y a rien. Il n'y a jamais rien eut. Il n'y aura jamais rien.

Dois-je prendre en pitié ce pauvre cerveau qui se tord d'agonie devant la réalité abyssale de son propre néant ?

Mais non. Il s'agit d'Anderson.

Et la pitié ne sert pas à grand chose.

La pitié c'est la fausseté, l'hypocrisie par excellence. Un paralysant qui fausse le jugement. Qui aveugle. Qui enchaîne la vérité.

Une autre forme de néant.

Je n'ai jamais pris qui que ce soit en pitié et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer.

Et jamais au grand jamais avec cet immondice. Après tout ce qu'il a dit, tout ce qu'il a fait.

L'idée de respirer ne serait-ce que le même air que lui sans le démolir sur place est insupportable.

Insupportable et pourtant je le supporte. Tant bien que mal. Je le supporte.

Parce que sinon je ne retrouverais pas John avant un moment. Et chaque minute compte.

Heureusement le trajet est relativement court.

Une quinzaine de minutes.

Dans le silence de l'habitacle, je garde les yeux rivés sur la vitre. Et sur le paysage qui défile.

La voiture s'arrête enfin devant un immeuble de rand standing. Du genre résidence surveillée.

Je bondis hors du véhicule, ne dénombrant pas moins de quatre caméras à fibres optiques dès l'entrée. Avec code de sécurité sur la porte. Et deux vigiles.

Sans surprise.

Sebastian a toujours adoré les endroits clinquants.

Anderson tape le code et me fait entrer.

Nous débarquons au sixième étage, Anderson sonne à la porte d'un appartement.

La sensation d'angoisse naissante qui se développait se tait brusquement.

Le calme reprend ses droits. John est à l'intérieur. Et je vais savoir de quoi il en tourne.

Donc, oui je suis serein. La tête froide.

Parce que je vais savoir.

Je laisse Anderson passer en premier mais je le suis de près...pas trop non plus, il ne faut pas trop exagérer.

J'embrasse la situation de la pièce en un instant, en un regard.

John sur le canapé avec un gros bras qui l'empêche clairement de bouger.

Trois autres hommes de main. Fenêtre. Coin gauche. Porte.

Sebastian.

Aucun objet à portée. Pas d'armes hypothétiques.

Sixième étage. Sortie de l'immeuble surveillée.

Issues bloquées.

Possibilités de fuite.

Nulles.

John à l'air d'aller bien. Ses épaules descendent d'un cran quand j'arrive. Il espérait que je ne viendrais pas. Espoir. Encore cet illusionniste.

Mais évidement que j'allais venir. Comment John a pu en douter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

« Sherlock. Tu n'es qu'un idiot. »

Moi l'idiot ? Je rêve.

« Pas autant que toi, John. »

Le sarcasme froid à le don de faire filtrer un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Et je me trouve excessivement généreux dans la concision polie de ma phrase. Mais je me défoulerais sur lui plus tard.

« Je sais. »

Je me sens un peu soulagé. En fait. Par ce sourire. Aussi pâle soit-il.

Sebastian se racle la gorge, attirant de ce fait mon attention sur lui.

« Puisque tout le monde est là...Sherlock va donc t'asseoir. Je m'en veux d'écourter ces charmantes retrouvailles mais l'heure tourne. »

Je ne lui fais pas le plaisir de daigner lui adresser la parole, me contentant d'un regard frigorifique et pars m'asseoir. Conscient de la menace sous-jacente.

Je garde les yeux fixés sur John.

Essayant de déterminer ce qu'il s'est déjà passé avant mon arrivée.

Rien de spécial apparemment. Pas de nouvelles blessures visibles et je ne décèle que de l'inquiétude dans le pli qui creuse sa bouche et son front. Inquiétude pour moi.

Pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui suis menacé par une armoire à glace d'approximativement cent kilos deux et d'un mètre quatre vingt quinze. Avec un dentier à dents de requins.

John. Espèce d'idiot.

Stupide idiot.

Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut t'inquiéter.

C'est pour toi.

Trop gentil.

Toujours.

Il n'a pas l'air trop secoué. Il est encore loin du point de rupture.

Pour le moment.

Ses yeux noisettes cerclés de bleu me transmettent un message d'apaisement.

Ça va, ils me disent. Ça va.

Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête.

Je sais. Je sais que ça va.

Puis je me détourne, m'adresse à Sebastian.

« Et si tu m'expliquais maintenant ? Pourquoi John est ici ? Il n'a rien à voir avec _ça_. »

« Non il n'a rien à voir avec _ça_ c'est vrai. Mais justement. »

« Justement ? Oh. Je vois. Tu veux faire ta petite vendetta sur moi à travers lui. »

« En quelque sorte. Et c'est lui a qui à le rôle principal. »

John se racle la gorge.

« Merci beaucoup, j'adore quand on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Mais je vous en prie continuez tous les deux. Puisque je ne suis pas là. Moi je vais faire un tour. »

Il commence à se lever quand le géant blond derrière lui appuie impitoyablement sur son épaule gauche. Celle où il est blessé.

Les jointures de l'homme de main sont blanchies sous la pression qu'elles exercent.

Je me lève à mon tour quand deux bras larges comme des bûches m'empêche de bouger. Je tente de me dégager mais rien à faire malgré la colère qui bouillonne.

Sebastian soupire.

« Gil. Ian.»

Les deux gros bras nous relâchent de concert en grognant.

« Sherlock. John. Ne faites pas les enfants, vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas sortir. Alors soyez raisonnables. »

« Tu me dégoûtes. Seb. »

« C'est réciproque. »

John la voix contractée par la douleur, pose la question inévitable que je redoute. Car j'en connais parfaitement la réponse et qu'elle n'est pas glorieuse.

Cette réponse qui va casser l'image qu'il a de moi. Et lui montrer comment j'étais avant.

Comment j'étais pire que maintenant. Bien pire.

« Bon. Ça suffit. Vous êtes énervants avec vos tournures de phrases énigmatiques et _ça _par ci,_ ça _par là. C'est quoi cette histoire de vendetta ? Et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne changera quoi que ce soit, Sebastian. »

« C'est ce que tu crois. »

Mes muscles se tendent dans l'expectative de la réponse.

« Et puis, regardes Sherlock. Il n'en semble pas aussi sûr que toi. »

Je commence d'un ton menaçant.

« Sebastian, tu as tout intérêt à la fermer. »

« Oh mais je ne vais rien dire. Pas maintenant. Mais si tu veux plus d'informations John je me ferais un plaisir de te les donner. Mais une autre fois. »

Sebastian sourit. Amèrement.

Il s'approche pour venir me chuchoter à l'oreille, d'une vois doucereuse.

« Je vais juste me contenter, maintenant, de détruire ce qui te tiens à cœur. »

Puis il se redresse et brandis une enveloppe dans sa main.

« John ! Voici, ce qu'il va te faire changer d'avis. Tu vas le laissé tomber. Et sais pourquoi ? Parce que. Sherlock. Est. Un. Petit. Menteur. » Claironne-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils.

John et moi échangions un regard. Angoissé pour moi, mi curieux mi inquiet pour lui.

Il décolle le papier.

Marque un temps d'arrêt.

Tout le sang quitte ses joues brusquement.

« John ! Il y a quoi la dedans ? »

.

.

.

« John ?! »

« John quoi que ce soit, je t'assure que c'est faux ! Mais réponds ! Regardes moi ! »

« Regardes moi ! »

« John. S'il te plaît. Regardes moi ! »

Mais John ne me regarde pas. Les traits figés. Les yeux baissés sur le contenu de cette mystérieuse enveloppe.

Blanc comme un linge.

Sebastian approche, pose une main sur épaule.

« Tu peux partir si tu veux. »

John se lève avec un hochement de tête et se lève pour partir.

Il ne m'accorde pas le moindre regard.

Lèvres pincées. Poings serrés.

Je n'ai jamais vu son visage aussi dur. Aussi froid. Aussi minéral.

Je me lève, me précipite sur lui. Attrape ses épaules pour l'empêcher de partir.

Il détourne les yeux. Sa voix claque.

« Laisse moi. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Dis le moi bon sang ! »

J'attrape son menton entre mes doigts et le force à me regarder, utilisant la même formule qu'il a prononcé quelques jours plus tôt :

« On regarde les gens quand on leur parle. »

Enfin ses yeux croisent les miens.

Il y a quelque chose de lourd. De sombre. Qui pulse.

Détermination. Douleur. Et glace.

Oui glace et acier.

Je pose mes mains de part et d'autre de sa tête pour appliquer délicatement mon front contre le sien.

Ma voix basse se fait murmure. Presque supplique.

« John. S'il te plaît. »

Et puis tout se vide. Dans ses yeux.

Il n'y a plus rien. Plus d'émotions. Plus rien.

Il me repousse brutalement.

Si férocement que je manque de tomber en arrière.

Il en profite pour me contourner et, toujours aussi impassible, il jette violemment quelque chose au sol avant de partir.

Le temps se fige. Semble s'arrêter pendant un unique instant.

Éparpillées sur le parquet, il y a sept photos.

Sept photos de moi. Ce jour où j'ai suivi John jusque chez la psychologue.

Puis je retrouve le contrôle de mes muscles.

Je me précipite à la suite de John.

Pour une fois je perds complètement mon self contrôle.

Je hurle son prénom. Me précipite vers l'ascenseur.

Déjà partit.

Je cours dans les escaliers. Six étages.

Je cours de toutes mes forces.

Une litanie de « non » rugissent dans ma tête.

Mais quand j'arrive l'ascenseur est déjà vide.

John n'est déjà plus là.

Je saute dans le premier taxi que je peux trouver.

Fébrile je plante la clé dans la serrure de ma porte. Et réussi tant bien que mal à tourner la clé.

La porte s'ouvre en grinçant légèrement.

L'appartement est plongé dans le noir.

Comme un peu plus tôt.

Comme une éternité plus tôt.

Car, dans l'appartement, les affaires de John ne sont plus là.

* * *

Je croyais que j'aimais la solitude. Avant.

Ou tout de moins, je pensais que je la supportais bien. Avant.

Je ne me rendais pas compte. Je ne savais pas qu'elle me pesait quand même au fond.

Non. Je ne savais pas.

L'appartement n'a jamais était aussi désordonné.

Jamais aussi froid non plus d'ailleurs.

Il s'est remplit de vide.

Tout comme ma vie s'est rempli de vide. Ce jour là. Avant hier.

Avant hier que j'appelle ce jour là.

Deux jours seulement hein ?

Le temps est cruel. D'un sadisme et d'une ironie impassible.

J'aimerais être comme le temps.

Qui s'écoule sans jamais s'arrêter.

Quels que soient les régimes politiques.

Les empires qui s'écroulent remplacés par d'autres qui tomberont aussi en ruines un jour.

Les gens qui naissent, passent et meurent.

Les étés. Les printemps. Les automnes. Les hivers.

Et toujours le temps qui tourne.

Imperturbable. Impassible. Inexorable.

Maître du cercle. De la boucle qui se referme sur elle même.

J'aimerais oui.

Ne rien ressentir.

C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu.

Et j'en ai une fois de plus la confirmation. Les sentiments c'est du flan.

De la souffrance inutile.

Pas de sentiments. Pas de douleur.

Pas de sentiments. Pas d'absence. Pas de vide. Pas de manque.

Je ne serais pas en train de me rouler en boule sur mon canapé.

Avec ce trou dans la poitrine quand je repense à _son_ regard.

Son regard sans vie.

Je sais ce que signifie ce regard.

C'est le regard des gens qui ont beaucoup souffert et qui se cachent sous une carapace.

C'est le regard des gens blessés au delà des mots et des larmes.

C'est ce regard qui m'empêche de dormir.

C'est le regard de John.

La preuve que je l'ai blessé.

On m'a donné tellement de chaleur. Puis on me la reprise si brusquement que le souvenir de cette chaleur est encore imprimée sur mon âme. Je la sens encore. Sa présence.

Mais elle n'est plus là.

Ne reviendra pas.

Parce que John, n'est plus là.

Parce que je l'ai blessé.

Et j'ai tellement froid maintenant.

Maintenant que je sais que cette chaleur là existe.

Mais qu'elle ne sera plus jamais à moi.

Mais c'est ma faute. J'ai laissé John se glisser sous mon armure et la faire fondre petit à petit.

Fondre un peu. Juste un peu. Juste pour lui.

Je n'aurais pas dû.

Je n'aurais pas dû.

Les sentiments sont des erreurs. Des erreurs chimiques.

Et le plus beau dans tout ça, je n'ai même pas de larmes.

Mes yeux sont secs.

Mais à l'intérieur je crois que je pleure.

A l'intérieur.

* * *

Je suis venu en cours aujourd'hui.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Au fond si. Je sais.

Je voulais le voir.

Mais je ne vois que sa nuque.

Dorée.

Avec des cheveux sables.

Il est passé à côté de moi.

Mais il ne s'est pas assis à côté de moi.

Il est passé à côté de moi.

Juste passé.

Il a continué sa route.

Vers d'autres.

Vers ailleurs.

Me laissant derrière lui.

Et je me fiche de voir sa nuque. Juste sa nuque. Juste son dos.

Je me fiche de ça.

Alors je préfère regarder par la fenêtre.

Il pleut.

Je suis content.

J'aime la couleur de plomb qui couvre le ciel.

Les gouttes rythment une musique douce.

J'aime la pluie.

Le ciel qui plante ses racines dans la brume qui blanchie la fenêtre, traçant des chemins sur le verre. Évidences d'un instant. Qui disparaissent.

Toujours changeantes. Toujours mouvements.

Mais je les plains ces gouttes. Elles ne peuvent que tomber.

Vers le bas. Toujours.

On raconte que quand il pleut, c'est le ciel qui pleure.

On dit que rien n'est plus semblable à une goutte d'eau qu'une autre goutte d'eau.

Et quand on se penche et qu'on regarde, on voit le monde renversé dans la pluie.

Dans la goutte de pluie. La goutte d'eau qui contient le monde à l'envers.

C'est cela pleurer. C'est voir le monde à l'envers.

Donc le ciel pleure.

Bien sûr que c'est faux. Le ciel ne pleure pas.

Mais j'aime la musique de l'eau qui s'écrase.

Répétitive.

Et douce à la fois.

Triste aussi. Tellement triste.

Je me sens comme ça. Je crois.

Triste. Triste comme quand on est seul.

C'est peut être cela, la musique du ciel.

La solitude qui marche à pas liquides.

L'amertume qui balance sous la pluie.

* * *

*** référence à "Artémis Fowl, Code éternité" d'Eoin Colfer. Plus précisément au personnage d'Arno Blunt avec ses dentiers en porcelaine ultra aiguisés et son splendide dentier à colorant bleu xD Une série que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup (mais surtout les Quatre premiers tomes je l'avoue). **

**Artémis ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? looool  
**

**Et voilà ^^ Une review si le cœur vous en dit ? **

**Bon j'espère que personne n'a mit fin à ses jours ? XD**

**Non je ne dirais pas que je possède ce pouvoir là tout de même ^^**

**Courage ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir ! Et oui un peu de retard mais le voilà ce petit chapitre douze ^^ **

**J'espère vous l'aimerez.  
**

**Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews des inscrits comme des non inscrits ! C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez du chapitre et c'est très important ^^  
**

**La séquence déprime se termine ^^**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre XII**

**A pieds joints dans le vide**

**-/-  
**

**POV Sherlock**

Troisième jour. Ou quatrième peut être.

Tout s'étire pour prendre une place incroyable. Tellement de vide peut prendre tellement de place.

Le temps dehors est toujours aussi gris. Et mon temps l'est aussi. Les nuages, mon humeur ou le temps de ma vie.

Tout ce confond sous le même mot. Sous le même gris.

Mais je vais essayer quelque chose. Je dois essayer quelque chose.

Dans cette situation je ne dois pas rester immobile, je le sais. Et puis je déteste l'immobilité.

C'est pour cela que j'aime le vent. Le vent est mouvement.

La détermination reprend le dessus. Elle est fragile. Mais elle est là. Et c'est déjà ça. C'est déjà un progrès.

Si je reste sans rien faire, John va m'oublier.

Les premiers cours passent. Escargots de lenteur.

Les profs se répètent tous. Tous avec la même voix plate et morne qui débite des banalités dans mes oreilles.

Je n'y pense pas. Et qu'il y a-t-il à penser dans leurs bavardages ? Pas une seule pensée intelligente. Ou alors elle ne vient pas d'eux. Ils disent les mots d'un autre.

Pour John, je sais que je ne dois pas dire les mots d'un autre.

Sinon ça ne marche pas.

Trente-huit sms d'excuse sans réponse.

Et autant d'appels manqués.

J'ai finis pas comprendre pourquoi.

Il veut les excuses en face. Que je les colore mes mots. Pas que je les vide.

C'est ma spécialité pourtant, de rendre mes mots vides, de rendre mon visage vide.

Mais je vais essayer.

Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

Mais je vais essayer.

C'est la fin de la pause de midi.

Ou presque.

Je cherche John depuis une demi-heure.

Quand enfin je le trouve. A l'intérieur d'un quelconque bâtiment.

J'entends sa voix. Et finalement je vois son dos.

A l'autre bout du couloir, je m'arrête.

Il parle avec sa bande ...d'amis.

Je reste statique au coin du couloir.

Je serre les dents. Laura est là aussi. Elle me voit. Sourit.

J'avance d'un pas et ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

Mais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Pas un seul son n'arrive à sortir. Les mots se trouvent bloqués dans ma gorge. Mon esprit est...vide.

Oui. Vide.

Vide.

Je referme la bouche sans avoir articuler la moindre parole.

Je cherche. Je cherche. Mais rien. Il n'y a pas rien dans ma tête.

Paniqué j'ouvre la bouche de nouveau. Et de nouveau le Rien.

Je la referme.

J'essaye une troisième fois.

Je me fais l'effet d'être un poisson stupide.

Je voudrais hurler de frustration et de colère. Et de panique aussi.

Finalement je me mords la lèvre pour m'obliger à parler.

Toujours rien.

Ma langue est en plombs, mes lèvres en fonte. Et mon esprit s'appelle néant.

Et Laura qui regarde depuis le début mes pathétiques tentatives de communication.

Et Laura dont le sourire se fait de plus en plus large.

Et Laura qui pose une main sur l'épaule de John.

Et John qui ne m'a pas vu. Et John qui a le dos tourné. Et John qui rit en parlant à Laura.

Je tourne les talons et m'enfuis à pas rapides.

La bouche scellée. Les yeux brûlants mais secs et la gorge toute aussi enflammée.

Enflammée par tous ces mots que je n'arrive pas à dire. Toutes ces excuses qui s'enchevêtrent jusqu'à ne pouvoir s'échapper.

Je me méprise.

Je me déteste.

Mais voilà, le fait est là, je m'enfuis.

Je m'enfuis.

* * *

J'ai envie de ne rien faire. Rester allongé sur mon canapé.

Je n'ai besoin de rien.

Pas faim.

Pas soif.

Pas envie.

Surtout pas envie.

Ou envie de rien.

Même chose.

L'humiliation d'il y a deux heures et cinq minutes ne me cuit plus les entrailles maintenant.

Elle se tortille lentement, avec la lenteur insistante et vicieuse de ces gros serpents qui viennent de gober une grosse proie mais qui ont encore faim, faim par gourmandise.

Je suis apathique sur mon canapé.

Vide.

Encore une fois vide.

Vide à l'intérieur.

Le vent promène ses doigts de glace sur ma nuque, mes joues et mes bras. D'abord juste froids, ils deviennent violents. Violents de froid. Ils brûlent ma peau avec avidité. Mille petites mâchoires à dents de givre acérées qui s'enfoncent de plus en plus loin sous mon épiderme. Jusqu'à mes os.

Quand cela devient insupportable, je finis pas sortir de ma torpeur et me traîne péniblement pour fermer la fenêtre ouverte qui vomit sa rancune glacée dans la pièce.

La nuit est tombée.

Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

Je reste un instant à observer le tonnerre gronder derrière la vitre.

Les éclairs qui déchirent le ciel noir. Comme autant de cassures. De blessures. Comme autant de plaies béantes, ouvertes sur l'abîme.

J'ai besoin de me réchauffer.

J'ai besoin de chaleur, alors j'attrape mon violon. Mon cher violon.

L'archer effleure les cordes et les premières notes aériennes s'élèvent.

La mélancolie qui danse de toute sa sublime beauté au bout de mes cordes.

La mélancolie, c'est une dame drapée de blanc immaculé. Aussi agile qu'un oiseau. Les gestes lents et souples. Empreints d'une douce gravité.

Tellement gracieuse. Tellement magnifique.

Le cygne. Le rossignol. Le loup. La lune. La mer.

Ce morceau est tout cela. Tout cela est bien plus encore.

L'essence même de cette mélodie s'appelle mélancolie.

Les accords aussi fluides qu'un courant d'eau, coulent et s'écoulent entre les graves et les aiguës, reliés par un délicat vibrato. Forts et fragiles tout la fois. Qui se modulent. Qui ondulent.

Lentement. Avec la tranquille puissance de leur beauté. Véritables ondoyances sonores.

Les yeux fermés, je laisse mon âme devenir courant à son tour. Courant de pensées et de sensations.

Mon âme qui se déverse dans le violon.

Résonance.

Résonances.

Quand je joue, mes doigts ont ce pouvoir. Ce pouvoir fabuleux de m'emmener en voyage. De dessiner la réalité par touches de sons. Des images qui flottent.

C'est le soleil qui se couche dans la mer pour mourir.

C'est le loup qui chante ses rêves brisés à la lune.

C'est le charme grave et doux de cette musique.

Cette musique qui déploie ses ailes immenses, blanches et suaves, au fil des accords.

Ses ailes d'universel. Ses ailes d'infini.

Qui emportent pour ne jamais revenir.

C'est la mélancolie. C'est la tristesse. Dans toute sa calme splendeur.

Qui résonne.

Harmonie et plénitude.

C'est ce morceau célèbre et beau.

Beau.

Simplement beau.

C'est ce morceau de Jean Sébastien Bach. C'est Air on the G string.

C'est cette musique qui exprime ce que je n'arrive pas à dire.

* * *

**POV John**

Je me roule en boule dans mon lit. Essayant de me convaincre que la chaleur qui se collait contre mon dos ne manque pas. Essayant de me convaincre que mes cauchemars de retour ne me font ni chaud ni froid. Essayant de me convaincre que _ses_ baisers ne me manquent pas. Que _sa_ présence ne manque pas. Que…

…

…

Essayant de me convaincre de tellement de choses.

Essayant de me convaincre que Sherlock ne me manque pas.

Ce lit est le seul endroit où je m'autorise à y penser. Le reste de la journée j'enfouis tout ça au fond de moi, très loin.

Parce que, ce qu'il a fait, je n'arrive pas à le pardonner.

Mais tout revient immanquablement le soir quand je suis allongé dans ce lit. C'est toujours le soir que les choses ressurgissent.

Il m'a fait trop mal.

La trahison.

La lame rouge de la trahison qui s'enfonce.

Et cette petite idée qui a germé dans mon esprit depuis que j'ai vu ces photos.

Cette toute petite idée qui s'est développée.

Une toute petite idée.

Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'une idée. Qu'un doute.

Timide souris qui se balade et trottine à l'intérieur des murs de certitudes.

Visiteur qui toque poliment à la porte. Avec insistance. C'est ce visiteur que l'on n'invite pas à entrer mais qui entre quand même. Et même l'acier ne peut pas l'arrêter. Il n'y a que la lumière. Mais encore faut-il la trouver, la lumière.

Et il ébranle tout avec sa voix si faible mais si obstinée. Qui vous chuchote à l'oreille comme un fantôme sur votre épaule. Qui murmure dans le noir. Dans la forêt obscure du doute. *

Et s'il soupçonnait quelque chose à propos moi depuis le début.

Et si tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à présent était pour le découvrir.

Je sais à quel point il est curieux. Prêt à tout pour savoir, satisfaire sa soif de connaissance.

L'amitié. Les baisers. Tout ça pour découvrir ? Tout ça pour savoir ? Pour assoir son génie, sa supériorité ? En est-il capable ?

Tout ça. Mensonges. Mensonges.

Ce mot qui martèle dans ma tête.

Mensonges.

Menteur.

Menteur.

Ah ! Il doit bien rire. Il doit être fier d'avoir manipulé dans les règles de l'art le petit militaire impotent.

Il doit bien rire.

Oui.

Je suis tellement blessé que je ne ressens plus la douleur.

C'est que je croyais.

Il manquait encore une plaie à mon palmarès.

Une dernière plaie.

Maintenant, je suis tellement blessé que je ne ressens plus la douleur. Maintenant.

La journée, c'est vrai.

Je sais me caparaçonner. Me blinder. Je suis champion pour ça. Le jour.

Mais la nuit, je ne peux empêcher mon cerveau d'y penser. C'est comme avec les cauchemars. Comme le moustique avec la flamme d'une bougie. Et tout le monde sait que c'est le moustique qui perd dans l'histoire. Aveuglé par l'éclat sans pareil de la flamme cet idiot s'approche et meurt.

Je n'ai pas été assez …assez quoi ? Rapide ? Méfiant ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, le moustique, c'est moi.

Et je me suis fait brûler.

Comme un con.

Pourquoi sinon ce goût amer qui emplit ma bouche quand je _le_ vois ? Cette main qui écrase ce qu'il me reste de cœur entre ses doigts d'acier.

Tout était faux.

Tout.

Je me déteste.

Je me déteste tellement.

Je me déteste d'avoir mal. Mal pour _lui._

A cause de _lui._

Alors je me détache.

Je tranche. Je coupe.

C'est ma manière de protéger.

Me blinder.

C'est fou comme ce que l'on pense des gens peut parfois s'avérer être tellement faux.

C'est fou comme les choses peuvent changer brusquement.

J'ai lu les textos qu'il m'a envoyés. Tous des messages d'excuses.

Je les ai lus.

Et il n'y a rien eu. Et je n'ai rien ressenti. Rien sinon une affreuse sensation de vide.

Ce vide qui ne me quitte pas depuis que j'ai su. Que j'ai su qu'il savait tout.

Je les ai supprimés. Tous ses sms. Un par un. Ils sont tous parti.

Mais le vide est resté.

Je me pelotonne entre les couvertures. Les genoux ramenés vers la poitrine.

Je sais déjà que je vais mal dormir cette nuit. Et toutes celles qui vont suivre.

Je ferme tout de même les yeux.

Je suis trop con.

Je suis trop con.

Et puis j'ai froid.

Je n'arrive à réchauffer les draps.

Je ne dois pas avoir assez de chaleur pour ça.

Elle est parti elle aussi.

Tout est parti.

Tout ce qui était bien.

Il ne reste que les démons, les souffrances et les regrets qui s'agitent dans les ombres.

Nœud de serpents. Nœud de monstres.

Il y a bien ce prénom, ce visage qui flotte. Quelque part. Mais non. Une illusion de plus.

Qui résonne dans le tambour implacable du vide.

* * *

Je m'installe vers le fond de la salle avec Sam et Amy. Matt et Laura sont à la table d'à côté.

Il ne reste presque plus de places et le cours va bientôt commencer.

La porte du fond s'ouvre à la volée je détourne aussitôt les yeux quand je vois qui vient d'entrer.

Je fais mine d'ignorer les soudains regards convergents et appuyés que mes amis posent sur moi.

Je préfère me concentrer sur la feuille encore blanche sur ma table. Pour faire taire la colère qui sévit quand je _le_ vois, aussi. Mon envie de démolir son visage à coups de poings.

J'entends ses pas qui approchent. Et puis je l'aperçois, du coin de l'œil.

Il est hors de question que je tourne la tête pour le regarder. N'en vaut pas la peine.

Il passe à côté de moi, les allées sont étroites. Son manteau ouvert et battant au rythme de ses pas effleure le coin de ma table. Sa main pâle passe à quelque centimètre de moi.

Mes propres mains se resserrent autour de mon stylo. Les tendons qui ressortent.

Enfin après quelques pas, il passe. Mon souffle se relâche. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je l'avais retenu pendant ces quelques instants. Alors seulement je m'autorise à le regarder.

Sherlock continue son chemin, les places libres sont rares. Finalement il prend possession d'une chaise contre la fenêtre, trois rangs devant. Pas devant moi heureusement. A l'extrême gauche.

J'observe sa haute silhouette droite pendant presque tout le cours, je n'en suis pas vraiment conscient. Pas entièrement.

Je me bats surtout contre les bribes de souvenirs qui ressurgissent de manière intempestive.

C'est la faute de ses boucles brunes désordonnées qui me rappellent ce jour sur le canapé.

Après.

Sherlock appuie la tête contre la vitre. J'imagine d'ici l'expression d'ennui mortel peinte sur ses traits anguleux.

Non. Je ne l'imagine pas.

Pas du tout.

Je repousse tout en bloc, impitoyablement, et reporte mon attention sur le professeur.

M'empêchant de dévier le regard sur la gauche.

Je tiens péniblement bon, mais je décroche totalement du cours, plongé dans une sorte de rêverie jusqu'à ce que Samuel m'enfonce son coude dans les côtes.

Je laisse échapper une exclamation que j'étouffe vite en collant ma main contre ma bouche.

Je tourne un regard mi interrogateur mi grognon vers Sam qui désigne le professeur.

Et là je m'aperçois que tout le monde à les yeux fixés sur moi.

J'ai peur de comprendre.

Ahahaha.

Sans commentaire.

Je souris d'un air crispé au professeur qui attend la réponse à une question que je n'ai pas écoutée.

Je m'éclaircis bravement la gorge.

Avec tous ces yeux rivés sur moi.

Enfin presque tous.

Evidement. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui est toujours de dos. Mais ça m'arrange en fait.

J'offre mon plus beau sourire –faux- au professeur qui à l'air plutôt amusé.

« Inutile de me sourire avec cet air-là, Monsieur Watson, cela ne changera rien au fait que vous n'avez absolument rien suivit de mon cours. »

Je baisse les yeux et hoche la tête en silence.

« Vous avez perdu votre langue ? »

Je soupire. Je déteste ce genre de situation. Cette fausse démonstration d'autorité.

La voix calme et claire, sans honte aucune je réponds.

« Non. Monsieur. »

« Pouvez-vous répéter ce que l'un de vos camarades vient de dire ? »

Je m'efforce de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

« Non. Monsieur. »

« Pouvez-vous expliciter la formule inscrite sur le tableau ? »

« Non. Monsieur. »

Je m'efforce de contenir mon agacement en conservant un ton poli.

« Bon. Quelqu'un d'autre peut répéter ce que nous venons de dire à Monsieur Watson ? Peut-être daignera-t-il écouter sans bailler aux corneilles cette fois ? »

Une fille coiffée d'une longue tresse blonde intervient alors. Je la remercie avec un sourire quand elle a terminé de répondre aux questions.

Enfin l'heure de la délivrance tant attendue. Ma feuille est à peine moins blanche qu'à son début.

Juste quelques lignes gribouillées à la va vite.

Je sors en quatrième vitesse, suivis de près par Sam. Nous nous faufilons entre les autres étudiants tant bien que mal. Je manque de percuter Sherlock tellement je suis pressé de m'échapper. Je marmonne une vague excuse sans le regarder le moins du monde et m'engouffre à travers la porte comme un coup de vent, j'ai très envie de me dégourdir les jambes.

Dès que nous sommes dans le couloir, Sam me rattrape.

« Pffff quelle peau de vache Romick. »

Je roule des yeux en guise d'assentiment.

« Acharné le type. Pour une fois en plus. »

« Tu rêvassais sur quoi ? »

« Rien de spécial. »

Sam rigole doucement, arquant un sourcil taquin.

« Alleeeez Johnnyyy, tu peux tout dire à ton petit Samuel adoré pas vrai ? »

Et le voilà qui me fais les yeux de chien battu.

J'éclate de rire.

« Mon stupide Samuel oui. »

« Allezzz ! »

Il passe son bras sur mon épaule avec malice.

« Alors, blonde ou brune ? Avoue-moi tout. Ohhh c'est Laura ? »

« Hein ? Mais n'importe quoi ! »

Pour me venger je lui octroie une dose de chatouille qui lui fait lâcher mon épaule.

« Mais c'est pas loyal ça ! »

Je m'apprête à répondre quand une silhouette vêtue d'un long manteau noir nous dépasse à grandes enjambées, le visage impassible.

La suite se bloque dans ma gorge.

« Pourquoi vous êtes brouillés tous les deux ? »

Je hausse les épaules et détourne la conversation sur les amours de Sam.

Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que l'objet d'une part de mes rêvasseries vient de passer à l'allure d'un cheval lancé au galop.

Toute ma bonne humeur s'envole d'un coup.

Et la douleur recommence à murmurer à mon oreille sa petite litanie.

Mais je ne céderais pas.

Il l'a bien mérité. Et puis il a tout l'air de s'en foutre totalement en plus.

Mon portable sonne.

Oh ! Je décroche.

Un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Le sourire s'entend au téléphone, même s'il est faux, parait-il.

**POV Sherlock**

Je suis presque en retard. M'en fiche. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu rester à lézarder chez moi.

Je suis quand même là. Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi.

Je rentre dans la salle et je _le _repère tout de suite. Sa tête blonde.

Dès qu'il s'aperçoit que c'est moi, il se détourne dans la seconde.

Je ne me presse pas. J'avance tranquillement vers une place libre que je viens de repérer.

Les allées entre les tables sont étroites, j'en profite pour me rapprocher un peu plus que nécessaire de la rangée de droite. Celle où John est assis.

Je passe à côté de lui.

Mais regardes moi. Bon sang. Regardes moi.

Son visage est obstinément baissé. Mais il est conscient de ma présence.

Ses mains bronzées se resserrent avec force autour de son plume quand j'aventure ma propre main un peu plus près que nécessaire.

Ses tendons ressortent en petits lignes obliques tendues comme des arcs sous sa peau et les jointures de ses doigts sont blanchies.

Ses traits sont rigides. Comme du carton.

Finalement je passe. Parce qu'il faut bien je passe.

Le cours est soporifique au possible. Létalement soporifique.

J'applique ma tête contre la vitre. Les yeux mi clôt, tandis que ma main en mode automatique note quelques détails.

Mon esprit s'échappe ailleurs.

Je suis sorti de ma léthargie quand j'entends le professeur employer un ton différent de d'habitude et surtout c'est le nom qu'il prononce qui retient mon attention. Il y a un silence.

Tout le monde se retourne mais pas moi.

Si je me retourne je vais exploser.

Je me contente d'écouter. Et d'imaginer.

Je connais suffisamment bien John pour imaginer ses réactions à la perfection. Chaque muscle qui se tend, chaque mimique, chaque micro expression sur son visage.

J'écoute.

« Inutile de me sourire avec cet air-là, Monsieur Watson, cela ne changera rien au fait que vous n'avez absolument rien suivit de mon cours. »

Je reconstitue la scène.

Ce sourire faux comme celui d'un arracheur de dents. Oui. Je le vois.

De même que j'entends sa voix se colorer d'agacement au fil des « Non. Monsieur. » Qu'il s'efforce encore de leur conserver un ton poli.

Après avoir écrasé John selon son bon vouloir, le professeur reporte son attention sur une autre victime.

A la fin de l'heure tout le monde se rue sur la porte, moi y compris mais un peu en retrait. L'entonnoir de la porte fait son office de toute façon.

J'évite au maximum le contact avec tous ces étudiants qui grouillent comme des cafards, se marchent presque dessus pour atteindre la porte en premier.

J'esquive un sac là, une chaise là, une trajectoire incontrôlée, un mouvement de groupe.

Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir trouvé ce cours ennuyeux à mourir de toute évidence.

Mais je me trouve quand même happé dans l'entonnoir de la porte. Écrasé par d'autres corps qui se pressent contre moi pour s'extirper vers la sortie.

Soudain John, que j'avais complétement perdu, de vue me percute de plein fouet. La tête dans ma poitrine.

Pendant un bref instant ses cheveux courts chatouillent mon cou.

Il bredouille ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme une excuse, j'imagine, et s'enfuit littéralement à travers les étudiants.

Il ne m'a pas regardé du tout. Comme d'habitude.

Même moi je reconnais que c'est assez blessant.

Je réussi à mon tour de m'extraire de la porte. Enfin. Un instant de plus et je ne répondais plus de ma santé mental. Tellement d'êtres stupides.

Ma tolérance à la débilité à bien failli dépasser son seuil critique de saturation.

Perdu dans mes pensées je marche vive allure. Comme toujours lorsque je marche en réfléchissant. Comme si mes jambes voulaient aller plus vite que mon cerveau. Comme si c'était possible.

Et puis j'aperçois John et un autre gars -….Sam, Dan, quelque chose comme ça et puis rien à foutre – qui marchent devant moi.

J'ai dû les rattraper.

Curieux, c'est dans ma nature bien sûr, (l'intelligence s'exprime par la curiosité) je me rapproche un peu, juste assez pour entendre leur conversation et me stabilise à l'allure adéquate.

« ….. »

« Tu rêvassais sur quoi ? »

Ça m'intéresse. Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu pour moi. Peut-être. J'attends la réponse de John qui met quelques instants à arriver.

« Rien de spécial. »

Allez. John soit coopératif. Tête de mule !

L'autre garçon semble de mon avis. Et je veux savoir à quoi il pensait.

« Alleeeez Johnnyyy, tu peux tout dire à ton petit Samuel adoré pas vrai ? »

Le dit Samuel adoré (je savais que son prénom était quelque chose dans ce style) passe un bras sur les épaules de John pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

Dire qu'un petit pincement ne me saisit pas en cet instant serait mentir. J'envie cette amitié. Celle que j'ai perdue.

« Mon stupide Samuel oui. »

« Allezzz ! »

« Alors, blonde ou brune ? Avoue-moi tout. Ohhh c'est Laura ? »

Une pierre lestée de plombs coule dans mon ventre.

Laura. Laura.

C'est foutu.

Foutu.

J'en ai assez entendu.

J'accélère l'allure et les dépasse de toute la vitesse que mes jambes sont capables d'atteindre.

Je regarde droit devant moi. Retranché dans la forteresse de glace que je n'aurais jamais dû quitter.

C'est foutu.

Et je suis un génie idiot.

* * *

Une fois de plus je m'étale sur mon canapé. Mon cher canapé. Telle une larve.

Je lis le journal, espérant trouver une boulette de la police pour exercer mes facultés cérébrales qui commencent à pourrir avec toutes ses bêtises de sentiments à la con.

Hmmmmm.

La disparition d'une mémé au supermarché.

Rien à foutre.

Qu'elle crève vite, elle n'embêtera plus personne.

Et l'argent du contribuable n'aura plus à payer pour son Alzheimer.

Sinon. Sinon.

Echange de bébés à la naissance découvert dix ans après les faits.

Je passe.

Hausse du prix de l'essence.

Nan sans blague. Les journalistes sont de vrais génies.

Je passe.

Ouverture d'une nouvelle exposition au British Museum.

Pfff pour voir des vieux croulants cracher leurs dentiers sur l'assistance pendant qu'ils feront une crise cardiaque lors de leurs discours sur la découverte du pot de chambre de je ne sais quel bêtifiant personnage historique. Merci bien. Qu'ils retournent à leurs maisons de retraite.

Chacun chez soi et les pots de chambres seront bien gardés.

N'y a-t-il rien de digne d'intérêt dans ce journal ?

Apparemment non.

J'en suis à l'article saisonnier sur la neige.

Avec comme d'habitude des commentaires d'une extrême utilité.

Ah bah oui. C'est l'hiver. Et il neige sur le pays. Olalala. Mais quel scoop !

Deux centimètres de neige ? Oh mon dieu nous allons tous mourir !

Mais arrêtez d'infliger des opinions aussi inutiles au monde ! Taisez-vous et crevez en silence.

Ça me fera des vacances. Bande d'incapables.

Je jette le journal froissé à travers la pièce avec rage.

Chose que je regrette aussitôt.

Peut-être que les mots croisés vont durer plus de deux minutes ?

J'attrape le journal plissé lancé dans un coin.

Je cherche la page des mots croisés quand un coup insistant contre la porte me fait sursauter.

Je crie pour me faire entendre.

« Y a personne ! »

Une voix bien connue mais quelque peu étouffée me parvient de l'autre côté du panneau blindé, nouvellement remplacé.

« Sherlock ! Ouvres ! »

« Si tu comptes encore défoncer la porte repasses plus tard ! Ou même jamais ! »

« Sheeeeerlock ! »

Je réponds en imitant sa voix insupportable.

« Myyyyycroft. »

« Cesses de faire l'enfant et ouvres moi ! »

« Mais je suis un gosse voyons. Alors dégages si tu ne veux pas rester dehors. »

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

« Mais oui mais oui. »

« Je vais donc devoir tester les capacités d'intrusion de mon parapluie. »

Je ricane.

« Mais vas-y, vas-y. Fais toi plaisir. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. »

« Vraiment sûr ? »

Je ne réponds même pas.

« Attention. 4 .3. 2…..attention je vais le faire. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne réponds pas.

« Je vais vraiment le faire. »

« Vraiment. Je vais le faire »

« Bon. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

« 1 ! »

J'entends un cliquetis de clés et la porte s'ouvre de manière tout à fait conventionnelle.

Peuh.

« Un simple double de clés? Tu baisses My. Tu baisses. C'est lamentable. »

« Pas autant que toi mon cher petit frère. Non mais tu t'es vu ? »

Je lui retourne mon meilleur regard noir.

« Tttttt. Tu sais bien que ça ne marche plus sur moi depuis tes huit ans. »

Je hausse un sourcil boudeur et déploie le journal devant moi, page mots croisés.

« Tu ne vas pas bien. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien. »

Je hoche nonchalamment la tête avec ironie.

« Oui oui. »

Mycroft soupire.

« Sherlcok. Je veux t'aider. »

« Pas besoin. Retournes à ton gouvernement, une guerre mondiale risque de se déclencher si tu n'es pas présent vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre au bureau. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir la destruction de la Grande Bretagne sur la conscience, si ? »

L'ainé Holmes ignore mes moqueries.

« Je t'avais dis de lui dire. Je t'avais dis qu'il _fallait_ que tu lui dises. Tu…- »

Un bruit de déchirement le coupe dans sa phrase.

Je viens de décapiter le journal.

Un morceau dans chaque main, je fixe Mycroft avec une rage froide.

Le teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

Les yeux écarquillés sous la colère qui gronde.

« Tu me l'avais dis. JE SAIS ! »

Je jette le journal et me lève comme un ressort pour déambuler en tempêtant dans la pièce.

« Mais oui tu me l'a dis, mais tout le monde sait bien comment je suis. Sherlock le sociopathe. Sherlock qui ne comprend pas les relations sociales. Et bla. Bla. Bla. Oui tu me l'avais dis. Oui tu me l'avais dis. OUI. TU. ME. L'AVAIS. DIS. Maintenant que tu as bien savouré cette sordide victoire…DÉGAGES D'ICI ! »

« …..Sherlock. Calmes toi s'il te plait. T'énerver comme ça. C'est étonnant de ta part. »

Je m'allonge de nouveau sur mon canapé en fulminant.

« Oh ta gueule, Mycroft. »

Toujours affalé sur le sofa, je m'installe de manière à lui tourner le dos.

« Il compte pour toi. Je le vois bien. Et c'est quelque chose d'assez rarissime pour être souligné. »

« Dégages. »

« Ton exquise politesse ne me fera pas partir. »

Je ricane.

« Bien sûr, comme les moisissures qui s'accrochent aux murs, Mycroft Holmes. Aussi indésirable que résistant. La mauvaise herbe tout craché. »

« J'ai une idée pour John. »

« Mais bien sûr. C'est foutu. Tout est foutu. Il me déteste et il préfère cette….Laura. - Je prononce le prénom avec tout le dégout qu'il m'inspire.- Il faudrait…un miracle. Et les miracles n'existent pas. Ce sont des contes à la guimauve pour fillettes. »

« Je suis l'homme de la situation. S'il existe une personne en ce bas monde capable de créer un miracle, c'est bien moi. »

Toujours de dos, je me redresse légèrement sur les coudes.

Ce n'est pas faux. Mycroft pourrait bien être l'homme de la situation comme il le dit lui-même.

« Intéressé Sherlock ? Tu peux. Car ton miracle, je le tiens. »

**-/-**

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre douze est plié ^^ Une petite review pour moi ? *w* **

***Référence -minuscule certes mais je me dois de la citer tout de même- à la Divine Comédie de Dante qui s'ouvre sur la forêt allégorique du doute. La sylve sombre du doute.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Encore en retard ? Moi ? Mais pas du tout...herm herm. **

**Mais c'est bien mes retards n'excèdent jamais un jour. **

**Vous savez ce que c'est, une semaine de vacances c'est court et patati et patata.  
**

**Bref. Encore merci pour vos reviews, bénis soient les reviews *w*  
**

**Et oui Coco miel j'adore faire des petits mélanges sucré salé xd (mais seulement à l'écris, à table je suis pas forcément fan enfin ça dépend quoi...mais tout le monde s'en fiche je sais, donc je me tais.)  
**

**Trêve de bavardages, j'espère que votre lecture sera bonne ^^  
**

* * *

Chapitre XIII

Rencontre du troisième type 

**POV John**

Pffffff.

Je m'agite sur ma chaise en plastique.

En retard.

En retard. Toujours en retard.

Je consulte ma montre.

Dix minutes.

Quinze.

Heureusement que je suis à l'intérieur. De toute façon à la mi décembre...

Bref.

Je consulte la carte par pur ennui.

Désœuvré je guette par les portes vitrées.

Enfin.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée faisant entrer le froid déjà mordant malgré l'après midi à peine entamée.

Elle se plante devant moi, un grand sourire sur le visage. Les joues et le nez rougis.

J'ai à peine le temps de me lever qu'elle me fonce dessus comme un missile à tête chercheuse et m'enlace de toutes ses forces.

Un peu surpris, je finis par la serrer dans mes bras à mon tour.

« Bonjour grand frère ! »

« Bonjour petite sœur. »

Elle s'assoit en enlevant écharpe et manteau.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es venue. »

« Bien sûr que si. Tu sais parfaitement. Tu es vraiment un mauvais menteur. Même par téléphone. »

Je grommelle et elle change de sujet.

« Je vais commander un café et toi ? »

« Même chose. »

Ma sœur à l'art et la manière du passer du coq à l'âne en un coup de cuillère à pot.

Son grand sourire glisse alors, remplacé par une expression sérieuse qu'elle n'aborde que rarement.

Elle rive ses deux yeux, jumeaux des miens, sur mon visage.

« Et si tu me racontais ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

« Harry, je ne sais vraiment pas où tu as pêché cette idée. Je vais très bien. »

Harriet soupire.

« John. Appelles ça l'intuition féminine si tu veux ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais je sais quand tu vas mal. Je l'ai toujours su. »

Je capitule.

« Bon d'accord. D'accord. C'est vrai. Pas très bien. Mais pas de quoi en faire une montagne.»

« Joooohn. »

« Oh. Bon. Bon. Ça va. »

« Raconte. »

* * *

Je trempe mes lèvres dans le café brûlant.

« Hum. Je comprends pourquoi tu es en pétard, mais peut être que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Je manque m'étouffer.

« Tu te fiches de moi ?! Il sait tout sur moi. Il a cherché, sans même m'en parler. Et quand il a su, il m'en a encore moins parlé ! Ce ...crétin de Holmes !»

« Tu comptes laisser la guerre te pourrir la vie encore longtemps ? Ressaisis-toi mon vieux ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ça te va bien de dire ça, toi. »

« Mais parfaitement ! Tu étais heureux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, alors ne gâches pas tout stupidement. Et puis ton type, là, Holmes...il a des problèmes avec les notions sociales et il ne montre pas trop ses sentiments c'est bien ça ? »

Je hoche la tête. Je vois où elle veut en venir. Mais je ne cautionne pas. Elle continue :

« Peut être que ça lui fait du mal aussi. Mais peut être qu'il le cache. Ou qu'il ne sait pas le montrer. »

« Il a juste l'air de s'en foutre totalement si tu veux mon avis. »

« Je ne pense pas. »

J'éclate de rire.

« Je viens à peine de te parler de lui il y a trente secondes et tu ne l'as jamais vu de ta vie. Et pitié ne me parle pas d'intuition féminine ou je ne sais quoi. Il est entièrement et totalement insupportable»

Harriet sourit doucement.

« Tu parais vraiment affecté. Et moi qui pensais que tu étais devenu une cause perdue. Que tu resterais toujours aussi …insensible, ou plutôt pas insensible, mais à distance de tout ce qui pouvait bien t'arriver. Il y a un mur entre toi et les autres. »

Je hausse les épaules et termine mon café, sans répondre.

Mais ma sœur, elle, est parti dans sa lancée et je ne l'arrêterais plus on dirait.

« Mais non. Avant, tu te serais énervé bien sûr, car c'est un sujet sensible. Mais jamais. Jamais à ce point et-... »

Elle s'arrête brusquement et se met à glousser.

Oui. Glousser.

Ma sœur est une folle.

« Tu...tu es sûr que c'est juste un ami ? »

Je sens ma bouche qui s'arrondit sous la surprise et les yeux d'Harry se mettent à pétiller comme des bulles de champagne.

« Mais...mais oui, c'est mon meilleur ami. »

« Hum hum. »

« Mais oui. »

Elle lève un doigt impérieux.

« Aha ! Tu t'es trahis ! Emploi du présent ! »

Je grogne.

« Et tu rougis John. Tu rougis comme une tomate...Oh mon dieu quand Bill et Mary vont apprendre ça...déjà que pour moi ça a été difficile pour eux. »

Elle éclate de rire d'un coup, se lève et attrape mes joues entre ses mains, comme ces grands mères un peu gâteuses.

Je la fusille du regard pendant qu'elle maltraite mes pauvres joues en les tripotant furieusement et en gloussant de plus belle.

Ma sœur est une dinde folle ET hystérique.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit frère, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber ! Ta sœur sera là pour assurer ton bonheur ! »

Enfin elle me lâche les joues et aussitôt je proteste :

« Non mais tu es malade ! Et c'est moi le grand frère d'abord et je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de mes aff- »

Harry plaque une main sur ma bouche et lève un sourcil malicieux.

« Je ne parlais pas en terme d'âge. »

Elle enlève sa main. Je perds ma voix, là je suis mouché.

Harry, victoire par KO.

« Et puis John tu n'as pas le choix, je viens m'installer ici pour quelques jours. »

« Mais mais... »

« Vas payer au comptoir. »

« ….. »

« Dépêches toi sinon je commande une boisson plus forte. »

Là je ne joues plus du tout.

Je la regarde droit des les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt. »

« Dépêches toi alors. »

Je me lève et me précipite vers le comptoir, de peur qu'Harriet ne bascule dans ses mauvais penchants. Je suis parfaitement au courant de son addiction naissante pour l'alcool. Et il est hors de question que je ne lui donne l'occasion d'y plonger un peu plus.

-/-

Dès que John quitte la table, Harry fond comme un oiseau de proie sur le téléphone que son frère à oublier de prendre dans la précipitation de son départ vers la machine à cartes bleues. Le coup de la boisson alcoolisée ça marche toujours sur John.

Elle fouille dans le répertoire cherchant le nom de Holmes...Ah voilà.

Vite, elle le griffonne sur un morceau de papier et hop ni vu ni connu le portable retrouve ça place initiale.

Quand John arrive, c'est tout juste si une auréole d'ange ne flotte pas au dessus de sa tête.

-/-

Je reviens à ma place, regardant Harry d''un air soupçonneux. Quand elle a cet air là sur le visage...c'est mauvais pour moi en général.

Et puis d'ailleurs elle me quitte très vite et quand je lui demande si elle veut loger à la maison elle me dit qu'elle va prendre une chambre d'hôtel.

Mmmm. C'est du plan foireux signé Harriet ça, ou je ne m'y connais pas !

Mais ce qu'il se passe dans sa petite tête est un mystère.

Je garde ça en mémoire, on ne sait jamais.

* * *

**POV Externe**

Harriet compose le numéro précédemment piqué dans le répertoire de son frère.

**« Allo ? C'est vous le Holmes censé être l'ami de mon frère ? »**

**« Non. Il y a erreur sur la personne. Moi je suis le frère du Holmes censé être l'ami de votre frère. »**

**« Vous n'êtes pas Mycroft Holmes ? »**

**« Si. C'est moi. Mais mon frère s'appelle Sherlock. Vous avez dû tomber sur moi avant, en vertu de la tyrannie de l'ordre alphabétique. »**

**« Et pourquoi êtes vous dans le répertoire de John ? »**

**« En fait je m'y suis invité. Pendant qu'il était dans une autre pièce. »**

Harry pouffe.

**« Je présume que vous avez fait la même chose, Sœur de l'ami de mon frère. »**

**« A peu de choses près oui, Frère de l'ami de mon frère. »**

Au tour de Mycroft de sourire.

Harry reprend.

**« John ne va pas bien. Vraiment pas. Et le votre ? »**

**« Idem. Peut être même pire. »**

**« Ils sont en situation de crise, je réclame une réunion immédiate du comité du soutien fraternel. » **

**« Accordé. »**

* * *

Une jeune femme est tranquillement assise dans à la table d'un café quand un homme un peu plus âgé vient s'asseoir en face d'elle. Avec autant de décontraction que s'il venait retrouver une amie de longue date alors que c'est la première fois qu'ils se voient.

Il entame la conversation avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

« Sœur de l'ami de mon frère ? »

« Frère de l'ami de mon frère ? »

Ils se serrent la main.

« Mycroft Holmes. »

« Harriet Watson. Comment m'avez vous reconnue ?»

« Vous ressemblez beaucoup à John...Vous buvez à cette heure ci ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vois. »

Harry agite sa main avec dédain.

« Mon frère désapprouve. »

« Oh je n'en doute pas un seul instant mais cela ne vous empêche pas de le faire. »

« Non. Vous aimez les parapluies ? » Réplique-elle en désignant l'objet sus nommé.

« Oui. »

« Il ne pleut pas.»

Mycroft fait la moue.

« Je sais. Mon frère désapprouve ».

« Mais cela ne vous empêche pas de l'avoir. »

« Non. Il ne comprend rien à mon art.»

Ils sourient de concert.

Puis Harry reprend la parole, allant vers le sujet principal de la conversation.

« Sherlock et John se débrouillent comme des manches. »

Mycroft soupire.

« Sans aucun doute. Heureusement que nous sommes là. C'est nous qui devrions avoir une médaille ! »

Chacun se tait le temps de prendre une gorgée de leur boisson respective.

« Vous avez un plan de bataille ? » Demande l'homme.

« Hum. Le problème c'est que John est aussi têtu qu'un troupeau de mules. »

« Sherlock aussi. Mais vous savez quoi...j'ai peut être une idée. Je vous amène chez mon frère. Je vous expliquerais en route. »

Mycroft règle la note et entraîne Harry dans la berline d'un noir étincelant stationnée en face du petit café.

* * *

**POV Sherlock**

[…...]

« Bien sûr, comme les moisissures qui s'accrochent aux murs, Mycroft Holmes. Aussi indésirable que résistant. La mauvaise herbe tout craché. »

« J'ai une idée pour John. »

« Mais bien sûr. C'est foutu. Tout est foutu. Il me déteste et il préfère cette….Laura. - Je prononce le prénom avec tout le dégoût qu'il m'inspire.- Il faudrait….un miracle. Et les miracles n'existent pas. Ce sont des contes à la guimauve pour fillettes. »

« Je suis l'homme de la situation. S'il existe une personne en ce bas monde capable de créer un miracle, c'est bien moi. »

Toujours de dos, je me redresse légèrement sur les coudes.

Ce n'est pas faux. Mycroft pourrait bien être l'homme de la situation comme il le dit lui-même.

« Intéressé Sherlock ? Tu peux. Car ton miracle, je le tiens. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Il est juste derrière la porte. »

Interloqué, j'ai le fol espoir que ce soit John derrière la porte. Mais c'est une femme qui entre.

Une jeune femme.

Dès que je vois que ce n'est pas John, je manque de me désintéresser totalement de la nouvelle venue sauf que...quelque chose accroche mon attention.

Non pas une chose. Une multitude de chose.

Les yeux. Exactement les mêmes que les _siens_.

Les cheveux sont longs, châtains clairs et non blonds cendrés.

Mais il y a les petits ridules au coin des yeux quand elle sourit. Presque identiques.

Le sourire lui même.

L'expression.

Et de multiples autres choses, petits traits caractéristiques, intonations, inclinaisons.

Ressemblances. Similitudes. Mais différences aussi, certains traits plus doux, d'autres plus marqués.

« La sœur de John ? »

« Wooo vous n'aviez pas menti Mycroft. Il est vraiment très rapide en plus d'avoir une voix qui porte. A peine quelques secondes que je suis là. »

Je reprends la parole, un peu songeur.

« Évidement que tu es la sœur. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il en avait une. »

La sœur en question éclate de rire.

« Sans doute la seule chose que tu ne savais pas. »

Mycroft intervient :

« Et elle est franche oui. »

Je renifle.

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais je ne vois pas comment ça va changer quoique soit. John est têtu.»

« Je sais. » S'exclament-ils de concert.

Je n'ai jamais su de quelle planète vient Mycroft mais la sœur de John à l'air de venir de la même.

Pas sûr que cela aide.

La jeune femme prend tranquillement place sur le canapé.

« Ah et je m'appelle Harriet. Enchantée. »

« …..Je ne sais pas encore si je suis enchanté ou suicidaire. »

« Hum. John avait raison. »

Je hausse un sourcil, attendant la suite.

« Tu es insupportable. »

Je détourne les yeux et reste muré dans le silence. J'ai très envie de la virer de chez moi et d'en faire un paquet avec Mycroft.

« Mais si tu regrettes vraiment, peut être que je peux t'aider. »

Je relève la tête, aux aguets, tout en combattant l'espoir qui commence à naître.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Ton frère et moi avons concocté une idée. Et je pense que ça peut marcher. »

« Les idées de Mycroft ne sont pas toujours bonnes mais très souvent dangereuses. Ne lui parlez jamais de parapluies si vous tenez à la vie.»

Mycroft lève les yeux au plafond.

« Tu veux de l'aide ou pas ? »

Je serre les lèvres. Le foudroyant de mon regard le plus sombre.

Et puis finalement la réponse sort.

« ….Oui. »

« Alors tais toi et écoutes petit frère. »

* * *

« Mais arrêtes de gigoter Sherlock ! Comment veux tu qu'on y arrives ! »

* * *

« Mycroft lâches ce parapluie et remets le dans le placard, c'est le mien celui là ! »

* * *

« Allez concentres toi, petit frère ! On va pas y passer la nuit ! »

* * *

« Ah. Désolé, les garçons. »

« Quoi encore ?! »

« Plus de batterie ! »

* * *

« C'est pas vrai, mais arrêtes de bouger, j'arrive pas à suivre ! »

« Mais j'ai besoin de bouger moi ! »

« Tu es impossible »

« Oh tais toi et cours ! Si tu n'arrives pas à suivre ! »

« Je risquerais de froisser mon costume, enfin ! »

« Marches vite alors. »

* * *

Et puis finalement.

« Ça y est. Enfin. » Soupire Harry.

« Oui. Enfin. Et j'ai froissé mon costume. Merci, Sherlock. »

Je grogne.

« Mycroft n'en rajoutes pas. Et je t'avais dis de marcher vite. »

« Mycroft, c'est vrai que Sherlcok a fait un effort sur la fin, il a cessé de gigoter dans tous les sens pour se poser sur le fauteuil. »

« Oui. Mais ça c'était _après_ avoir froissé mon costume. »

« Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes frères. » Lance alors Harry qui s'attire aussitôt deux regards noirs et rectifie bien vite ses paroles.

« Je veux dire euhh. Bref. On a enfin réussi. Bravo. Je pense vraiment que ça va fonctionner. »

* * *

Je sers la petite forme plate dans ma poche.

Fébrile moi ? Peuh.

Bon. Peut être un peu.

Pour rien au monde je ne lâcherais ce que tiens dans cette poche.

C'est le matin et je me poste devant la salle. Je suis en avance. J'espère que John le sera aussi, que je puisse lui donner.

Je ne veux pas lui donner quand il sera entouré des autres, et surtout quand la courge en jupe sera là.

J'ai bien conscience que c'est ridicule, mais je ne veux pas.

Il est temps de rentrer dans la pièce, il n'est pas là. J'attends autant que je peux jusqu'à ce que le professeur me jette un regard bizarre (que j'ignore superbement) et je rentre.

Il est en retard.

Aujourd'hui.

Évidement aujourd'hui.

John arrive avec dix bonnes minutes de retard..

A la sortie j'essaye encore de l'attraper mais je le loupe, ou alors c'est lui qui m'évite.

Sans doute la dernière solution.

A midi. Pareil, il n'est pas dans le self.

Mais c'est pas vrai, bon sang. Le jour précis où je veux qu'il soit là. Les autres jours, les jours de déprime, ne pas le voir au fond cela m'aurais été égal. Parce que je préfère tout ou rien que presque rien.

Je me réfugie à la bibliothèque pendant la pause, comme toujours.

Et je me perds par la fenêtre, comme toujours.

Le radiateur disposé juste dessous dispense une chaleur bienvenue. Car les universités quelles qu'elles soient sont toujours mal chauffées. Trop d'ouvertures. Trop de matériels défectueux. Les raisons sont multiples.

Je fais taire ce flot de pensées inutiles pour simplement profiter du radiateur. Il chauffe fort. Au point de traverser le tissu de mon jean.

Mais je reste dessous, savourant le contraste avec la vitre froide.

Le ciel est d'un bleu limpide. Un bleu pur de torrent. Et le soleil brille. Brille sans chauffer.

Des bourdonnements de voix me parviennent du dehors. Des rires. Une conversation bruyante.

Agacé je jette un coup d'œil assassin par la fenêtre pour voir quels sont les idiots qui osent troubler ma réflexion.

Oh.

Je reste pendu à la fenêtre.

Il s'agit de John et de son groupe habituel, les deux garçons et les deux filles. Dont la cucurbitacée affublée du maquillage d'un camionneur travesti.

Ils sont tous en train de se tordre de rire sous l'effet d'une blague certainement aussi basse et défraîchie que la couleur de l'herbe qui n'a plus rien de vert depuis longtemps.

Ils se chamaillent comme des enfants.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment été un enfant.

Je soupire, le front appliqué contre le verre froid.

J'aimerais me retrouver au milieu d'eux. Être capable de rire avec eux. Être avec eux. Me sentir à ma place.

Mais non. Je ne peux pas penser ça. Je suis moi. Je ne suis pas eux. Je ne suis pas comme eux.

Je suis moi. Et je sais que je n'ai pas ma place parmi eux.

Ce n'est pas l'endroit où je dois être. Ce n'est pas l'endroit où je j'appartiens.

Parce que nous ne pensons pas de la même manière. Parce que _moi_ je _sais_ penser.

Mais John il est un peu plus ouvert vers moi que les autres.

Et je le regarde là, qui rit.

Je ne le vois pas, je le regarde.

Je l'observe, lui est ses joues rougies par l'hilarité. Lui et ses cheveux ébouriffés en petites flammèches dorées qui dansent sous le vent.

J'ai terriblement envie d'enfouir ma main dans ces cheveux de feu.

D'ici je ne l'entends pas rire. Pas vraiment. Juste un vague bruit étouffé.

Un peu comme le soleil qui brille sans chauffer.

Mais je dois lui donner ce qu'il y a dans ma poche.

Alors enfin les choses pourront redevenir ce qu'elles étaient avant.

Peut être.

Le dernier cours que j'ai en commun avec lui, c'est le dernier de la journée. Un magistral.

Qui n'a de magistral que le nom bien évidement.

Dernière chance de le coincer aujourd'hui.

Et je ne veux pas attendre demain.

Je vais lui donner aujourd'hui.

Je verrouille les yeux sur ma cible pendant cet ultime cours. Il est derrière moi mais je vois son reflet dans l'écran de l'ordinateur de l'étudiant assis devant.

Dès que le dernier mot du cours est prononcé je me lève, rassemble mes affaires à toute vitesse et me dirige à grands pas vers la rangée de John (et donc vers la porte accessoirement).

Il a presque terminé d'enfiler son manteau.

J'accélère.

Les mots d'Harriet et de Mycroft résonnent.

_« Tu ne sais pas parler. Pas avec des mots. Mais tu sais parler avec ça. Alors vas-y. Parles. Parles-lui. »_

Je sers la clé USB dans ma main. Fort.

Je la dépose sur la table de John. Il relève la tête au bruit mat de la clé sur le bois.

Je désigne la clé du regard, pour qu'il l'a prenne.

Je vois les hésitations qui tourbillonnent dans ses yeux.

La première fois que nos yeux se croisent vraiment, depuis longtemps.

Je ne dis rien.

Lui non plus.

Finalement sa main se referme timidement sur l'objet de tous mes espoirs.

Satisfait, je tourne les talons.

Il faut que ça marche.

Il faut que ça marche.

Je l'ai tellement pressée contre ma peau cette clé, que sa forme s'est imprimée dans ma paume.

Je me sens plus léger.

Il me semble que les choses se remettent en balance.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. J'étais perdu. Je n'avais jamais rien eu de semblable avant.

Le voile de coton qui m'entourait s'est un peu déchiré, maintenant que j'ai bougé. Que j'ai fais quelque chose.

Mon esprit est plus clair.

Il y a quelqu'un avec qui je dois parler.

Enfin. Parler.

Je vais me faire un pur plaisir de le cogner, comme on dit.

Je sais où il habite maintenant.

Je m'en vais sonner à sa porte. Les traits déterminés.

Comme prévu, il m'ouvre cet idiot.

Il est habillé en costume.

Mmmm. La cravate est très pratique pour étrangler les gens. Ou les empêcher de fuir. Aussi.

« Tu es bien élégant Sebastian. »

« Je ne peux pas te retourner le compliment, mais je suis ravi de te voir. Même si j'avoue que je pensais que John viendrait avant. »

Il n'est pas venu lui réclamer le récit des événements survenus entre Seb et moi.

Je note l'information. Un point pour moi.

Je souris aimablement -et c'est un chose très difficile. Selon le miroir de l'entrée j'ai plutôt l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron. Mais passons.

Il me laisse entrer.

Je lambine un peu attendant qu'il passe devant.

Pour faire diversion de ma manœuvre, je lance une petite pique mesquine tout en examinant une petite sculpture d'une dizaine de centimètres particulièrement hideuse.

« Je n'avais pas fais attention la première fois, mais ton goût pour la décoration est parfaitement douteux. C'est tellement carré et bien rangé. Rien ne traîne. Maman doit arriver dans une heure ? Et puis, sérieusement...tout ce rouge. Tu comptes te reconvertir en meurtrier compulsif ? »

Il laisse échapper un ricanement et passe à côté de moi.

Le moment que j'attendais.

En une fraction de seconde je le repousse contre un mur-enfin une étagère en l'occurrence, mais tant mieux il n'en aura que plus mal avec les planches qui lui rentrent dans le dos- et j'écrase sa gorge en posant mon coude en travers.

« Oh Sherlock, que tu es direct ! »

En représailles, j'augmente la pression de mon coude.

Je me stabilise quand il commence à tousser.

« Mais vas y Sherlock. Fais moi la peau si tu veux. Je sais que tu en rêves. »

Vaguement surpris je hausse un sourcil. Mais je ne vais pas laissé passer cette chance.

« Puisque tu m'en pries. »

Je lâche sa gorge, prends du recul pour l'amplitude, et ma main fermée vient s'écraser sur sa pommette avec un craquement très satisfaisant.

Je me suis fais mal à la main au passage mais le plaisir de voir la joue écarlate de Seb et son air de douleur ahurie compense largement.

Alors que je me prépare à lui expédier mon genou dans son ventre, il sourit et me crache quelques gouttes de sang dessus. Puis éclate de rire.

Ses dents légèrement teintées d'écarlate ont pris une couleur rosée. Je m'arrête en plein mouvement.

Je fronce les sourcils et le saisit par le col.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? »

Entre deux pouffements il réussit tant bien que mal à articuler quelques phrases.

« Oh oui c'est tellement drôle. Toi, qui t'énerves à ce point ! Je crois rêver ! Et...et... surtout le plus comique dans tout ça, c'est que ça ne va rien changer ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Même si moi, j'arrête, rien ne va changer. »

Agacé je le plaque un peu plus contre l'étagère, récompensé par le léger tressaillement qui agite ses lèvres, signe que les segments du meuble lui rentre dans le dos.

Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de ses petits jeux.

Je gronde un deuxième « Comment ça ? » très peu amène.

« Et bien, même si moi je te lâche les baskets maintenant. Il n'empêche que tu es devenu plus faible. Plus faible à cause de lui. Et d'autres que moi en profiterons plus tard. »

Je relâche son col.

Il ricane.

« Ça prête à réflexion hein ? »

Je lui lance un regard polaire.

Il se met de nouveau à rigoler, mais plus doucement cette fois.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Toi qui détestes tellement les sentiments, tu es tombé en plein dedans là. Tu t'en rends compte j'espère. »

J'arme ma main. Menace claire.

« Mais tu peux encore vous sauver tous les deux. Tu sais comment. »

Il veut me manipuler, bien sûr que je le sais. C'est gros comme une maison. Comme la tour Eiffel même.

Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'a pas tord au fond.

Les sentiments sont source de faiblesse, je l'ai toujours dis.

Peut être que...

Non. Non. Il te manipule, il veut te mani...-

« Oh ça y est le débat interne est en marche. Et je t'ai donné un parfait avant goût du futur, le pauvre petit John couvert de son propre sang par _ta_ faute ! »

Phrase de trop.

Mon genou prends le chemin qu'il aurait dû emprunter il y a quelques dizaines de secondes.

Il percute son ventre en plein milieu, lui coupant la respiration.

Je m'écarte aussitôt, pour le laissé tomber à genoux en se tenant le point douloureux.

« Tu es trop bavard, Seb. »

Je tourne les talons et je pars.

Juste avant de passer la porte j'entends une voix faible, qui peine à reprendre son souffle.

« J'ai gagné, avoue le... C'est moi ...qui t'es broyé. Je t'ai...broyé, Sherlock. »

Je fais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et claque la porte.

De retour chez moi, je m'allonge bien évidement sur le canapé.

J'essaye de m'empêcher de penser. De m'empêcher de réfléchir. Mais c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire.

La lutte contre cette part de moi est perdue d'avance.

Mes mains viennent se joindre d'elles même sous mon menton.

J'aimerais arrêter, mis je ne peux pas.

Mon cerveau décortique les mots de Sebastian.

C'est une manœuvre de plus de sa part. La dernière sûrement. Mais le problème c'est que je lui trouve du vrai. En part non négligeable.

Il m'a prouvé que John me rend _vulnérable_.

_Faible._

Ce mot que je déteste.

Parce qu'on peut m'atteindre à travers lui, tellement facilement.

C'est juste John.

Juste lui.

J'ai longtemps combattu ce que je ressentais. Ce _sentiment._ Mais je suis forcé de reconnaître qu'il est bien là.

Il ne partira pas.

Mais si John me pardonne grâce à la clé...la situation avec Sebastian risque de se reproduire. Avec lui ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Et alors...je... .

Je ne veux pas.

Non. Je ne veux pas.

* * *

**POV John**

J'essaye de m'empêcher de marcher vite. J'ai envie de vite rentrer.

Mais bien sûr quand j'arrive dans ma rue, cet empressement se fond en stress.

Je ralentis sensiblement l'allure. J'ai beaucoup moins envie d'arriver d'un coup.

Je rentre en traînant les pieds et malgré la clé que je tiens fermement dans ma poche je gagne du temps. Je me pose devant un film à la télé.

Et même si je le regarde depuis le début je ne comprends rien à l'histoire.

Les noms, les visages et les lieux. Tout se mélange, tout se brouille devant mes yeux.

Si bien que quand le film se termine je n'en ai absolument rien retenu et deux heures sont passées.

J'ai en fait passer tout ce temps à ruminer la conversation de la veille avec ma sœur et à tripoter la clé USB.

Je me sens ridicule.

Pourtant je vais demander à Maryline si elle a besoin de mon aide pour « quoi que ce soit » comme je le précise bien.

Je lui étends son linge, ce qui me prends un certain temps.

Mais finalement je me trouve désœuvré.

Je ne peux plus reculer.

Je monte à l'étage. Entre dans ma chambre.

J'allume mon ordinateur et souffle un bon coup.

Allez John. Quand faut y aller.

Je décapuchonne la clé USB devenue tiède à cause de son séjour prolongé dans ma poche de jean et ma main.

Je la place dans le port USB.

Matériel détecté.

Je clique.

Ouverture du dossier sobrement intitulé « John. »

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre treize se termine.**

**Et il est formellement déconseillé d'assassiner l'auteure XD**

**Une petite review quand même ?  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Et voilà le chapitre 14 n'est pas en retard :O j'en suis moi même choquée.  
**

**Hey mes loulous c'est bientôt la fin ! Encore quatre chapitres et quelques, je pense mais la fin et proche ^^  
**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me soutiennent vaillamment chapitre après chapitre !  
**

**Spéciale dédicace à Ryou la marmotte ^^ Vive toi, tu es géniale et ne change rien surtout ;) (tu vois que je l'ai mise "les lambeaux de la dignité" xd )  
**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde, j'espère ^^  
**

**(et je précise qu'il est toujours formellement prohibé de tuer/torturer/estropier l'auteure XD)  
**

**Et je n'y suis pour rien dans ces espèce d'hyperliens publicitaires Oo !  
**

* * *

Chapitre XIV

Complots du comité

**POV John**

Je décapuchonne la clé USB devenue tiède à cause de son séjour prolongé dans ma poche de jean et ma main.

Je la place dans le port USB.

Matériel détecté.

Je clique.

Ouverture du dossier sobrement intitulé « John. »

Il y a deux fichiers.

Un autre « John » et l'autre s'appelle « Pour toi cher frère ».

Cher frère ?

Harry est dans le coup aussi ? Mais comment aurait-elle pu … ?

Je fronce les sourcils, je verrais ça après de toute façon, et clique sur le fichier « John ».

Il s'agit d'une vidéo de quelques minutes.

Je la lance avec appréhension.

Gros plan sur Sherlock assis sur un fauteuil de son appartement.

Il se penche sur le côté et saisit son violon.

Il ferme les yeux et quand il commence à jouer, quand son archer commence à caresser la corde, son visage impassible se transforme légèrement.

Il y a de petites failles d'émotions qui éclatent.

Et puis à fur et à mesure qu'il se laisse porter par les accords il relâche un peu son self contrôle.

Un peu. Pas beaucoup. Juste ce qu'il faut pour que je comprenne.

Et je les vois qui s'agitent et qui parlent sous la surface. Qui se colorent par petites touches.

Minuscules empreintes sur les coins des yeux et les commissures de ses lèvres.

Si je ne le connaissais pas, je les aurais sans doute loupé. Mais elles sont là.

Comme des feu follets à peine visibles ou des étincelles qui courent à toute vitesse sur la glace.

Le morceau qu'il m'offre -car c'est cela qu'il fait, il me l'offre- j'ai l'impression de le connaître. Mais je ne me souviens pas de son nom.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est lent. Lent et touchant.

Il exprime ce que Sherlock ne sait pas dire avec des mots.

Tristesse. Remords et regrets. Solitude aussi.

C'est un morceau qui veut dire beaucoup. Beaucoup et si peu. Car cela pourrait se résumer à une seule phrase. Une seule phrase que j'ai pas cru auparavant. Mais que je commence à entendre maintenant.

« Je suis désolé. »

Voilà le message. Sans aucune parole.

Le message sincère.

De vraies excuses. Enfin.

Quand la vidéo se termine, je reste un long moment planté en face de l 'écran.

Une part de moi voudrait pardonner. L'autre est réticente.

Ma volonté de me tenir à distance de Sherlock faiblit mais sans mourir.

Raaaaah !

Je ne sais pas comment me dépatouiller de ce sac de nœuds.

Je n'aurais pas dû ouvrir ce satané fichier ! L'incertitude est la pire.

Tant qu'à faire, au point où j'en suis... j'ouvre le second fichier celui appelé « Pour toi cher frère ».

J'imagine qu'il me fera basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Je tombe devant plusieurs petites vidéos courtes.

Je démarre le visionnage et comprends qu'il s'agit des essais ratés.

Sherlock qui court dans tout l'appartement en jouant du violon sous les ordres de Harry et de Mycroft qui lui hurlent de cesser de jouer en marchant. (ce sont eux qui tiennent la caméra apparemment).

Mycroft qui donne des conseils à son frère.

Harry et Mycroft qui débattent sur la meilleurs manière de positionner le fauteuil. Le fauteuil qui se trouve déplacé aux quatre coins de l'appartement pour finalement retrouver sa place initiale. Le tout sous les commentaires acerbes de Sherlock.

Mycroft qui ouvre un placard et découvre le parapluie de Sherlock. Sherlock qui le poursuit autour de la table basse pour le récupérer avant que Mycroft ne le kidnappe pour le transformer en arme de destruction massive. Au prix d'une intense course poursuite, Sherlock réussi à reprendre son bien avec un sourire victorieux et va poser un cadenas sur le traître placard.

Mycroft en grand enfant, fait une belle moue boudeuse et tout échevelé dans son costume froissé, il se drape dans les lambeaux de sa dignité et pars doctement se faire un thé. Pour lui tout seul.

Sherlock qui s'interroge. Est ce que John va comprendre ? Est ce que la lumière est bien placée ? Est ce que l'acoustique est acceptable ? Est ce que...Est que... Est ce que...

Sherlock qui s'agite dans tous les sens. Sherlock qui joue son morceau en faisant les cents pas. Si bien qu' Harry pète un câble et lui hurle dessus un bon coup parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à le cadrer correctement. Sherlock qui boude comme un enfant et ne fait plus rien, avec une moue de trois kilomètres de long.

Harry qui se transforme en coach pour Sherlock en poussant des cris de guerre.

Harry qui se transforme en médiatrice entre les deux frères lors d'une brève bataille de coussins déclenchée par une remarque de Sherlock sur le régime de son frère.

Sherlock et Harry qui tuent impitoyablement les ambitions de mises en scènes démesurées de l'aîné Holmes.

(Il est question d'aller à Athènes pour le cadre tragique, d'installer des projecteurs et des diffuseurs de fumée, de faire un monologue élégiaque, de remplacer le pauvre fauteuil par un siège en or, de faire venir un orchestre, de faire jouer Sherlock à bord d'un hélicoptère etc...)

L'image tressaute, se brouille et finalement Mycroft apparaît dans le champ de la caméra bâillonné avec sa propre cravate.

Sherlock qui fait encore les cent pas.

Sherlock que je n'ai jamais vu aussi stressé.

Sherlock qui change les cordes de son instrument alors qu'elles sont encore intactes.

Sherlock qui s'énerve tout seul contre le monde entier.

Mycroft qui l'encourage. Et puis finalement, il expire profondément.

Et cette prise là est la bonne.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, un large sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres devant ces scènes coupées ridicules, loufoques ou touchantes.

Ils se sont vraiment donné du mal tous les trois.

Hum. J'imagine que je peux essayer de tourner la page.

Car ces scènes me montrent un peu plus la sincérité de Sherlock qui voulait vraiment faire ça pour moi et qui a même demandé de l'aide à Mycroft.

Je peux essayé de pardonner. Harry a raison, je vais pas laisser la guerre me bouffer la vie jusqu'au bout.

Je retire la clé et préviens Maryline que je sors.

Sur le chemin, je me sens bien mieux que ces derniers jours...plus léger.

Je sonne à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Soit.

Je tente d'actionner la poignée (on ne sait jamais) et surprise, la porte est ouverte.

J'entre.

Sherlock est avachi sur le canapé.

Il tourne la tête quand j'arrive.

Mais c'est tout.

Je me racle la gorge, avec hésitation.

J'avais oublié à quel point ses yeux sont fascinants.

Je me tortille, mal à l'aise.

Sherlock me regarde, sans un mot.

« Je veux bien essayé de passer à autre chose. »

Il me regarde un long moment, je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il pense. La magie de la musique n'est plus là pour m'aider.

Puis la réponse arrive. Brève. Et dite sur un ton tellement froid. Avec indifférence.

« D'accord. »

On dirait qu'il s'adresse à quelqu'un qu'il voit pour la première fois. Qu'il ne connaît pas.

Ne veux pas connaître.

Oui ça me rappelle la première fois que je lui 'ai parlé.

Cette indifférence glacée. Qui me scanne.

Le léger sourire qui ourlait mes lèvres se meurt remplacé par de l'incompréhension.

« Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Avec la clé USB. Tout ça ? »

« Si. Tu mets le doigt sur le problème. C'est que je _voulais_. Depuis, disons que j'ai ...réfléchi. »

« Réfléchi ? C'est à dire ? »

Je sens que je ne vais pas du tout aimer la suite.

Et j'ai raison.

Il soupire et se redresse en position assise.

« Tu vois, John j'ai toujours considéré les sentiments -je note avec appréhension le dégoût que ce mot lui inspire- comme source de faiblesse. Et j'avais raison. Bien sûr que j'avais raison. Le problème est que Sebastian en a profité. Il t'as utilisé contre moi. Et ça a marché. Il était le premier, mais ne sera pas le dernier. »

« Tu veux me dire que tu ne veux plus que tout redevienne comme avant ? »

« Ou au contraire que je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Avant que tu n'arrives. »

Je baisse les yeux.

Ça fait mal.

Il en rajoute.

« Les choses étaient bien mieux avant. Bien plus claires. Bien plus nettes. »

Je me défends en utilisant un langage que Sherlock peut entendre.

« Tu es stupide Sherlock. Tu bases ton raisonnement sur une théorie hypothétique. »

« Pas hypothétique. Probable. Et plus que probable, certaine. »

« Comment peux tu dire ça ?! Personne ne sait comment les choses se passeront, même un génie comme toi ! »

« Vas-t-en John. Cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde. »

« Faux ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste. Je ne partirais pas. »

« John. »

« Fallait pas me donner cette clé. »

Il se lève brusquement, le regard orageux et m'écrase de toute sa hauteur.

Je ne faillis pas sous la tempête.

« Vas-t-en. »

Je croise les bras en protestation.

« Non. »

**POV Sherlock**

Mais il ne veut pas comprendre !

Je me déteste de faire ça mais je n'ai pas le choix. Pas vraiment.

Autant trancher tout de suite avant que le poison des sentiments ne s'aventure trop loin.

Je dirige mon regard le plus froid sur John, me grandissant légèrement pour accentuer la différence de taille.

« Oh que si. »

« Je ne bougerais pas. »

Je serre les lèvres. Il ne me laisse pas le choix.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te vire par la force ? »

Il sourit. Pas un vrai sourire.

« Essayes un peu pour voir. »

Ah oui. Il a été militaire. Pas forcément mon idée la plus brillante.

Il baisse la tête.

« Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit comme avant, moi. »

Et là je sais qu'il parle du avant que j'évoquais quelques secondes plus tôt.

Du avant son arrivée à la fac. Du avant que l'on se connaisse.

Je vois le pli douloureux de sa bouche. Et l'ombre dans ses yeux.

Je sais à quoi il pense. Je sais que je lui fais du mal. Mais je ne vais pas flancher.

J'applique la technique qui marche le mieux dans ces cas là.

Je retourne m'asseoir sur le canapé et fais semblant d'être seul.

« Sherlock ? »

Je tourne les pages du torchon imprimé que l'on appelle journal.

Je fais mine de lire avec attention un article passionnant (qui parle en réalité de la culture du chou de Bruxelles )

« Tu m'ignores maintenant ? »

Je ne réponds pas.

Il soupire.

« Si c'est que tu veux. Je m'en vais. Mais je me répète, tu es égoïste. Tu ne cherches qu'à te protéger toi même. »

Il claque la porte.

C'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose seulement à moitié égoïste en plus. Car c'est bien sûr que je veux me protéger, mais je veux le protéger lui aussi.

Je ne veux pas le trouver encore une fois dans une ruelle, couvert de son sang avec des marques de coups et de strangulation par ma faute. La prochaine fois peut être qu'il sera mort.

Par ma faute.

Et puis on peut m'atteindre tellement facilement à travers lui. Ça me fais peur.

Si seulement j'étais allé voir Sebastian avant de lui donner la clé.

Je n'aurais pas eu à voir cette expression sur le visage de John quand il est entré.

Ce mélange timide d'espoir et d'hésitation qui m'aurais rendu heureux si seulement je n'étais pas allé voir Seb.

Oui, j'aurais été ravi de cette phrase qu'il a prononcée, cette phrase que j'ai eu tant de mal à lui faire dire, cette phrase que je voulais tellement entendre.

« Je veux bien essayé de passer à autre chose. »

Mais quand il l'a dite, elle a sonné avec amertume dans mes oreilles.

Parce que je vais devoir la détruire. Pour de bon.

Je me suis efforcé d'être le plus froid possible même si j'ai eu envie de me rétracter.

Même si j'ai du dire le mensonge que je préférais l'époque où je ne le connaissais pas.

Il est vrai que les choses étaient bien plus simples. Mais je regrette pas. Même si je vais devoir retrouver ma solitude.

Ce n'est pas grave, je la connais bien.

Elle sera difficile au début mais je m'y referais. On s'habitue a tout.

**POV John**

Complètement dépité je rentre chez moi.

Je me sens en colère.

Contre Sherlock.

Contre moi.

Contre la clé usb.

Contre tout.

Mais surtout contre Sherlock.

Il m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Ce stupide imbécile de génie permanenté et nombriliste !

Je suis tellement énervé que je mets bien quatre heures à m'endormir.

Autant dire que je dors trois heures cette nuit.

Car depuis que Sherlock ne pratique plus la technique de compression, les cauchemars sont revenus évidement, mais encore plus forts qu'avant. Comme s'ils voulaient se venger.

Le lendemain quand mon réveil sonne, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi, pourtant il faut que je me lèvre.

Oh cruauté.

Au moins pendant mes heures d'insomnie je me suis promis d'appeler Mycroft et Harry à la rescousse.

Mais je vais d'abord voir si la nuit a porter conseil à Sherlock et s'il a renoncé à sa théorie débile.

Malgré les belles cernes mauves légèrement transparentes qui barbouillent mes yeux j'avale un café en quatrième vitesse, m'habille presque aussi vite que les magiciens pendant leurs numéros et me précipite dehors.

J'arrive en avance mais il n'est pas encore là.

Il arrive pile à l'heure et ne m'accorde pas un regard.

Je ne sais même pas s'il a vu que j'étais là.

Il s'assoit à l'autre bout de la salle.

Pendant quelques minutes de pause (pendant que le prof va fumer sa cigarette) je vais le trouver.

Pose mon poing sur sa table.

« Sherlock. »

Il relève lentement la tête.

« John. Tu n'as compris ? Je n'étais pas assez clair ? »

« Tu n'as pas changé d'avis donc ? »

Une grimace déforme le coin gauche de sa bouche.

« Non. »

A mon tour d'afficher une expression décidée.

« Tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Ne viens pas te plaindre après.»

Je retourne à ma place, sans répondre à l'expression surprise qui se peint sur les traits de Sherlock.

Je vais devoir appeler les deux conseillers autoproclamés Harriet et Mycroft.

Pendant la pause je compose un sms pour Harriet.

**« Sherlock n'est qu'un sombre idiot. J.»**

Voilà qui devrait piquer sa curiosité.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle m'appela exactement cinq minutes plus tard.

**« John ? La clé n'as pas fonctionné ? »**

**« Si. C'est Sherlock qui n'a pas fonctionné en quelque sorte. »**

**« Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce tu racontes ? »**

**« T'occupes je t'expliquerais après. Tu peux appeler Mycroft ? »**

**« Oui. Je peux. Mais toi aussi. »**

**« ? »**

**« Il a entré son numéro dans ton portable. »**

**« Quuuuoiiiii ?! »**

J'inspire un coup, me passe une main sur les yeux, m'incitant au calme.

**« John. Tu sais que tu viens de M'exploser le tympan ? »**

**«Peuh. Je sais pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien tous les deux. Vous êtes des Kleptomanes maniaques et ultra protecteurs. »**

**« Tu ne vas t'en plaindre maintenant que le comité de soutien fraternel est opérationnel.»**

Pouffe-t-elle.

Je grogne, elle n'a pas tord.

**« On se rejoint où ? »**

La scène est assez surréaliste.

Moi, Harriet et Mycroft assis tout trois à un salon de thé.

En train de siroter notre breuvage dans le plus complet silence.

Ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger.

Pour ma part j'avale tout rond mon thé, dans l'espoir d'en finir au plus vite.

Il est délicieux, je regrette de l'avoir terminé de cette manière.

Bref. N'y tenant plus je prends la parole.

« Merci pour le mal que vous êtes donné pour la clé. »

Mycroft repose sa tasse dans un petit cliquetis de porcelaine.

« Harry m'as dis que cela n'avais pas suffit ? »

« Non. Enfin si, pour moi. Mais Sherlock a...changer d'avis. »

Mycroft hausse un sourcil.

Je me tords les mains nerveusement.

« Ouais. Il a dit un truc stupide comme quoi j'étais une faiblesse et qu'il préférait se débarrasser de moi. »

Mycroft se renfrogne, et son visage devient dangereusement orageux.

Oh lalala. Il fait presque peur.

« Je vais arranger ça. »

Bon. D'accord. Il est carrément flippant là.

C'est à ce moment que Harriet intervient.

Le clame incarné.

« Il a dit quoi exactement ? »

« Qu'on pourrait l'atteindre à travers moi, comme Sebastian l'a fait. »

« Ce n'est pas qu'il a brusquement décidé qu'il te détestait ? »

« …..je ne pense pas. Mais c'est Sherlock alors - »

Mycroft me coupe.

« Bien sûr qu'il ne te déteste pas John, tu es la seule personne avec qui il est vraiment proche depuis...très longtemps. Il a du se faire des idées ou il a eu peur, peut être. Mais je vais arranger ça. »

Il pose sa cuillère si fort que la table en tremble.

Harry calme de nouveau l'ainé Holmes.

« Il faut trouver une autre solution au cas où la méthode de My ne marche pas. »

Je m'étouffe avec un petit cupcake.

« My ?! »

Harry fait un signe de main dédaigneux.

Mycroft prend la parole, songeur.

« Il a parlé d'une fille, quand nous sommes venu le voir la première, tu te souviens Harry quand tu étais derrière la porte ? »

Je m'étouffe avec une deuxième bouchée du même cupcake (qui a décidément juré de me faire passer à trépas)

« Harry ?! »

Aucun des deux ne prête attention à moi et ma sœur répond comme si je n'avais pas interrompu la conversation.

« Ah oui, tu as raison. Laura ? Sarah ? Maria ? Un truc avec des « a ». »

« Oui c'est ça, Laura. Et bien il m'avais l'air assez remonté contre elle. On pourrait s'en servir. Enfin si John est d'accord. »

« Oui il faudrait qu'il soit d'accord. »

Je me racle la gorge, leur rappelant que John est là. Accessoirement.

« Je refuse de ma servir de Laura. Elle ne le mérite pas. »

Harry se penche vers moi, inquisitrice.

« Maintenant ça me reviens, tu me parlais pas d'une Laura il n'y pas si longtemps pour qui tu avais un petit faible ? »

Une chaleur désagréable envahit mes joues.

Un long silence s'ensuivit pendant lequel je baissais les yeux, évitant le regard calculateur de Mycroft.

Finalement, ce dernier se lève.

« Je vais voir mon frère, et si cela ne donne rien...mais on verra cela en cas d'échec. »

Il se met à parler si fort en partant que tous les clients présents nous regarde, les yeux ronds, quand Mycroft tonne un « Que je ne me sois pas fais bâillonné par une cravate pour rien ! »

Harry et moi échangeons un sourire gêné tandis que ds commentaires courroucés fusent des tables avoisinantes.

**POV Sherlock**

Je suis plongé dans un énorme traité sur les quarks. Cela ne fait pas partie du programme de ma double licence évidement, puisque c'est de la physique quantique mais c'est très intéressant.

J'en suis à un peu plus de la moitié de l'ouvrage quand j'entends le cri de guerre de Mycroft.

« Shhhhhhhhhhherlooooooooock !»

Il doit être au courant pour John.

« Entre. »

Il ouvre la parte avec un violent coup de pied et débarque comme une furie.

Je ne le savais pas si sanguin.

« Tu tiens à attraper un infarctus avant la trentaine ? Remarques, cela me ferait des vacances. »

« Tu oses te prétendre génie ? Tu oses ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Je _suis_ un génie. »

« Et bien on ne dirait pas ! »

« Tu as parlé à John ? »

« Oui. Et laisse moi te dire que tes capacités relationnelles sont aussi inexistantes que celles d'une tapette à mouches. Et puis qui t'as mis cette idée dans la tête selon laquelle il serait préférable de te débarrasser de John ?»

Je renifle avec mépris.

« _Personne_ ne met _quoi que ce soit _dans _ma_ tête Mycroft ! J'ai simplement trouvé cette idée pertinente. »

« Qui ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Sebastian. »

« Encore ? Mais tu n'as donc rien appris ? »

« Je t'ai dis que j'ai trouvé ce raisonnement_ pertinent_. »

« Tu veux être malheureux ? »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« Bien sûr que si. Ne fais pas l'enfant. »

Je ne réponds pas.

Il enchaîne.

« Tu voulais tellement qu'il te pardonne, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Oses me dire que tu ne seras pas malheureux. »

Je réponds indirectement.

« C'est nécessaire. Pour moi et pour lui. »

« En quoi, je te le demande ! »

« Nous savons tous les deux que je suis loin de faire l'unanimité parmi le genre humain que je côtoie non ? Et bien John pourrait payer pour moi. On peut m'atteindre à travers lui. Donc, autant en finir maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

La colère de Mycroft semble retomber. Sa voix retrouve son timbre normal.

« Pourquoi gâcher cette chance ? Il t'a pardonné. En partie du moins. »

« C'est mieux. »

« Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche « c'est mieux », « c'est mieux », « c'est mieux ». Mais Sherlock, c'est mieux pour qui, au juste ? Tu te sentiras plus heureux ? John se sentira plus heureux ?»

Je baisse les yeux.

Il a raison, mais je changerais pas d'avis.

« Je dois faire ce qu'il doit être fait. »

Mycrotf soupire. Se résigne.

« Il ne peut pas t'attendre éternellement, tu le sais. »

Je lui lance un regard vide. Sa voix se fait tranchante.

« Ne viens pas te plaindre après, c'est clair ? »

Je hoche la tête et replonge dans le traité sur les quarks.

Mycroft reste encore un peu, tournant et virant. Finalement il s'assoit sur un fauteuil en face du moi.

Le fauteuil du violon d'ailleurs.

Je repousse ce souvenir inutile.

Il faudra que je l'efface.

Et il faudra que je change de canapé aussi.

Et il faudra que j'efface toutes ces futilités de ma mémoire.

Elles n'ont rien à faire là au fond.

Mycroft me regarde avec attention, essayant de décoder la carte lisse et sans vie de mon visage.

Que je fais devenir lisse et sans vie.

Que je contrains à devenir lisse et sans vie.

Je reste impassible. Les traits rédiges.

Je fais semblant de ne pas savoir qu'il est là.

Je n'ai même pas envie de lui dire de s'en aller.

Je n'ai même pas envie de le mettre en colère.

Je reste simplement là à lire, sans parler.

Au bout d'une bonne heure (je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait aussi longtemps ) il part sur une dernière phrase qu'il a déjà dite, mais qu'il répète. Pour m'achever un peu plus.

« Bien. Mais n'oublie pas, tu as toi même choisis. Il ne va pas t'attendre. Je ne le laisserais pas t'attendre. »

J'ai peur de comprendre. Il a ce visage qui apparaît devant mes yeux.

Mais non, j'ai décidé que je m'en fichais.

Donc je m'en fiche.

Oui je m'en fiche.

**POV John**

Mycroft me regarde d'un air peiné.

Harry me regarde d'un air peiné.

Nous sommes de retour dans le salon de thé et Mycroft vient de nous rapporter sa conversation avec Sherlock.

« John je suis désolé. Le faire changer d'avis risque d'être ardu. Il ne faut pas que tu l'attendes, je ne te laisserais pas faire ça. Peut être que tu l'attendrais pour rien et personne ne peut exiger cela de toi. »

Harry continue.

« Tu devrais essayer de voir avec cette Laura comment ça se passe. Tu pourrais être surpris. Tu as toujours gardé une petite place pour elle, je suis sûre. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Mouais. »

« Haut les cœurs petit frère, ton enthousiasme est confondant !Tentes ta chance, tu verras comment ça se passe avec elle. »

Mycroft intervient.

« Tu te souviens John de la première que nous nous sommes rencontré ? J'avais plus ou moins sous entendu que je te transformerais en descente de lit si tu faisais du mal Sherlock. Mais il se trouve que c'est mon petit frère qui te fais du mal. Je suis désolé. »

Je soupire. Oui Laura, ce pourrait être bien aussi. J'imagine.

« Je vais faire ça oui, vous avez raison. C'est sans doute mieux, comme le disait Sherlock. »

Je les salue et pars du salon si bien que je ne vois pas leurs visages attristés se fendre d'un grand sourire satisfait. Et que je loupe toute la suite.

« Félicitations Mycroft, tu as été très convaincant. »

« Toi de même, ma chère. »

« C'était une excellente idée ! John n'aura pas l'impression de manipuler Laura, chose qu'il refuserait catégoriquement de faire, je le connais. Mais en les voyant Sherlock va crever de jalousie et toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envoleront ! Tu es génial ! »

Mycroft croise les jambes et sourit.

« Je sais. Et tu n'es pas mal non plus. Ils ont énormément de chance de nous avoir. A la notre chère amie. »

Ils entrechoquent leurs tasses de thés aussi fiers que deux généraux à la conquête du monde.

« Car vois tu Harry, ce qu'il faut savoir à propos des Holmes, toutes générations confondues, c'est que nous sommes tous extrêmement possessif. Sherlock ne tiendra pas une semaine. »

Et les voilà qui se mettent à rire comme deux psychopathes en sortie pleine air dans une banque d'explosifs.

Harriet renchérie.

« Oh et puis, nous sommes le comité de soutien. Nous n'allons pas les laissez tomber. »

« Oui. Trop d'investissements pour ces deux là. »

« Comme la cravate ? »

« Oui. Et sans oublier que j'ai froissé un excellent costume. »

Harriet rigole.

« Nous aurions pu être frère et sœur tous les deux ! »

* * *

Dans mon lit, j'ai terriblement envie de dormir mais je me force à repenser à la discussion avec Mycroft et ma sœur.

Ils n'ont pas tord. Et puis c'est vrai, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Laura. S'il n'y avait pas eu Sherlock il est probable que nous ne serions pas resté juste amis longtemps elle est moi.

Et maintenant que Sherlock ne _veut _plus être là, justement, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Les choses reprendraient leur cours normal.

Ce qui est censé être le cours normal. Car sans un génie, oui bien sûr les choses redeviendront ce qu'elles auraient dû être. Pas d 'élément chamboulateur.

Et puis Laura est une jolie fille.

J'ai un peu peur de m'ennuyer.

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?

Laura est drôle, gentille, intelligente. Et belle. Et je m'entends bien avec elle.

Les choses devraient bien se passer.

Et puis il n'y a plus rien à espérer du côté de Sherlock, il a prit sa décision aussi débile soit-elle et même Mycroft a renoncé à faire changer d'avis ce bête génie borné.

Donc il faut bien que j'avance moi aussi.

Que je garde la tête droite et que j'aille de l'avant.

Laura est une fille parfaite pour ça. Elle a toutes les qualités.

Oui, c'est décidé, demain je lui demande.

Soulagé d'avoir une résolution, je m'endors vite. Il faut dire que la journée a été émotionnellement difficile.

J'ai encore soufflé du chaud et du froid. Je vais devenir cardiaque avant l'heure.

Demain j'imagine que je devrais jeter la clé USB que j'ai cachée dans un tiroir.

Je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre en rentrant tout à l'heure mais si je sors avec Laura, ce serait mieux que je la jette.

Plus honnête.

Parce qu'elle n'est pas une remplaçante, mais un nouveau départ. C'est ce que je veux croire.

Demain est un autre jour. Je sombre rapidement dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Chapitre finito ^^**

**Impressions, commentaires ? Une tite review pour mwa ? *w*  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir voici le chapitre 15!**

**Il est lundi soir ? comment ça ? Mais non voyons ^^ pas du tout ^^ Mais vous savez ce que c'est, qui dit semaine et week end chargés dit...  
**

**Allez pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre et un chouilla plus long. Hum. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.  
**

**Un gros merci pour vos reviews !  
**

**Bonne lecture ...j'espère  
**

* * *

Chapitre XV

Brûlures

**POV John**

Nous parlons devant la porte du cours qui vient de se finir. Le tout premier de la journée.

Mais comme le cours d'après est annulé, nous voilà désœuvrés pour deux heures.

Nous allons à un resto U, pour boire un café et papoter tranquillement.

Je détaille Laura assise en face de moi.

Je dois admettre qu'elle est craquante avec son bonnet à grosses mailles, ses joues rougies par le froid et ses brillants yeux noisettes.

En fait, je l'ai complètement éclipsée quand j'ai commencé à connaître Sherlock.

Elle est très jolie pourtant. Je me demande comment j'ai pu me fermer à elle.

Je resserre mes mains autour du gobelet fumant.

Ma décision est prise.

* * *

J'attends sa réponse avec nervosité, je l'avoue. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise dans ce genre de situation.

Elle fait durer l'attente en plus. J'ai du mal à interpréter le petit sourire mystérieux qui joue sur ses lèvres cerises. Son regard brille étrangement aussi.

Je ne saurais dire cela veut dire oui ou non.

Elle m'étudie je crois.

Et puis finalement, un franc sourire éclot de cet air cachottié et elle me sauta dans les bras presque littéralement.

« Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais ! »

Je souris à mon tour. L'attirance de départ était partagée. Je me sens plus léger.

Puis alors que je crois que l'épreuve est passée, elle lâche une petite bombe nucléaire en se défaisant de mes bras.

« Mais nous sommes bien d'accord. Je ne suis pas le substitut de Sherlock. »

J'ouvre la bouche sous la surprise.

« Hein ? Mais mais mais...quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu étais aveugle tout ce temps que moi je l'étais. Ça crevait les yeux que Sherlock en pinçait pour toi. Il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte lui même je crois. »

Elle poursuit, prenant mon air gêné -à juste titre- pour un oui.

« Mais vous ne vous parlez plus. Donc tu as fais ton choix n'est ce pas ? »

C'est un résumé un peu …édulcoré pour ainsi dire. Pas tout à fait exact.

« A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ? Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ton choix est fait, n'est ce pas ? »

Cela je peux pas le nier.

Oui. Le choix est fait.

« Oui. »

Elle sourit de nouveau, rougissante de plaisir.

Nos amis nous voient venir vers eux ensemble. Ils sentent que l'atmosphère à changé entre nous.

Mais ils ne font aucun commentaire.

Je surprends même un échange de clins d'œil entre Laura et les trois autres.

**POV Sherlock**

Je m'avachis mollement sur ma table, fatigué d'avance par les propos hasardeux et inconstants que je vais devoir entendre.

En plus John est assis devant moi.

Avec ses _amis._

La blondasse manucurée...non il ne faut plus que je l'appelle comme ça, même dans ma tête.

Laura, donc, ce penche vers John et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille.

Il sourit.

Se tourne vers Laura et lui dit quelque chose à son tour.

Elle sourit.

Je fronce les sourcils.

C'est mon imagination où il y a quelque chose de différent ?

…..

…..

Mais qu'est ce que je fais encore ?

Je force mes sourcils à se défroncer et détourne le regard.

Mes doigts tapotent contre le bois de la table. Un rythme rapide et saccadé. Impatient.

J'ai tellement envie de sortir d'ici.

Alors que le cours n'a même pas commencé.

Je m'agite sur ma chaise. Croise les jambes. Les décroise. Les recroise.

Glisse vers le coté gauche de la chaise. Droit.

Je m'avachis sur le coin droit de ma table. Gauche. Milieu.

La prof est en retard.

10 minutes.

Les fenêtres sont recouvertes du tissu vert de ces affreux rideaux.

Je ne vois pas le bleu du ciel. J'aime le bleu. C'est une couleur profonde et pure. Lumineuse aussi.

Une couleur qui prête à la rêverie. A l'imagination. A la réflexion.

C'est une couleur d'évasion.

J'aime regarder le ciel. C'est un bon moyen de voyager quand on a les fesses clouées sur une chaise avec le ronron incessant d'un bavardage ennuyant à mourir dans les oreilles.

La couleur de la liberté c'est le bleu.

Cette fois encore j'essaie de m'évader, mais le vert n'a pas assez de profondeur pour moi.

En fait non, ce n'est pas le vert le problème.

Le problème, le vrai problème, ce sont les sons étouffés qui me parviennent de devant.

Je me fais violence pour ne pas tourner la tête, même si une contracture commence à rigidifier mon cou.

J'aurais dû amener mon mp3.

Pour laver mes oreilles des gloussements ridicules de cette blonda...de Laura.

Et puis finalement la contracture de mon cou devient assez insupportable, j'oriente donc ma tête droite mais en gardant les yeux baissés.

Le son me suffit amplement.

Je meurs d'envie de leur dire de baisser un peu le volume de leurs gamineries.

Un éclat de rire moins étouffé que les autres finit par avoir raison de ma patience.

Je relève la tête.

Non mais regardez les.

Deux pré adolescents.

Je rêve. C'est lamentable de voir ça.

Et qu'elle se tortille les cheveux.

Et qu'elle glisse quelques regards en coin.

Et qu'elle rapproche sa chaise.

Et qu'elle glousse.

Et qu'elle bat des cils.

Mon dieu. Mon dieu. Mais c'est quoi _ça_.

Il se passe quelque chose entre eux c'est évident. John m'aurait remplacé si vite.

Scartch !

J'ai fais un trou dans ma feuille.

Je ne fais rien de plus à part serrer mon stylo entre mes doigts.

Je n'ai pas encore assez de recul, mais ça va passer.

Bientôt ça ne me fera plus rien.

Il suffit d'attendre un peu.

* * *

Aujourd'hui j'ai pensé à la musique. Les écouteurs dissimulés dans mon col et par mes boucles brunes déversent des accords de classique pour me calmer.

Je les vois encore qui papotent comme deux commères.

Mais tout va bien. Il suffit de ne pas regarder.

Je ferme étroitement les yeux et me laisse envahir par la douceur d'un piano qui fleurte avec les nuages.

Je plonge dans une rêverie éveillée et n'en émerge que quand je sens les autres étudiants présents dans la salle remuer. Les chaises qui raclent sur le sol. Les bavardages qui deviennent paroles.

J'ouvre les yeux et pars à mon tour, fier d'avoir réussi à me contenir.

Pour cette fois.

* * *

Je dois me rendre dans un autre bâtiment et John ne sera pas là.

C'est une bonne chose.

Je me faufile entre les petits groupes d'étudiants qui peuplent les couloirs, comme des agglomérations d'insectes.

Bruyants les insectes.

Je ne me mêle à aucun d'entre eux, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas un insecte moi.

Je fends la foule qui bloque bêtement le passage en s'agglutinant.

J'émerge finalement de la cohue, les cheveux encore plus désordonnés qu'au départ et l'écharpe de travers.

Et c'est là que je les vois qui arrive dans l'autre sens.

John et la pétas- herm, Laura.

Leurs corps sont très rapprochés. Plus près que la distance habituelle entre deux amis.

Ils rigolent doucement.

Cette complicité et cette proximité ne me -

Ne font rien. Oui rien.

Du tout.

Soudain, John me voit, il se tait.

Nos regards s'accrochent.

S'aimantent.

Juste un instant. Le temps d'un souffle, le temps d'un pas.

Une éternité.

Puis je me fais violence et me détourne.

J'ai choisis. J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait. Ce qui était mieux.

C'est tout. Point barre.

Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut avec toutes les blondies ricanantes qu'il croise.

Je passe sans plus les regarder, les lèvres serrées, contraignant mes traits à l'impassibilité la plus totale.

* * *

J'évite le self où je peux le croiser. Je suis réfugié à la bibliothèque.

Je gribouille un dessin d'une main, tout en lisant un article sur internet grâce aux PC à disposition.

Je ne prête pas attention aux bruits autour de moi, perdu dans mon monde. Et dans l'article que je lis.

Je n'entends pas les pas qui se rapproche, ou si je les entends, je ne les écoutent pas.

Ils ne viennent pas pour moi.

Normalement. Donc pourquoi y faire attention ?

En revanche je sens une main qui se pose sur mon épaule.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

Je me retourne.

Mon cœur rate un deuxième battement.

Cheveux blonds. Longs. Yeux noisettes.

Maquillage.

Talons et jupe courte (malgré Décembre).

Je retiens la grimace qui menace au bord de mes lèvres.

« Laura. »

Ce sourire victorieux me donne comme toujours une folle envie de la trucider dans les règles de l'art antiques. Avec violence. Lenteur. Et douleur.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Je peine à retenir l'antipathie qu'elle m'inspire.

« Tu te souviens de cette conversation ? »

Je cherche dans ma mémoire. Ce n'est pas très difficile, je n'ai eu qu'une seule vraie conversation avec elle, je préfère l'ignorer superbement le reste du temps.

Ce jour là John se faisait harceler par textos par Laura, et finalement elle était venue, et le dialogue entre nous deux avait rapidement dégénéré. Immédiatement dégénéré plutôt.

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Oui est alors ? »

« Je te l'avais dis cette fois là. Que je gagnerais. Parce que je suis une fille. Et j'ai réussi pas vrai. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Tout ce que tu dis n'est heureusement pas parole d'évangile. »

« Certainement. Mais c'était évident, que je gagnerais. »

Je ricane. Si elle savait qu'elle n'a « gagné » que parce que je l'ai laissé faire.

« Pourquoi ? _Parce que tu es une fille _? »

« Oui. Tu as tout compris. Mais ça ne dois pas te faire grand chose au final si ? Tu n'as pas l'air très perturbé. Ah. Mais j'oubliais que tu n'es pas capable de ressentir. »

Je serre les dents tout en forçant ma bouche à effectuer ce que l'on pourrait considérer comme un sourire. Tordu.

Elle est heureuse. De me rabaisser.

J'ai terriblement envie de lui dire la vérité. Que si je n'avais pas laissé tomber John, celui ci ne serait jamais jamais jamais avec elle.

Mais si je lui dis, elle risque de réagir d'une manière particulièrement désagréable et ma vengeance verbale tombera à l'eau.

Elle ne va me pas croire et me va me railler encore plus. Merci bien c'est déjà assez difficile de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

Je me renfrogne donc, sans répondre.

Si je réponds, je craque.

Et si craque, tous mes efforts n'auront servi à rien. Mon masque impassible n'aura servi à rien.

Elle paraît surprise que je ne réplique pas une insanité. Surprise que je ne réponde pas tout court.

Je fais comme si rien de tout cela ne m'importe et me retourne vers l'écran de l'ordinateur en lâchant d'un ton ironique une petite phrase tout de même.

Le naturel que voulez vous.

« Bien sûr, Laura. Je suis un monstre et toi un ange. »

Je sens soudain son corps contre mon épaule tandis qu'elle se penche vers mon oreille.

Ses cheveux longs chatouillent ma joue.

L'odeur de son parfum me donne la nausée.

Sucré. Capiteux. Doucereux.

Dégouttant.

C'est un parfum sournois. Mielleux. Trop sucré pour être honnête.

Elle approche ses lèvres et murmure à mon oreille :

« Bien sûr. Qui pourrait t'apprécier, Sherlock ? Qui pourrait t'aimer ? »

Je me retourne vers elle, ulcéré par le venin qui perle dans sa voix douce.

Elle écarquille ses yeux. Faisant ce qu'on appelle « les yeux de biche ». La bouche légèrement entrouverte en forme de « o ».

Ses doigts qui tressent sa chevelure.

L'innocence et la candeur incarnées.

Cet air angélique ne l'empêche cependant pas de continuer.

« Tu as une personnalité détestable, Sherlock. Je me demande comment John arrivait à te supporter. »

Arrivait hein ?

J'ai la fugitive mais ô combien plaisante image de Laura dans une arène de cirque poursuivie par trois lions affamés. Quoique le supplice de la roue semble avoir quelques charmes aussi.

« Tu ne sais pas faire l'ange. »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« En amour tous les coups sont permis. »

Elle se décolle de mon dos, son parfum suffoquant me laisse enfin un peu d'air sainement respirable.

Elle rajoute une petite phrase avant de partir.

« Ah et je vais au cinéma avec lui dans deux jours. »

Je renifle.

« Tellement banal. »

Elle me sourit et part.

Je me lève aussi.

Il faut que je me défoule sur quelque chose.

Ou sur quelqu'un.

N'importe quoi fera l'affaire.

J'arpente les couloirs de long en large quand je tombe sur Anderson.

Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres je vais le voir. Bizarrement, depuis quelques temps il se fait tout petit. Il a même réussit à changer de groupe de TD.

Il me voit aussi.

Pâlit.

Recule. Recule. Mais je le suis.

Je le rattrape et pose ma main sur son épaule (à chacun son tour) avec un sourire aussi large que faux. C'est à dire très.

« Alors Andersounours, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ta sale tronche dis moi. Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Tu sais prononcer des phrases complètes maintenant ? »

« Fiches moi la paix, le taré. »

« Pas envie. Caricature d'un résidu de déchet. J'ai besoin de me défouler. »

« Je ne suis pas un puching-ball. »

« Au contraire, je dirais que c'est ta seule utilité dans ce monde. A part trouer la couche d'ozone avec les émanations toxiques que tu dégages bien entendu. Ah et faire grimper de manière exponentielle le taux de stupidité dans le lieu où tu te trouves. »

« Holmes ! Fais gaffe !»

« Je meurs de peur ! » Je raille.

« Tu devrais. »

« Bien sûr, tu est tellement dangereux que tu as changé de TD, n'est ce pas. Non pas que cela me chagrine, j'en suis même absolument heureux. Tu n'aurais juste pas pu le faire avant. »

« Il paraît que le génie est de nouveau seul avec son si grand cerveau ? » Réplique-t-il.

Je plisse les yeux.

« Oh mais je me plains pas, j'en possède un bien développé. En proportion le tien doit être à peu près aussi performant que celui d'un pigeon. »

« John s'est enfin rendu compte que tu es un psychopathe en puissance ? »

J'éclate de rire brièvement.

« C'est toi qui devrais avoir peur alors, Anderson. Et tu as peur non ? »

« Peuh ! Bien sûr que non. »

« C'est quoi cette sueur sur tes tempes graisseuses alors ? »

« ….. »

« Et tu es encore plus laid et blanc que dans mon souvenir. Je ne pensais que c'était possible » ajoutais-je, songeur.

« Ta gueule. »

« Ton sens de la répartie ne s'est pas amélioré non plus. Au déplaisir !»

Je m'en vais sur ces entrefaites.

La colère est grosso modo disparue.

Mais il y a toujours un petit pincement au ventre désagréable.

* * *

Je suis maudis.

Bien que je crois pas du tout à ce genre de notions.

Mais je vais finir par penser que je le suis.

Mon coin de mur me cache aux regards mais malheureusement je peux voir la rangée de tables en diagonale de la mienne.

J'ai eu le malheur de vouloir un café bien fort. J'ai mon café. Mais je ne peux pas sortir de ma table cachée par le coin de mur.

Pourquoi ? Oh mais parce que John et Laura sont assis à cette rangée de tables précise en ce moment même !

Ils sont plutôt loin, mais je peux les voir. Et je refuse de passer devant eux en partant.

Je reste donc assis, à serrer mon grand café entre mes mains.

Mais après tout qu'ils soient là ou non, peu importe. C'est censé être pareil pour moi maintenant.

J'ai décidé que ce serait pareil. J'ai décidé que je m'en fichais.

Donc c'est pareil.

Je m'en fiche.

J'avale le café d'une traite ou presque et me brûlote la langue avec le liquide.

Je me lève brusquement. Sauf qu'ils se lèvent aussi.

Ahaha.

Je marche vite. Mais ils sont plus près de la porte.

Résultat je me retrouve derrière eux.

Bien joué Sherlock.

Que tu es doué.

Leurs mains se touchent presque.

Mais bon. Je me le redis. Et le reredis.

Je m'en fiche éperdument.

J'enfouis mes propres mains dans mes poches. Elles sont froides malgré le café.

Il y a quelque chose de fortement désagréable qui s'agite dans mon ventre.

Peut être que je suis malade.

* * *

Je crois que je vais définitivement éviter le self.

Ils semblent y avoir pris un abonnement.

Je suis en train de regarder dans un manuel de chimie quand je les vois entrer du coin de l'oeil.

Eux ils ne me voient pas.

Je ne crois pas.

Ils sont les yeux dans les yeux.

La sensation désagréable devient franchement irritante.

J'ai cette furieuse envie de venir revendiquer John sur le champ.

Je me sens énervé.

Furieux.

Elle applique son front contre le sien.

Je me lève brusquement. Referme le livre avec un claquement sec et vide les lieux.

* * *

Je vais à la bibliothèque quand au détour d'un couloir, me voilà derrière John.

Je dois lui parler ? Non j'ai dis que je devais pas.

Je ne dois pas. C'est terminé maintenant. Je l'ai moi même dis.

Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre John à distance.

Il débauche apparemment. Laura aussi.

La blondasse vient d'arriver.

Ils marchent côte à côte en silence.

Et puis je vois la main de John qui hésite. Se questionne.

Elle se rapproche de l'autre main rachitique aux ongles vernis.

J'ai envie de me précipiter entre eux en hurlant que Laura n'a pas le droit de toucher cette main là.

Celle qui s'est enfouit dans mes cheveux sur ce canapé.

Celle que j'ai autorisé.

Je bouillonne. Il a cette sensation qui brûle encore.

Qui me donne envie de tout casser autour de moi, à commencer par Laura.

La roue ! La roue !

Je m'imagine en train de la sangler sur la roue avec un grand sourire : « ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, quand je vous briserez les os avec cette barre de fer, je vous assure que ce sera très douloureux. »

Et les mains se joignent malgré mes imprécations sataniques intérieures.

Fulminant comme une locomotive à vapeur des années 40, je les suis toujours.

Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? Qu'est ce que je pense ? Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de ne pas penser ?

Il faut te reprendre mon vieux !

Ça ne va du tout.

Tu t'en fiches je te rappelle.

Non tu n'as pas du tout envie d'attacher Laura sur une roue, ni de lui couper la main.

Tout va bien.

Respire lentement.

Tu t'en fiche.

Je m'en fiche.

Je me répète cette phrase comme un mantra.

Mantra qui se trouve quelque peu ébranlé quand les deux mains se séparent, certes, mais vont se poser la taille respective de l'autre. Bas. Pourquoi si bas !

Mais mais mais... elle fait quoi Laura, là !

…...

…...

…...

Boum.

Implosion.

J'ai changé d'avis...pour Laura je prône plutôt l'écartèlement.

Oui c'est très bien l'écartèlement. Plus rapide mais atrocement douloureux.

Il faut que trouve quatre bêtes pour la démembrer.

Et ensuite je ferai un grand feu pour brûler ce qu'il reste et...

Nooooon. Stop.

On arrête tout.

Je cesse de marcher. De les suivre.

J'oblige mes poings à se desserrer.

Je convoque à mon esprit cette ruelle où j'ai trouvé un John couvert de bleus. Avec les marques sur la gorge. Que l'on distinguent encore légèrement d'ailleurs.

Je convoque le visage de Seb. Ce sourire aux canines un peu longues.

D'autres auront ce sourire en me regardant de haut.

Et ils pourront m'atteindre.

Il y aura d'autres ruelles.

D'autres blessures.

J'inspire.

Tout va bien.

Tout va bien.

Il ne s'est rien passé.

Je rebrousse chemin et me rends à la bibliothèque, comme je le prévoyais au départ.

Sauf que juste avant d'y entrer mon téléphone vibre.

Un appel. Voyant le nom de la personne je faillis raccrocher directement. Mais finalement je décroche en maugréant.

**« Tu veux quoi ? »**

**« Bonjour cher frère. Je voulais savoir comment tu te portais.**

**« Tu me nargues ? »**

**« Moi ? Mais pas du tout voyons. Je m'intéresse à toi, voilà tout. Alors comment vas-tu ? »**

Je maîtrise ma voix au maximum et détourne rapidement le sujet.

**« Mais très bien. Je vais parfaitement bien. C'est rare que tu appelles. Tu avais une crampe aux doigts ? »**

**« Je voulais entendre ta voix. »**

Je manque m 'étouffer.

**« C'est très fleur bleue. Même pour toi, c'est effrayant. »**

**« Hum. Hum. Certes. Certes. Et tu ne regrettes toujours pas ton choix extraordinairement douteux? »**

Ah ! Ce sale petit !

**« NON ! »**

Je raccroche.

Mycroft espèce d'enfoiré de manipulateur parapluitiste !

_**-/-**_

_Quelque part ailleurs._

Mycroft repose son portable avec précaution tout en souriant à son interlocutrice.

« Les choses sont en cours. Il semblerait que Sherlock commence à être sérieusement énervé. Encore deux ou trois jours tout au plus, je pense. »

Harriet sourit.

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que ça se fasse tout seul et Sherlock rendra les armes. Laura doit être assez horripilante comme fille. Une autre tasse de thé ? »

« Sherlock est rebuté par une grande majorité de personnes, cela n'est donc pas vraiment surprenant. Volontiers. Ce thé est succulent. »

-/-

**POV John**

Je suis un peu tendu. J'ai un rendez vous avec Laura ce soir.

Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Mais non, je trouverais bien. Je lui parle tous les jours, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Cela fait quelques jours que nous sommes officiellement ensemble mais nous ne nous sommes pas encore embrassés. Ce qui est assez étrange quand j'y pense. Pourquoi donc ?

Mais ce soir je crois que c'est le bon moment.

Elle arrive pile à l'heure. Toute pimpante. Toute belle.

Oui vraiment belle, avec ses longs cheveux dorés qui cascadent sur ses épaules fines, ses yeux doux surlignés de parme et ses petites lèvres brillantes de rouge à lèvres framboise. Sa robe qui souligne la finesse de sa taille et ses rondeurs féminines.

Je chasse impitoyablement de mon esprit la voix de Sherlock qui la traite de « planche à pain ».

Elle n'a pas une poitrine excessivement généreuse, c'est vrai. Mais elle en a un peu quand même.

Et puis Laura est très jolie comme ça.

Après quelques instants de flottement, la conversation déroule naturellement, comme d'habitude.

Cordiale et plaisante. Fluide et drôle.

Je me détends un peu. En fait je crois que j'avais peur de m'ennuyer.

Ce n'est pas le cas, je m'amuse.

Oui j'apprécie ce moment mais...

Non. J'apprécie ce moment.

J'aime être avec Laura.

La soirée file rapidement et le dîner -que je paye évidement, galanterie oblige- se termine également .

Il est temps de partir à la séance de cinéma sinon elle va commencer sans nous.

Nous arrivons juste à l'heure après avoir courut comme des dératés.

J'étouffe un petit rire, Laura avec les cheveux désordonnés est juste trop craquante avec ses mèches dorées qui partent dans tous les sens.

Nous nous asseyons enfin dans la salle et le film commence.

* * *

A la sortie la lumière nous agresse les yeux. De notre avis commun le film était sympa.

Arrive le moment des adieux.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et embrasse cette bouche rose.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de comparer ce baiser au dernier que j'ai reçu.

Celui ci est agréable bien sûr mais il ne met pas mes genoux en bouillie.

Une image surgit devant mes yeux.

Hé ho ! Tu embrasses Laura là !

C'est Laura !

Les lèvres de la jeune fille sont douces contre les miennes. Sucrées aussi.

Mais je ne saurais dire...il manque quelque chose.

Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'en redemander. Il est quand même bien ce baiser.

* * *

**POV Sherlock**

Je me sens inexplicablement énervé. Irrité.

Je gribouille furieusement sur ma feuille, je suis en avance en plus.

Et il fait froid dans l'amphi. Ils sont infoutus d'avoir un système de chauffage efficace dans cette putain d'université !

Je resserre mon manteau autour de moi en frissonnant.

Je me suis mis vers le fond, loin des portes, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il fait plus chaud.

Foutue fac !

Foutu cours !

Foutu amphi !

Foutu John qui vient d'entrer !

Je l'aperçois qui passe non loin et plisse les yeux.

Il a une minuscule trace de rouge sur la commissure gauche des lèvres et sur la joue.

Je cherche une nuque blonde dans le secteur. Ah ! Trouvée...Elle tourne la tête, me soumettant son profil détestable.

Même rouge sur les lèvres. Bien sûr.

Mes mains se crispent.

Je n'ai plus froid d'un seul coup. Je brûle.

Je m'empêche d'imaginer la scène.

Je m'empêche d'y penser tout court.

Je refoule la colère qui gronde.

Le monstre qui roule dans mon ventre.

Mais c'est difficile. De plus en plus difficile. Et ça ne fait que six jours. Un véritable combat.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard j'ai enfin réussit à me concentrer sur autre chose grâce à ce fabuleux manuel de chimie moléculaire.

Il faut que je garde un livre de ce genre en permanence sur moi. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée à part que ce genre de manuels pèsent atrocement lourd.

Je me change les idées comme je peux, il me reste encore deux heures de cours commun avec John

…... et Laura.

Et je suis encore en avance. Je m'ennuie tellement en ce moment.

Je m'assoie à même le sol, frissonnant quand la froideur du dallage traverse le tissu noir de mon jean.

Trop froid. Je me lève et part me dégourdir les jambes, pas très loin, juste quelques couloirs, histoire de décongeler la peau de mes cuisses.

Je passe sans trop faire attention devant un angle de corridor sur le chemin du retour.

Une fille et un garçon en pleine séance de fricotage.

Je m'arrête.

La fille est blonde.

Je recule sans faire de bruits.

Je reconnais cette longue chevelure décolorée.

Et le visage qui se presse contre Laura c'est.

C'est.

C'est.

Le torrent de feu qui rugit dans mes veines je n'arrive pas à le contenir.

Pas plus que cette sensation de dégoût épidermique qui me saisit à la gorge.

Le monstre dans mon ventre se réveille brusquement et déchire ma chair de ses griffes noires.

Un voile rouge se dépose sur mes yeux.

Un goût de cendres sur mes lèvres.

Les battements de mon cœur résonnent à mes oreilles comme autant de rugissements de colère.

Et ça brûle.

Ça brûle à l'intérieur.

**POV John**

Le dernier cours de la journée vient de se terminer.

Je sors de la salle à mon tour quand une main m'attrape par le poignée et m'entraîne à l'opposé des autres étudiants qui vont vers les sorties.

Je reconnais sans mal le manteau noir qui tourbillonne et les boucles brunes qui volettent autour de ce visage pâle.

La main ne sert pas mon poignet. Elle l'écrase. On dirait un boa constrictor.

« Sherlock ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Lâches moi ! Tu me détruis le poignet ! »

Il ne répond pas.

« Sherlock ! Lâches moi ! »

Seule réaction notable : sa mâchoire s'est brusquement contractée.

Je n'arrive pas à me dégager, il sert trop fort.

Et il marche trop vite aussi. Il me force à courir derrière lui.

Finalement il me lâche dans un coin.

Bien loin de la sortie.

Je masse mon poignet douloureux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler ! Et ne plus avoir rien à faire avec moi ! »

Il me fixe sans rien dire.

Et il me fait presque peur en cet instant.

Ses traits sont tendus, encore plus coupants que d'ordinaire. Tellement tranchants.

Et ses yeux gris acier sont deux foyers d'incendie.

Deux soleils de mercure qui flamboient. Qui irradient de fureur.

Une fureur dirigée contre moi.

Je me sens minuscule. Infinitésimal.

Devant cette force ardente qui me dépasse, je sens mon corps qui recule tout seul. Jusqu'à buter contre le mur du couloir.

Je tente de lui arracher une parole, un mot n'importe quoi.

« Sérieusement Sherlock, tu... tu...qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

J'ai l'impression qu'il veut m'exploser la figure avec ce poing qu'il vient de serrer.

Je déglutis bruyamment.

« Je vois pas ce que j'ai fais pour te mettre autant en rogne, on ne s'est pas parlé depuis longtemps alors..- »

BAM.

Son poing vient de frapper le mur juste à côté de ma tête.

Je me tasse sur moi même.

Il me parle enfin. Et sa voix qui gronde comme un orage envoie un frisson traître dans ma nuque.

Je me sens ridicule.

Il va juste me casser la gueule. Et je me fais bêtement hypnotiser par ses yeux. Et par sa voix.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas John ? Tu. Ne. Sais. Vraiment. Pas ? »

Je secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Non je t'assure que je ne - »

Ma voix meurt dans ma gorge.

Il vient d'attraper mon visage entre ses mains.

Ses lèvres se déposent férocement sur les miennes. Et me dévorent. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Me dévorent.

Je n'arrive plus à penser.

Rien que ces lèvres qui se pressent et qui dansent avec les miennes. Tellement avides qu'elles consument mon souffle.

Me consument tout entier.

Cette odeur qui m'avait tant manqué. Ce goût que je rêvais de retrouver.

Je me perds avec bonheur en même temps que mes doigts s'égarent entre ses cheveux bouclés.

Ses propres doigts s'échouent sur ma nuque. Ils brûlent ma peau.

D'ailleurs tout brûle.

Nos corps qui se serrent compulsivement envoient des flammèches dans mon jean.

Nos lèvres sont engagées dans une danse tout aussi féroce que sensuelle.

C'est la danse du manque. Et c'est la danse des retrouvailles.

Ce manque qui me faisait tellement mal. Que j'ai essayé de me cacher à moi même.

Ce manque qui éclate dans toute sa violence.

Ma bouche se sépare de celle de Sherlock un instant pour reprendre de l'air mais Sherlock n'est pas d'accord. Il attrape ma nuque et reprend le jeu du chat et de la souris avec possessivité.

Oui c'est cela, ce baiser s'appelle Possessivité.

Et cette langue qui caresse mes lèvres explose avec une facilité déconcertante cette volonté qui me maintient debout.

Le mur rappe durement mon cou et mon dos mais je n'en ai cure.

Parce qu'il n'y a plus que Sherlock.

Plus que Sherlock.

L'évidence est là.

C'est Sherlock.

Pas Laura.

Sherlock. Mille fois Sherlock.

Tout deux à bout de souffle et haletants comme si nous venions de courir un marathon, nos bouches se séparent finalement.

Je reprend difficilement ma respiration.

Sherlock dépose avec plus de douceur quelques baisers papillons sur mon visage.

Des papillons de feu.

Je vais presque croire qu'ils laisseront des marques sur ma peau.

Comme autant de petites brûlures qui ne racontent qu'un seul nom. Qu'une seule histoire.

Sherlock articule doucement.

« Je suis désolé, John. Ne laisses plus Laura te tripoter. Jamais.»

Et ses yeux ardents de loup qui me scannent. Me déshabillent.

Mon dieu.

Pyromane.

Ce type est un pyromane.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Hum inutile de préciser que si la fin ne va pas tarder (dans quelques chapitres) le lemon vient également à grands pas ? *huhuhuh stress stress stress***

**Une petite review ? commentaire ? impression ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir ^^ voilà le chapitre 16 avec le lemon !**

** ! Si vous n'appréciez pas, ne lisez donc pas !**

**Alors que dire ? Il s'agit de mon tout premier lemon donc ayez pitié de moi XD (et oui je sais qu'il est beaucoup trooooop long et je suis moi même peu convaincue par ce que j'ai écris -_-)  
**

**Bonne lecture tout de même, j'espère!  
**

**Lise de Lune : Tu es toute pardonnée, merci beaucoup pour tes charmants compliments ! *w*  
**

**Caradya : merci pour ta review ! Mais siiiii je stress pour ce ***** de lemon XDD  
**

* * *

Chapitre XVI 

Scène de lit**  
**

**POV John **

Je ne me souviens même plus exactement de la manière dont je suis rentré chez moi après la mise en bouillie des mes jambes par ce foutu baiser.

Je me souviens de la main chaude de Sherlock dans la mienne pendant un moment. Jusqu'à la sortie de l'université. Et puis après j'imagine que j'ai dû rentrer tout seul.

Je suis tellement heureux que les choses redeviennent comme avant entre nous.

Il me harcèle de messages toute la soirée. Je souris en répondant à chacun d'entre eux.

Ça m'avait manqué.

Il m'avait manqué. Tellement manqué.

Évidement, je vais devoir remettre les choses au clair avec Laura.

Mais je m'endors étonnamment facilement pour une fois.

* * *

« Tu as l'air de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. »

Me demande Sam avec étonnement.

« Oui. Parce que c'est le cas. »

« C'est Laura qui te met dans cet état ? »

« Non. Je me suis réconcilié avec quelqu'un, hier. »

« Ohhh le génie socialopathe ? »

« Sociopathe, Sam, sociopathe. »

Il fait un geste de la main.

« Et c'est grâce à ça que tu as ce petit sourire éclatant ? A la place de Laura je serais jalouse », plaisante-t-il.

S'il savait... mais peut être qu'il a deviné. Sam est un gars intelligent.

Je passe une main sur mes lèvres. Effectivement elles affichent un petit sourire que je n'avais même pas conscience d'aborder.

Il rajoute en me tapant sur l'épaule.

« En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça. Tu m'avais l'air un peu déprimé ces derniers temps. »

Amy débarque à son tour.

« Et bien John, que nous vaut cet air rayonnant ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai pas tant que ça l'impression d'être rayonnant.

Samuel répond avant que je ne puisse en placer une.

« Il n'est plus en froid avec Sherlock. »

« Oh ! Laura va être furax. » Rigole Amy.

Je hausse les épaules.

En pensant au fond de moi que bientôt elle le sera encore plus.

Matthew arrive.

« John t'as vraiment une bonne tête aujourd'hui ! »

« Quoi j'en ai une mauvaise d'habitude ? » Je grogne, un peu lassé d'entendre la même chose trois fois de suite.

« Ouais. Depuis quelques temps. »

Amy intervient.

« Oui toi aussi tu trouves ! Il vient de se réconcilier avec le génie. »

Puis Sam, Amy et Matthew échangent un regard éloquent avant de s'exclament en chœur.

« Laura va faire la gueule ! »

Ce qui me fait sourire malgré moi. Non pas les propos mais leur attitude.

« Vous comptez monter un numéro comique de triplet ? »

« Hey pourquoi pas ! Mais il est hors de question que je porte une perruque ! Il serait tellement dommage de cacher ma merveilleuse blondeur ! » s'exlame Matt.

Samuel ébouriffe avec sauvagerie la « merveilleuse blondeur » sus nommée sous l'air indigné de l'intéressé qui tente en vain de protéger sa coiffure.

Amy rit : « Oui, Sam et moi avons à peu près la même couleur de cheveux donc désolé Matt. C'est toi qui héritera de la perruque ! »

« Ou alors on fait un duo de jumeaux puisque John et moi sommes blonds ! »

Je ne sais pas comment cette conversation a pu dégénérée à ce point mais nous nous chamaillons pour cette histoire de cheveux pendant bien dix minutes.

Puis Laura arrive et c'est brusquement le silence.

Matthew cesse de se venger sur les cheveux de Sam et Amy et moi cessons de commenter le match Matt versus Sam.

« Et bien, c'est quoi ce silence dès que j'arrive ? »

Tout le monde baisse les yeux, gêné et regarde le bout de ses chaussures.

Sauf moi qui tente de les empêcher de lâcher le morceau tout de suite.

« Oh rien ils répètent un numéro de trio comique. »

« Hum bref...John tu as l'air en forme ce matin. »

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel (quatrième fois consécutive quand même, je vais vraiment finir pas croire que je suis trop expressif.)

« Oui oui. Toi aussi. »

« Ah c'est parce qu'en fait il n'est plus en fr- Aie ! Sam !»

« Oups désolé Matthew. C'était ton pied le truc mou là ? »

« Sans blague ! »

Laura soupire.

« Que se passe-t-il? Joooohn ? »

Je me racle la gorge.

« Je me suis réconcilié avec Sherlock. »

« Quoi ?! Je veux dire...c'est génial John... »

Personne n'est dupe et surtout pas moi.

« Tu t'es vraiment réconcilié avec...lui ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Oui. Hier. »

« Je vois. Et...- »

Elle se fait couper par Amy qui la saisit par le bras et nous rappelle que nous allons être en retard.

* * *

Midi. J'annonce que je vais manger avec Sherlock sous le regard noir de Laura et les commentaires blasés des autres.

Mais Laura n'ose pas faire de crise en public. Merci mon dieu.

Je m'assois donc avec Sherlock, ayant l'impression de retourner plusieurs semaines en arrière.

Au départ la conversation patine un peu, puis les réflexes reprennent le dessus.

Et la gêne part.

Ce n'est pas la même chose de parler avec la personne en face que par texto.

Tout se passe très vite normalement et très agréablement, même si je sens le regard de Laura qui pèse sur ma nuque.

« Tu lui as dis ? »

« A moitié...je voudrais ne pas y aller trop brutalement. »

Sherlock renifle quelque chose que je ne comprends pas entièrement mais je capte les mots « blondasse » et « n'a qu'à avoir que ce qu'elle mérite ».

« Sherlock ! C'est une fille géniale tu sais. Je ne voudrais pas la blesser trop, tu vois. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et pince les lèvres.

« Dépêche toi quand même veux-tu. »

« Oui. »

« Et puis ça veut dire quoi à moitié ? »

« Ben...je lui ai juste dis que nous étions réconcilié. »

« Oh. Je vois. »

« Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. »

Il hausse un sourcil et déclare comme si c'était l'évidence même :

« Et bien ça n'a rien de compliqué. Dis le et puis voilà. »

« ….. »

« Quelque chose comme : « Laura ne m'approche plus, je suis avec Sherlock et je ne retournerais jamais avec toi. Alors dégage. » Tu peux aussi faire la liste de toutes mes nombreuses qualités et ainsi lui démontrer qu'elle ne m'arrive pas à l'orteil ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde.

« …...Ta délicatesse et ta diplomatie sont confondantes. »

« ….. »

Nous échangeons un regard et nous éclatons de rire.

* * *

Sherlock est avec moi toute la journée ou presque. Laura ne fait pas de commentaires (en plein amphi ça se comprend en même temps) mais je vois son regard s'assombrir d'heure en heure.

Le moment approche.

Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir. Enfin si je sais. Mal. Mais il y a différentes variantes disons.

La version "scène de ménage" avec hurlements désespérés et pleurs.

Avec option lancement d'ovnis (objets volants non identifiés. Enfin non identifiés jusqu'à ce qu'ils vous explose la figure. Quoi que... parfois le doute plane encore même après l'impact...)

Il y aussi la version « casses toi pauvre con » avec insultes et cris.

Option passage a tabac manuel. Si si c'est possible. Et dans ces cas il est préférable de partir en courant même si le portefeuille est sur la table du salon.

Version « réunion de famille » où les voisins s'y mettent aussi avec un enthousiasme aussi certain que douteux.

Version « 22 vl'a les flics » où la femme appelle la police sous des prétextes plus ou moins fondés.

Version « empoisonnement vicieux » du type : mais non je ne t'en veux paaaas du tout mon chéri. Penses-tuuuuu. Un petit café ?

Et d'autres multiples versions. Il y a autant de versions que femmes.

Avec bien sûr l'option prenium qui combine à peu près tout.

La pire. Parce que les attaques peuvent venir dans toutes les directions et sous toutes les formes.

J'espère que Laura ne va pas trop m'étriper.

…..

…..

…..

L'espoir fait vivre.

La fin du cours. Sherlock m'a invité à venir chez lui pour finir l'après midi, puisque nous finissons tout les deux tôt.

« Sherlock, vas y je te rejoint chez toi. »

« Tu veux te charger de Laura ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon je pars devant. A tout à l'heure. Et...essayes de ne pas te faire agresser cette fois. »

« ….Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible » Je lui adresse un pauvre sourire.

Puis je pars attraper Laura avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

« Laura ! »

« John. Il faut qu'on parle. »

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. Vient on va trouver une salle tranquille.»

Elle me suit en silence. Ses talons martèlent le sol comme les tambours de mon jugement.

Et ses cheveux volent autour de son visage tels les serpents furieux de la Gorgonne.

J'entre dans la première salle vide sur notre passage.

Sitôt la porte fermée, elle se tourne vers moi.

« Expliques. Tu t'es _réconcilier_ avec Sherlock ? »

J'entends tous les sous entendus qu'elle implique dans le mot « réconcilier ».

« Oui. Je me suis _réconcilié_ avec lui. » J'appuie de la même manière qu'elle.

Elle comprend.

« Alors j'avais raison de penser que vous étiez plus que des amis pas vrai ? »

« A début nous étions simplement amis. Et puis les choses ont...- »

« Tais toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre de plus ! »

« Écoutes, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te blés- »

« Tais toi je t'ai dis ! Tu ...tu m'as utilisé ! »

Ulcéré je proteste.

« Mais c'est faux ! Je me suis rendu compte simplement que c'était Sherlock c'est tout. »

Sa voix part des les aigues quand elle me répond en hurlant.

« C'est tout ! Oui bien sur ! C'est tout ! Et moi alors ? Je ne compte pas ? Ces quelques jours n'ont pas comptés pour toi ? Ah mais non, dès que Mossieur Sherlock demande, John le chien chien s'exécute !»

Je me tais.

Il faut qu'elle se défoule maintenant.

Je répète simplement mes excuses dès qu'elle reprend sa respiration.

« Je t'ai fais confiance quand tu m'avais dis avoir tourné la page. Je t'ai cru, vraiment ! Et toi, toi tu n'as aucun respect pour moi ! Tu mériterais que je t'arrache le cœur et que je te le fasse bouffer ! »

« Je désolé, Laura. »

J'endure stoïquement l'avalanche d'insultes et de qualificatifs fleuris.

Elle s'interrompt brutalement dans sa diatribe fulminante (je ne savais pas que sa voix pouvait monter si haut et de manière si criarde.)

« Tu es vraiment sur de toi ? C'est Sherlock ? »

« Oui. Pardon. »

Elle s'approche et me lance une claque sonore sur la joue.

« Tu oses préférer un ...mec à moi ! C'est répugnant ! Et en plus ce mec _là_ !» Dit-elle avec dégoût.

« J'espère que tu trouveras vite quelqu'un et- »

PAF !

Deuxième claque. Mais sur l'autre joue. Sa bague tape durement contre ma pommette.

Elle part alors comme une furie.

Je soupire.

Me frotte les joues.

Je sais que ces claques je les ai largement mérité.

J'étais vraiment sincère dans mes excuses. Quand la colère sera retombée, j'espère qu'elle le verra.

Je suis désolé pour Laura mais c'est comme ça.

Il y a des attirances et des préférences qui ne s'expliquent pas.

Je me dirige chez Sherlock.

Les mains dans les poches.

Sherlock ouvre la porte dès que je sonne et me fait entrer.

« John ? C'est Laura ?»

Il désigne mes joues.

« Oui. Alors joue droite, claque traditionnelle. Mais ma joue gauche est malchanceuse, alors elle n'a pas apprécié l'angle de la bague. »

« Laura a régit comment ? En dehors des baffes je veux dire. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Rien de spécial. Cris. Insultes. Reproches. Claques. »

Il sourit en coin.

« Quand je te disais que cette fille manque totalement d'originalité. »

J'entre dans la plaisanterie.

« Oui, tu as raison. Affreusement classique. »

Il avance sa main et frôle la légère égratignure.

« Ça fait mal ? »

« Non, ça va. »

Sherlock s'approche lentement et dépose un petit baiser sur l'éraflure. Puis un deuxième sur mon autre joue.

« Elle ne viendra plus nous embêter comme ça. »

Je hoche la tête et applique mon front contre le sien.

« Je ne pense pas non. »

J'embrasse le coin de ses lèvres, éclairées d'un sourire.

« Ne prends pas un air trop heureux non plus. » Je rajoute en souriant à mon tour.

« Je rêve, tu as vu ta tête ? On dirait que tu viens de gagner un gros chèque. » Ricane-t-il.

Je m'apprête à répliquer quand je m'aperçois que nous sommes vraiment très près.

Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai le front posé contre celui de Sherlock donc je le sais, que nous sommes vraiment proche. Mais disons que j'en prends réellement conscience quand le souffle de son rire chatouille mes lèvres.

En parlant de lèvres... mon regard s'aimante sur sa bouche pulpeuse et bien dessinée.

J'observe l'arc de cette bouche pleine et rose.

Cette bouche tentatrice qui vient de se refermer.

Il cesse de rire. Je redresse mes yeux plus haut.

Son visage a totalement changé d'expression.

Son regard s'est lui aussi perdu vers mes lèvres.

Je ne sais lequel de nous deux commença, mais l'instant d'après nous nous embrassons à pleine bouche.

Cette fois ci, le baiser n'a rien de violent comme la dernière fois. Il est doux et sensuel.

Possessif, aussi. Toujours. Parce que Sherlock et moi le sommes.

Et Sherlock l'est beaucoup plus que moi.

Mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Et l'incendie se rallume dans mon ventre tandis qu'il fait rouler mes lèvres entre les siennes, les suçant avec délectation.

Tandis que ses mains dessinent de petits cercles sur ma nuque.

Tandis que mes doigts jouent avec ses boucles.

Tandis que nos langues se prennent en chasse à tour de rôle, provoquant des crépitements de délice à la surface de ma peau.

Et puis les choses s'accélèrent. La passion se fait plus ardente.

Sulfureuse.

Nos corps se rapprochent avidement. Affamés l'un de l'autre.

Les lèvres de Sherlock sont gourmandes. Fiévreuses. Elles s'égarent dans mon cou, sur mes joues. Mordillent mon oreille.

Mais reviennent toujours dévorer ma bouche qui n'attend que cela.

Je ne suis pas en reste non plus, explorant la carte de son visage du bout des lèvres.

S'attardant ici et là, entre arrêtes tranchantes et méplats.

Insatiable de la saveur de sa peau.

**POV Sherlock**

Mes veines sont empli de feu liquide et mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle.

Un cheval fou lancé au galop.

Il n'a jamais battu de cette manière.

Plané si haut.

Le monde a cessé d'exister il ne reste que la chaleur, la douloureuse chaleur du corps de John enlacé au mien.

Douloureuse mais ô combien grisante.

Je ne relâche pas ses lèvres maintenant rouges de l'assaut de ma bouche.

Rouges et douces.

Enivrantes comme un fruit qui n'existerait que pour moi.

Mais la chaleur devient trop brûlante.

Trop brûlante pour moi.

Trop brûlante à l'intérieur.

Ce n'est pas assez.

Pas assez.

J'ai besoin de plus.

J'ai besoin de plus de John.

Mes mains entament une balade sur la peau bouillante de ses flancs et du bas de son dos. Sous la chemise.

Je fronce les sourcils. Pas encore assez.

Je m'arrache à lui un instant.

Le voir ainsi, les joues rougies, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux assombris par l'envie, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Ma pression sanguine monte en flèche.

Mais je demande quand même son accord d'une voix rendue rauque de désir.

Une voix que je reconnais mal moi même.

Il me l'offre d'un hochement de tête simple et décidé. Et plus précieux que des mots.

Aussitôt je l'entraîne vers ma chambre et le matelas prend l'empreinte de nos corps entrelacés.

Je n'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un. Vraiment désiré je veux dire.

Il fallait que ce soit lui.

C'est tout.

C'est évident. Ça a toujours été lui. Mais je ne le savais pas.

Je me penche sur John, parsème son visage de baisers puis déboutonne cette agaçante chemise.

Je me stoppe brusquement quand un long frémissement parcourt mon dos.

C'est John qui est passé sous le barrage de ma chemise et effleure mon ventre, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

De son côté, il s'affaire aussi à me débarrasser du vêtement.

Je fixe avec avidité la peau dorée qui se révèle, bouton après bouton.

Tandis que je termine, je sens ma propre chemise qui glisse sur mes épaules.

Je n'y prête pas attention, les yeux rivés sur ce torse musclé mais fin. Musclé mais juste un peu. Juste assez.

J'enlève définitivement sa chemise mais dès que le tissu quitte sa peau, John plaque une main sur son épaule gauche.

Je me fige. Me rappelle. Ah oui l'épaule gauche. La fameuse épaule gauche, source de multiples hypothèses...

Je vais enfin avoir la certitude. Blessure visuelle de toute évidence. Donc l'épaule n'est pas psychosomatique. Mais les explications peuvent être nombreuses tout de même.

John prend un soin tout particulier à éviter mon regard.

Agacé je saisis son menton et le force à me regarder.

Je tente de le rassurer.

« John. Inutile de cacher ton épaule. C'est bon. Il n'y a que moi ici. »

Il ne répond rien. Buté comme pas deux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Ses doigts sont tellement contractés que les jointures sont blanchies.

« John... »

« Mais elle est horrible... »

« N'importe quoi. Enlève ta main. »

J'embrasse ses jointures crispées.

« S'il te plaît, enlève là. »

Je vois l'hésitation sur son visage.

Je l'encourage encore un peu et finalement il écarte lentement sa main et détourne aussitôt la tête.

« Elle te dégoûte hein. »

Je suis surpris par l'amertume et la honte dans sa voix. Je baisse les yeux sur son épaule.

Il y a une cicatrice irrégulière, de plutôt belle taille, qui forme comme un mini cratère dans sa chair.

Oh. C'était une plaie profonde, pas étonnant que les nerfs ai été touché.

« Impact de balle ? »

« Oui. Elle est hideuse. »

« Tu trouves ? »

Il me lance un regard surpris.

« Bien sûr ! Tu as vu la tête qu'elle a ! »

Je hausse un sourcil et déclare d'un ton badin.

« Elle a juste la tête d'une blessure par balle. »

« Je la déteste ! »

J'approche mes lèvres de l'ancienne blessure et sent la douceur lisse de la peau. Une peau de bébé.

John est prit d'un frémissement sous le contact.

Je souris.

« Moi, je l'aime bien. »

J'aime l'odeur de sa peau. J'aime le goût de sa peau.

Je m'attaque aux clavicules, dessinant des arabesques brillantes du bout de ma langue.

Je glisse plus bas. Taquine ses tétons foncés de la pointe des dents. John laisse échapper un gémissement. Encouragé je continue, les faisant rouler entre mes lèvres. Ils durcissent presque aussitôt.

Je les abandonne, traçant mon chemin vers le sud, picorant de papillons l'épiderme doré qui palpite sous mes lèvres. Souple et velouté.

Ses doigts tremblants se blottissent dans mes cheveux.

Je pose un baiser dans son nombril, le caresse de mon souffle. Il brûle mes lèvres, mon souffle. Et j'espère qu'il brûle sa peau comme il brûle la mienne.

Je suis la ligne du nombril, arrive au jean.

John se tend brusquement. Je déboutonne le pantalon. Caresse la courbe sensuelle de ses hanches.

Je sais qu'il n'a jamais couché avec un homme avant. Moi si. Une fois. Par curiosité.

Ce n'était pas mal, mais rien d'extraordinaire contrairement à ce que tout le monde dit.

Je n'ai pas recommencé. Mais là, ça n'a rien à voir.

Et la petite bouteille de lubrifiant attend toujours patiemment dans ma table de chevet.

A peine entamée.

**POV John**

Sa langue descend sur mon torse. Des frissons enflammés dévalent ma colonne jusqu'à mon entrejambe.

Ce rend-t-il compte que le simple contact de sa bouche suffisent à embraser ma peau tout entière ?

Se rend-t-il compte que ma peau rêve ? Et qu'elle ne rêve que d'une seule chose.

Se consumer sous ses lèvres.

Il fait sauter le bouton de mon jean.

L'inquiétude commence à poindre mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de m'inquiéter. Ses doigts se glissent dans mon boxer et se débarrassent du sous vêtement.

Je plaque mes bras sur mon visage, pour cacher mes joues en feu, mon excitation visible dans sa totalité.

Il retire mes bras doucement et comme je m'obstine à garder les yeux fermés, il dépose un baiser sur mes paupières closes.

« John. »

Je les ouvre timidement et je rencontre son regard aux pupilles noires.

Bon dieu. Sa voix basse envoie des décharges dans mon dos et dans mon entrejambe.

Il entame la masturbation d'une habilité diabolique. Le plaisir monte rapidement.

Vagues brûlantes qui font frémir ma chair. Onduler mes hanches. Et qui déconnectent mon cerveau.

Et finalement je me répands dans sa main.

Il m'adresse un sourire de chat satisfait. Je reprend mon souffle.

« Il serait injuste que je sois le seul à profiter. »

Non je ne vaux pas être tout seul à perdre mes moyens.

Il sourit de plus belle.

Je fait glisser son pantalon à terre, suivant l'arc des cuisses. Lentement.

Sa peau pâle est magnifique. Douce. Satinée.

Je l'effleure amoureusement.

Je suis récompensé par un frisson.

Je retire le boxer de Sherlock de la même manière.

Je n'ai jamais fais ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais j'ai envie de le faire.

Alors je le fais.

C'est aussi simple que ça. Je saisis son membre dans ma main.

Un peu hésitant au début, puis je prend de l'assurance et de la vitesse dans mes mouvements. Les muscles de Sherlock se contractent. J'accélère.

Ses joues se colorent.

Ses yeux se ferment à demi.

Je lis le plaisir dans la forme lascive de sa bouche entrouverte.

Et puis il se libère entre mes doigts.

Nous restons un instant, haletant. A nous observer.

Puis Sherlock me pousse contre le matelas, les yeux noirs.

Il effleure la peau de mon ventre.

Feu follets.

Mais appréhension aussi.

« Sherlock...tu es sûr que... ? »

« Ça va aller John. »

Il capture mes lèvres et les embrasse avec délicatesse et douceur.

Comme on embrasse quelque chose de fragile.

Quelque chose de précieux.

Il écarte mes cuisses, faisant courir ses doigts sur l'épiderme tendre.

Picotements électriques.

Son regard est extraordinairement flamboyant. Il me carbonise sur place.

Il attrape une petite bouteille et verse un peu de contenu sur ses longs doigts.

Son index caresse l'entrée de mon intimité et y entre. J'étouffe une exclamation de surprise.

C'est froid. Inconfortable. C'est un endroit de mon corps que même moi je n'ai jamais touché.

Il retire son index. Recommence.

Insère un deuxième doigt lentement.

Les fait bouger à l'intérieur pour écarter les chairs internes.

Je n'arrive plus à penser d'un coup. Plus d'inconfort. Juste...du plaisir.

Sherlock les remue encore un peu.

Oh mon dieu.

Il place trois doigts.

…...

…...

Je ne répond plus de moi même.

Je le veux.

Je le veux.

Je veux Sherlock. Un besoin viscéral.

La voix entrecoupée de halètements, je réussis à articuler une supplique.

« Sherlock...s'il te plaît...dépêche toi... »

« Oui. »

Et sa voix basse résonne à mes oreilles comme la plus érotique des musiques.

« Ça ne va être agréable pour toi au début. »

Il place son sexe à l'entrée de l'anneau de chair et s'invite.

Sherlock est à l'intérieur de moi.

Mon dieu. Je ne saurais dire combien cette pensée me fait de l'effet.

Mais elle se perd vite dans la douleur.

Ça fait un putain mal de chien. Bon sang.

Je me tortille. Mes mains se crispent dans le drap et je plisse les yeux.

« Respires, John. Respires. »

Il dépose un baiser dans mon cou.

La douleur reflue peu à peu.

De petites bulles de plaisir éclatent derrière l'inconfort.

Des bulles de lumière dorée dans l'obscurité. Qui montent vers le ciel.

Sherlock bouge langoureusement. Puis accélère.

Je ne m'appartiens plus. Je n'entend même pas les gémissements d'une indécence totale qui s'échappent de ma gorge.

Je flotte dans les brumes du plaisir. Sur un nuage de luxure.

Sherlock est partout. Voluptueusement partout.

Il m'intoxique de délice. De lui même.

Il me possède.

Il me possède et j'en raffole.

Je n'entend plus que nos respirations lourdes qui se mélangent.

Saccades de pure délectation.

Et puis j'atteins le point de non retour.

Le pic du plaisir.

La jouissance fait frissonner tout mon corps sous son emprise.

Je m'offre à elle.

Et je m'offre à Sherlock.

Je me libère en un cri. Sherlock m'accompagne dans l'orgasme.

Épuisés l'un comme l'autre, Sherlcok se retire et enlève son préservatif avant de s'effondrer sur lit à mes côtés.

Nos poitrines se soulèvent en décalé.

Nous ne parlons pas pendant dix bonnes minutes.

Puis Sherlock déclare d'un ton très clame.

« Tu devrais aller te doucher. »

« Ouais. Tu as raison... »

Je me lève en grimaçant. Et place mes jambes l'une devant l'autre jusqu'à la salle de bain à l'allure d'un grand père unijambiste en déambulateur.

Vingt minutes plus tard nous sommes tout deux lavés et habillés.

Et tout deux étendu l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Ou plutôt étendu l'un dessus l'autre. Le canapé n'étant pas aussi large.

Sherlock enfouit son visage dans mon cou et enroule ses bras autour de moi.

Je me blottis contre sa poitrine.

Respirant son odeur avec bonheur.

Le sommeil arrive à grands pas. La douce chaleur de nos corps aidant.

Sherlock a déjà les yeux mi clôt.

Je pique un léger baiser sur sa mâchoire.

Je lâche dans un murmure :

« Je t'aime. »

Sherlock ne répond pas. Me sert contre lui.

Pas une surprise.

Je m'endors vite dans mon cocon de chaleur au parfum sherlockien.

Je n'entends donc pas quelques dizaines de minutes après, le souffle doux et léger qui se dépose contre mon oreille endormie.

Rien de plus qu'un chuchotement craintif. Apeuré. Hésitant.

Que son auteur ne prononce qu'en sachant que je suis dans les limbes du sommeil.

Un chuchotis de plume.

Un rêve de vent.

Un secret.

« Moi aussi. »

Des mains chaudes caressent imperceptiblement ma joue.

Des yeux gris se ferment.

-/-

**« Harry ? »**

**« Oui Maryline ? »**

**« Tu sais où est John ? Il n'est pas rentré hier soir. »**

**« Oh vraiment ? Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il a du dormir chez un ami en oubliant de te prévenir.»**

**« Tu crois ? »**

**« Mais oui. Tu connais John. Tête en l'air. »**

**« Moui. Tu dois avoir raison, Harriet. Je m'inquiètes encore pour rien. Désolé de t'avoir dérangée. Bonne journée. »**

**« Bonne journée Mary. »**

-/-

Harriet affiche un grand sourire.

Mycroft fait la grimace.

« Allez My, soit beau joueur. Tu avais parié sept jours. Et moi huit. Ooooor John n'est pas rentré cette nuit. »

« Mais ils ont très bien pu se réconcilier avant, ma chère. »

Harry tend la main d'un air impérieux, en souriant.

« Mon argent, Mycroft. »

« Tsssss ».

Mycroft claque sa langue d'un air contrarié.

« D'accord, mais sous réserves d'indications supplémentaires. »

Tend les billets à Harry qui les empoche.

« My, ne fait pas la tête. Je te payes un thé ? »

Un léger sourire pointe sur les lèvres du Holmes.

« Volontiers. Tu es redoutable en pari. »

Mycroft pianote discrètement sous la table avec son portable.

**« Information de la plus haute importance. Tu as eu des relations physiques avec John dès la réconciliation ou bien le jour d'après ? Ton frère adoré. »**

« Ah pardon Harry, un appel. »

Mycroft colle le téléphone à son oreille...pour le décoller aussitôt.

La jeune femme entend des éclats de hurlements colériques en provenance de l'appareil.

Il lui semble reconnaître la voix.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Mycroft raccroche.

« C'était Sherlock non ? » Demande Harry, avec un fin sourire.

« Oui. » Répond calmement l'aîné Holmes.

« Et ? »

Un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres, Mycroft tend la main vers Harry en levant un sourcil éloquent.

« Alors la réconciliation a eu lieu au bout du septième jour. La scène d'activité corporelle mutuelle seulement le huitième, hier. Mes billets je te prie. »

« Pfffff. »

Mycroft range ses billets.

« Allez la suite. »

Harry boude et donne son dû.

« Ne soit pas mauvaise joueuse Harry, je te propose un thé ? »

« Bien sûr. Le gagnant se doit d'être plein de compassion...mais dis moi, comment tu as su ? Ton frère avait l'air très remonté contre toi. »

« Secret de frère ainé. On appelle cela le talent. »

* * *

**voilàààà alors ? Alors ? Une review ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

**(auteur qui se ronge les oncles et attaque les phalanges)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Désolée, je n'ai pas pu poster la semaine dernière j'avais vraiment trop de boulot _  
**

**Mais je me rattrape maintenant avec le chapitre 17 !**

** La fin de ma fanfic est très proche. Après ce chapitre il reste encore un épilogue qui sera plus court que les autres chapitres mais je vais tenter de bien le bichonner pour faire un truc pas trop mal. (je vais essayer hein XD)  
**

**Et ce sera terminé ^^ (et oui qui dit épilogue dit...bref je m'égare) Bref, vous l'aurez compris, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.  
**

**Bonne lecture j'espère et merci pour vos reviews !  
**

* * *

Chapitre XVII

Vengeances... mais pas que

**POV John**

J'ai froid. Je me blottis un peu plus contre Sherlock qui dort encore. Pas suffisant. J'attrape la couverture qui tombe et la replace sur nous. Je me pelotonne dessous avec volupté et retourne dans le monde des rêves. Enveloppé de chaleur et de l'odeur de Sherlock.

Je me rendors rapidement en calant ma tête dans l'épaule de celui qui me sert de coussin.

* * *

Je me sens bien. Tellement bien. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller même si je me sens glisser hors du sommeil malgré moi. Je sens un mouvement dessous. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux.

« Bonjour John. »

Je me frotte les yeux.

« 'jour Sherlock. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? »

« Une vingtaine de minutes. »

« Oh pardon. »

Je me redresse un peu mais Sherlock proteste.

« Reste, il fait chaud. C'est bien. »

Je souris et me recouche sur lui.

« Oui. C'est bien. »

Aucun de nous ne parle pendant un moment.

Puis alors que je me mets triturer son col de chemise une pensée me vient. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment. Mais je veux vraiment savoir.

« John ? »

Je me racle la gorge. L'approche directe me semble meilleure que de tourner autour du pot. L'approche directe est toujours la meilleure.

« …..j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Sebastian pour qu'il te déteste à ce point. »

Sherlock soupire.

« Vraiment ? Maintenant ? »

« A moins que tu ne préfères que j'aille voir Sebastian ? Ou ton frère ? »

Il gronde. Sa poitrine vibre sous mes mains.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Pas une bonne idée ? Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il se renfrogne. J'insiste.

« Allez dis le moi ! »

« Shelock ! »

Je fais mine de me lever.

« Oh c'est bon. » râle-t-il.

Il reste silencieux plusieurs minutes.

J'attends patiemment.

Finalement il raconte d'une voix basse, monocorde et froide.

« Bon. C'était l'année avant l'université. Comme tu le sais je n'ai pas un comportement très sociable, donc je ne parlais pas à grand monde.»

Pas à grand monde ? Autrement dit à personne quoi. Je sais bien sûr qu'il n'a pas du avoir beaucoup d'amis...c'est quelque chose de très triste.

Même pour une personne aussi distanciée. Même pour lui.

**POV Sherlock**

Au début je dois presque arracher les mots de ma gorge, et puis après ils se décident à être un peu plus aidant.

Alors que je raconte, les images des souvenirs revivent dans mon esprit et défilent devant mes yeux.

_Je retombe dans les couloirs froids. Les regards froids. Et moi encore plus froid que le reste. _

_Si tu veux survivre, tu dois être plus glacial que tous les autres. _

_Je n'avais personne, échangeant parfois quelques paroles à certaines personnes de ma classe, mais rien de plus. Ils ne m'aimaient pas. Et je ne les aimais pas plus._

_Et puis un jour, Sebastian voulut s'amuser. Ayant entendu parler du petit génie solitaire il se dit qu'il serait drôle de jouer un peu avec lui. Avec moi._

_Il commença à être amical. Il n'était pas aussi bête que les autres._

_Et il était riche donc populaire. Rapidement je m'intégrais à son groupe. Et pendant un moment, les choses se passèrent plutôt bien, même si voyais que Sebastian n'était pas vraiment aussi gentil qu'il n'y paraissait. _

_Mais au moins j'avais l'impression que j'existais peut être un peu pour quelqu'un. Que je n'étais pas seulement un numéro de QI un peu plus élevé que les autres. _

_Pendant quelques temps donc, les choses allèrent plutôt bien. Globalement._

_Puis une nouvelle venue arriva dans la classe. Lauryn. _

_Les parents de Seb voulurent qu'il devienne ami avec elle. Raisons financières. _

_La famille de Lauryn aussi avait pas mal d'argent. _

_J'aimais plutôt bien Lauryn. Douce et gentille. Pas une once de méchanceté. _

_Mais elle tomba amoureuse de Sebastian. Qui bien sûr n'était pas amoureux d'elle._

_Le coup classique. _

_Elle était trop candide, trop gentille, trop douce pour lui. _

_Le genre de personne qui voudrait loger toute la souffrance du monde entre ses bras et la serrer contre elle avec amour. Pour changer toute cette souffrance en chaleur. _

_Lauryn avait une grande sœur en revanche, Ashley. Et il me semblait bien que Seb en pinçait pour elle, bien qu'il ne la vit pas beaucoup. Pas autant que Lauryn en tout cas._

_Au bout d'un moment j'en eu marre de voir la pauvre Lauryn courir après Seb et je lui dis la vérité. Qu'il lui préférait sa sœur. _

_Pas très délicat je sais. Mais je ne sais pas être autrement. _

_J'ai regretté après. J'ai beaucoup regretté de lui avoir dit. _

_Je ne pensais pas que les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux étaient si sincères. _

_Lauryn était une personne douce, mais elle n'avait pas une âme forte. Ou pas assez. _

_Elle était fragile. Les gens sont tellement fragiles. Pourquoi le sont-ils autant ? Si bêtement fragiles ?_

_C'était la réflexion qui tourbillonnait dans ma tête quand je regardais le cercueil blanc peint de deux délicates fleurs violettes. Dans cette église glacée aux pierres grises. _

_J'avais beau resserrer mon manteau autour de moi. _

_L'air était glacé. _

_Transperçant ma peau._

_Il était tellement petit ce cercueil blanc._

_Pouvait-il vraiment contenir tout ce qu'elle avait été ? _

_Il n'avait qu'un corps la dedans. Juste un corps. Qu'est ce qu'un corps ?_

_Et ce cercueil. Il était si petit. Si blanc. _

_Presque celui d'un enfant. _

_Il faisait beaucoup trop froid. _

_A l'extérieur. A l'intérieur. _

_Je me sentais emprisonné. Oppressé. _

_Le froid de cette église restera longtemps dans ma mémoire. Dans mes os. _

_C'est le genre de froid que rien n'arrive à réchauffer. _

_Il faudrait une fournaise pour le briser. Il n'y en avait pas. Il n'y en aura jamais peut être. _

_C'est ce que l'on pense dans ces moments là. Inimaginable que la chaleur gagne la bataille. _

_Y avait -t-il seulement un peu de chaleur quelque part ? Oui. _

_Mais pas ici. _

_Pas maintenant. _

_Il n'y avait rien ici. _

_Rien.  
_

_Rien que le vide. Le froid. Le silence._

_Et ce n'était pas la lumière figée du visage de Lauryn, transposé dans un cadre qui brisera la glace. _

_Cette lumière était morte. Parodiée par un morceau de papier, elle n'avait pas d'essence. _

_Comme imiter une flamme en dessinant un ovale jaune et orange sur une feuille. _

_Les gens autour pleuraient. Plus ou moins sincèrement._

_Pas moi. Je ne ressentais rien. Tout simplement. _

_Il me semblait qu'elle ne méritait pas ceux qui laissaient couler toutes ses larmes de crocodiles sur leurs joues. Qu'ils ne la méritait pas. _

_J'aimais bien Lauryn._

_Mais Lauryn n'existait plus. C'était comme ça. _

_Et c'était en partie ma faute. _

_Sebastian savait que c'était moi qui avait parlé à Lauryn de sa préférence pour Ashley. _

_Il lança une sorte campagne contre moi._

_Faisant courir la rumeur qu'elle s'était suicidé à cause de moi. Que c'était entièrement ma faute._

_Autrefois simplement ignoré, je me retrouvais détesté. _

_Les regards n'étaient plus indifférents mais piquants comme des couteaux._

_Je m'en fichais. Ce n'était pas la première fois._

_Si tu veux survivre, tu dois être plus glacial que tous les autres. _

_Si tu veux survivre, tu dois être un loup._

_Tu dois être un loup pour les autres. Un loup aux crocs acérés._

_Je trouvais le comportement de Seb était d'une telle hypocrisie._

_Comme s'il était étranger à l'affaire. _

_Il révélait la nature qu'il cachait sous la surface amicale._

_Mais il n'était pas aussi dur que moi. _

_Au bout d'un certain temps, les remarques et les insultes cessèrent. _

_Mais pas la haine de Sebastian._

_Ni le dégoût que j'éprouvais pour lui._

_Car il m'avait rejeté et lâché en pâture aux autres non pas parce que Lauryn était morte mais parcequ' à cause de sa mort Ashley ne voulait plus le voir._

_Enflure. _

J'arrête mon récit à ce moment là.

John baisse les yeux.

Après un temps de pause il me demande timidement :

« Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? »

C'était le plus difficile pour moi. Le plus humiliant.

Je détourne le regard. Je sens que ce qu'il va suivre va étonner, peut être même décevoir John.

Sans doute le décevoir.

A 99,9 pour-cents.

« Je suis allé en désintox. »

Réaction.

3

2

1

« Quoi ?! »

**POV John**

Désintox ? Sherlock désintox ? C'est une blague ?

Pourtant non. Il évite soigneusement mon regard, les lèvres pincées.

Je vois la honte sur ses traits.

Et je me rappelle les menaces de Mycroft lors de notre première rencontre :

_« J'ai déjà fais l'erreur une fois de le laisser juger par lui même ses amis et je ne la referais plus. Si vous lui faites du mal d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, je vous le ferez payer. »_

Il faisait allusion à cet ensemble d'événements ….je comprends mieux sa determination.

« mais mais pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi j'étais en désintox ? Tu veux un dessin ? »

Je soupire. Évidement, compenser la honte par l'attaque.

« Oui pourquoi. Mais je ne parle pas du même pourquoi et tu le sais parfaitement. Je te demande pourquoi tu t'es mis à la drogue. A cause de Lauryn ?»

« Pour m'amuser. »

« Sherlock. »

« C'est vrai. Pour trouver un peu d'amusement quand j'étais trop seul. Et aussi pour oublier ses yeux. »

« Ceux de Lauryn ? »

« Ouais. Le jour où je lui ai dis. »

Je laissais le silence planer un moment.

« Je sais ce que c'est. »

Il passa une main timide dans mes cheveux.

« Je sais. »

Il demande, évitant encore mon regard.

« Tu es déçu. »

Ce n'est pas une question. Elle ne dit pas son nom. Et pourtant s'en est une tout de même.

Elle a des accents profonds.

C'est une question. Une vraie question.

Je réponds comme on répond à toutes les vraies questions.

En pesant mes mots. Et avec sincérité.

« Non. Pas déçu. Surpris. Tu as fais tes conneries. J'ai fais les miennes. Ça ne change pas vraiment l'image que j'ai de toi. Et on a du te le dire déjà, mais ce n'est pas ta faute si elle est morte. »

Il reste silencieux. Ça tombe bien. Je n'ai pas terminé.

Je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre.

« Je me déteste. »

Je le sens qui s'agite.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je me déteste. Ou plutôt je me détestais. Tout comme toi. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je vis avec ma tante et mon oncle. »

« Tes parents sont morts. »

« Oui. Sous mes yeux. J'étais là. J'ai tout vu. J'étais là, et je n'ai rien pu faire. Je me suis haïs pour ça. Et la suite tu la connais. La guerre. Et je me suis haïs pour d'autres choses. Toi aussi tu as trouvé ton exutoire. A ta solitude. A ta culpabilité. Je comprends cela. Mais ne recommence jamais. Ce n'est pas un bon exutoire.»

Il hoche la tête en silence. Puis sourit.

« La guerre c'était mieux peut être ?»

Je souris à mon tour et pose un baiser léger sur sa pommette.

« C'était nul. »

Il se met à pouffer de rire. Ses boucles brunes chatouillent mon front.

« Quel beau duo d'éclopés.»

« Heureusement que l'on s'est croisé. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Seb est vraiment un sombre con. Un enfoiré de première. »

« Je te l'avais dis. »

Je grogne en sourdine.

* * *

**-/-**

Laura se dirige d'un pas régulier et ferme. Elle est déterminée.

Sa colère lui dicte ses gestes.

« Salut Anderson. »

« Salut. »

« Hum. Tu détestes Sherlock n'est ce pas ? »

Un rictus déformes les lèvres d'Anderson.

« Sans déconner. »

Laura passe outre le commentaire narquois.

« Il se trouve que moi aussi. »

Anderson sourit plus largement, intéressé.

« Je crois que je peux t'aider ma jolie Laura. »

« Je ne demande que ça. »

« Je connais le pote d'un pote. Il sera ravi de te rendre ce service. »

Il griffonne un mot sur un bout de papier et lui donne.

« Merci Andy. »

« De rien. Tout ennemi de ce crétin de génie arrogant est un ami. »

**-/-**

* * *

**POV Sherlock**

Je sors de l'université en compagnie de John. Mais une personne l'arrête dans le couloir.

Je ne sais pas qui c'est, John a l'air de savoir. Ils discutent un peu. Je reste à l'écart.

« Sherlock ! Pars devant je te rejoins tout de suite. Le temps de donner quelques feuilles de cours à Jeremy.»

Je grommelle vaguement et je continue donc tout seul.

Je sors rapidement de l'université et retrace le chemin habituel, déambulant dans les rues.

Je m'arrête brusquement. Il me semble que parmi la foule grouillante j'ai vu...

Je m'immobilise. A quelques pas de moi il y a ce colosse qui me sourit.

Avec son dentier à colorant rouge.

Mon cœur accélère brusquement. En deux enjambées il est sur moi, m'empoigne par le col.

Il me traîne dans un coin, me porte presque et me relâche brutalement.

Sitôt qu'il me lâche, je passe une main dans ma poche sur mon portable. Je tape à toute vitesse un sms à John. Je connais l'emplacement des touches tactiles.

**« Gil. Impasse Davidson. »**

Je parle au grand blond pour le distraire de ma main dans ma poche.

« Gil. Dis donc quel mauvais vent t'amènes ? En dehors de celui de tes intestins bien sûr. »

Je calcule les possibilités.

En affrontement direct je n'ai pas la moindre chance. Sauf si j'attaque les dents déjà fragilisées.

Il n'y a qu'un pauvre sac poubelle plein dans la rue. Je ne vais pas l'assommer avec ça.

Ah si il y a cette brique dans le coin gauche. Parfaite pour détruire sa mâchoire.

Il faut que je l'atteigne. Je me déplace subrepticement sur la gauche, tout doux, tout doux.

Gil fronce les sourcils avec mécontentement.

« T'es toujours aussi chiant. J' vais me faire un plaisir de dépecer. »

« Désolé je me vois obligé de refuser cette offre aussi sophistiquée qu'originale. Je ne pense pas pouvoir exprimer tout mon potentiel artistique sous forme de descente de lit. »

« En fait je pensais plutôt à dérouler tes entrailles sur le sol. »

« Oh. De l'art abstrait alors ? Plutôt du type nature morte déstructurée ou explosion en 3D ? »

John dépêches toi d'arriver ! Bon sang !

Je continue un peu, toujours me déportant sur la gauche avec prudence.

« C'est encore Seb qui t'envoie ? Tu voudrais agrandir ta collection de dentiers ? Le rouge ne te sied pas au teint. »

« Non pas cette fois. »

« Qui ? Ce singe d'Anderson ? »

« Non. Et tu ferais tout aussi bien de fermer ta grande gueule. Je suis censé t'abîmer un peu. Mais je pourrais très bien me laisser emporter dans le feu de l'action.»

« Ma grande gueule n'est pas l'expression du vide abyssal qui règne dans la tienne. Dieu merci, le trou noir généré pourrait presque absorber la planète. »

« Ne me tentes pas. J'ai déjà très envie de te réduire en tartare, ne me pousse pas à bout. »

« Qui t'envoies ? Bien sûr j'exclue l'hypothèse que tu viennes de ta propre initiative. Tu es forcément sous la conduite de quelqu'un. Tu est bien trop stupide pour agir seul. Surtout quand je vois ce tatouage sur ta clavicule. »

« Il a quoi mon tatouage ? Il te plaît pas c'est ça ? »

Je souris ironiquement.

« Il y a une faute d'orthographe dans l'inscription. Ça pique les yeux. »

Il gronde.

« Alors qui te payes?»

« Comme si j'allais te le dire. »

« Allez, je peux bien savoir qui m'en veut à ce point non ? »

« Non. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Quel impénitent bavard.

« C'est un homme ? »

« Non. »

« C'est une femme ? »

« Non. »

Je soupire. Y a pas de troisième choix.

« Homme ? Femme ? »

Oh. Là. Il a légèrement cillé quand j'ai dis femme.

« C'est une femme. D'accord donc - »

« Tu devrais arrêter de te déporter sur la gauche. »

Merde.

Il m'attrape encore par le col.

«Et tu vas regretter de parler autant. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler justement, quelque chose comme « je n'ai pas peur d'un gros tas de muscles hypertrophié bourrés aux hormones de croissance et gonflé avec une pompe à vélo.»

Mais son immense main s'écrase sur mon menton avant que le moindre son ne sorte de ma bouche.

Je suis un peu sonné et il en profite pour me tacler les jambes. Je m'écrase durement sur le sol.

Il me relève de force et m'aplatit contre le mur.

Je balance une jambe en avant qui percute sa hanche, il grogne et arme son poing.

**POV John**

Je discute un peu avec Jeremy quand je reçois un texto sur mon portable.

Je soupire. Sherlock ne peut pas patienter cinq minutes à la fin ?

Je consulte le sms en râlant. Mais mon grommellement se bloque dans ma gorge.

Je plante là Jeremy sans explication.

Il faut que j'appelle quelqu'un...Mycroft ! Je dois appeler Mycroft !

Après une conversation ultra rapide je raccroche et appelle la police, le tout en courant.

Je déboule hors de l'université à toutes jambes. Je croyais qu'on en avait finit avec ce colosse de Gil.

Je cherche frénétiquement l'impasse indiquée et tombe rapidement dessus. Elle n'est pas très loin.

Effectivement je vois le dos de Gil. J'imagine que Sherlock est caché derrière son imposante carrure.

Évidement je n'arriverais pas à l'écarter en le poussant. Autant bouger un bloc de béton à mains nues.

Je préfère lui lancer un caillou sur la tête.

Plus efficace. Il se retourne lentement et j'aperçois Sherlock qu'il maintient contre un mur d'une main. Sa bouche est en sang.

Quand Gil me reconnaît, un grand sourire étire ses lèvres. Rouge le sourire. Rouge.

Vraiment ce colorant qui ondule à l'intérieur des dents est très perturbant.

« Mais tient qui voilà, mon cher ami. Deux pour le prix d'un. Je suis vraiment content ! »

Ahaha.

Moi je ne suis pas content du tout.

« Lâche Sherlock, Gil. »

Il éclate de rire.

« Tu es très effrayant Johnny. »

« C'est encore ce fourbe de Sebastian ? »

La colère monte déjà, encore plus booster par le récit que Sherlock m'a fait il y a peu.

Gil jubile.

« Même pas. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Si ce n'est pas Seb, c'est qui ?

« Peu importe. Lâche Sherlock. C'est moi qui t'es cassé les dents, tu ne préfères pas te passer les nerfs sur moi ? »

Sherlock marmonne quelque chose qui semble être une insulte à mon attention mais comme Gil lui écrase un peu la gorge...

Je fais mine de ne rien avoir entendu.

Il laisse Sherlock et se précipite sur moi.

Mettez vous devant un grizzli ou un taureau en fureur et vous aurez peu près l'idée de ce que donne Gil lancé en attaque.

J'esquive le premier coup. S'il me touche ou s'il m'attrape c'est foutu. Je suis bien placé pour en parler.

J'essaie un coup de pied dans les rotules mais j'ai l'impression de frapper une brique.

Mais il est même musclés des mollets cet enfoiré !

Je ne suis absolument pas de taille par rapport à lui, c'est certain.

Sherlock tente de l'attaquer mais se fait expédier au tapis en moins de deux.

C'est moi qu'il veut. C'est contre moi qu'il a une dent. Ahaha.

Soudain un crissement de pneus et une voix bien connue.

«A votre place, je laisserai immédiatement partir ces deux garçons ! »

Gil hausse un sourcil.

« Et bien. Il y en a du passage dans cette impasse. »

J'aide Sherlock à se relever. Et mets mon grain de sel.

« Gil, fait ce qu'il dit, Mycroft est très dangereux. »

« Dangereux ? Peuh ! Il va faire quoi ? Un croche patte avec son ridicule parapluie ? »

Mycroft répond avec une totale décontraction. Ses yeux flamboient.

Et cette nonchalance le rend effrayant. Tout comme sa voix gelée.

« Sachez que l'on ne s'en prend pas à mon petit frère impunément. Et que l'on insulte pas non plus mon parapluie ! »

Mycroft brandit le dit parapluie d'un geste théâtrale.

Sherlock et moi échangeons un regard, puis nous nous réfugions de l'autre côté de l'impasse, pendant que Mycroft effectue une sorte de chorégraphie grandiloquente et plutôt approximative.

Gil le regarde faire avec effarement. Complètement médusé.

« Il est vraiment excessivement déconseillé de s'en prendre à Sherlock. »

Mycroft prend un peu de recul et appuie sur le bouton de son arme. Car oui de mon point de vue, ce n'est plus un parapluie c'est une arme.

Il y eut un bang retentissant et une déflagration qui nous projette de quelques pas en arrière, Sherlock et moi.

Tout se calme brusquement. J'espère que Mycroft n'a pas choisie un de ces parapluies de destruction massive.

Gil est inconscient. Peut être mort ? Je me précipite vers Mycroft.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas John c'était un parapluie à air comprimé. Sherlock tu vas bien ? »

Mycroft complètement paniqué s'agite dans tous les sens pour trouver un mouchoir afin d'éponger sa bouche écorchée.

J'en sors un avant et essuie le plus doucement possible.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé. Il t'a frappé ailleurs ? »

« Non non. Ça va. »

Une sirène de police déchire l'air et les fenêtres des immeubles reflètent le rouge et le bleu des gyrophares.

J'informe les deux frères que c'est moi qui les ai appelé tout à l'heure.

Mycroft s'avance vers eux et deux jeunes policiers se dirigent vers lui.

Et c'est Mycroft gonflé d'autorité qui s'adressent aux deux autres, les faisant presque s'écraser devant lui.

« J'exige de voir l'inspecteur responsable ! »

Ils désignent le dit inspecteur en tremblant presque.

L'inspecteur en question est de profil et plutôt loin, il essaye de sécuriser les lieux mais il m'a l'air très jeune.

Mycroft s'en rend compte aussi et commence à tempêter :

« Je ne veux pas d'un bleu ! Amenez moi quelqu'un d'expérimenté ! C'est un scandale ! Savez vous au moins qui je suis ! »

L'inspecteur s'avance plus près, se présente.

Je ne vois pas les yeux de l'ainé des Holmes qui s'écarquillent très brièvement.

« Toutes mes excuses pour le retard. Inspecteur Lestrade, monsieur ? »

A ma grande surprise, Mycroft sert avec une grande amabilité la main que l'inspecteur lui tend.

« Holmes. » Répond-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Sherlock et moi échangeons un regard avant de pouffer.

Nous venions d'assister à quoi là ?

L'inspecteur lui pose tout de suite les questions d'usage.

« Pouvez vous me raconter les faits Monsieur Holmes? »

« Mais très certainement Inspecteur Lestrade. Donc mon frère c'est fait agresser par le blond et John est venu l'aider pendant que j'arrivais. »

« Vous parlez de quel blond ? Le petit ou le balèze ? »

Je soupirais et interviens pour tout raconter.

Lestrade se passe une main dans les cheveux.

« D'accord. Et il lui est arrivé quoi à votre agresseur ? Il m'a l'air bien inconscient pour le moment. »

Mycroft répond tout content.

« Je l'ai neutralisé. »

J'interviens de nouveau pour expliquer.

Finalement l'inspecteur nous laisse partir. Les policiers se mettent à cinq pour transvaser un Gil encore très vaseux dans une voiture.

Juste avant de partir Sherlock s'adresse à l'inspecteur :

« Vous feriez bien d'interroger l'homme de néandertale à propos d'une certaine Laura Wilmer. »

« Laura ? Tout de même pas ! »

Sherlock me regarde dans les yeux.

« Je suis certain que c'est une femme, et à part elle …. »

Je ne loupe pas le sourire d'intense satisfaction sur son visage quand nous partons.

J'entremêle nos mains.

Mycroft reste sur place encore un peu.

Sherlock rigole un coup une fois que nous nous sommes éloignés.

« Je crois que ce Lestrade à tapé dans l'œil de Mycroft. »

**POV Sherlock**

Je tapote un bref message sur mon portable.

**« Je sais que c'est toi pour Gil. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis plus le seul à posséder cette information. On peut dire que tu es fliquée. Cours vite, Laura, cours vite. SH»**

* * *

J'ai quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose à finir.

Je toque à la porte. Sebastian ouvre. Me voit. Referme la porte.

Mais mon pied judicieusement placé empêche le battant de se refermer.

« Seb. J'ai quelque chose à régler. »

« Sans blague. Vas-t-en. »

Je souris largement.

«Je crois que j'ai très envie mais alors vraiment très envie de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Pour John. Tu n'aurais jamais du essayer de le détourner de moi. »

« Peuh. »

Je passe outre l'onomatopée dédaigneuse.

« Oui. Et je vais en avoir pour mon argent. »

« Allons tu vas faire quoi hum ? Me donner quelques coups dans la figure ? J'en ris d'avance. »

Je réplique.

« Te donner des coups...certainement. Mais pas dans le visage désolé...Enfin non. Je suis tout sauf désolé. Vois-tu, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. »

Je fais signe pour que la personne en question s'avance et nous rejoigne.

Sebastian palit quand il reconnaît la longue chevelure brune et les yeux verts brillants de colère.

« ...Ashley. »

« Seb. »

La voix de la jeune femme flamboie. Tout son être flamboie. Colère et dégoût.

Je la vois brièvement. Cet instant fugace où Seb laisse apparaître la blessure de son âme dans son son regard. Je la vois avec délectation. Un petit éclair au fond de ses yeux.

Et je vois à son expression qu'il trouve Ashley encore plus belle qu'avant.

Mais sur le visage de la jeune femme règne la rage et le mépris.

Parfait.

Manges toi ça Seb. J'espère que tu as mal.

* * *

Je rejoins John que je dois retrouver dans un restaurant du centre.

J'arrive, mon cœur s'accélère quand je le vois qui m'attend à l'extérieur.

Son souffle dessine des arabesques blanches.

Il ne sait pas encore que je suis là, je m'approche et lui fais signe. Dès qu'il me voit son visage rougie par l'hiver s'éclaire d'un sourire.

Il fait beaucoup moins froid brusquement.

« Tu pouvais m'attendre à l'intérieur, tu sais. »

Je souris.

« Je sais. »

Il sourit.

Il caresse brièvement une de mes pommettes avec sa main gantée.

« Tes joues sont rouges. Ça te va bien. Je comprends pourquoi on appelle ça des « pommettes » en fait. »

Il pouffe devant ma mine surprise.

« Aha la tête que tu fais. »

« Je ne fais aucune tête. »

« Tout ça pour un petit compliment, je disais simplement que tu étais beau » claironne -t-il joyeusement.

« Mais je rêve ou tu profite de mon embarras ? »

« Absolument pas ! » Il se défend mais son sourire dit qu'il s'en amuse beaucoup au contraire.

Je me venge en courant brusquement jusqu'à la porte après avoir administré une pichenette sur le front de John.

« Tu es mauvais joueur ! »

« Mais pas du tout ! Je suis toujours très fair play !»

« Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime quand même. » me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

J'ignore le commentaire même si je sais que John n'est pas dupe.

J'attrape sa main dans la mienne et le presse un peu avant de la relâcher.

Mes joues sont toujours rouges en entrant dans l'atmosphère surchauffée du restaurant.

Plus seulement à cause du froid.

* * *

**Une petite review please ?**

**Et désolée aussi pour le petit stress du lemon, que voulez vous ^^ le premier XD  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**je pars pour écrire un bon pavé , c'est donc la fin de cette fanfiction ^^ Comme prévu.  
**

** J'ai réussi à la faire aller où je voulais et j'ai réussi à la terminer. Et dire qu'au départ je pensais ne faire que 8 chapitres et encore que j'aurais du mal à les remplir. Herm herm. Oui j'en ai finalement fait 18...moi et les pronostiques XD  
**

**- Et si ça intéresse quelques personnes (espoir espoir) demain je vais poster le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fanfic écrite en duo avec Ryokushokumaru, qui sera publiée sur mon compte.  
**

** Il s'agit d'une fic crossover, les personnages de Sherlock transposés dans l'univers d'Harry potter. **

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment à part son titre : Un moldu, un sorcier et une fleur.  
**

**Donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un rendez vous demain ^^  
**

******Un gros, un énooorme merci à toutes les reviews et à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi mon histoire vous êtes géniaaaales je vous assure ;)**

**Gros bisous à ma Ryounette d'amour****, ma petite honey, mon poussin. Oui c'est toi ma préférée. Oui je t'adore. Oui tu es fantastique (oui tu es narcissique /sbarf/ je plaisante ;) ) Heureusement que tu es là pour bombarder mon portable de sms ^^ Que ferais je sans toi je me demande :3333 je crois que je m'ennuierais un peu, beaucoup, à la folie ... etc xd Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime *_***  


* * *

Chapitre XVIII

Épilogue 

Nous sommes un vendredi en début d'après midi. Je viens de recevoir un sms de Sherlock.

**« Tu peux venir chez moi ? Quelque chose à te montrer. SH. »**

Je sors de la maison. Mes pas crissent sur la neige qui est tombée ce matin pendant que nous étions en cours.

Le temps est clair. Sec, froid mais clair. C'est le temps que je préfère. Le plus vivifiant.

Le soleil dessine des iridescences sur la surface blanche.

De petits éclats purs scintillent et habillent la neige de sa parure brillante.

Je ne marche pas spécialement vite. J'apprécie la musique qui se rythme sous mes semelles.

Les craquement légers des paillettes de givre.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne m'aperçois pas que le temps change et prend cette nuance gris pâle si particulière.

Je suis presque arrivé devant l'immeuble de Sherlock, qu'une touche fraîche se pose sur mon cou. Puis une deuxième. Je lève le nez vers le ciel. Une armée de plumes glacées commence la lente descente.

Les flocons tombent et tourbillonnent. Balancent sous le vent.

Un large sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres.

Je ferme les yeux offrant mon visage aux papillons de glace qui se posent sur ma peau.

Quand j'étais en Afghanistan j'ai rêvé d'elle. Tant de fois.

Dans l'étouffante chaleur, sur la terre et le sable brûlants, tant de fois j'ai rêvé de la neige.

Sa fraîcheur. Sa pureté. Oh bien sûr elle est éphémère. Mais qui ne l'est pas ? Cela fait partie de sa beauté.

La neige m'avait beaucoup manqué.

J'attrapais un flocon, l'observant avec attention au creux de ma paume. Les cristaux qui scintillent brièvement avant de mourir.

Un autre flocon vient rejoindre le premier. Puis toute une nuée duveteuse qui commença à se changer en eau, sitôt au contact de ma peau.

Je contemple avec émerveillement les minuscules fleurs de givres.

Étincelantes comme autant de petites lunes. Des lunes qui fondent au soleil.

Brisures d'argent ou brisures d'étoiles.

Les étoiles sont si lointaines. Alors le ciel les fait tomber pour nous.

Pour que nous puissions tenir, l'espace d'un instant, les étoiles dans le creux de nos mains.

Avant que les rêves ne s'éteignent. Et que les flammes ne soient soufflées.

* * *

Je monte finalement chez Sherlock, de la neige plein les cheveux et les yeux brillants.

Il me regardait avec amusement.

« Je t'ai vu faire mumuse depuis là haut. Un vrai gamin. »

Je ricane.

« J'espère bien que je resterais un gamin toute ma vie. Histoire de ne pas devenir un vieux blasé grincheux. »

Sherlock fait la moue. L'image même de la dignité offensée.

« Je ne suis pas un vieux blasé grincheux. »

Je lui présente mes paumes en signe de dénégation, dissimulant un petit sourire.

« Pas ma faute si tu te sens visé. Tu voulais me voir pour quoi ? »

Je m'assis sur le canapé et il me rejoint.

Je capturais sa main dans le mienne.

« Elle est glacée » se plaint il.

« Oui. Mais pas la tienne. Partages un peu. »

Il lève les yeux au plafond. Puis me donne un journal.

« Page des annonces. Inutile de lire le reste. Que des inepties du type « Attention il gèle sur les routes en hivers, n'oubliez pas de dégivrer votre par brise. », « Buvez de la soupe, ça donne chaud » ou « On comment tricoter votre bonnet en 10 leçons. » De la grande information journalistique. »

Je feuillette le journal, froissant le papier entre mes mains jusqu'à arriver à la bonne page. Une des annonces est entourée d'un trait rouge.

Je la parcours rapidement des yeux. Un peu surpris.

« C'est un appartement ? »

« Non. C'est une niche. Bien sûr que c'est un appartement. C'est marqué suffisamment clairement non ? »

« …...Oui. Mais ? »

« Et bien tu aimerais bien partir de chez ton oncle et ta tante non ? Alors voilà je te propose ça. »

« Tu y seras aussi ? »

« Oui. Sauf si tu refuses de supporter un vieux blasé grincheux. »

Je serre ma main dans la sienne et embrasse son sourire en coin.

« Hummm je ne sais pas, faut que je réfléchisse... ». Je le taquine en suçotant ses lèvres.

Il se venge en glissant une main sous mon pull, électrisant ma peau de frissons.

Il continue à parler, d'apparence imperturbable.

« Et je suis sûr que tu aimerais la logeuse. »

Moi je n'ai pas du tout l'air concentré sur ses propos en revanche, il faut dire que sa main s'aventure de plus en bas.

« Ah ? Elle s'appelle comment ? »

« Mrs Hudson. »

Je n'ai absolument rien à faire. Surtout quand les lèvres de Sherlock se posent avec autorité sur les miennes.

Et derrière la fenêtre la neige tombe. Tombe. Tombe.

Je préfère penser qu'elle vole.

Mais je n'arrive plus à penser.

Parce que Sherlock est un diabolique gourmand.

Le reste du monde n'existe plus. Nous sommes dans notre bulle à nous.

Et la neige tombe toujours.

* * *

Je ne suis pas le seul à la regarder par la fenêtre.

Laura la regarde aussi derrière la vitre de la salle d'interrogatoire. Cet inspecteur Lestrade la questionne. Mais les questions glissent sur elle.

Elle est ailleurs dans sa tête.

Pour elle, la neige a un goût mélancolique.

Elle n'a pas envie d'écouter ce que l'inspecteur lui raconte. Elle veut juste se poster sur une chaise et regarder les flocons tomber.

Car pour elle, les flocons tombent.

Dans cette même salle, Gregory Lestrade aussi est ailleurs. Le regard tourné vers l'extérieur.

Il devrait interroger cette fille. L'interroger vraiment. Mais la danse des flocons l'hypnotise et fait divaguer ses pensées.

Il sert son téléphone dans sa main.

Il vient de recevoir un texto de Mycroft Holmes qu'il commence tout juste à connaître.

Il l'aime bien.

Mais à quoi pense-t-il ? Il se reconcentre sur la fille.

Il l'oblige à détourner ses yeux du ciel sous le feu de ses questions.

Son téléphone est toujours dans sa main.

Mais il n'y pense pas. Pas maintenant. Pas encore.

Mais ça trotte dans sa tête, ça trotte sans s'arrêter.

Juste comme la neige qui ne s'arrête pas.

* * *

Mycroft et Harry sont attablés à leur salon de thé préféré.

Mycroft est un peu ailleurs.

Il serre son portable dans sa main.

Attendant une réponse de Gregory a son sms.

Il sirote son thé, par ailleurs délicieux, d'air absent, le regard perdu dans la rue.

Harry lui parle avec enthousiasme, il ne répond que par « hum » vagues, laissant Harriet s'exciter toute seule sur il ne savait quel sujet.

Il se demande comment il doit inviter Gregory.

Doit-il l'inviter ou ne doit-il pas ?

Il en terriblement envie. Il pianote sur son portable avec nervosité.

Il regarde par la vitrine embuée du salon de thé, environné par des odeurs sucrées.

Et la question qui tourne en boucle dans son esprit.

Qui tourbillonne. Juste comme les flocons dehors.

* * *

Je m'accoude à la fenêtre.

Sherlock passe ses mains sur mon dos et observe a travers la vitre à son tour.

« Tu regardes quoi ? »

Je hausse les épaules et ne réponds pas, pleinement conscient du cadeau que le hasard m'a offert.

Un cadeau qui a le goût de l'inattendu.

Je ne suis plus seul. Il n'est plus seul. Plus maintenant.

Cette constatation présente tellement de valeur pour ceux qui se sentent isolés et incompris.

Ces simples mots possèdent un tel pouvoir. Je ne suis plus seul.

Sherlock.

Je souris. Heureux. Simplement heureux.

Et la neige continue sa descente, imperturbable.

La neige qui recouvre de sa froide douceur.

Qui étouffe les sons et les bruits.

Qui offre une magie oubliée.

Et réinvente le paysage comme celui d'un autre univers.

Existe-il une couleur plus rêveuse que celle de la neige ?

Cette neige qui éclaire le monde d'une autre manière.

Et qui rend la nuit bleue.

FIN

* * *

**Allez, une dernière petite review pour la route ? *w***


End file.
